Misfortune's Favor
by Xanderush305
Summary: For over a millennia, there existed a clan of gallant warriors tasked to maintain the peace and order of Minecraftia. However, their clan was one day wiped out by an unknown entity. Only but one male clan member survived the massacre. And for the past years he managed to live a peaceful life, but it all changed when he met a peculiar demi-human. Thus, the story finally unfolds...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! It's me Xanderush305, a writer who's been on hiatus for a long while. So, I know that I haven't written any stories for a few years despite having started alongside DC Chroma. And I also know that my first story wasn't all that good either if it were to be compared to my friend's written works. He clearly out scales me in both quality and quantity, making me feel rather inferior. For the past years of feeling inferior, I finally overcame that. Now, I'm back to start a new by revamping my previous story. Yes, I chose to better my previous story instead of creating a new one. But I promise you that this story contains new events with almost the same plot line as before. So if you're interested, I encourage you to read this and give it a chance. Hope you enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 1: The Story Unfolds**

* * *

_In the darkness, one can't help but feel hopeless and lost as they traverse the empty void with no knowledge of what's to come. Pitifully searching for a way out, they soon begin to tire and eventually lose sight of it all. Slowly yet surely forgetting their purpose and reason for existence, the void soon consumes them and they are left an empty husk of once they were..._

* * *

Upon opening my eyes, I jumped out of bed frantically and gasped, trying to catch my breath as much as I could. My hands were shaking to no extent of stopping, my heart kept palpitating quickly, my lungs felt constricted off the air it used to have, and my entire body was covered in sweat. I shakily reached for the glass of water next to me and began drinking it slowly, trying my best not to drop it. After I finished drinking, I placed the glass back where it belonged.

I took a deep breath and sighed, doing the process repeatedly until I calm down. A minute later and my condition was stabilized, no more shaking, no more palpitating, and no more sweating. I looked around the second I calmed down and saw a room of a happy young man living a simple life.

"Just a dream..." I muttered under my breath, trying to remember what it was about. It was no use though, my memory of it is slowly fading away but the sensation still remained. I scratched the back of my head in disbelief of the nightmare I just had.

I stared blankly at my blanket that was still covering me, trying to remember what the nightmare was. "I've been having way too much of these nightmares lately." I said aloud, afterward faking a laugh. "I think I need to see a doctor or something..." I added, still thinking if it might be a good idea.

Suddenly, I caught a glimpse of light piercing through the curtains as a gentle wind blows the cover upwards ever so slightly through the already open window. Coming from the outside I could hear the sound of roosters calling out, signaling that it was already morning. I joyfully leaped out of bed the moment I heard the call and walked towards my window where imposed aside the curtains revealing the dawn of a new day.

Gazing out of the window I watch the sun slowly rise from the horizon as its rays of light kissed my cheeks ever so warming my soul. The gentle breeze brushed upon my skin as it entered my room, filling me with delight. I took a deep breath and stretched to my heart's content, "Today's a brand new day!" I declared in rather a quiet manner. Waking up to the scenery of Wellspring Town really gets me going.

A typical Monday morning for me starts with a nice and relaxing stretch to loosen up some muscles, followed up by a soothing bath to freshen things up, and a fulfilling yet hearty breakfast made by the landlady for all tenants. Afterward, I head back to my room again to get ready and suit up for my job.

I open my closet to grab a shirt and some pants to wear then closed it again to keep the moths out. After putting on my outfit, I walked towards the armor stand, grabbed my complete set and put it on. I then walked in front of the mirror to check if everything is alright. After checking, I decided to head out and walk towards my designated post.

You see, my job is a being a town's guard and as one of the town's protectors it is my duty to make sure that none of its citizens get hurt. Which is why I have to arrive early at my designated post and change shifts with the other guard on night duty, this is so he can rest and have a new set of eyes looking out for trouble.

Soon after a nice stroll through the main streets of the town, I caught a glimpse of the towns famous bakery opening. The alluring aroma of freshly baked bread brought me into the shop without realizing it. I looked around and saw the store's owner looking at me with a grin. So, I smiled back, awkwardly.

"Well look who we got here. If it ain't Mr. Crux of the town's guard." Mrs. Rea jested. I scratched the back of my head, "Good morning to you too, Mrs. Rea. Haha..." I greeted her, politely. She let out a fine chuckle upon hearing my response. "Off to work, again?" She asked. But before I could reply, "Isn't today supposed to be your day off?" She added.

"Well, today's assigned guard got sick and needed a temporary replacement. So yesterday I volunteered to take over for him. The chief agreed to it and here I am now." I explained. "What are you? A workaholic? Xander, you should learn to rest sometimes." Mrs. Rea scolded me. "I'll keep that in mind." I told her which she replied with a sigh.

Mrs. Rea then went inside the kitchen and came out a few seconds later with some freshly baked bread and handed it to me. "Here you go! Don't finish them all in one seating." She joked, making me chuckle a little. "Don't worry, I won't." I replied, handing her my payment. She pushed my hand back and said: "This one's on the house for being a good kid." then signaled me to head out.

Before l left the bakery I waved at her and said: "Thank you!" before closing the door behind me. Then I stashed the baked goods into my satchel and walked towards my destination.

* * *

**(People of the Land: Mrs. Rea Ericson is the owner of "Baker's Pride", a well-known bakery located in the business district of town. She is a kind, upbeat, middle-aged woman who loves conversing with her customers as much as baking pastries. She has a daughter who is currently working in the Kingdom of Akricul. She has medium, red hair, brown eyes, freckles, tan-ish skin, and a chunky body. She normally wears a red dress paired with a white apron and red doll shoes.)**

* * *

A few minutes later, I arrived at my destination earlier than expected. The guard there was just about to pack his things for the day when he saw me approaching him. When I was close enough, I saluted as a sign of respect which he responded by saluting back.

"You're rather early. Weren't you supposed to arrive here an hour later?" the guard asked. "Well, you know what they say, 'The early bird catches the worm!'" I said. The guard just looked at me and chuckled a bit, "You might be one of the most interesting kids I've seen so far. Arriving earlier than expected is not what most of the kids these days do." he said while packing his things.

I then gave him some of the bread I got from the bakery before he left for the day. He smiled at me and gave me a nice pat on the back, he waved his hand at me as he left the post, leaving me to be all by myself. You see, unlike the guards located at the main gate, my job was to keep watch over the entrance to the Mayor's household.

Like any political leaders, the Mayor was an important part of society, without him social order may be disrupted and the town may fall to ruin. Which is why his home is to protect at all costs. Although there are multiple guards inside the household, my job is to just simply open and close the household's gate. It may sound boring but a job is still a job, and I love my job.

With that being said my usual shift now begins. As the sun rises higher into the sky, more and more people fill up the streets signaling that the town is now awake and working. This also indicates that potential threats are now out there, therefore I must stay vigilant. From the small and comfy outpost the Mayor had built for the "Gatekeeper", I keep a keen eye out for suspicious individuals or perhaps open up the gates for those who have business with the Mayor. And yes, I am called a "Gatekeeper".

* * *

Hours passed and it was already time for lunch as the bell tower ringer all throughout the town, signaling everyone that it is now Midday. The household maid who is in charge of the guards' food had brought to me my lunch. It was honestly nice of the Mayor to think of serving food to his guards at the appointed time.

I may sound like I'm praising the Mayor too much but in reality, this is just how the old man is. This the whole reason why up until now, he is still the Mayor. The townsfolk love him and so does his employees and coworkers. Though gramps may be a little out whack sometimes, due to his age. He is still trusted and beloved by all.

Enough with the Mayor, it's time to eat and my share of food. A few minutes later, I have completely finished my meal and am currently waiting for the amid to pick it up. I am so full that it's making feel kind of sleepy, actually. But I have to fight it or else I won't be to do my job properly.

A few more hours past and it was already dusk, the sun was slowly disappearing behind the mountains and the street lights have already turned itself on. An hour more and my shift should be ending soon, with that I begin to pack my things. As I did so, I noticed that there was a carriage approaching the household so I went out to greet them personally.

I stood near the gate as the carriage came to a halt, recognizing my authority as "Gatekeeper". The carriage looked astoundingly elegant with its shiny white coating, it's interesting golden carvings and it's professionally crafted design. But the thing the catches my attention the most was the "Family Crest" attached to the carriage, meaning that this belonged to the household.

"What would be your business here, good sir?" I asked the driver. He stepped down from his seat and bowed, "I am simply here to drop off Milady." he said. "Okay then, just show me your ID and I'll let you through." I told him. He then reached for his pocket and pulled out his ID, showing he is a licensed driver of the family. "You may enter." I said, opening the gate to let them in.

He bowed once more and got on the carriage as it moved inside. It was almost past the gate when it suddenly stopped. I looked over to see what was the problem and as I drew closer, I could hear the driver conversing with the person inside the carriage. I don't know what they were talking about but the driver was pretty distressed about it, judging from the way I heard him talk.

Suddenly, the conversation died down and the driver was now quiet. He then got off his seat and walked towards the carriage door and opened it. A young lady then exited the carriage, she was wearing robe which was embroidered by golden strings.

From my perspective, it seemed that this lady was special not only because of her looks but by the garment she wore. I mean what I said sounds the same but what I mean is that the only people allowed to wear such thing are mages of a high class. That is exactly what I'm seeing now, I'm pretty honored honestly to be in such a presence.

Anyways, the lady now stood motionless on the leveled ground as if admiring something she hasn't seen in a long time. It was okay at first, I only thought she got out to admire the place or something but it changed when she shifted her gaze towards me. The moment she did, I felt a chill up my spine like something bad was going to happen to me.

Her expressionless face and cold stare gave me the chills. To make matters worse, she began walking in my direction. Soon, she was just three steps away from me and the vibe she gave me was bothering me a lot. But as a guard, it is my duty to communicate with someone that may need of my assistance, even if I feel totally awkward around them.

I looked at her dead in the eye, "Is there perhaps a problem you are in need of my assistance, Milady?" I asked with a warm expression. There was a long pause before she said something. "Might your name be, Xander Crux?" she asked. Without a second thought, I replied, "Why yes I am! Xander Crux at your service, Milady." and bowed to show respect.

After I bowed, I looked at her again and to my surprise may have seen an entirely different person. Why? Well unlike the cold and lifeless person a while ago, this one was brimming with energy and joy. It may have been my imagination but when I looked at her again, I think I saw a faint glimmer in her eye. Must be me hallucinating again, it should go away once I calm down.

Anyways, with her new form revealed she was now smiling at me like there was no tomorrow, "Milady? Are you perhaps alright?" I asked, feeling slightly concerned about the sudden mood swing. She just shook her head, confusing whether she was alright or that she was not. As I pondered on how to access this situation, I was suddenly met with a warm embrace.

This startled me a crap ton, I was not used to this kind of treatment. Is this a prank that was set up by my colleagues? Probably. Setting that aside, I was still being hugged by someone I don't know with a reason I don't even know about. She then leaned closer to my ear, "I am so glad to see you, how missed you so..." she whispered, making my heart palpitate.

This is getting slightly nerve-racking so I tapped her back signaling for her to let go, "Oh sorry, I let my emotions get the hold of me." she apologized with a smile. I scratched the back of my head, "It's...okay." I said, even if it's not. "Good to see that you're well, how was this last eight years been for you?" she asked, confusing me. I have no idea what she's talking about but I'll play along for now.

"It was good, though nothing much eventful happened..." I replied. "Wonderful! But judging from your reply it seems you don't know what is going on, right?" she said. I didn't know I'd be discovered this easily. But it seems I was caught red-handed. "You know, lying to your superiors might end up getting you in trouble." she said.

I gulped, "I apologize for my actions, I just didn't know what to do on the spur of the moment." I told her, making her chuckle. She cuffed her arms below her assets and tilted her head slightly, "So you pretended to know me, even when you didn't?" she asked. "Forgive my ignorance for not knowing who you are." I apologized.

She giggled at my remark, "Even after all these years, you are still the same Xander I've known." she said. "Pardon?" I asked. I still did not know what was going on. "Well, it has been eight years since we last saw each other. Perhaps this will jog your memory, chubster." she stated, revealing a bracelet beneath her sleeve stitched with the name 'Xander' on it.

Upon hearing the word 'chubster' and seeing the bracelet on her wrist my mind snapped. I looked at my wrist which had the same bracelet on but with the name 'Mella' instead. It's not that I forgot her, it's just that I didn't recognize her at all. I facepalmed at the thought that I didn't realize and recognized that I was talking to my childhood friend all along. I felt so ashamed, seeing my reaction Mella couldn't help but giggle in delight.

My face was flushed, I couldn't bear thinking that I didn't recognize her one bit while she was able to tell it was me at first. "You okay there, chubster?" she teased, giggling as she pleased. "Okay, you got me. You got me good, Mella Espring." I muttered, sighing afterward. But seriously, I couldn't recognize her at all since she looked so different from before.

"The moment I realized you didn't recognize me was the moment I decided to mess with you a bit. Your reaction was astounding." Mella said, delightfully. "Whatever, you honestly look different from when I last saw you." I said which picked her interest. "Oh? And what may the difference be?" she asked, teasingly as she placed her arms below her assets. "Probably your height, face and especially your hair. You used to have short hair, so of course, you looked different." I replied.

There was a pause, I looked at her and noticed that she was displeased with my answer. "What?" I asked. "Nothing, you definitely got it right." She muttered with a disappointed look. Honestly, I would have also said boobs but never mind. "With that kind of attitude, I doubt you'll ever get married." she stated. Okay, this girl is seriously making fun of me the moment she saw me.

I sighed, "Anyways, why didn't you tell me you were heading home?" I asked, knowing that she usually sends me letters. "I just merely wanted to surprise you. Knowing that you didn't know what my appearance is." she explained. "Honestly..." I muttered. This girl, ever since we were kids she was the type of person who loves surprises to the extent she would hide in a box for a day to scare you. Seriously, she did it to me and the results were both terrible and fantastic.

I sighed, "Glad to see you again, Mella." I said. "I'm glad to see you too, Xander." Mella replied. I looked at her again and this time we both embraced each other with delight at our sudden reunion. She then let go, "It would be best if we were to continue this conversation of ours inside." She told me. "Perhaps, but I still got your left before my shift ends. I suggest you go on ahead." I told her which she nodded in agreement.

* * *

Mella began walking towards the carriage when suddenly an arrow landed before her, causing her to step back a bit. The moment I saw this, I immediately activated "Keen Sense" enhancing my reaction time and heightening all my senses. On the other hand, Mella started chanting an incantation of some sort that created a magic barrier around the carriage. Typical of her to protect others before herself.

Both of us stood vigilant, waiting for their next attempt to attack. Presuming that they would try again. The atmosphere was silent and the surrounding area was empty. "Something isn't right here." I whispered to Mella who was leaning against my back. "Indeed, I also sense a faint presence of magic lurking around." Mella whispered back.

Suddenly, the image of what seems to be the town streets began to ripple. "What is happening?" I asked. "It must be some kind of illusion magic." Mella answered. Several men then appeared from the ripples by walking through the water-like image of the streets. One by one the men blocked off all possible exit points. They wore black cloaks that covered their entire body, a white half mask and were heavily armed. Some of them held staffs while the others carried a bow or a dagger.

"I'm guessing YOU are their target?" I asked Mella. She sighed, "I guess so. You know how people try to dispose of Dad and me." She replied, positioning herself close to my rear. From the looks of it, we were completely surrounded by these assassins but oddly enough none of them attacked us. Then the illusion began to ripple again as faint laughter can be heard from within.

Entering the stage was another cloaked man, but this time it seems that this one was the ring leader. The other assassins gave way to him as he walked passed them with seemingly amused by what he sees. "Well look who we have here?" the man said, clapping his hand slowly with delight. "If it isn't the Mayor's daughter. It's such an honor to finally meet you." he said, sarcastically.

Mella was glaring daggers which amused him some more. "My what a fierce gaze you got there. It's not good for a lady such as yourself to look like that, it might ruin your pretty face." He joked. "What do you want? And how did you know I was arriving today?" Mella asked, fiercely. The man's tone suddenly changed from delighted to serious, "You very much know why we're here, 'Fate's Perception'?" He asked her. "How did you-?!" she replied but got caught off. "We have our...sources. Also, this is the same answer to your second question so I hope you're satisfied." he explained.

While all of this happening, I began scanning the surrounding area for a possible way to get out of this predicament. Looking around, I noticed that one area was somehow different from the rest. There were a bit more foes clustered together near the arrow that missed Mella than the other spots. This allowed me to deduct that the arrow was somehow an important factor to this ambush. It might the reason why there seems to be some kind of illusion barrier around us.

I noticed that Mella's hand was clenched, signaling me that a fight will be surely brewing soon. "It seems you won't be cooperating with us. I guess we'll have to take by force." He stated as his lackeys took fighting form. "You ready to wallop?" Mella asked, "Definitely!" I declared. "Get them!" he ordered as his men began to attack.

The entirety of the group lunged towards us, brandishing their poison coated daggers. Mella quickly cast a spell, "Swift Gale!" she announced, sending the attackers flying with a gust of wind. The enemy immediately counter-attacked with a barrage of elemental magic while the spell was still in effect. Noticing this I grabbed my shield, "Guardian's Bubble" I declared, blocking all the spells with my bubble.

I was able to successfully protect both of us but they managed to weaken my bubble. Seeing this as an opportunity, the other attackers rushed for this chance. They thrust their weapons into the bubble and destroyed it, forgetting its extremely notable characteristic. The bubble then exploded upon impact, damaging everyone around it. Some managed to survive the blast but those who were to close to it received the full blow. A nice chunk of their forces has been incapacitated.

Slightly annoyed their leader ordered those in the back to engage the enemy, this included those guarding the arrow. "Arrow..." I muttered to Mella. Understanding my intention she nodded, "Go, I'll back you up." she replied. I grabbed my sheathed sword, "Rapid Flow" I muttered. She then began casting spells one after another, knocking several enemies and gradually wearing their forces. I took this chance and dashed towards the arrow, smacking a few idiots along the way. I arrived at the arrow and saw that it was somehow rooted to the pavement by some kind of spell.

I was about to pull it out when Mella's scream caught my attention. I turned around and saw that the enemy leader had her pinned down with a knife directed at her throat. Several bodies were knocked out and several injuries can be seen on the enemies body. "Hey! Let her go!" I demanded, pointing my sword at him. He chuckled, "Oh? Why should I?" he asked, caressing her neck with the knife. "If I were you, I'd give up by now and do as I say. Unless you don't care what happens to this young lady." he said, grinning ever so joyfully. I clenched my sword in hand as I tried to access the situation.

"Mella wouldn't be as easily defeated by some random mage assassin. Judging from her spells and the way she controlled it suggest that she is a strong mage." I thought. Then I noticed a broken potion bottle near Mella, as well as her weakened expression and inability to speak. "She was hit by a potion of weakness?!" I concluded.

"What a dirty trick! Well...it is in their field of expertise, but still!" I thought. Anyway, Mella was still in trouble so I had to do something but with limited options what am I supposed to do? I decided that I'd play along first then wait for an opening to strike. "Okay, I give up. What do you want me to do?" I said, trying to convince him I had given up. Mella gave me a confused look, I shook my head in response.

"So you've come to your senses. Good, good." he said. "Just tell me what I need to do." I demanded. "I see your eager, okay then. Your task is simple, I don't want you reporting this incident to the authorities and I want you to step out of this area and pretend nothing occurred here." he told me. I nodded and began stepping back, Mella's eyes suddenly grew wider as she saw me leaving. I know she's starting to panic but I need to keep the act together for it to work.

When I was almost near the 'exit' the leader pulled Mella up, turned around and began chanting a spell. The ground beneath them began to lit up as a bunch of runes appeared around them. My sweat dropped, I realized he was a casting a teleportation spell and that I had a few seconds before they vanished. It was now or never, I cast "Rapid Flow" and dashed towards them with a sword ready.

When I was in the range of him, I swung at him with full force. I thought I got him but alas at point-blank range he dodged my attack and counter-attacked by stabbing me in the chest, at that point I felt a weird sensation and came to a halt. The wind I picked up caused a small dust cloud to form around the area, blocking our field of vision. I can hear him laughing, "You thought you could outsmart me? Ha! Think again, boy! I'm far more experienced than you are, I know every cheap and dirty trick a naive towns guard like you wouldn't know." he boasted delightfully, feeling extremely accomplished.

I also heard Mella sobbing, "Xander..." she muttered. The dude laughed again and decided to pull out his dagger from my chest, he tugged on it but it didn't come out. He tried again but couldn't pull it out, "What the?! How is it stuck?!" he exclaimed, rather pissed. I chuckled which surprised both him and Mella, "I think I know why." I announced.

The dust cloud cleared out and revealed that his dagger was caught by the bracelet I was wearing. The edge did manage to hit my chest but failed to land a fatal blow. "Impossible!" he declared, looking at me in disbelief. I just looked back and immediately disarmed him by hooking the dagger properly onto my bracelet and yoinking it out from his very own hands. I quickly jabbed him in the stomach with my sword which made him loosen his grip on Mella, then smacked the back of his head with my hilt to knock him out. With that, the turmoil has ended.

I approached Mella and knelt, "Are you okay?" I asked. "For now...I suggest you pull out that arrow before trouble arrives." she told me. I nodded and turned around to see that the arrow has been uprooted from the pavement. "Looks like it was already uprooted during my dash..." I said, "What a lucky break!" I added, joyfully. Now with the arrow uprooted, the spell cast upon surrounding area is now slowly wearing off.

A minute later, the spell finally wore off and the bustling streets of Wellspring Town were what greeted us. With the current scene surrounding both Mella and I, several of the townsfolk began to gather around the area out of curiosity. Passing through the crowd was my replacement for the shift, he has finally arrived. "Mr. Crux! What's going on here?" he asked, witnessing several bodies piled up on the streets. I took a deep breath and sighed, "It's a long story...just get to your post and contact the others." I told him.

He looked at me then at Mella, "What about you? What do you intend to do, sir?" he asked, "I'll just escort her home, nothing too big." I replied. "Okay then! I'll do as you say." he declared, saluting with due respect. Afterward, he went to his station and contacted the other guards. I, on the other hand, accompanied Mella on the carriage, making sure she does not get attacked again. And with luck seemingly by our side, nothing bad happened on our way to the Espring household.

* * *

**(People of the Land: Mella Espring is the Mayor's daughter and my childhood friend. She has a laidback, serious and playful personality but she's definitely a nice person once you get to know her, despite her somehow contradicting personalities. She went to study magic for eight years in the Kingdom of Inhasyn. She has long, blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and a slender body. She normally wears frilly dresses of different colors paired with doll shoes but as a mage she wears a white robe with golden accents.)**

* * *

Upon reaching the household, I aided Mella in getting off the carriage since she was feeling really weak from the potion used on her. The two guards by the main entrance saw this and immediately approached us with concerned looks on their faces. "Are you alright?" the guard to right asked, "What happened to you two?" the other one asked. I gave them a brief explanation of the current predicament.

After telling them about what had occurred outside the household, they immediately took action. Marco, which was the guard who asked if we were alright assisted my efforts to help Mella walk. Samson, Marco's companion went in and reported the incident to the Mayor. Right after Samson went in, Mella and I were escorted to the household's infirmary.

Lucky for us that the infirmary wasn't too far away since I didn't know how much more can Mella take. Upon seeing us, the nurse quickly yet gently dragged us to separate beds for us to be treated. Since I wasn't the most injured I told the nurse to treat Mella's affliction and wounds first. The nurse nodded in agreement and went to her side first. She was given a glass of milk to get rid of the potion's effect then her wounds were applied an ointment and patched up.

Mella's face loosened up as she fell asleep right after the treatment. She may be tough but it takes a lot of stamina to fight the effect of a Potion of Weakness, seeing her in that state wasn't easy for me, all I could do was comfort her. I sighed in relief as I saw her relaxed sleeping face. The nurse covered her with a blanket and pulled the curtains around her bed. The nurse then approached me and began treating my wounds as well. Soon after, I was discharged so I decided to head home as I may be a nuisance here.

I walked along the hallway and was almost near the door when a raspy yet familiar voice called out from above, "Hey sonny! Where do you think you're going?" it asked. I sighed, "I was about to go home, sir." I replied, nonchalantly. I then heard a 'thud' behind me and looked around to see a tall, bald, frail-looking, old man with a long white beard. "I suggest you stay here for the night, after all, you're a friend is still recovering." the old man suggested, rubbing his beard. "I think it'll be best if I see her tomorrow when she has fully recovered. I mean she is extremely tired and it would be rude of me to bother her now. Right, Mr. Mayor?" I asked which raised his eyebrow.

"Perhaps. But you do know why I still need you here, right?" He asked. "I know you want to hear the full report coming from the actual victim/witness." I replied. "That and another important matter shall be discussed. So, follow me to my office." he said, jumping back up on the second floor and walking away. I shrugged, "That man never does change..." I muttered. Seriously, this old dude always loved to parkour ever since I was young. I even watched him use it in combat, making him an extremely agile fighter.

There was no point in refusing so I followed after him and walked up the stairs to the second floor where his office is located. I knocked on his office door, "Come in!" he announced from the other side in a cheerful tone. Opening the door I saw him sitting behind his mahogany desk with a rather cheery smile. He gestured me to take a seat, "Don't be shy, take a seat." he said. I walked closer to his desk and sat on one of the two chairs placed before it. "This is a rather comfy chair..." I thought, feeling blissful.

He looked at me and smiled, "Comfy, isn't it?" he asked. I just don't know how this man read my thoughts, am I such an open book to read? I sighed, "So, what do you want to know?" I asked which turned his expression serious. He placed his hands on the desk, "Tell me everything you know and heard from them..." he told me. So, I told him everything I knew and heard in a simple yet elaborate way.

"Basically, an arrow landed in an area which caused some illusion barrier of some sort that prevented unauthorized outsiders from coming in. Then they attacked you and tried to take Mella with them." he summarized, "Anything else?" he asked. I tried to remember more of what occurred there, then I recalled saying a word that caught my attention. "When Mella asked them what they wanted, I recalled their leader calling her Fate's Perception." I told him which gave him a surprised and worried expression.

"Are you sure that's what he called her?" he asked. I nodded, "Yes. I'm very sure that's what he said." I replied. For a long while, the Mayor was quiet as he rubbed his temples trying to comprehend something. "Mr. Espring? Is something the matter?" I asked, somewhat worried. He took a deep breath and sighed, "This, I did not anticipate would happen." He muttered in disbelief. I looked at him feeling both concerned and worried, "What's the matter, Mr. Espring?" I asked.

"Xander, you do know that there are multiple forms of magical abilities, some of which are basic while others are unique." Mr. Espring said as I nodded in agreement. "Now, what do you know about a diviner?" he asked. "I only know that it has something to do with celestial power and predicting the future." I replied. "Correct, Diviners have the power to predict the future with the use of celestial powers. But my daughter is a special case." he said. "What do you mean by that?" I asked still confused.

"You see...Diviners can only see glimpses of the natural worlds near possible future. Mella, on the other hand, can see an elaborate and detailed version of many possible futures." Mr. Espring said. I was dumbfounded to hear that my friend possesses such ability that I couldn't mutter a word. "However, it does not end there. This vision of hers can also be applied to living things and inanimate objects." he added. "So you mean, she can read anyone or anything's future with this ability?!" I exclaimed. Mr. Espring gestured me to keep quiet and calm down.

I took deep breaths and tried to calm down, "I still can't believe she has something this significant on her." I said, still trying to comprehend everything I've learned. Mr. Espring sighed, "Yeah, if only it would stop there." he muttered. My eyes widened upon hearing his words, "There's more?!" I exclaimed. Again he gestured me to calm down, so I did. I still looked at him with utter shock though.

"This is the most terrifying part about her ability." he said, menacingly. I gulped, "What is it?" I asked, nervously. "S-she saw t-that she w-was..." he paused as he's body shivered. I began sweating uncontrollably from the tension, my palms we're literally covered in sweat. "She w-was what?" I stuttered. He took a deep breath, "She was getting married!" he shouted, slamming the desk.

I blinked twice, trying to comprehend what I just heard. Did I really just hear him say that the worst part of her ability was that his daughter saw her own marriage. The tension in the room died down thanks to the Mayor's sudden outburst about his daughters' marriage. "Congratulations, I guess?" I told him. "No! I do not accept this future of hers. I refuse to accept it!" he blurted out, walking towards a conveniently placed training dummy. "I think it's about time you calmed down Mr. Espring..." I suggested. He looked at me with rage-filled eyes, "I will not calm down. I won't allow any man to take my baby girl away from me, never! Whoever he is, he's already dead!" he declared as he threw several punches at the dummy, breaking off its arms in the process.

A couple of guards came to check what was causing the ruckus and saw the Mayor punching a dummy, powerfully. I looked at them, "Don't worry, he's just ventilating his anger on the dummy from the thought of his daughter getting married." I explained. They looked at each other worriedly and left, I also happen to hear one of them say: "Good luck ever getting a chance with Lady Mella..." to the other. "Good luck indeed..." I muttered.

All throughout his raging, I just sat near his table and enjoyed some complimentary snacks while watching him. After a while, Mr. Espring finally calmed down with a completely devastated training dummy by his side. For an old dude, he still freaking packs a punch. He then takes a seat and exhales, "Okay, where we're we again?" he asked. "I think we were approaching the part where you tell me what she's called." I said. Seriously, I still don't know what to call her since she's not actually a regular diviner.

"Ah yes! She's simply called a Clairvoyant," he said. "I see..." I muttered. Well, at least I know what to call her. "Anyways, I'm assuming that this was the reason why we were attacked. And that the information about her ability leaked out somehow which is why she is being targeted now." I said, putting the pieces together. "You really catch up quick, don't you?" he asked. "Well, I somehow did learn from the best." I said. "I guess you did." he replied, nodding.

"So, what's the plan now?" I asked. "Well, the plan at first was to let her finish her studies and master her power in the Kingdom of Inhasyn. After that, she will be sent to the Kingdom of Ysanctia where she will be taken in by the Holy Church. But..." he paused. "But what?" I asked. "But with current circumstances, she has to be sent immediately to Ysanctia where she shall be protected at all costs." he said. "So, why is she here then?" I asked. "Well, she needs to gather and fix some of her documents for her transfer. She also said that she wanted to see the town and you again before she leaves." he told me. "How'd you know all this?" I asked. "It was written in the letter she sent me a few days ago." he said. That makes sense then.

"How long will she be here?" I asked. "Only three days. I was planning to let her stay longer but with the current situation, it's best for her to leave as quick as possible." He said. "How about her transportation?" I asked. "Don't worry, I'll have some of the guards escort her along with some trusted adventurers from the guild." he replied. I sighed, "Good to know she will be having much protection." I said. Mr. Espring chuckled, "If I could only leave town and escort her myself, I would have done it already." he said. "Sadly, I can't go since I'm busy with the town and the newly caught individuals." he said.

"But that's all for now! Thank you for sharing your side of the story." he said, extending out his hand. I took hold of his hand and shook it, "No problem, it's my pleasure." I thanked him. Finally, it's over and I can go home now. So without a second a thought I stood up, walked toward the door and was about to leave when he called me out, again. "Why don't you stay for dinner? I mean, Mella won't be here for long so why don't you come to eat with us? I'm sure she'll be delighted." he suggested.

It was a good idea so I agreed to it, "Just this once, okay? We may be close but I still think it's shameful of me to eat with you. I am a still a towns guard." I reminded him. He laughed, "You never change, now do you? He asked. Before I left the room, he told me to either wait in the guest room or check on Mella. I told him I'd check on her instead, so I walked towards the infirmary.

* * *

**(People of the Land: Mr. Bobby Espring aka Mr. Bob or Mr. Espring is the Wellspring Town's Mayor and also my Uncle. He is a kind, funny, helpful and somewhat crazy person. He is also overly protective of his only daughter. He was also a renowned Martial Artist in his youth which makes him an extremely skilled combatant. He is bald, tall, tan-ish and has a somewhat lean body for his age. He usually wears a plain colored polo paired with shorts and slippers.)**

* * *

I then arrived at the infirmary but no one seemed to be around. I'm guessing the nurse went out to do something first so I let myself in. I saw that the curtains were still pulled around Mella so she's probably still asleep. It'd be rude to wake her up so I walked quietly towards it to check how she's doing. Honestly, I think that it would be better if the curtains were a bit more see-through, that way it would be easier to tell if the patient is still resting or awake. But with the current curtains, I have to get closer and see for myself.

When I was near the bedside, I pushed the curtain gently out of the way to see how she was doing. And with that I saw that she was doing fine, she was fully recovered from her injuries and was already awake. In fact, she was already wiping her body clean with a wet towel down her exposed back. She then looked around and noticed me staring at her.

Mella gasped, "Xander? What are you doing here?!" she exclaimed. "Sorry, I just came to check how you were doing..." I replied and quickly pulled back the curtain. "I'll let you finish up." I told her. She giggled behind the curtain, "Embarrassed, aren't you? Didn't expect to see your friend naked behind the curtains, didn't you?" she teased. I sighed, "Suprised would be correct, embarrassed would be wrong. I do admit it was rude of me to push aside the curtains without asking, but I was not the least bit embarrassed from seeing you." I told her. "You're no fun! How could you even stay unaffected after seeing a pretty lady such as myself naked! she exclaimed while pouting I presume. "You were half-naked to be precise. Also, there's nothing much to be embarrassed just by looking at you." I said then walked toward the couch. "If you need me just call out, okay? I'll just be sitting on the couch." I announced.

Seriously, does that girl have no shame? I know we're childhood friends and all but going as far as to tease me with her body is just wrong. I can admit to myself that she has a good figure to show but still! She should at least been embarrassed by her demeanor. I sighed, thinking that she might do this to other people as well. I am honestly worried about her well-being as much as her current safety. I rubbed my temples, this is giving me a headache.

I heard some shuffling from behind her curtains, "Xander? You still there?" she called out. "Yes! I'm still here." I replied, standing up. "I need your help with something!" she announced. "Sure." I said. So, I walked towards her infirmary bed. "What is it?" I asked. "Could you help wipe off my sweat?." she replied. I blinked twice, "Is this a joke? Or are you serious?" I asked, feeling troubled. "It's not a joke! I'm serious here, I can't reach far away parts." she retorted, "Alright, alright, don't go getting mad at me just because I was being cautious." I told her.

"Okay, I'm coming in." I informed her, pushing aside the curtains. I then saw her half-naked body with her back facing me. Beside her were a towel and a bucket of water. She looked at me and smiled, "Could you close the curtain?" she asked as I pulled the curtain back. Now it was just me and a half-naked Clairvoyant hidden behind some curtains in an infirmary, definitely not suspicious or awkward at all.

She shot me with a seductive(?) look, "It's just you and me now..." she muttered. I grabbed the towel next to me, "Yup, so let's get this over with before anyone sees us." I said. "My oh my...aren't you quite excited to this?" she teased. "I'm not. I just don't want people getting the wrong impression of us." I told her.

Now, Mella was sitting upright and it was rather difficult for me to wipe her back in this position. So without a second thought, I pulled her face down on the bed which surprised her. "No need to rush, just take it easy." she said. I began scrubbing her back as quick as possible. She moaned a bit from the shock, "Not too rough~" she said. "Then don't make weird sounds!" I scolded as a smile crept on her face. Just great, she's going to make more sounds.

I was dead right about it. For the past five minutes, she would make weird statements or moaned in an erotic manner as I scrubbed her back. I kid you not, her making weird noises was what made this hard. Regardless of what happened, I was still able to finish the task and that made me happy. Helping her out is the least I could do before we part ways, again.

With that, I took the bucket and towel with me so I can clean it. I exited the cramped space and pulled the curtains back. I'm glad it was over before anyone came. I was pretty tired from scrubbing her in more ways than one, though it seems that she was the most exhausted of all.

A few minutes later, a maid arrived with some of Mella's clothes and gave it to her. The maid also told me that dinner is ready and that Mr. Espring is waiting for us. I thanked her before she left the room. I waited for Mella to dress up, thinking it was only an evening gown so it shouldn't take long. I was wrong, it took like another five minutes for her to come out. Seriously, how come girls take so long just to change clothes? I will never understand that logic.

Anyways, Mella finally comes out wearing a pink evening gown. I then accompanied her to the dining room where her father was waiting for us. Nothing much happened, we just had a nice conversation and some delicious food. After that, Mella decides to go to bed as she was already sleepy but she gave me hug first before going to her room though. Mr. Espring then accompanied me to the front door to say goodbye but not without a few words.

"Last chance. Yes or no?" Mr. Espring asked. "No." I answered. He sighed, "I don't know whether or not you're just being stubborn or humble." he told me. "I just think you're biased about your decision. It doesn't mean that he 'raised' me means that you can just ignore those who were already in service of you. They have far more experience than I do, I just think that they deserve it first before I do." I explained. "You really are a good kid. And I hope you remain that way." he said, patting me I the back.

"I'll be on my way now. Thanks for the hospitality again." I said as I walked away. "Catch!" he shouted, throwing me a sealed document which I caught. "I'd like you to deliver that to 'him' tomorrow, okay?" he told me. I nodded, "Inventory." I muttered as a magical frame containing several empty boxes appeared before me. I then placed the document in one of the boxes and snapped my fingers to get rid of it. I looked back at him and waved before actually leaving the vicinity.

It was already late when I left the household. The sky was pretty dark as the stars and moon shined from above. I walked through the garden and past the gate where I greeted the guard a 'good evening ' before walking away. My apartment was a bit far from here but it was alright. There was nothing to worry as the streets were illuminated by glowstone lamps. With this, no mobs can spawn in town which made night time a little less scary and difficult for everyone.

I walked past several closed establishment and stores. Several people walked the streets but it was mostly empty. Everyone was resting peacefully in their homes. I sighed thinking that I'd be best if everything would just remain peaceful. I pondered on that thought for a while as I walked home. Soon, I arrived at my apartment without even realizing it. As sleepy as I already am, I entered my home and immediately fell asleep the moment my head touches the pillow.

* * *

The next day I woke up rather late which was fine, it is my day off. I then remembered I had to deliver something important, so I dragged my sleepy ass over to the bathroom to freshen up and get ready. Afterward, I put on my clothes for the day and went to the stables. I arrived shortly after and took my horse, got on him and rode out of town to deliver the document. My destination was near Lake Latsyrc where the man who raised me lives.

On my way there, I happen to pass by several beautiful sceneries and landscapes I haven't seen in a while. The air was extremely fresh and the wind the blew against me felt good, "This pure bliss." I thought. 30 minutes later, I passed by a couple of travelers on their way to town as well as some merchants who often come to trade or sell their goods. Soon after, I spot the lake from afar. I smiled upon seeing it, "I hope you're doing well..." I muttered as the horse galloped towards my destination.

* * *

**Author's Note: That's it for now! I hope you enjoyed the story. If you have anything to say about it, don't be afraid to leave a comment. I accept all forms of criticism, opinions, and compliments. I hope you all have a wonderful day. Thank you and God bless! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! It's me Xanderush305, I'm just here to thank you for the small support you gave me on the first chapter of my story. I greatly appreciate it, so please keep on doing so. I really don't have much to say anymore just thank you. Hope you enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 2: An Explosive Encounter**

* * *

_Along the common route numerous people traverse by, through the paths that tie. Passing over the same road as they head towards their next destination, thinking of only what's within their range of expectation. Since the simple path is common to most, least would expect things may happen up close. When the time comes that surprises awaits, one should be calm and learn to compensate._

* * *

Upon seeing Lake Latsyrc, I kicked the side of my horse which signaled it to gallop faster. After a while, I finally arrived by the lakeside where I decided to get off my horse and tie it to a nearby tree. I began walking around the vegetation-filled lakeside in order to reach my destination. So I trudged through the tall grass hoping no monsters would pop up suddenly and attack me. I may be strong but I would prefer not to encounter some since it's such a hassle to fight inside this thick foliage.

A few moments later, I managed to walk through the tall grass without encountering anything. I decided to stop and take a break for a while as I admired the lakes' beauty. After resting, I began walking further into the lakeside forest where the person I'm looking for resides. As I walked deeper into the forest, it was clear to me that the verdure around me was getting thicker by the moment. This was a sign that I was getting closer to my destination.

Sadly, this thick vegetation inhibits my movement a lot which makes things harder for me. But I then managed to step out of the brush and onto what seems to be a frequently used pathway. I sighed, "Looks like I found it..." I muttered, following the trail. It didn't take too long before I reached the end of the path where a nice, comfy cabin stood. This little home is situated in a forest clearing located beyond the lake, only a few know about it.

Anyways, I walked towards the cabin and knocked on the door. There was no reply so I tried again the same results. I scratched the back of my head, "I guess he's not home yet, better just wait for him then." I told myself. I then sat on the rocking chair by the porch and waited for his arrival. The entire area was peaceful and relaxing, only the sound of nature can be heard. I then remembered a quote spoken by a wise man, "It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like this, blessings like you. Should be enjoying life." I said aloud.

Looking around, I only see a few things scattered across the yard. There was a lumber station, an extremely beat up training dummy, a barbeque grill and apparently a mini garden. Though why bother making a garden when you technically live in one? Honestly, I have no idea what he's thinking. But regardless of what he does, I am still indebted to him for raising me. If it weren't for him, I'd be already dead. All of it felt so nostalgic, after all, I haven't seen him in several months due to my job.

Several minutes had passed and he still hasn't arrived. So I decided to entertain myself by practicing my hand techniques in a wielding a sword. It was just regular old training so it wasn't that difficult but it still got my blood pumping. Suddenly, I hear a voice from where I came and immediately recognized it was him. I knew he won't suspect me to be here so I decided to prank him a bit. The plan is that I wait by the side of the natural archway and scare him when he gets close.

I tiptoed towards my ideal spot and waited. "That was a good hunt! Can't believe I'd find myself some wild boars, lucky me." I heard him announce. "I better set-up the grill cause' it's gonna be a feast tonight!" he declared. That definitely sounds good, I wonder if he will be generous enough to share some. Setting that aside, he was already near the archway when I jumped scared him.

You wouldn't believe his reaction, it was so priceless! It was extremely hilarious because the moment I scared him he turned to me in shock, punched me in the face, and tackled me to the ground. Yeah...it wasn't funny at all, in fact, it hurt a lot. He then noticed it was me and began laughing his ass off. After laughing so hard, he reached out to me so I took his hand and he pulled me up.

I rubbed my cheeks, "Could you have done something less painful, Uncle Alazar?" I asked, causing him to laugh a bit more. He wiped a tear out of his eye and sighed, "Nope! That was the proper way to greet someone trying to scare you." he said. He patted my back, "Good try though. I'm quite impressed I didn't notice your presence." he complimented, making me feel a little better.

"So why are you here? Is something the matter?" he asked, putting down the boar he caught on the porch. I opened my inventory, "Well, Mr. Espring wanted you to have this." I said, pulling out the sealed document and giving it to him. "I see, I guess I'll read it later." he said. He then opened his inventory and put the document inside for safekeeping. "Now that's over, let's do something fun." he suggested. "Like?" I asked. He cupped his chin, "Since you're here and judging from the even more beat up dummy over there which suggest you used it before I arrived. I think we should do a sparring match. Just to see how far you've grown." he said. I nodded, "Sound fine to me! It's been a long time since you sparred with me anyways." I said. "Yeah, back then you couldn't even lift a wooden sword." he joked. "Haha..." I reacted.

Uncle Alazar walked towards a barrel full of wooden swords, grabbed two swords and threw one at me. I caught it and tried swinging it around, it felt lighter than the other one I used earlier. I also noticed that its design is rather different from the others, as well as the one my uncle is holding. I'm guessing her carves different kinds of wooden swords in his spare time, which must be a lot with the amount he has in the barrel.

"You ready?" he asked, placing his sword on his shoulders. I took my stance, "Whenever you are!" I declared. He smirked, "Guess I'll go first!" he announces before disappearing from sight. "So we're playing that game?!" I asked. Immediately, I activated "Keen Sense" to increase my awareness and reaction time. The moment it activated, I noticed a presence coming from behind and quickly swung my sword to guard. He reappeared as our weapons clashed, looking quite amused. "I see you've really taken a liking to that ability. I mean it's understandable since you have a really low reaction time..." he said, trying to provoke me. I shrugged, "At least I put it too good use. It really helped compensate for my sluggishness." I told him. "Glad I can help." he said, disappearing once more.

Our little training lasted for a while longer than I expected, looks like he really missed me. It was simply about me trying to block every single strike he threw at me, it sounds simple and easy but with him, things simply become difficult. I mean what else would you expect from a top tier adventurer. His skill level is way beyond my capabilities. Maybe with a few more years of training and experience, I might become like him.

Anyways, after the training, I was completely tired that I had to lie down on the grass to recover. I was breathing heavily, trying to catch my breath while my uncle didn't even look exhausted one bit. "You okay there, chubster?" he asked, looking at me with a smirk. I sat up and sighed, "Training is never okay with you around." I told him, making him laugh. "What do you mean? I'm a great training partner." he said. I scratched the back of my head, "You're training is always difficult." I told him. "Don't be like that, I mean look at you now! Remember the struggles in life only make stronger." he reminded me.

I sighed, "I guess you're right..." I agreed. I did become who I am today thanks to him. Everything that I've learned up till now was from him. He taught me all that I needed to know and even trained me to become a strong person, in mind, body, and spirit. "I guess that's enough for today. It's a good thing to see that you still haven't lost your touch." he complimented me. "Thanks, you too." I said. He just smiled at me before walking to the boar he killed. "Tell you what, why don't you come back here in the afternoon and we'll have a little barbeque, sounds good?" he asked. I nodded, "Sure thing, I'll be sure to bring some beverages." I told him. He grinned, "Now that's what I like to hear!" he exclaimed.

"With that planned out. I suggest you rest for a while before heading back. I'll accompany you on the way out to see you off. Tell me when you're ready, okay?" he told me as he entered his house. I stood up and walked towards the rocking chair and slumped myself onto it. After five minutes, I felt better so I decided that I should leave. I called Uncle Alazar so he came out of his cabin and accompanied me through the trail.

"At the end of this trail is a little portal I had an acquaintance create for me. It simply teleports me to a designated location and back. Kinda like a door but more teleporty." he explained. As we walked through the trail, he told me some events that occurred to him while I was gone. He told me about seeing weird lights that appear out of nowhere, accepting quests to kill unknown yet dangerous creatures, investigating abandoned ruins in the mountains and his two-week diarrhea which was gross.

Soon enough we reached the end of the trail where a stone-like platform containing an ender pearl was placed. "Just stand there and it will teleport you to the other side of the lake." he said. I was about to walk on it when he pulled me back. "Hold on, take this." he said, giving me some sort of purple orb amulet. "Think of it as a key. You'll need it when you come back here later." he explained. So, I stashed the amulet in my inventory and stood on the platform. "Take care and see you later." he said, waving at me. I waved back and in the blink of an eye, I was already on the other side of the lake where my horse was.

I looked beneath me and saw a similar stone platform, so I decided to check if it works. I took the amulet and held it in my hands, suddenly, I was teleported back to the trail. Uncle Alazar was still standing in front of the platform and wore a smirk on his face. "I knew you'd try it immediately." he said. "I was just-" I got cut off, "Making sure. I know, I know." he added. "I'll be off then." I said before teleporting back to the lakeside.

* * *

**(People of the Land: Alazar Nightfall is a well-known individual in the land of Minecraftia. He has been entitled as an S-Class Adventurer due to his numerous and amazing feats he has done for the kingdoms of the land. Despite his status and social ranking, he is a carefree and laidback person who is very approachable, kind and helpful. He also loves drinking, so you might end up seeing him drunk in a bar, on the streets, on rooftops and sometimes even in trees. He was also the same person that raised and cared for me when I was young, even if we weren't blood-related. He has short, messy, black hair paired with a nicely trimmed beard and a fair, muscular body. He usually wears a long-sleeved, checkered polo on the outside paired with a plain white shirt on the inside, he also prefers to wear leather pants.)**

* * *

After being teleported, I covered the little platform with leaves just so it won't stand out. I then untied my horse and rode back to town. On my way there, I suddenly hear a loud 'bang' that of an explosion up ahead. Worried by the sound, I hurried towards the source of it. I then heard another 'bang' on my there but this time it was much louder and clearer, therefore I was getting closer.

Shortly after the 'bang', I caught a glimpse of several caravans that were blocking the route to town. Upon seeing this I knew something was wrong, so I quickly hid in the nearby thicket and tied my horse to a tree, again. Afterward, I approached the caravans cautiously through the brush as I readied my sword. When I was close enough, I saw several merchants tied together on the side of the road near the foliage I was in. There were three rugged men guarding them as well, fully armed. "Bandits!" I thought.

I activated 'Keen Sense' and was about to ambush these men when another explosion occurred on the other side of the caravan. The three men looked towards the direction of the sound, I took this chance to incapacitate them without them knowing what hit them. With a swift smack on their necks with my sword's hilt, they passed out. I immediately untied the merchants and used the rope they were in to tie their captors, kinda hilarious actually.

Suddenly, one of the merchant's approached me, "Please, help out the girl over there!" he begged as another explosion set off. I was shocked, "A girl?! What do you mean help her out?" I asked, rather confused. "I'll explain later, just please help her out. She's standing her ground for quite a while now." he said. I nodded, "Okay! Just stay here." I told him. Before I ran to the other side, I cast 'Guardian's Bubble' on them just to make sure then left.

As I ran towards the other side, another explosion set off which sent a bandit flying towards a nearby tree, completely breaking it in half. I then peered to the side of the caravan and saw this one girl fighting toe to toe with a dozen bandits. "C'mon! Just give up already! Pack your bags and go home, will ya?" she declared. "Like hell, will we listen to the words of a kid! YEAH! Why don't you go home to your mommy? Kids shouldn't be playing by themselves you know!" the bandits mocked.

"I. AM. NOT. A. KID!" she declared, her eyes burning with fury. "And I am not going back home!" she shouted before charging toward one of her foes. "Take this! BANG PUNCH!" she yelled as an explosive punch sent her for flying. "Bang...punch?" I repeated. A bandit tried to stab her from behind which she immediately noticed, "Oh no you don't! BOMB KICK!" she yelled again but this time an explosive kick was used. "Bomb...kick?" I repeated. "Get her!" four bandits declared as they rushed towards her. "I don't think so! BOOM BLAST!" she yelled again as a concentrated blast took out four of her attackers. "Boom...blast?" I repeated.

I stood there, still trying to process the fight the occurred before me. In this fight, there were several factors that surprised me the most. First, I was surprised for. the fact that this girl has so much firepower within her. Second, I just realized that she is a Humob. And third, I still cannot believe I heard the skill names she said aloud. I mean, those sound like moves that were named by a child. But it was still an impressive display of skill and power. Anyways, enough with admiration, I still had to help her out.

So after witnessing her fight, it was time for me to help out. Especially now, since she looked quite exhausted after her last attack. Suddenly, I felt a weird sensation coursing through me as if telling me to do something. Without a second to spare, I activated "Guardian's Bubble" around the girl as arrows came flying towards her. The bandits looked shocked by its sudden appearance, even the girl seemed surprised by it. Though I have to admit, I was pretty surprised myself on how my hand just moved on its own, let alone activate an ability of mine. Anyways, the barrier then popped, sending shards of compressed water in every direction. These shards cut the bandits in a lot of areas, causing them to bleed severely.

I then used 'Rapid Flow' to knock out as much of them as possible before arriving next to the girl. "Are you okay?" I asked which surprised her. She jumped, " Y-yeah, I'm fine." she replied, still surprised. "Sorry for the late arrival, I wish I arrived here sooner." I apologized. She smiled, "Nah, it's okay. I could have probably taken them out by myself anyways." she boasted. I laughed, "I guess you could." I said, looking at all the bandits she beat up. "But nevertheless, I AM HERE!" I announced with a big smile.

My smile faded when I noticed that there were still some enemies in the vicinity, "We'll talk later. We still have some unfinished business to attend to." I told her. She nodded, "Sure thing, buddy!" she said, readying her stance. We both looked at each other and nodded before engaging the few remaining bandits. A minute later and we were already done. The merchants we're safe, the bandits we're bound by their own ropes and no one was severely injured. I sighed with the thought that the problem was now compromised.

Then I saw the merchant that talked to me earlier walking towards me. He shook my hand, "Thank you very much! Without your help, my workers and I would have been in big trouble." he thanked me, heartily. "I appreciate the gratitude but I think she deserves more of it than I do." I told him as I pointed towards the girl, "She was the one who did most of the work, I just helped clean up." I added. The merchant nodded, "I know that. Nevertheless, you still helped and with that I thank you." he said, handing me a small pouch containing several silver coins. "What is this?" I asked. He chuckled, "A thank you gift." he replied. I tried giving him back the money but he refused to accept it. "If you really don't want it. Give it to the girl over there, I'm pretty sure she might need it." he told me. I nodded, "I guess so..." I muttered.

With that, the head merchant went back to his men and began barking orders. His men nodded and efficiently proceeded to gather and organize everything the bandits had taken from them. I, on the other hand, decided to give the girl the money I was given since she most likely deserved it. So, with that in mind, I walked towards where she was.

Currently, she was with the bandits since she volunteered to watch over them. I don't know why, but it was what she wanted. So when I got to where she was, I was surprised to see some of the bandits crying. "Ummm...what's going on here?" I asked her. She quickly turned around with a surprised expression, "Oh nothing~ I was just scolding these grown men about what they have done." she replied, smiling. "I see..." Is all I could say. Though, I could pretty much tell what she did.

"Anyways, the head merchant gave me this pouch full of silver coins, if you want-" I said before getting cut off, "I'd love to have it!" she declared, joyfully. I looked at her with a surprised expression, "Okay then...here you go." I said as I gave her the pouch. She hummed happily with the pouch in her palms. "You seem pretty happy." I said with an awkward smile. "Of course! Money is very much essential in life." she told me, still holding the pouch. "I suggest you keep that somewhere safe." I suggested, worrying that she might lose the coins somehow. "Good idea! I almost forgot." she said as she gave me a thumbs-up before putting the pouch in her backpack.

I sighed, "So what got you into this situation?" I asked. "Well, I just happen to walk by them a while ago when I heard a man scream from their direction. I ran towards them and saw that they were being attacked so I decided to fight off the bandits." she explained. "I see. So the explosions I heard from afar was you fighting them." I said. She smiled, "Yup! That was me! I'm pretty strong, aren't I?." she boasted while flexing her arm. "You definitely are..." I said, looking at the pretty beat-up bandits.

She giggled, seemingly delighted by my reply. Suddenly, she paused, looked at me, and then gasped, "Hold on! Were you the one that cast the magic bubble thingy on me?!" She asked, suddenly closing in on my face. "Y-yeah, that was me." I said, inching away slowly. "Really? Cause' that was SO cool!" she exclaimed, closing in again. "I-I didn't think it was that special." I replied, backing away further. "What do you mean?! THAT. LOOKED. AMAZING!" she exclaimed excitedly, flailing her arms in delight. "She's a weird one..." I thought.

"I'm guessing you like seeing spells and abilities?" I asked, picking her interest. "Of course! Seeing all the wonderful and unique things in the world is what I love the most! Especially magic and manatech! Both are amazing in their own rights. Magic can give you awesome powers, while manatech makes doing labor and transportation a lot easier! Seeing as much of these as possible is my dream!" she explained passionately. I smiled awkwardly, "That's one heck of a dream you got there." I said. "It is! It's the whole reason why I'm out here today. I'd rather go on an adventure than to sit around and do nothing in that dumb, old building anyways!" she declared with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"Dumb, old building?" I thought, "I wonder what she meant by that?" I added while looking at her. She noticed me staring at her, "Is there something on my face?" she asked, tilting it slightly. "Nothing. I'm just curious about this 'dumb, old building' you speak off." I said. Her expression suddenly turned surprised as she covered her mouth, "Dumb, old building? Whatever could you mean? I-I don't remember saying anything like that. Hahaha..." she said while averting her gaze and scratching the back of her head. I stared at her suspiciously for a while but with no effect, so I decided to let it go, for now.

I sighed, "Anyways, where are you headed now?" I asked. She perked up again, "That way!" she said, pointing towards north. "Oh! So you're heading to town as well. That makes it easier then." I said, confusing her a bit. She tilted her head, "What do you mean by 'that makes it easier'?" she asked, folding her arms. "Well, I was planning to ask you to accompany me to town along with these merchants and bandits." I said. "Why? You're not making any sense." she said, still confused. I sighed, "I need to file a report about this. So I need witnesses such as yourself to come along and prove it." I explained. She smacked her hand onto her palm, "Oh! So you're going to put these idiots behind bars." she said while pointing at the bandits. "Simply put, yes." I said while nodding.

She gave me a thumbs-up, "Okay then! I'll go with you." she announced. "That was originally the plan." I muttered. "So, how are we going to get these idiots to town?" she asked. I smiled, "Don't worry. I'm pretty sure the head merchant will be willing to lend a hand or should I say caravan." I reassured her with a little joke. She chuckled, "Good one!" she said, patting my back. So I called out to the head merchant and asked if we can use one of their caravans to transport the bandits to town, he gave me thumbs-up and showed which one to put them in. "You can use this one. It's mostly just tools and spare parts." he said. "Thank you." I said before he walked off the main caravan.

I signaled the girl to bring the bandits over, "We can put them in this one." I called out. She nodded and began dragging the bandit's asses towards the caravan, literally. I just watched and laughed at the bandit's expressions as they were being dragged over by a tiny girl. I also realized that this girl was really strong since she managed to pull several fully grown men easily, "She is definitely strong." I thought. I then had them stand and waddle themselves to the corner of the caravan where they sat quietly.

I called out to the boss, "They're all set. You can go now. We'll catch up, don't worry." I announced as the line of caravans began moving. The girl then looked at me, "Wait, how are we gonna catch up to them?" she asked, looking back between me and the merchants. "Wait here, okay?" I told her as I ran back to get my horse. I saw that my horse was still there, so untied it and got on. It galloped towards where she was still standing. She noticed me approaching and waved.

"Get on." I told her, extending my out my hand. "Sure thing, partner!" she said, copying a western accent making me chuckle. I pulled her up and told her to hang on, "Hang on to what?" she asked. "Perhaps the side of the saddle. Would you prefer something else?" I asked her back. She smiled and hugged me from behind, "Then I'll hold onto you then." she said while giggling. I blushed a little bit, "Suite yourself, just don't let go." I told her. "Okay!" she replied energetically. We then caught up and followed the merchants ahead of us.

* * *

The trip to town was pretty quiet until she broke the ice, "Hey, what's your name?" she suddenly asked, "I'm Cupa Mishal by the way." she told me. "Oh! I'm Xander Arthur Crux, sorry for the late introduction." I said. "Nice to meet you, Xander!" she exclaimed happily. "Nice to meet you too." I told her.

After the small greetings, everything was quiet again. Then out of nowhere, I jumped as I felt Cupa's hands caressing my belly fat. My face turned red, "H-hey! What are you doing?!" I asked, feeling embarrassed about this kind of treatment. She giggled, "You're belly is so squishy, Xander!" she stated as she continues to play with it. "Will you stop! My belly is not a toy!" I told her, blushing even more. "But it feels great!" she exclaimed, shaking it like a water balloon. "Just stop, it's making me feel weird." I begged her. She laughed, "Make me~" she teased. "For the love of all that is good! Make her stop!" I begged in my thoughts as she continues to do as she pleases for the rest of the trip back.

* * *

**(People of the Land: Cupa Mishal is what you call a humob or a human with traits that of a mob. She is a creeper humob, therefore giving her the explosive magic of a Creeper. She uses this magic to do some serious damage or gain mobility. She is a kind, energetic, happy-go-lucky, cheerful and curious individual. She loves eating snacks and anything sweet. She also gets annoyed when people call her a kid. She has short, sunset-orange hair, amber-colored eyes, small breasts, and a short, nicely built body. Her typical attire consists of a green creeper hoodie, green shorts/skirt, green stockings, rubber shoes, and a pair of brown leather gloves.)**

* * *

Several minutes later, we finally arrived at our destination with all my dignity gone. I got off my horse and walked towards the guards on duty to report to them the incident. Cupa on the other hand, hummed happily as she sat patiently on my horse. After explaining to them the circumstances, they agreed and allowed us in. I was about to head back when one of the guards stopped me, "Dude, I know you were in a fight and all but why is your face beet red?" he asked, "Yeah, did you get a sunburn or something?" the other guard added. I sighed, "Let's just say a series of unfortunate events occurred to me, okay?" I told them which made them even more confused.

With that being done, I walked back to my horse as they opened the gates for us the pass through. Once inside, I guide them through town and lead them to our Headquarters where the Chief would be. A little later, we arrived at HQ and entered the building. Only the head merchant, Cupa and I went in the building, the other merchants waited outside along with the other guards to make sure the bandits don't escape.

I told the receptionist the situation, she nodded then accompanied us to the meeting room where the Chief will meet us. So, we all sat and helped ourselves to some complimentary snacks and drinks as we waited for his arrival, though not as much as Cupa did. She was devouring all of the snacks on the table, stuffing her mouth as much as she could before she swallows. I understand that the snack tastes good, but devouring so much in one go is a little too much. The merchant looked at me, I just gave him an awkward smile and shrugged.

A few minutes and a couple of empty snack trays later, Chief Richard Weldin finally arrived. He looked at the three of us and gave us a warm smile before sitting on the couch. "Good morning to you all!" he greeted. "Good morning to you too, good sir." the merchant greeted. I stood up and saluted, "Good morning, sir!" I greeted. He then gestured me to sit down. Cupa then stood up and copied me, "Good morning, sir!" she greeted. I quickly pulled her down to her seat, "What do you think you're doing?" I asked her. She looked at me with a smile, "I copied what you did, it looked fun so I tried it. Kinda felt good actually." she explained.

I sighed, "I apologize for her actions, sir." I told him, bowing sincerely. I also grabbed Cupa by the back of her head and forced her to bow, she struggled as I did so. "H-hey! Let go of me!" she demanded. "Not until you apologize." I said as she squirmed. The Chief laughed, "Don't worry about it. Just settle down and relax." he told us. So I let go of her and sat down. She then looked at me with a pouty face, "You didn't have to be so rough on me." she said, crossing her arms. "It was for your behavior towards the Chief." I told her. She sat down, "You could have at least told me." she said. "If I did, would you have done it?" I asked, "Nope!" she replied. This girl is slightly getting on my nerves.

I sighed, "My point exactly. Which is why I had to do it." I explained, "It was also payback for the horse ride." I added. She pouted, "Still! You could have done it a bit more gently." Cupa stated as she looked away. I sighed, "Okay then, I'm sorry for not doing it gently." I apologized. "You also need to compensate for it too." she said, smiling. "Fine. I'll take you around town after this. Sound good?" I asked. She looked at me with a brightened expression, "Deal!" she stated happily. I sighed and scratched the back of my head, "Why am I going through this?" I thought.

I then heard both the Chief and the merchant chuckle, "Hmmm...Going around the town with a girl sounds like a date to me. Don't tell me this what you came here to report, Xander?" the Chief teased. "Oh yeah! It does sound like a date." Cupa agreed, not making my situation any easier. The Chief's eyebrow went up, "Oh? So it is a date then. Who would have thought you'd land yourself a cute girlfriend." he joked. I blushed, "She's not my girlfriend and we're not going on a date, I swear." I explained, feeling extremely embarrassed. Cupa, on the other hand, wasn't bothered at all by the teasing. In fact, she seems to be enjoying it.

I coughed, "A-anyway, jokes aside. I came to report to you about the incident involving the attack on these merchants on their way to town. Along with the involvement of this young girl and me for coming to their aide." I told the chief. "I see. Okay then, let's begin." he said. We then began to tell him the whole story from all perspectives. The merchant told him that they were just peacefully passing through when they were ambushed. Cupa told him that she saw them being ambushed coincidentally and decided to help. While I told him that I heard Cupa's attacks from afar and decided to investigate, upon seeing the situation I took action.

All throughout the Chief listened to our stories intently. He sighed, "Seems like one hell of an incident to me." he said, scratching his beard. "I hope we managed to give you enough information to brings those bandits to justice." the merchant said. The chief smiled, "Of course! That's plenty of information. I'll have my boys take those bandits in for questioning before finally exacting judgment on them. So don't worry about it, sir." he reassured him. He then turned towards the tow of us, "As for you two, mighty fine fighting back there! Especially you young lady, for a person such as your size to beat down several rugged men is pretty amazing." he complimented as Cupa cupped her cheeks in embarrassment(?), "I'm also proud to see that you're training has pulled you through again, Xander. First, assassins. Now, bandits. What else? A world-destroying entity?" he joked. Cupa looked at me in shock, "You fought assassins? That's sound legit! Tell me the story later, okay?" she asked. I sighed, "Okay, I'll tell you later. Also, I don't think I'll be fighting any world-threatening entities in the first place." I told him, giving him an awkward smile.

The chief smiled back, "Well, that's it. I'll see you off at the entrance." he said, opening the door for us. We then walked towards the entrance where he shall see us off. "Thank you for your time, sir. I'll leave this mess to you now." the merchant said, smiling. "Of course! We shall take care of it." the chief said, signaling the guards to take the bandits in. "Well, I'll be going now. Take care you two and thanks for helping." the merchant said as he entered his caravan and left with his colleagues. "Bye!" Cupa yelled as she waved her hand. "You know he can't hear you anymore, right?" I told her. "You never know~." she said, smiling.

I then felt a hand on my shoulder, "So, what are we planning to do now?" Chief Richard asked. Cupa smiled, "Xander's going to take me around town!" she declared happily. "I see, we'll then I wish you to enjoy this town. It's quite the popular tourist spot." he told her, making Cupa feel more excited. He then slipped something in my pocket, "A little spending money for you and the little lady." he whispered. "W-what?! Sir, I could never take money from you." I whispered back. "Just take it. It's not often you spend time with girls." he joked. "Hey, what are you whispering about?" Cupa entered the conversation. Chief Richard pulled back, "Well, I guess it's time I head back to work. See you later." he said before entering the building.

"What were you talking about?" Cupa asked. I sighed, "Nothing. Let's just bring back my horse to the stables before I take you around town." I told her, walking to my horse. "Okay! Can't wait to set this date in action!" she exclaimed excitedly. I coughed upon hearing her statement, "It's not a date, okay?" I told her. She tilted her head, "Why not? It fits the situation pretty well. A boy and a girl go out together to have fun, kinda like what we're about to do." she explained as she skipped down the steps.

I sighed, "Look, dates are meant for couples who 'like' each other. Not for some people who just met a while back." I explained while fixing the saddle. "So does that mean it's not a date because you don't like me?" she suddenly asked, catching me off-guard. I turned around saw her intently staring at me, "It's not like that. I just meant dates were for people with romantic relations." I explained, scratching the back of my head. "Okay but you still didn't answer my question though. Do you like me or not? Yes or no?" she asked, still staring at me. "I do l-like you, okay? But not in a romantic way." I replied, looking away as I scratched my bright red cheeks.

She smiled, "I like you too." she told me, making blush even more. "N-not in a romantic way, r-right?" I clarified. She giggled, "Who knows?" she said, shrugging. She then walked closer and stared at my face, "W-what is it?" I asked. She smiled, "Your reactions are cute." she said as she poked my nose. "S-shut up! I don't handle this kind of situations well." I explained, inching away. She giggled, "This is why I find you interesting." she said.

I have had enough of her teasing. My face is bright red, I'm extremely embarrassed, I feel hungry and I'm pretty much drained of energy. I can not continue this anymore, who knew dealing with humobs was this difficult? So, instead of just standing around, I decided to head to the stables and get this over with. Cupa followed me the moment I began walking away. At least she stopped talking and began admiring the town instead of me.

* * *

**(People of the Land: Richard Weldin is the Chief of the town guards and a former adventurer. He used to work alongside Uncle Alazar during his youth but retired when he was around his 50's. He is a calm, collected, and caring individual who always looks or for his men. He even convinced me once to accompany him to a match-making party along with the other guards, it was a total disaster for me. He looks decent on my part with short, spiky, blonde hair, blue eyes, a wonderful mustache, and bulky body. He normally wears a blue cloak with gold accents, paired with a white shirt on the inside, jeans, and combat boots.)**

* * *

After a few minutes, we arrived at the stables without delay. Cupa decided to wait for me outside since only those that had business inside were allowed to enter. Stables have strict rules and regulations, better follow unless you want to get 'kicked' out. Anyway, after talking to the caretaker I exited the building. I then saw her leaning on one of the wooden fences while looking around. It may be my imagination but from the way I saw her, it seemed like she is burdened by something. She then noticed me staring and decided to wave at me, "Xander! Over here!" she called out. I smiled, "I know!" I replied, walking back to her. It seems she's back to normal, I guess it was just my imagination.

She approached me, "So? How did it go?" she asked. I gave her a confused look, "Uhh...it was fine, I guess? There really isn't much to say." I told her. "So does that mean?" she asked. I nodded, "Yes, I'll accompany you around town as promised." I said, causing her to jump for joy. "By the way, which way are we going?" she asked. I pointed to road-going south, "We'll just head straight that way. It'll lead us straight to the shopping district of town." I told her. She suddenly grabbed my hand, "Alright! Let's go then!" she declared, running in the direction I told her while dragging me from behind. "H-hey! Wait a minute!" I screamed as clouds of dust formed behind us.

* * *

Moments later, we arrived at our destination, safely. Though, we did make some sort of commotion which caused some passersby's to look at us. I mean why wouldn't they? Imagine a girl running at high speeds with a boy being dragged from behind, leaving a trail of dust as they run when they suddenly stopped with ease. That's basically the scenario I was in. I honestly felt like I was flying when she ran, my feet literally left the ground. Nevertheless, we arrived at the shopping district as quicker than I anticipated. She must have been that excited.

I dusted myself with my available hand since my other hand was still being held by Cupa. I tried freeing myself but her grip was quite strong that her hand didn't even budge. I then heard a kid pass by along with her mom, "Mommy look, it's a couple!" the kid said, pointing at us. The mom just pulled her kid away and I assumed told her it was rude. An old couple happens to pass by as well, "Ahh~ Young love, don't you just remember our good old days." the old lady told her husband who just nodded with a smile. I felt rather embarrassed by the situation so I tried talking to Cupa, but it seems she couldn't hear me. She was preoccupied with staring at all the nearby shops, her eyes to me were glimmering as if she had seen something she hasn't seen before.

I decided to poke her sides to get her attention, "Ahh!" she yelped. Note to self: Remember to poke her sides to get her attention. She looked at me with a beet-red face, "W-what do you think you're doing?!" she asked, rubbing the side I poked. I scratched the back of my head, "Sorry about that, I just couldn't think of another way to get your attention." I said. She pouted, "Xander! You shouldn't just poke a girl as you please. We are very sensitive beings." she told me. "So, are you saying that your sides are...sensitive?" I asked, feeling rather curious. She blushed, "T-that's none of your business! A-anyway, why did you need my attention?" she asked. I raised our still intertwined hands, "I was gonna ask you to let go, it's quite embarrassing." I said.

She then looked at me and then our hands, "No!" she stated. "Huh?!" I exclaimed. "As punishment for what you did, you have to hold my hand for the rest the day." she declared. "But why?" I asked. "No buts! Just do it! If you're a man then I'm sure you can hold a lady's hand with ease." she told me. I sighed, "Why do I have to go through this?" I muttered. She smiled, "This is what you call payback." she said, causing me to sigh once more. "You said it was embarrassing? Then feel embarrassed even more!" she stated. "Says the girl who's still bright red." I told her. "Do you want things to get worse?" she asked. I sighed as I steeled myself, "Nope. Let's just get going already. It's almost lunchtime so I'll bring you to a nice cafe I know of." I said as I walked away, pulling her along with me.

* * *

On our way there, Cupa kept humming happily next to me as we walked through the busy streets of the business district. There were a lot of people today since it was a weekend, most of them were here to have fun like us, I guess? While others are here to do some groceries. A lot of traveling merchants also gather around here, like those we met earlier. You can see their caravans lined up on the side streets as they display what goods they have in stock.

Since it was already lunchtime, the crowd of people was getting larger so I decided to hold onto Cupa's hand tighter so she won't get separated from me. I guess it was a good idea to hold hands, I mean she could get lost with the number of people here. And I don't want her causing a ruckus in town, whatsoever. She noticed me squeezing her hand, "Don't let go, okay?" I told her. She just smiled and nodded in agreement as we traversed the growing crowd.

A few minutes later, we finally arrived at the cafe that I was talking about. I stopped for a moment outside to rest and catch my breath. Cupa, on the other hand, looked at the sign, "Cafe Graffiti?" she said aloud. She looked at me, "Hey what does 'Graffiti' mean?" she asked. "Oh, you don't know? Well, it's a form of art that is expressed on walls instead of paper." I described which picked her interest. "Ohhh, that sounds fun!" she announced. I chuckled, "It is. If you're interested, you can even do some graffiti yourself." I told her. I noticed her eyes glimmering with excitement as she made a huge smile, "Really?! Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" she declared. She then entered the cafe, pulling me in along with her.

Upon entering, the scent of freshly brewed coffee and handcrafted pastries filled our nostrils. It was such a pleasant smell that I couldn't help but take a deep breath and let out a sigh of delight. Cupa was on the same page as me, though instead of sighing I noticed she was drooling instead. I chuckled and grabbed my handkerchief, "I suggest you don't drool." I told her while wiping her mouth. She blushed, "H-hey! Don't treat me like a child." she stated. I just gave her a look in the eye before calling the attention of one of the waiters. The waiter approached us, "Table for two, please." I told him as he nodded and showed us to our seats. "Table for two...never have I thought of the day I'd say that." I thought as I walked to my seat.

The waiter then left us with the menu to choose from. I was going to ask Cupa what would she like to order when I noticed her gazing upon the countless graffiti on the walls. They were everywhere, all of them were made by different people with their own unique ways, some of these were either words, pictures but they mostly abstract art. "Amazing, isn't it?" I asked. She nodded, "If you want, you could do some of your graffiti on this wall next to us." I told her, tapping the wall next to us. "You sure?" she asked. I nodded, "Of course! You can grab some art materials over there." I said, pointing at the cabinet full of art materials near the counter. She immediately stood up, "I'll go get some then!" she declared excitedly. I chuckled, "She honestly looks like a child at this rate." I thought, watching her grab as many materials as she could.

She then waltzes over back to our table carrying several paint tubes and two paintbrushes. "That's quite a lot..." I said. She smiled and handed me one of the brushes, "Here you go!" she said. I looked at the brush in my hand, "Do have to do this as well?" I asked. "Of course! I need a rival to do my best." she declared. I smiled worriedly, "I have to warn you, I'm terrible at art despite loving it." I told her. She huffed, "Then my victory is assured." she said confidently. I sighed, "Well, I guess it won't hurt to do so." I muttered, lifting up the brush.

Cupa was about to start painting when she paused and looked at me, "By the way, doesn't paint smell bad? So how come it smells nice in here?" she asked. "Oh, that! They use odorless and non-toxic paint to ensure the safety of the customers, as well as the shops overall scent. So don't worry about it." I told her while dipping my brush in paint. She sighed, "Okay then! Let's get started." she announced, feeling relieved.

So for a while, we painted or should I say decorated the wall next to us. I tried my very best to make a decent looking graffiti of my name. I painted a nice, green, four-leafed clover representing my letter 'X' then just added an artistically(?) written 'ander' next to it and voila! A nice and decent looking graffiti of my name. I smiled, feeling rather contented with my work despite looking not as great as the others.

I then turned to see what Cupa was painting since I didn't notice at all what she was doing. To my surprise, I saw her painting herself in a cartoonish art-style and a really good one too. She looked at smiled, "So? What do you think?" she asked. "It looks adorable. I didn't expect you to be actually good at this." I said, still dumbfounded. "Well, you could say I'm a talented girl." she said. I sighed, "I wish I was too..." I muttered, feeling a bit down. She then walked near me and patted my back, "Aww, don't be sad. I mean, you did manage to make your name looks nice." she comforted me. "Thanks..." I said, forcing smile.

"Plus, I also drew you next to me. Take a look." she told me, pointing over to her painting. I then noticed a round-looking figure next to Cupa's and saw that it was actually me. She drew me in a rather silly way but I still appreciated it, in fact, I've always appreciated art with me in it. I genuinely smiled, "Thanks, I actually feel much better now." I said as a tear rolled down cheeks. "Tears? You're that happy to see a painting of yourself?!" she asked. I wiped that one singular tear off, "I always wanted to be in someone's art since I can't even draw properly. So every time someone does include me, I can't help but feel extremely happy." I told her. She smiled awkwardly, "Okay then..." she muttered.

I then heard something growl like that of a beast. I turned to the source and saw Cupa covering her tummy with her two hands. "Was that...you?" I asked. She looked away and began whistling, "I'm assuming it was you." I said. She scratches the back of her head, "I guess I really need something to eat, huh?" she said, letting out a weak laugh. I gave her the menu, "Well don't just stand there! Find something you'd like to eat already." I told her. She nodded and went back to her seat to choose her meal.

After deciding on what we want to eat, I called the waiter and told him our orders as he wrote it down in his handy-dandy notebook before leaving. Several minutes later, our food finally arrived. Cupa's order was the shops signature burger containing two, large 100% pure beef patties, several slices of lettuce, tomato and onions, four different kinds of cheese, some bacon slices, their signature sauce, and of course two, whole wheat burger buns, paired with some fries and a nice, cold glass of iced tea.

I, on the other hand, just ordered a simple, well-done steak, accompanied by barbeque sauce and some mashed potato. Though instead of having just one glass of iced tea, I ordered two liters of it since I much liquid to rehydrate, I also just like the sensation of fluid going down my throat. Cupa gave me a questionable look when I told the waiter to give me two liters wort of iced tea. Setting that aside, we also ordered one, small pork roast (like that from the first episode of Food Wars) just because it sounded quite appetizing to the both of us.

With all our orders complete, we were finally able to have a well-deserved and delicious lunch together. Using the money the chief handed me, of course! I normally don't spend this much on food, but since he gave me some allowance for the little lady then why not use it for its purpose, right?

As we ate, I noticed that Cupa's face looked messy from all the sauce inside the burger. She noticed me looking at her, "What is it?" she asked, her mouth still stuffed with food. I grabbed a napkin and wiped her face clean, "Try not to make a mess out of yourself." I told her. She glared at me and puffed her cheeks, "Stop treating like I'm a child." she said. I took a sip of my drink, "I'm not. I'm just being a good person." I told her. She glared at me for a while before returning to her meal, causing a bit of a mess, again. I sighed, "Aww sh*t, here we go again." I thought, grabbing a napkin.

Anyway, after having lunch together, Cupa told me she wanted to go window shopping. So I accompanied her to the different shops the district has to offer and watched her admire the different kinds of things being sold all around. Seeing her all excited just from looking at clothes and accessories from the windows, as well as, her dragging me around the place really reminds me of a child. I chuckled at the thought of it which Cupa noticed, she gave me a confused look but I just gave her a genuine smile. She smiled back and continued her exploration. We were still holding hands, by the way, so yeah...

* * *

Soon enough, we were both exhausted from going around half of the town like that. So I decided to bring her to the nearest park where we can possibly rest. It just took a few minutes to get there from the business district, so once we got there we immediately sat on one of the benches located under the shade of a tree. The park was quiet since it was probably around three in the afternoon, only the sound of rustling leaves can be heard. As we relaxed on the bench, the warm afternoon breeze greeted us which made me feel rather sleepy. And without realizing it, I dozed off.

* * *

_Upon opening my eyes, I was greeted by the sight of a well-maintained garden, flourishing with numerous plants. A nice little pond was also present which contained several multi-colored fishes that swam happily in the water. A single wind chime hung above me which played its tune when the wind passed by. The floor I was sitting on was made of nice and smooth oak wood. I looked around and noticed that I was in someone's home._

_I stood up and decided to walk around, the room I was in seemed to be the living area since it had several chairs and a table in the center. On the wall were several paintings of the landscape I just saw. But what caught my attention was the portrait of a family hanging from the center wall. I drew closer to inspect it until I heard a mature woman's voice, "Xander! It's snack time." the voice called. The voice drew closer but as it did, the voice began to waver until it was gone._

* * *

I opened my eyes and gasped for air, "Just another dream..." I muttered, wiping away the sweat on my forehead. "Where was I in that dream? And why does that voice sound familiar?" I asked myself. I sighed, "Whatever, it's just a dream." I muttered. I then felt something move on my lap. So, I looked to see what it was, only to find out it was just Cupa.

I then panicked upon realizing it was her. It seems she has fallen asleep as well but on me instead, I know that I'm rather soft but this something I have not experienced once. I tried to get up slowly but every time I'd do so, she would groan then grab my pants. With that, I wasn't able to do anything about it. So I sighed and resigned to my faith as a lap pillow. Though I could just wake her up but doing so would be rude of me.

Anyway, I decided to keep things the way it is and not have her waken up. At first, it was embarrassing but over time it didn't feel like that anymore. In fact, I even decided to stroke her head a bit to make her feel more comfortable. She smiled and cuddled closer as I did so, "She really is like a child..." I said, chuckling from the thought of it. Suddenly she began talking in her sleep, "I don't wanna..." she groaned. I looked at her still-sleeping face, "Pardon? Don't wanna what?" I asked. "Not...like." she replied. "Ummm, what do you not like?" I asked, getting curious. "Go, him. Leave..." she replied. "I see..." I muttered, thinking that she might be talking about the reason why she went on a journey.

"Stupid, Dad!" she mumbled in her sleep. I looked at her again, "I guess, it's family issues. Better not get too involved. Actually, I'll forget this ever happened. Some things are just not meant to be discussed or asked about." I told myself. After that, everything was quiet again as I continue to stroke Cupa's head. She smiled in her sleep as I continued, "Xander~" she muttered. I sighed, "Like a child indeed." I muttered, smiling.

* * *

**Author's Note: That's it for now! I hope you enjoyed the story. If you have anything to say about it, don't be afraid to leave a comment. I accept all forms of criticism, opinions, and compliments. I hope you all have a wonderful day. Thank you and God bless! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! It's me Xanderush305, I'm finally back after a few months. Sorry about that, I had finals and projects to accomplish when i was currently writing this so I had to prioritize my studies first. Then came my semester break, so I went back home to rest and spend time with my family. If you're still reading this, I greatly appreciate the support since it helps boost my morale. I really don't have much to say anymore just thank you. Hope you enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 3: By the Campfire**

* * *

_Within the forest grove a little fire awaits, crackling and burning as it anticipates. Fallen logs that are sturdy and strong, become makeshift chairs that won't do any wrong. Around the little flare some food and stories are shared, luckily enough spooky stories we're spared. At the end of it's life the little light flickers, as those around it get heated and bicker._

* * *

As I continued to caress Cupa's head, pure bliss can be seen on her face. Every time I would stroke her hair, she would reveal a small smile of delight. Sometimes she would cuddle closer to me despite being so close already. Though from time to time she would mutter a few words which I could not comprehend it's meaning. But there's one thing I did learn from her sleep stalking, it is the fact that she left on a journey because of Daddy issues or something. Definitely an issue I should not get involved with.

Anyway, I allowed her to sleep a bit longer since she is probably more exhausted than I am from all her traveling, battling, and a little bit of shopping. The action we are currently doing seems rather embarrassing, but since no one is around, I feel completely fine. Yup, it's three in the afternoon and most people are probably at home taking a nap and such. So, I decided that I'll keep this position until four just to make sure we get a bit more rest. After all, I don't get to experience resting at a park in the afternoon that much. Let alone with a humob girl. I guess I got pretty lucky, didn't I?

Luck aside, I haven't actually met a humob in person up until today. So you could say it's quite the shock to encounter one during a dire situation and spend half a day with one. Though this one seems rather odd in her own way, she always seems so excited and hyperactive. Are all Creeper Humobs like that? I wonder... But I'm still glad I met her, I think? I don't know, I just can't help but feel oddly comfortable around her. It's honestly weird but in a good way.

So with that being said aloud in my head, I decided to just relax and enjoy the moment while it lasted. Since I knew that once she wakes up, things are about to get wild and noisy again or perhaps a bit entertaining. For over an hour, I just sat on the bench with Cupa on my lap as I listened to leaves rustling in the warm, afternoon wind. It felt truly peacefully that I managed to doze off, again.

* * *

I was then awoken by someone nonstop poking my cheeks. I blinked twice and saw Cupa was the one doing it, "Uhhh... Stop it, it's annoying..." I groaned. She just smiled and buried her finger deeper into my cheeks, "Then wake the freak up, Bubble Boy." she said. My eyes widened, "Bubble Boy?!" I exclaimed. "Yup! That's you're nickname now." she told, continuing to push my cheeks, "Hehe... Squishy." she muttered delightfully. I sighed and pulled her hand away, "Stop it, also don't call me that." I told her. "Call you what?" she asked. "The nickname you just called me." I said. "What nickname?" she asked. "Don't play dumb with me. I know you just want me to say it." I told her. "Say what?" she asked. I sighed, "Nevermind..." I said, standing up.

I stretched a little and looked around, the sky was turning orange as the sun slowly descends in the horizon. "I wonder what time it is?" I asked myself as I opened my inventory. "I don't know, maybe five or something." Cupa said while looking at the sky. "It's actually six in the afternoon." I told her. She then looked at me, "What makes you so sure?" she asked. I showed her the wall clock I was holding, "See? It says six, right?" I told her. Her face seemed shocked, "Is there a problem?" I asked. She blinked twice and rubbed her eyes, "Are you...holding a wall clock?" she asked. "Yeah, it is. Why do you ask?" I replied.

"Tell me. How do you check the time?" she asked. "I just open up my inventory and look at the clock." I replied. She inhaled, "So, you're telling me that you carry with you a clock every day in your inventory?" she asked. I nodded, "Yup, I also carry spare batteries." I told her. She suddenly fell quiet, "Umm... Cupa? Are you all right?" I asked, rather worried. She then began to shudder a little, "Xander, that's..." she muttered. "That's what?" I asked. "That's..." she repeated. "That's what?!" I exclaimed. I then heard a giggle, "That's the most hilarious thing I've ever heard someone do!" she blurted out then burst in a fit of laughter.

I scratched the back of my head and sighed, I knew this was going to happen since the majority of those who've known me ended up doing the same or asked if I was okay. I am pretty much aware that carrying a clock is stupid, most people would say I should just buy a watch. I do agree with them, but this clock is something Uncle Alazar gave to me as a present when I completed my training with him. Which is why I always keep it with me as a reminder of my achievement and hard work. Seriously, I'm an extremely weird sentimental person.

Anyway, Cupa was still laughing her ass off so I just decided to let her be. After a few minutes, she finally calmed down and sat on the bench to catch her breath. I just stood next to her, waiting for her to recover. When it looked like that she stabilizes, I decided to talk to her. "So? You finished?" I asked. She sighed, "Pretty much!" she exclaimed before snickering. "Did you perhaps found it amusing that I carry a clock all day?" I asked. She chuckled, "Yup! You sure made my day! I haven't laughed like that in a long time." she told me, smiling. I sighed, "Well, it was to be expected." I said.

I looked at the clock one last time and smiled before returning it to my inventory. "C'mon, let's go. I still need to buy something." I told her as I began walking away. "Hey! Wait up." she called out after me. It was a quiet walk through the streets of town, we passed by several closing shops on our way. Cupa kept walking beside me and I noticed her glancing at me. "Is there something the matter?" I asked her which caught her off-guard. "Actually, that was the same thing I was gonna ask you." she said.

"Oh? Why is that?" I asked. "Well, you've been awfully quiet for a while now. Unlike this morning when you were showing me around." she said. "Well, it's just that I have nothing else to say to you. In the meantime, that is." I told her. She looked down, "I see..." she muttered. We continued walking a bit more. "Look. If this is about me laughing at your clock. I'm sorry about that, okay? It was rude of me." she apologized. I stopped walking, "What are you talking about?" I asked. She looked surprised, "Isn't that why you seemed rather down and quiet? Isn't it because I laughed at your clock?" she asked. I gave her a confused look, "What? No! I'm just tired and all." I told her.

She sighed, "Oh! Well, I'm glad that wasn't the case." she said. "Hold on. Was that the reason you were quiet the entire time?" I asked. "Well, you see. I was thinking of a way to apologize to you so..." she said, scratching her cheek. "Really? For a second there, I thought you weren't feeling well. Thank God that wasn't the case." I said. "Huh? You thought I wasn't feeling well?! She exclaimed. "Well, it seemed unusual of you to stay so quiet when the entire day you were hyperactive." I told her. For a while, everything was silent until both of us ended up laughing.

"Looks like we both misunderstood each other." I said. "Yup! I guess we did." she agreed. "C'mon! Let's hurry up! Before the store closes." I told her, running ahead. "H-hey! Don't go running without me." she declared, chasing after me. So with that, we continued our way. "By the way, what do you need to buy?" she asked. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that I had an agenda to attend to after this. I'm just merely buying some drinks for it." I told her, "Actually, now that I realize it. Why are you tagging along?" I asked. "Well, you told me to follow you." she replied. "Oh! My bad." I apologized. "Nah, it's fine." she said.

"Well, now that you know. It'd be better if you were to rest at the local inn. I can handle things from here. You can go and enjoy the rest of your evening." I told her. She shook her head, "It's okay. Consider this as thanks for the tour." she told me, smiling. "Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded, "Yup! Allow me to accompany you." she said. "If you insist...though I really do suggest you head to the inn." I told her. She huffed, "It's fine! I'm still full of energy." she boasted. I chuckled, "Okay, if you say so." I said.

* * *

A few minutes later, I noticed we were in the area of the shop. "C'mon, it's just around the corner." I told her. After turning around the corner, we both saw the shops' sign and that it was still open. We then entered the shop which gave off a homey feel to it. The shopkeeper greeted us both and so did we. I then told him to give me three bottles of "Drunken Spring" and two bottles of "Snow Tea" which he nodded in response. He soon came back with the items I ordered and placed it on the counter. I inspected it first before purchasing the bottles of wine and tea. After buying it, I put it inside my inventory for safekeeping. With that, we exited the shop and walked back to the main street.

"That looked like an interesting shop." Cupa said. I nodded, "It is. It's one of the shops I go to when I buy my supply of tea and my uncle's wine." I told her, picking her interest. "Uncle? You never mentioned having one." she said. "It wasn't a topic worth mentioning." I said. "Really now?" she asked. "Well, it is something worth mentioning but I just didn't feel it was appropriate." I told her. She tilted her head, "Why wouldn't that be?" she asked. I sighed, "It makes me feel like I'm bragging and I don't like that." I told her. "Why is that?" she asked. I scratched the back of my head, "Let's just say that my uncle is someone of high social status, despite his looks and all." I told her.

I then noticed a glimmer in Cupa's eyes, "Oh? How come? Is he like really talented? Or maybe super duper strong?" she asked. I chuckled, "You could say that..." I said. She then gave me a look full of curiosity, "Which one? The talented or the super-duper strong?" she asked. "I'd say both." I said. "Wow! That sounds amazing!" she exclaimed. "Well, you are right about that. He is amazing." I said.

"So, how strong is he?" she asked. "Hmm...I'd say he is strong enough to defeat Wyverns." I boasted. "Wow! Wyverns?! Those things are pretty tough!" she exclaimed. "They are. But he managed to defeat several of those in his youth. In fact, he has some Wyvern teeth in his home." I said, making Cupa look super amazed. "What about talent? How talented is he? She asked. "He can almost use all types of magic. And is adept at using different types of weapons. Also, he can dance pretty well." I told her. "Woah! I've never heard of someone else like that." she said.

"Someone else? There is someone other than my Uncle that can do that?" I asked. She cupped her chin, "I do remember someone my dad was acquainted with that can do that." she said. I looked surprised, "Do you perhaps know his name?" I asked, rather curious. "Sadly, no." she said. "Well, too bad. By the way, if your dad knows someone like my uncle. Who is your dad anyway?" I asked. She paused and her face turned serious, "Let's...not talk about that, okay?" she told me. I sensed tension so I decided to avoid digging in, "Sure thing." I told her.

"Last question. How popular is he?" she asked. I then remembered seeing all of his trophies and recognitions displayed in his house, "Well, he is recognized as an important person by all the Kingdoms. Human or Humob, they have acknowledged him." I told her. "I see...so all Kingdoms know about him." she said. "Indeed! And they summon him in times of need. Which is why he is usually busy. But lately, he is on break so no one is bothering him." I said. "I see..." she trailed off.

I notice her spacing out so I waved my hand in front of her, "Hello? Earth to Cupa, are you there?" I asked. She then snapped back to reality, "Oh! Sorry about that. I was just thinking..." she said. "Thinking about what?" I asked. "Thinking that...I should come along with you and meet this astounding uncle of yours!" she declared. I blinked twice, "Pardon me but what?" I said. She began shaking me, "C'mon! Let me meet this uncle of yours. He sounds pretty cool!" she demanded. "Why?" I asked, still shaking. "Because he sounds super legit!" she declared. "I don't know if that's a proper answer." I told her. "C'mon! Let me come with you, please?" she pleaded.

I looked at Cupa who was sincerely begging that I bring her along with me, to the extent of using underhanded tactics. She crossed her arms, "Fine then, what is it that you want?" she asked, trying to strike a deal with me. "Seriously?" I asked. She nodded, "I'm very serious." she stated. I sighed, "Look, I won't agree to any kind of bribery, okay?" I told her. She smirked, "Are you sure about that?" she asked. I nodded, "Indeed I am. Nothing you say is going to make me fold." I declared. She raised her eyes brow, "Well then, what if-" she paused and drew closer. "I gave you a kiss?" she asked, seductively(?). I gave her a blank stare, "Do it and you'll only lose your chance of meeting him." I told her. Though when I said this, my heart was freaking racing! Those words just came out of my mouth, I never intended to dare her to do so. I was worried if she would actually do it, gladly she didn't.

She flinched at my response and decided to step back, "Just kidding! Hahaha!" she said, scratching the back of her head. "Seriously, this type of behavior will get you into trouble one day." I scolded, "Also why did you think of using such tactics in the first place?" I asked. She connected her index fingers, "Well, most guys would very much agree if a cute girl such as myself were to kiss them, right?" she told me. "So?" I asked. "So I thought that you would take the bait." she said. "And if I did?" I asked. She looked away, "I-I was prepared so..." she muttered. I sighed and grabbed her by the shoulders to face me, "Look, let me tell you two things, okay?" I said she nodded looking rather surprised

"First, not all guys are the same. So don't ever lump me with those people who would do so. I believe such things are only meant for lovers, okay?" I said, "Second, why are you so determined to meet my uncle?" I asked. "It's because I want to meet people who are some amazing!" she stated. "I know you have a better reason, I can tell." I said, looking into her eyes. For a while, I just stared at her amber-colored eyes and nothing else. "I just want to hear the truth." I told her. She sighed, "I guess... I just wanted to ask him something about the Kingdoms." she said. "And why is that? You can get plenty of information from the public library." I told her. She shook her head, "It's not information you could get from some library." she said. "So it's information you can only attain from someone knowledgeable about the Kingdoms, right?" I asked. She nodded, "Yes." she replied in a serious tone.

I sighed, "I guess you can come along." I told her. She looked surprised, "Really?!" she exclaimed. I nodded, "I never intended to decline your offer." I told her. "Then why?" she asked. "I just wanted an honest answer." I said, "I receive this kind of request quite often actually, though not all of it is fulfilled." I added. "Then that means..." she paused. "Yes, I'll bring you to him." I said. The moment I said this, she jumped for joy. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she exclaimed, suddenly hugging me. I blushed a little then pushed her away, "That's enough." I stuttered.

I coughed, "Now then, let's head to the stables. We'll be needing my horse again." I told her. "Sure thing. Let's go then!" she announced. "By the way, I'm won't guarantee that he'll answer your question. But you're welcome to try." I told her. "It's okay. Whether or not I get information from him, it's still a win-win situation for me." she said. I looked at her, "Why is that?" I asked. "Well, I'll still get to meet someone awesome in the process, aren't I?" she replied. I chuckled, "I guess you would." I said. So, we went on our way to the stables to fetch my trusty steed.

* * *

By the time we got there, it was already kinda dark since the sun was already gone. Only the moon and stars could be seen in the clear night sky. Though that wasn't a problem since we were still able to get my horse and ride through town. The streets were now illuminated by glowstone lamps, preventing hostile mobs to spawn. Soon enough, we arrived at the gate where we were warned about going out of town during this hour. Though we still went onward without paying heed to there warning. With that, we were en route to Lake Latsyrc while enjoying the sight of the full moon night.

On our way, I couldn't help but appreciate how the moon illuminated all that was around. The regular forest that I saw this morning seemed somewhat enchanted as it was bathed in moonlight. The cold night wind felt great as it sent chills all throughout my body, making me feel slightly sleepy as well. I then looked to see how Cupa was doing and saw that she was admiring the scenery as well. I smiled, "I see you're a lady of culture." I thought and continue on.

It didn't take too long for us to arrive at the lake, unscathed and unharmed. As usual, I tied my horse to a nearby tree and secured the rope just to be sure before heading out. "C'mon! Follow me." I told her. She nodded and walked after me. Soon enough, we were standing by the lakeside, doing our own thing. Cupa decided to walk by the sandbar while admiring the beauty of the moonlit lake while I went and looked for the stone platform from this morning. After a few minutes, I found the platform and brushed away the sticks and stone which were covering it.

I called out to Cupa the moment preparations were complete. "Hey, Cupa! It's time to go." I called out. "Okay!" She replied, skipping along the rocks. I noticed that she was enjoying herself, "So, what do you think about the lake? It's pretty, right?" I asked. She then turns around and gave a delighted smile, "Yes! It's super pretty!" she declared. It was a genuine reply with all honesty, but it felt rather...different. I don't know, it's just that the moment she turned around and smiled, it felt like that moonlight emphasized her looks and made her more...pretty. My heart began to race the moment I realized it. For a moment, it felt like time had stopped for me. One second has passed, two seconds have passed, three seconds have passed, four seconds have passed, is what I felt.

It felt like I was under a spell of some sort though I knew I was not. Suddenly, I was snapped back to reality when Cupa waved her hands in front of my face as she called out my name. "Oh sorry." I apologized, "I must have spaced out." I added. She tilted her head slightly, thinking of what I said. "Pay no heed to it. It's about time we go." I told her. She nodded and followed me to the stone platform where we both stood in the center. I grabbed the amulet my uncle gave me and infused it with some mana, before activating it I grabbed hold of Cupa's shoulder, just to make sure she teleports along with me. She looked at me, surprised, so I just smiled to reassure her. For a second, I thought I saw her blush, but it must be just my imagination. With that, I activated the amulet and we were teleported to the other side.

"Whoa!" Cupa exclaimed, looking at the vegetation surrounding us. I looked around as well and it seems like we did arrive at the pathway. Luckily, the trail was illuminated with torches in order to prevent mobs from spawning and to help us see the way. "So, so we go through here?" she asked, pointing straight down the trail. I nodded, "Yes, indeed!" I replied, leading the way. And without much effort, we arrived at my uncles humble, little cottage.

"So, is this the place?" Cupa asked, looking around. I nodded, "This is the place. Though it doesn't really tell that a prestige adventurer lives here, right?" I said, looking at some of the junk lying around the place. She walked over to beat up a dummy and began fiddling it, "Not really. It looks pretty nice to me." she said. "What do you mean?" I asked. " As I said, it looks nice to me. Mainly because it shows that he really is an adventurer." she told me, "I mean look all these souvenirs, this must be from one of his trips." she added, pointing at some of the junk lying around. I sighed, "Well, you aren't wrong." I said.

"Anyway, I think it's time we go see my uncle." I told her. I walked towards the front door and began knocking, "Uncle! I am here! I also brought someone with me, is that alright?" I called out, but there was no reply. I knocked again, several times but again, no reply. I scratched the back of my head and sighed, "Where could he be?" I asked myself. "Hey, Xander!" Cupa called out. "What is it?" I asked, still facing the door. "There's a note pinned to the table here, I think you should read it." she told me. "Really?" I asked, walking towards her. She nodded, "Yeah, it's right here!" she said, pointing at the piece of paper pinned to the table by a small knife.

"Maybe it's from your uncle." she said. I picked up the note, "Perhaps..." I muttered, scanning the piece of paper. "So?" she asked. "It is from my uncle." I said. "What does it say?" she asked. "Give me a short while." I told her. She gave me a confused look, "Why? Is it some kind of code or something?" she asked. I sighed, "Not really..." I muttered. "Then, why?" she asked. "It's just that my uncle's handwriting...isn't the best around." I said, "You could say that it's one of his flaws." I added, forcing a smile.

"Anyway, give me a while." I told her. After a few seconds of reading, I got what his message was. Cupa noticed this, "So? What does it say? she asked. "It says that we should head down that trail." I told her, painting at another trail behind his house, "He said, he'll be waiting by the river." I added. "Oooh! That it sounds like we're going fishing or something!" she exclaimed, excitedly. I chuckled, "Seems more like camping to me." I said, "Shall we head there?" I asked. She nodded and so we began walking down another trail towards the river.

* * *

It didn't take us too long to reach the river since it was quite close to the house. We then noticed light coming from the riverbank, there we saw that someone had set-up a nice little campfire, as well as a grill. There were also some logs placed around the campfire to serve as chairs. "It seems he really prepared for this little barbeque." I thought, smiling. Cupa noticed me smiling, "What's the matter?" she asked. "Nothing." I told her. She puffed her cheeks, "You're hiding something from me, aren't you?" she asked. I sat on one of the logs, "Not at all. Even if I did, I wouldn't say." I teased, making her pout even more.

She sat next to me, a little bit annoyed. I just chuckled at her initial reaction which made her look away. "Like a child indeed." I thought, smiling. She noticed me smiling at her, "You really are hiding something from me!" she declared, pointing her index finger at me. "Not at all." I said, causing the same reaction to occur. I later apologized for teasing her which she gladly accepted. I leaned on the tree next to me as Cupa sat cross-legged while staring at the fire. With that out of the way, both of us watched the campfire while listening to the sound of the forest.

It felt extremely relaxing sitting by the campfire, listening to the leaves rustle, feeling the chill of the cold night wind as the heat from the campfire warms you all at the same time. Honestly, I nearly fell asleep but was awoken when Cupa spoke. "Hey, Xander. Have you ever thought of marrying someone?" she asked, shocking me awake. "Excuse me?!" I exclaimed, rather surprised. "Have you ever thought of marrying...someone?" she asked again. I noticed that she was blankly staring at the fire with saddened eyes as a gloomy aura enveloped her, it seems she's serious. I sighed and looked to the sky, "Honestly speaking, not really. I'm currently more focused on the present right now, trying to think of ways to make my life enjoyable. Don't get me wrong but marriage is also enjoyable, that is if you've found the one for you. And right now, I haven't found that person yet. So I try not to think of things like that." I replied.

My answer was met with dead silence, only the sound of the fire crackling can be heard. Cupa was quiet, things were getting awkward so I decided to break the ice. "Why the sudden question? Are you perhaps in a relationship or something?" I asked. She sighed, "I don't know..." she replied, scratching her head. Then it was quiet again until Cupa burst. She suddenly stood up, "Ahhh! This is so annoying! If he hadn't done that then things wouldn't have escalated this far. I really didn't want to do this but he made me do it. I told him I didn't like the idea but no, he just pressed forward. Seriously! Would it hurt to listen to your daughters' request?! No! But he just had to do it! Thanks to him, I'm currently in this situation now. Not that I'm regretting it since it was my decision, but still! I mean up until now, everything has been so fun and interesting unlike before but thanks to that, here I am now. Though it wouldn't hurt to listen to me, at least. This is so frustrating!" she ranted to her heart's content while stomping the ground.

While she was suddenly ranting about her personal problems, all I could do was somewhat huddle in a corner. The vibe she was giving off was so intensely hot that it could almost burn me. I could definitely tell she was the one hiding something from me because for some reason she ended up ranting about something I don't know about in a frenzy. Nevertheless, I was still somewhat huddled up in a corner, surprised and overwhelmed from what just happened. When she was finally done, she was breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath as much as she could. It seems to me that she exhausted herself, she must have really needed to blow off some steam, though I have no idea what triggered her ranting. Was it the question is asked? I don't know myself. All I could do is sit here quietly, waiting for her to calm down.

Soon enough, she calmed down yet still remained quiet. She still remained standing for a while before sitting down. "You okay?" I asked. She took a deep breath and sighed, "Yeah, I just felt like letting it all out, you know?" she said, "I hope that didn't bother you." she said. I smiled, "It's okay. I may not know why you suddenly ranted but it's fine to ventilate your anger every once in a while." I told her, "So don't worry about it." I added. She smiled at me, "Thanks, that made me feel a bit better." she said. "With pleasure, though if you are ever troubled by something. Care to reach out to me, I might be able to help you out." I told her. "Really?!" she asked. "Of course, I wouldn't mind hearing you out. That is if you want to." I told her. Her eyes sparkled, "Are you really sure you'd want to hear me out?" she asked. I stood up, "Yes, I am!" I replied doing a few gestures.

She suddenly began laughing, "What was that?!" she asked. "What was what?" I asked. She pointed at me, "That posture of yours! It's quite bizarre yet funny!" she exclaimed. I smiled, "I guess you truly are back to your original state." I said before sitting down. She wiped a tear off her eye, "I guess you're right about that." she said. "Anyway, do you truly wish for me to hear you out?" I asked. "Yup! It'd be better for me to say this to a friend I trust, don't you agree?" she replied. "F-friend?" I repeated. She nodded, "Yup! Is there something wrong with being my friend?" she asked. I shook my head, "No! It's just that, I thought we were more of acquaintances than friends." I told her. She chuckled, "C'mon silly! You wouldn't offer this much kindness to some acquaintance." she said. "I...guess you're right." I said. She nodded, "Of course I am! I know a friend when I see one. And you are definitely a friend." she declared, joyfully.

I smiled, "Thank you for thinking of me as a friend." I said. She chuckled, "Aren't you overdoing this a little?" she asked. "Not at all." I replied. We looked at each other and began laughing. "Anyway, judging from your rant earlier, you were clearly talking about your father, am I right?" I asked. She clapped, "Woah, that was some good deductions detective." she said. "Not really but thank you." I said, "Mind telling me what's on your mind?" I asked. "Well-" she paused upon hearing something. I also heard something from the brushes behind us. It may be mobs so I decided to arm myself, Cupa also took a stance.

* * *

The rustling started getting louder, meaning it's getting closer. We then saw some movement in the nearby bush the moment it was within our proximity. Things then became quiet, the enemy is most likely waiting for the right time to attack. Suddenly, something leaped out from the bush near Cupa. The moment I saw the creature, I dropped my sword and stared at it. "RAWR!" it 'terrifyingly' growled at us. I for one was not scared of the creature, but it seems that it startled Cupa causing her to land a clean, direct and explosive hit to it. The thing went flying backward and smacked straight into a tree, "OWW! THAT HURT!" it cried out. I walked close enough for it to hear me, "Are you alright, Uncle Alazar?" I asked, surprising Cupa. "Uncle?! Was that your uncle I just punched?!" she asked. I nodded and chuckled, "Got what he deserved!" I stated proudly.

"What do you mean by deserved?!" he asked. "You very much know what it means. Now get up and apologize." I told him. He rubbed his back, "Hang on, give me a sec. That punch really freaking hurt." he said. I sighed, "Need help?" I asked, extending my hand. He chuckled, "Sure thing, kid." he said, reaching out. I pulled him up as he dusted himself right after. "Anyway, you done already?" I asked. "Yeah, yeah. No need to rush." he told me. "Now, apologize to Cupa." I ordered, pushing him closer to her. He stared at her for a while as if examining her, "Sorry 'bout that, small fry." he said, patting her head. Of course, Cupa was offended and knocked away Uncle Alazar's hand. He chuckled, "Feisty little one, aren't you?" he teased, making Cupa pout. "Don't treat me like a child!" she declared, "I'm 18 for crying out loud!" she announced.

Her statement wasn't really surprising for both of us, but knowing my uncle, he would mess around with her some more. He gasped, "18?! With that physique of yours? You poor thing." he teased. "You got a problem with my body?!" she exclaimed, glaring at him. He faked wiping a tear, "It's just that, girls your age are most ripe for picking..." he said, glancing at her, "You on the other hand...how tragic." he added, pissing her off. She clenched her first, "Hey, Xander. Can I punch your Uncle?" she asked. I sighed, "As much as I would like you too, you can't. Also Uncle, please stop teasing her. You can clearly tell she's mad." I said. Uncle Alazar sighed then smiled, "Sure thing. I had a bit of entertainment at least." he said before walking to his seat and settling down.

"Entertainment?!" Cupa exclaimed, rather pissed. She nearly went in to punch my Uncle but I caught her and prevented her from getting closer. "Xander! Let go! I need to teach this man some manners!" she exclaimed, struggling to break free from my hold. "As much as I'd like to do the same. He is who he is so yeah... For now, just calm down as well." I told her. Soon enough, she calmed down so I let her go, though she was still glaring daggers at him. "Uncle Alazar, would you please apologize." I said. He looked at me and smiled, "Defending the little lady now, aren't you?" he asked, "Is she perhaps, your girlfriend?" he asked. I gave him a cold look, "Very funny. You know that's 'extremely' impossible for me." I said.

He looked at me and began laughing, "C'mon now, don't you think she's a cutie?" He teased. I noticed Cupa glance at me as if wanting me to respond to my uncle's question. I sighed, "Enough with jokes. Just, apologize." I said. He nodded, "Alright, alright." he said, he looked at her, "Sorry about that little lady. Didn't mean to offend you, just a force of habit." he apologized. Cupa sighed, "Fine, just don't call me a kid, okay?" she told him. He nodded, "Sure thing!" he stated. With that settled, I sat down on my log wherein Cupa sat next to me, looking a bit down.

I looked at her, "Anything wrong?" I asked, surprising her. "Oh! Well, it's nothing. Just wondering about things." she replied, weirdly. "Okay then, just tell me if there is something wrong, okay?" I told her, which nodded in response. "Alright then!" Uncle Alazar declared as he sat on one of the logs, "Let's get down to business. Mind telling your reason for bringing her here." he asked, pointing at Cupa. "Well, she wanted to ask you about something." I said. "You do know you can get loads of information from public libraries, right?" he said. "That is true, but..." I paused and looked at Cupa, "It seems it may be something that can't be found in those places." I said.

Uncles Alazar raised his eyebrow, "Is that so? If I recall you're name is Cupa, right? Mind telling me what is it you wanted to ask." he said. "Right! Well, let's see..." she paused, "First of all, I'm from Arden, as you all know, it's a Creeper humob town." she said. "That's quite far, not that I'm surprised you're from Arden, you are a Creeper humob. Anyways, please continue." he said. She nodded, "I left my town to go on a journey, as well as escape some personal problems..." she paused, causing my uncle to raise his eyebrows. Cupa shook her head, "Anyways, on my way journey, I happen to come across something bizarre and strange. Something I have not seen or heard of in my entire life." she said.

"But before that, Mr. Alazar. Is there some kind of long-distance teleportation spell or magic?" Cupa asked. Uncle Alazar shook his head, "As far as I know, only the endermen can teleport, but that is only at a short distance. Why do you ask?" he replied. "Well, you see. I was actually in Arden territory yesterday." she said. My uncle's eyes widened and a curious smirk formed on his face, "Well now, that's quite the story you have there. Will you kindly elaborate?" he asked. She nodded, " As I said, I was still in Arden territory yesterday but as you can see, I'm here in Wellspring." she said.

My uncle cupped his chin, "So, you're telling me. This bizarre thing you encountered, brought you here in less than a day?" he asked, astonished. Cupa nodded, "Yes, it somehow brought me here in an instant. Almost like I was teleported." she explained. "So, what did this thing look like.?" he asked. "Well, all I could remember was that it looked like some kind of rip or hole floating in midair. It had the color of purple and when I went near it, I could feel that the air around it was being sucked in. Then the moment I came in contact with it, everything went black. When I came to, I was in the forest near Lake Latsyrc and it was nowhere in sight." she explained.

"Sounds very intriguing. So basically, it's like a rip in space that teleports you to somewhere...for now, let's say it's at random, then disappears without a trace." Uncle Alazar summarized. Cupa nodded, "Yep, something like that." she said. "Interesting, even I don't know what that was. Maybe some kind of extraordinary phenomena? I wonder." he muttered. "Ohhh, an extraordinary phenomenon?! That sounds exciting!" she exclaimed, excitedly. Uncle Alazar chuckled, "I definitely can tell you are a thrill-seeker, aren't you?" he said. She nodded, "Yup! Adventures and thrills are my kinds of games. And definitely not sitting around and doing nothing at home." she declared.

Uncle Alazar chuckled upon hearing her response, "Maybe you should apply to become an adventurer? Since you're all about thrill-seeking." He suggested. Cupa's eyes sparkled, "Really?! Maybe I should!" she announced, delighted. "I'll have to contact Francique's leader and ask about it. For now, let's get this barbeque started!" he announced, happily. I sighed and took the already prepared skewered meat with me and placed it near the fire, just enough for it to be cooked by the heat of the flames. Both of them looked excited as they watched the meat slowly cook. I smiled and did the same thing with them while waiting for the food to cook.

The barbeque was quite enjoyable, except for the fact that my uncle might get drunk in the process. Luckily, he didn't drink too much of the wine I brought with me. As for Cupa and I, I had her taste my iced tea and she actually liked it. We both ended up finishing the bottle that I brought with me. The best, on the other hand, was completely gone, well to be fair it was a pretty good barbeque boar. Soon enough, the three of us were all full and satisfied at the same time. So, we sat just sat by the fire and took a moment to relax.

* * *

"Man, that was good!" Cupa declared, patting her tummy. "You got that right, missy. I don't think I might be able to get up tomorrow." Uncle Alazar said. "Don't make that an excuse to avoid work. You still have an appointment with the Mayor tomorrow, remember?" I told him. He sighed, "Yeah, I know. You don't have to tell me twice." he said. "So, mind telling me how you two met actually?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, I haven't told you yet, haven't I?" I said, looking at Cupa. She nodded, "Well, I met her on my way back to Wellspring. It was when I encountered a group of bandits trying to steal goods from traders, as I was going to enter the fray it, I saw her already fighting off the enemy. Simply put, I helped her and accompanied the traders back to town, along with the captured bandits." I explained. "That was quite an encounter you had there, Xander." he said. "It was. Who would have thought I'd meet a humob in a place like Wellspring." I replied. He chuckled, "Well, you never have met one in person. So I'm glad you got to meet one at least. And an interesting one at that." he said.

"Well, Xander was quite an interesting person as well." Cupa said, happily. "Despite his cold facial expression and intimidating presence, he actually had a warm and silly side too." She told him. Uncle Alazar chuckled, "Yep, that's certainly him. I told him to loosen up a bit but he won't just listen. Anyway, how did you get to see that side of him? Did you do something lewd, perhaps?" he asked. "Uncle Alazar! Stop it! That's rude." I scolded. He slumped, "You're seriously a killjoy." he muttered. Cupa giggled, "I notice his change of expression and personality when he took me around town today. Also, I did nothing lewd." she said

Uncle Alazar looked at me and smirked, "Looks like you already went on your first date. Lucky you, it was also with a cute girl too." he teased. I sighed, "It wasn't a date, it was only my way of showing my gratitude for helping me, also she wanted to see the town so what better choice did I have." I explained. He leaned over to me, "You're just trying to act suave and impress her. Don't worry, I got your back." he whispered. I pushed him away, "Seriously, stop with it. I have no intentions whatsoever." I said.

Cupa gave me a confused looked to which I looked away in response. "Though, I'm glad it was Xander you met, girly." Uncle Alazar told her. She tilted her head, "Why?" she asked. "Well, he may seem stoic at times but he's actually a nice and helpful person. I'd say he's better than the other guards in town both in strength and personality." he bragged. I blushed a bit, "Stop it, she doesn't need to know that." I scolded him. She giggled, "I guess you're right. I'm glad I met you, Xander." she said sincerely, smiling. At that moment, I never felt so happy someone said that to me. Although I would never show it, no even a smile.

"Why is his face looking weird." Cupa asked, pointing at me. Uncle Alazar looked at me, "Oh! This? It's just his facial expression when he's extremely overjoyed. He tends to stop himself from smiling all the time." he explained. "Why? Is there something wrong with it?" she asked. "He says he looks terrible when he smiles, so he tries his best to hide it." he explained. She tilted her head, stared at me them leaned closer to my ear, "I like you." she whispered. Upon hearing those words, my heart began to pound and blood rushed to my cheeks. All of a sudden, I could no longer control myself and gave in to the smile.

"I don't see anything wrong with it. In fact it looks nice." she said. "Right?" Uncle Alazar agreed, "By the way, what did you tell him which made him smile." He asked. She hummed, "Nothing special~ It's just a phrase any guy would like to hear." she said, smiling. She looked at me, "By the way, what I said is true." she said before sitting back at her seat. I sighed, "I'm glad it was a genuine smile that came out." I muttered.

"I forgot to ask, but what do you do for a living in Arden?" Uncle Alazar asked. Cupa looked surprised, "O-oh, well my job is pretty normal. I work in...uhhh, a smith shop." she replied, weirdly. "I see, what's the shop's name?" he asked. "Umm...if I remember, it was Smith-y?" she said. "And your last name is?" he asked. "It's M-mishal." she replied. "So, you're from a smith shop name Smithy and is of the working class, am I right?" he asked. She nodded, "Y-yes!" she stuttered.

"Actually, if I may ask. Is there anything going on over in Arden?" Uncle Alazar asked. I looked at him, "Why are you asking her these questions?" I asked. He stared at me, "You'll see soon enough. Though I expected you to notice this quite easily." he said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "You didn't notice her bracelet, did you? Anyways, look at it and think about what I taught you." he said. So, I did what he told me and began thinking about what it meant.

"Anyway, your answer?" Uncle Alazar asked. "N-nothing, I don't think there was anything like that..." Cupa replied. He raised his eyebrow, "Nothing? Not even about someone important missing?" he asked. I noticed Cupa looked nervous, "Not at all. Perhaps it happened after I was teleported?" she said. "Really? Not even nobility?" he asked. The moment he said royalty, I began to remember what Uncle told me before, "Wait, you don't mean?!" I exclaimed. He looked towards me, "Oh! Looks like you got it." he said.

"There's no point in hiding it. The moment I saw you, I immediately knew who you were." Uncle Alazar said. "I-" Cupa was cut off. "Don't say a word. None of your excuses will work on me. I know your face and even the others. I also received a request from Christopher Mishal." he said. Cupa looked down, "D-dad?!" she exclaimed. Suddenly, she erupted with anger as little explosions crackled beneath her palms. She was in a stance that was ready for battle.

Without hesitation, she charged for Uncle Alazar but he dodged it and in a few swift moves, he immobilized her and put her to sleep. He picked her up, "Took you long enough to notice." he said. I sighed, "How did I not notice?" I muttered, "A gold bracelet indicates that a humob is from a noble bloodline. And Cupa is..." I paused. He nodded, "Yup, your friend here is definitely the daughter of Christopher Mishal, the Creeper King, and is the princess of the Arden." he said.

* * *

**Author's Note: That's it for now! I hope you enjoyed the story. If you have anything to say about it, don't be afraid to leave a comment. I accept all forms of criticism, opinions, and compliments. I hope you all have a wonderful day. Thank you and God bless! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Honestly, I barely have anything to say as of now but I would like thank those who read this. I greatly appreciate it! Anyway, stay safe everyone. Hope you enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 4: The Runaway Princess**

* * *

_We all know one thing and that children do age, growing up and learning as they take center stage. One shouldn't restrict their children too much, because typical problems will arise and such. When that time comes and the fledgling leaves its nest, a parent should think what should they do next. But when they return and face you head on, be ready to spar or spare them a ton._

* * *

I scratched my head upon learning the fact that Cupa, the girl I was with the whole time was actually a princess without me even noticing. Uncle Alazar looked at me and sighed, "I still can't believe you didn't notice. After all I've taught you about the kingdoms." He said, rather disappointed. I lowered my head, "I'm sorry." I apologized. He looked at me and messed my hair up, "It's fine. I can understand that you wouldn't notice immediately, I mean you did meet her under an unconventional circumstance." He said. I sighed and placed my hand on my neck, "I guess so..." I muttered. "Plus, she was wearing a hooded long sleeve. Her outfit completely covered the bracelet anyway." He added.

"Considering what you said, how did you know who she was?" I asked. "Well, I did meet her when she was younger so her face seemed kind of familiar." He replied. "Wait, you met her before?!" I exclaimed. He laughed and looked at Cupa who was still unconscious in his arms, "I did tell you that I travelled the land, going from kingdom to kingdom. During those days, I met her father, Christopher Mishal, when she was only 5." He explained. I looked at Cupa, "I see. It seems like your experiences has payed off." I said.

He chuckled, "Not quite. She did look familiar to me but I wasn't entirely certain. Only when her bracelet accidentally got revealed while we were eating and when she said her last name was Mishal, was only when I was able to piece the puzzles together." He explained. "You really are something. Even I wouldn't be able to notice some of those details." I said. He patted on my back, "You'll get there soon enough. With a little practice, training, and experience you'll get better." He reassured me. I smiled, "Thanks..." I said.

"Now, what are we to do with you?" He asked the knocked out Cupa. "What do you mean?" I asked. He scratched his chin, "Well, I'm thinking what would be our next steps for this situation." He said. "Didn't you say her father contacted you? Then why don't we just tell him to have her pick up?" I asked. He shook his head, "That was a lie." He said. I blinked twice after hearing what he said, "A lie?! Seriously?!" I exclaimed rather surprised. "Yup, it was to get the information and right reactions out of her." He explained. I scratched my head, "Unbelievable. It seems I was fooled by one of your tricks yet again." I said.

He laughed, "Well, believe it. Sometimes you need to put on a little show to get what you want." He told me. "So, how are we going to do this?" I asked, "The Mayor doesn't even know we have a special guest." I said. "Which is why I'll have to inform him tomorrow. We'll discuss the measures we need to take before sending her back." He said, "If so and the plan goes smoothly, I'll have to contact Christopher myself." He added. "In other words, we make a game plan before contacting her parents, right?" I asked.

He smiled, "You got that right. Also, it's supposed to be parent." He said. "What do you mean? Shouldn't it be parents since she has a father and a mo-." I paused, "Ohhhh..." I muttered, realizing what he meant by parent. "It's a sad story that Christopher told me before. Let's end it here, okay?" He said. I nodded, "I kinda feel sad for her now..." I muttered. "It's fine to empathized. Just don't peer in too much, okay?" He said. I nodded, "Don't worry, I won't." I replied. He smiled, "Good, I know I trust you with sensitive issues like this." He said.

"For now..." He said, "I'll leave her safety up to you now." He said, handing over Cupa to me. I backed up, "W-what do you mean by that?" I asked. "It is what it is. I'll be dealing with bigger issues tomorrow. So I need someone I can trust to keep her safe." He explained, "And doesn't that role fit you the best my good lad?" He added. I sighed, "It can't deny that you trust me, but isn't there a better way to keep her safe?" I asked. "Nah. This is way better. You are rather close with her and it seems that she trust you too, so I presume that you are the better choice." He explained.

"Fine, hand her over to me." I said, extending out my arms. He smiled, "Good! Well then, here you go." He said, placing Cupa on my arms. "_Woah! She's lighter than I thought she was..._" I thought. Uncle Alazar smirked, "Oh? Thinking of something naughty I presume. Remember, that's a princess you're dealing with." He teases. I sighed, "I'm not like that." I stated, "I'll be going on ahead. Also, I'll be borrowing my old room, okay?" I added as I began walking. "Sure thing, kiddo! Just don't do anything bad." He jokes as I leave him behind.

* * *

On my way back to the house, I can't help but think that Cupa was a princess all this time. I didn't even notice one bit, I never knew there was such princess like her. I looked at her sleeping face and noticed that she was drooling. I sighed and continued walking, "_Definitely, does not look like or act like one_." I thought. I don't know if I'm uninformed of this kind of things, I thought princesses were dignified and refine. I guess my perspective has changed, in a rather shocking way.

Anyway, I followed the path back to the cabin and soon enough arrived. I gently placed Cupa on the nearby bench and took one of the spare keys from the plant vase nearby and opened the door. I then took her again and went straight upstairs to the room I used to sleep in when I was younger. I opened the door and it creaked ever so lightly, revealing my childhood bedroom. Memories drifted out of my mind upon seeing my old room again. I smiled, then I placed Cupa on my bed and covered her with a blanket which she grabbed onto. I chuckled upon seeing her reaction, she looks like a baby holding onto her blanket. Then I dragged the extra mattress out of the cabinet and placed it next to the bed. I grabbed a few pillows, laid down, and went to sleep. "_What an eventful d_ay." I thought before dozing off.

* * *

Morning soon came and I was awoken by the harmonious singing of birds outside the window. The sun rays entered ever so gently, illuminating the room I resided in. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was still early morning, around eight o'clock exactly. I stretched to my heart's contents on the mattress I was laying upon to get my systems running about. After stretching I decided to get up, at least that's what I intended before someone fell on me.

"Oof!" I exclaimed, "What on earth?!" I stated, looking at who had just fallen on me. That's when I saw Cupa's drooling yet sleeping face. I sighed, "Oh boy...just my luck." I muttered, trying to get up. My effort to get up was in vain, why? This due to the fact that not only was Cupa lying on me, she was also hugging me tightly like some kind of pillow. I get that I'm soft with all my fat but this isn't the time to appreciate it. The situation at hand didn't seem favorable, knowing that the person on top of me was a princess.

I didn't want to wake her up in our current state, who knows how she'll react when she wakes up. So I tried my best to loosen her grasp on me by slowly lifting her fingers of me, soon enough her hands were of me. The next step was to push her to my side, with that I gently grabbed her and pushed her aside softly. She fell head first on the pillow next to me and continued drooling in her sleep. I got up immediately, not giving her any further chances with me. I inhaled deeply and exhaled with pure bliss, crisis averted.

Anyway, I did a few more stretching exercises before leaving the room just to properly awaken me. I slowly closed the door so Cupa won't wake up from her sleep before heading downstairs. As I was heading down, the scent of freshly brewed coffee entered my nose, waking me up more. I assume that Uncle Alazar is having his morning coffee paired with a nice, warm beagle.

After reaching the first floor, my uncle saw me and lifted his coffee mug which indicates him inviting me to some coffee. I smiled and nodded before grabbing myself a mug and filling it in with coffee. I walked up and sat next to him by the counter. The both of us sat there quietly for a while, drinking coffee and enjoying the sensation of the morning.

Soon enough, he looked at me with a smile, "So, how did it feel sleeping in the same room as a princess?" He asked. I sighed, "Not bad. I had her sleep in my bed." I told him, taking a sip from my mug. "Anything interesting happened?" He asked. I thought of what happened this morning and shook my head, "Nothing really. Was there something supposed to occur in the first place?" I asked. He sighed, "You really aren't a lady's man, are you?" He said. I chuckled, "I prefer not to be one, thank you very much." I replied.

"So are you heading to town after this?" I asked. "Yup, I'll be going as soon as I finish my morning coffee." Uncle replied. "So, what will I do?" I asked. Uncle looked at me with a smile, "You'll be babysitting the princess, or should I say princess sitting." He chuckled at his remark. I sighed, "I guess it can't be helped..." I muttered. "Should I keep her here?" I asked. "Not really but it's your call. You just need to keep her safe." He told me. I nodded as we continued to enjoy our morning coffee.

Minutes later and we just finished our drink, my uncle decided that he should head on ahead to the town. He put a small pouch on the tablet and left. "Now then, what did he leave for me?" I muttered, opening the small pouch. In it were several gold coins and a lot of silver coins. "_I guess it's some spending money_." I thought, storing the pouch in my inventory. Then I heard some footsteps upstairs, I sighed and went up.

I definitely knew where and who it was coming from. I peered inside my room and saw Cupa standing by the window, lost in thought. I opened the door slowly so she wouldn't notice me and stood by the doorway. She sighed, "I guess I have no choice but to go home..." she muttered, sadly. "Mind telling me the reason?" I asked, surprising her. She turned to face me assuming a fighting stance. "Calm down, it's just me." I said. She lowered her guard and glared at me, "What do you want?" She asked.

"_It seems that she feels rather tense towards me now. Though I can't really blame her, we are to return her home. Even if she didn't want to_." I thought while looking at her. "Nothing really. I just came to check on you." I said. "Came to check if I was still here? If I didn't escape? If I haven't left the area?" She asked. "Whoa! Calm down, princess. I just came to check how you were doing." I explained. "_She is really tense right now_." I thought.

"If you're talking about what your uncle did to me, I'm fine. If that's what you came for you can now leave." She declared. "If that's what you want, it's fine. I was hoping to invite you to some breakfast and a little chat but..." I paused, noticing her glare. "Get out." She ordered. " Okay. Just come down stairs if you need anything." I told her before exiting the room. "It's like she's different person from yesterday..." I muttered, heading down the stairs and into the kitchen.

I gathered some ingredients from the pantry and decided to cook something. "Well, I guess I'll cook some food for now. I haven't really eaten anything." I muttered, beating some eggs while boiling some. "And neither did she." I added. After beating the eggs, I began chopping some onions and pounding some garlic, threw the garlic then the onions into a pan to stir-fry, added the rice, sprinkled some salt and pepper to taste and continued to stir-fry it until I get a nice,golden brown, fried rice.

I set aside the rice and began cooking the main dish. I grabbed and peeled the boiled eggs, gently covered them with ground beef, egg washed them before coating in flour and bread crumbs, then deep fried it. This resulted in a wonderful, golden brown, scotched egg. "Now my dish "The Golden Brown Scotched Egg and Fried Rice" is now complete! Time to give it a taste." I announced, grabbing a spoon and fork.

I brought my food to the table and cut the egg open, "Ooh! The egg is still runny and the meat is cooked nicely." I said aloud. Just before I had tried one, I heard a loud grumble from behind. I put down my utensils and looked to the source of the sound. "You can join me if you want." I said. Cupa, who was standing near the stairs looked hesitant to come. I smiled, "It's fine if you want to join me. You could even take some to your room if you want." I told her.

I guess she now feels awkward after how she treated me a while ago. "I guess it can't be helped." I said. So I stood up, grabbed a plate, filled it with food and gave it to her. "You can choose to eat wherever you want." I told her before heading back to my seat. I then heard her walk back upstairs, "I guess she needs some alone time right now." I muttered, scarfing up the food on my plate.

After doing the dishes, I decided to do some training outside. So I grabbed a wooden sword from a barrel full of it and dragged the training dummy out in the open. I chuckled while looking at the dummy, "It's been several years now, I don't know how this dummy is still in good conditions." I muttered. With that, I began smacking the dummy around with my sword while maintaining good footwork and balance. All this training made me think why I'm still overweight. "Oh well..." I shrugged, continuing the training.

An hour later, I finished and was exhausted. I fell to the ground, breathing heavily and trying to catch my breath. The sun was directly above me, indicating that it was noon. "I guess it's time for lunch, huh?" I muttered while getting up and returning the wooden sword. I say that it's time for lunch but really I have no idea what to do. There's also the fact that I need to accompany the princess. I sighed, "What to do?" I muttered.

I then caught a glimpse of Cupa from the window. She seemed to have noticed me since she stepped away from the window. "I'll try convincing her to come with me to town..." I muttered, walking back to the house. And so I headed for my room and knocked on the door, "Princess Cupa, would you mind accompanying me to town?" I asked. She responded with silence. "If not then we won't have a proper lunch. And I can't leave you alone, now can I?" I said. Still no response. "Well, if that's what you want then I-" I got cut off when the door burst open.

"I'm going! Let's go!" Cupa exclaimed, dragging me down stairs. "H-hold up! Let me change first, I'm still sweaty!" I told her. She looked at me and let go, so I landed on the floor with a loud thud. "Oww!" I exclaimed, rubbing my sore butt. "Then hurry up and get changed. I'll wait for you outside." She ordered me and headed downstairs. I got up and rubbed my hind, "_What's gotten into her_?" I thought, heading back into my room to change.

Without a second to waste, I finished changing and immediately went to her. "Took you long enough." Cupa sneered as I exited the building. "Are you perhaps in a bad mood?" I asked. She glared at me, "Not at all!" she declared, grabbing me by the collar of my shirt. "T-then, so be it..." I replied, slightly intimidated. She let go of me so I fixed my shirt afterwards, "Anyway, let's go..." I said. "Whatever." she muttered, somewhat irritated.

* * *

With that, I led her back down the pathway we past last time and arrived back at the coastline where my horse was. I untied my trusty steed and together we galloped towards town. The entire trip was quiet, Cupa seemed more violent and tense than she was before. It's like she's a whole different person, I wonder what's gotten into her. So I turned around to check on her, that's when both our eyes met and that I had noticed something. She was surprised at first but got her act together quickly, "Got a problem?" she asked in a rather stern voice. I faced the road again, "N-nothing! Just checking on you. Hahaha!" I answered nervously.

"_That was a bit scary, though I was about to confirm something. Her eyes...they have changed in color! If I remember correctly, they were orange before but now they're red. I wonder w_hy?" I thought. That's when someone smacked the back of my head. "Oww!" I cried, rubbing my head. "What was that for?!" I asked. Cupa pointed in front of me, "That." she said. I looked in front of me and noticed that we were almost at the towns gate, indicating I slow down. "Oh! Sorry..." I apologized. She just glared at me, intently.

Soon enough we cleared through the town's checkpoint, handed over my horse to the stables and began walking towards the shopping district. "So what do you want to eat?" I asked. "I don't know, you decide. You're the local here." Cupa said. I scratched my cheek, "I maybe a local but it'd be better if you told me what you want to eat. It ain't easy guessing, you know?" I replied. She glared at me, "I'm not in the mood to think right now. So you do it before I get pissed." She threatened. I sighed, "Okay then, I'll do my best..." I replied. She nodded, "Good!" she exclaimed.

We continued walking towards our destination but it still seemed a bit far. I can also tell the growing impatience from Cupa is getting bigger. Then I heard her stomach rumble. I looked over and saw a very irritated princess, she had a dissatisfied look on her face, had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot non-stop. I knew she was getting hungrier but our destination was still a bit far. So I looked around and saw some stalls selling street snacks. "Mind waiting here?" I asked her. "Do it quick." She ordered. I nodded and went to one of the stalls.

I came back holding two crepes in each hand, "Pick one. Would you prefer the chocolate-banana or the strawberry cream?" I asked. Cupa reached for the chocolate one, "Let's go." she ordered before walking ahead. I sighed, "_She seems a bit calmer now_." I thought while overtaking her. We continued to walk while eating our hand held snacks.

"Is it good?" I asked. "Pretty good." Cupa replied, letting out a smile. "Oh! You finally smiled." I blurted. She immediately covered mouth and looked away, "You saw nothing!" she exclaimed. "Come on, you look better when you smile." I told her. She turned to me, "Don't you try making me happy, I'm pretty pissed right now!" she declared. I smiled, "With that grin of yours? You ain't fooling anyone." I said. "I'm not grinning!" she shouted. "You should see yourself right now." I told her.

She stepped back then turned to face the reflectorized window of a nearby shop. "No way! I was trying my best to stay mad." Cupa declared. She then went straight to me, "You better continue this trend or I'll be really mad." she told me. At that moment, I noticed that her mysterious red eyes faded and returned to it's original orange color. I smiled, "Glad to see you perky again." I said. She pouted, "Just so you know, I'm still a little annoyed." she said before facing away. I tapped her back, "Shall we?" I asked. She smiled, "Why not?" she replied.

* * *

And so, with Princess Cupa's mood improved I guided her to our destination. "Here we are!" I announced. "Is this the place?" Cupa asked, looking at the humble restaurant. I nodded, "Indeed it is! Welcome to Spice Life." I exclaimed. "This looks way different from the one we went to yesterday." she said. "Last time was just a cafe. This time it's a restaurant." I said. "So what kind of meals do they serve here?" she asked. I smiled, "You'll find out when we enter." I said while pushing her in.

As she pushed the door aside, strong fragrances filled our nostrils and instantly made our stomach rumble. "Woah! It smells amazing in here!" she exclaimed with delight. I ringed the counter bell and one of the staff came to entertain us. "Welcome to Spice Life!" he greeted. "Table for two please." I told him. He nodded and showed us to our table where we were handed the menu. "Do call us when you have made your order." he said. "Thank you and we will." I said.

So we began browsing the menu, "Have you been here before?" Cupa asked. "Yes, I have. Every now and then I would eat here." I replied, still browsing the menu. "Do you come here with your friends?" She asked. I sighed, "Not really. I usually come here alone. This is actually my first time eating with someone here." I confessed. "_Now that I think about it, this is my first time to say table for two please_." I thought. "Then I guess I'm the first one. Talk about lucky." She said.

I lifted my eye brow, "What do you mean?" I asked. Cupa smirked, "Doesn't it feel great when you get to be someone's first?" She said. I coughed, "I have no idea what you're talking about..." I replied, acting all too oblivious. She pouted, "You really have no idea of such things, now don't you?" She asked. "Perhaps. I don't really see the purpose on why should I." I replied. She sighed, "Sad, no wonder you're all stiff." She muttered. "What was that?" I asked. "Nothing~" She chimed.

Anyway, avoiding all questions that may lead to my embarrassment and humiliating facial expressions, we order our meals. I called the waiter, gave him our orders and waited for our meal to arrive. As usual, Cupa was eager to taste the food since she was pretty much bouncing on her chair while glancing around the place. I then felt a surge of magic entered my inventory, I accessed it and saw an envelope in one of slots. I hovered my finger over it and the glyphs on it said "Read in private."

Cupa noticed it, "It seems important. You can check it if you want. I won't go anywhere." she promised. I felt hesitant but she smiled, "I won't go anywhere especially when lunch is about to be served." she joked. I sighed, "Okay. I'll be back in a few. If the meal arrives, you can eat without me." I said before going into the restroom.

* * *

So I left her for a while and went to read the envelope my uncle sent me via delivery spell. I entered the restroom, locked the door, took out the envelope and began reading its contents. The envelope contained a letter which contained all the information that my uncle had declassified with the mayor. It all seemed worrying and troubling but interesting to say the least, "I see...I guess it can't be helped." I muttered.

After reading it all, other than being informed I was also told to bring her to the mansion. I sighed, "I guess that's all of it then." I said, peeking into the envelope. That's when I saw another piece of paper inside. "There's more?" I asked myself. I grabbed the paper and read it, "Seeing that you are probably on a date with this fine young lady, I do hope that you will treat her to a proper lunch. Do try not to anger/annoy her as much as possible. We need her to be in a calm and negotiable state so keep her in a good mood. P.S Don't do any funny business *wink*." is what it said. I sighed, crumpled the paper and threw in the trash while the other letter was safely stored in my inventory.

With that over, I returned to my table and saw Cupa waiting for me. She glanced at me, "Did you take a dump as well?" she joked. "Haha...very funny." I deadpanned. I noticed that our food had already arrived, "Didn't I tell you to eat without me? The meal is probably cold now." I said. She smiled, "Food taste better with people around." she explained. I smiled, "I can't deny that." I said.

So we began our meal together, luckily the food was still warm. I ate spoonfuls of my chicken curry, happily of course, since I was practically a raving at that point. Cupa seemed to enjoy her meal too since she's basically inhaling her food. I chuckled at the sight of her eating. She then noticed me starting and began coughing, food must have gone down the wrong shoot. I handed her some water which she immediately grabbed and drank.

"You nearly choked there. Maybe you should slow down a bit?" I suggested. "It wasn't my fault. I was surprised when I saw you staring at me." Cupa explained. "Oh sorry about that. I just like seeing people eat happily. It makes me feel happy and hungry too." I apologized. "Is that you're hobby our something, kinda weird don't you think?" she asked. "It ain't a hobby just so you know." I retorted. She lifted her eye brow in interest to my response. I decided to ignore it and continue my meal.

Half way through our meal I stopped eating, "Hey Cupa?" I asked. She looked at me with cheeks full, "What is it?" she replied. "I've been wanting to ask you this. Not to be rude and all but why did you runaway from home?" I asked. She froze for a bit before putting down her spoon. "Do you really want to know? I mean the answer may not satisfy you." she warned. "It's fine, I mean if you're okay with telling me that is..." I replied. She sighed, "It would be unfair if I didn't tell you. After all, you did treat me well." she said. "I guess?" I said.

Cupa took a deep breath, "Well, like I said at yesterdays barbecue, I was teleported here by some mysterious rip in space. It would normally take months to get here probably from my home but it only took me a day or perhaps instantly. I did pass out after going through so I don't really know how long I was out cold." she said. "You did say that, if I remember uncle will contact the leader of Eldrion about that." I said.

"Well, that's good to hear at least. Anyway, I got caught up in that because I decided to run away from home." she said. "And why did you do that?" I asked. "Well...it's because I was..." she paused. "You were...?" I continued. She took a deep breath, "It's because I didn't want to get married..." she muttered. Upon hearing that, I fell silent what I just heard.

"You ran away...because you didn't want to get married?" I asked. Cupa nodded, "Yep, that's pretty much the reason I left..." she said. I scratched the back of my head, "But isn't that an occasion to celebrate for?" I confirmed. "Not when it's an arranged marriage..." she muttered, sadly. "Well, this kind of things are pretty common amongst the nobles. Although I haven't heard of one where the bride-to-be runs away." I said. "First time for everything, I guess." she joked.

"Okay so what about the marriage did you not like?" I asked, becoming even more curious. "Everything!" Cupa blurted. Other customers and some staff stared at us. "Keep it a little down. We don't want to disturb the other customers." I told her. We covered her mouth, "Sorry..." she apologized. "Anyway, you said that you didn't like everything about it, right?" I verified. "Yes, I don't like it. The idea, the event, the preparations, and especially the groom." she declared. "I also don't like the fact that Dad agreed to it without my opinion." she added.

"What about your Mom?" I asked. Cupa fell silent, "She...didn't have any say in this. Not ever actually..." she muttered. That's when I remembered what uncle had told me last night, that only Cupa's father is alive. I wanted slap myself for asking that question, "I-I see..." I muttered. "Anyway, about the groom. You seem to especially dislike him, is there a reason why?" I asked. "Yeah there is! It's his attitude and personality, both of it leave a sour taste in my mouth." she replied.

"Okay...what is he like anyway?" I asked. "First of all he is a narcissists, he thinks that he's the most handsome person in the world when in fact he is literally a walking carcass." Cupa stated. "_I guess the groom is of undead origin_." I thought. "Second, he also thinks he is amazing at everything he does. Well, it's kind of true but he always brags about it which makes it awfully annoying." she added. "I can relate to that..." I agreed. "Lastly, he flirts with every girl he sees and thinks I'm head over heels for him as well!" she stated.

Once again, the staff and customers looked at us. "Sorry..." Cupa apologized to them. "I can perfectly see why you'd like to ditch a guy like him..." I said. "Right? Who would want to marry a guy like that?" She agreed. "Well, there maybe some women. But I guess you're not one of them." I said. "Damn right, I'm not!" She declared. "However, it seems I have no other choice..." she muttered, sadly. "I guess so..." I said.

I forced a smile, "Why don't we try seeing this from a better perspective?" I asked. Cupa raised a brow, "How so? Enlighten me." she asked. "Well, from what I've read in a book before. Arranged marriages among nobility has quite a few benefits." I explained. "Really now?" she asked. "First, there is the fact that it strengthens the relations of two countries by showing the people that their leaders get along with each other." I said.

Cupa kept shoving food in her mouth as she listened. "Second, it also helps strengthen the family's authority and power." I continued. Then I noticed that she seemed quite uninterested in the topic, "Maybe I'll stop here..." I muttered. "Good, I thought I had to listen to a lecture I've heard of several times before." she said. "Oh! Well, in that case..." I said. "Haven't you thought of what it's like to be married?" I asked.

Cupa sighed, "Yeah, it sounds constraining to me. I wouldn't be able to do what I want if I get married." she said. "But that way you wouldn't need to worry about a lot of things. I mean you are going to get married to a rather capable, yet annoying man. Plus, you have your maids and servants to do everything for you." I explained. "A life like that is something I never dreamed of. I want to live the life I want, not a life that others want for me." she declared.

"I understand your point but why are you so fixated on it?" I asked. "It's because I made a promise..." Cupa answered. "A promise?" I repeated. She nodded, "Yes, I made a promise to someone very special to me before. And I swore to honor it until the bitter end." she explained. "Isn't that a childish thing to do?" I asked. "What did you say?" she asked.

"Well, assuming you made a promise as a child to someone your age. I don't really think it's something worth honoring through and through, don't you think?" I said. "Are you telling me to forget the promise I made?" she asked. "Not really, I mean it's good that you remember it and doing your best to honor it but..." I paused. "But what?" she asked. "But it's just a word of mouth without any proper contract. You can choose to either fulfill it or not. It was just a childhood promise of some sort, right?" I stated.

Cupa didn't reply, she fell silent. "_Oops! I may have gone too far, I think...I should apologize_." I thought. As I was about to apologize she glared at me again with those mysterious red eyes of hers. "Wrong." she grumbled. "Pardon?" I asked since I couldn't hear her properly. "You're wrong! It's not 'just' a promise." she stated. The customers looked at us again. "Keep it down. We're disturbing the other customers." I said.

Cupa glared at me, "I don't care what others think of me! All I care about is fulfilling the promise I made to my Mom." she declared. "I'm leaving!" she announced before dashing out of the restaurant. "_This is bad..._" I thought. "I knew I should have just avoided the topic..." I muttered. With that, we caused a small commotion in the restaurant with customers gossiping here and there about what happened. Though I don't have time to be worrying about that, I apologized to the staff and payed the bill before leaving. Then I dashed after her the moment I stepped out, I need to find her.

* * *

**Author's Note: ****That's it for now! I hope you enjoyed the story. If you have anything to say about it, don't be afraid to leave a comment. I accept all forms of criticism, opinions, and compliments. I hope you all have a wonderful day. Stay safe during this difficult times. Thank you and God bless! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Just wanting to say thanks for the continuous support you've been giving. I appreciate it a whole lot so I hope you continue to enjoy this story.**

**Chapter 5: A Daughter's Promise**

* * *

_Such simple words of one they hold dear can emanate in their heart for the coming years. As one grows up and remembers those words, their life is then guided by what they once heard. When the day comes and their beliefs are tested, one should decide what should be bested. In the end it's their own choice that matters, it depends on them if they continue or falter._

* * *

Rushing out of the restaurant, I quickly made haste to find Cupa who was a person of utmost importance. "I'm worried she might get into some trouble in that angered state of hers and I don't want that to happen. I also need to apologize to her for what I said to earlier, I really need to learn when to quit talking." I scolded myself. As I continue to contemplate what I've done, my search continues around the business district. I went and checked every possible place I could think of, places we've been to and places I've been to but to no success.

After an hour of searching, I couldn't find her anywhere near and decided to stop and think for a while. I sat on a nearby bench and caught my breath, my entire body was trembling and sweating from the search. Then I opened my inventory to check the time, it was 2:30 pm already and I need to accompany her to the Mayor at around 5:00 pm. I scratched my head, "I really don't want to burden Uncle Alazar here. Plus this is entirely my fault in the first place, so I need to fix it somehow." I pondered.

For over 5 minutes or so, I sat on the bench rattling my head for solutions to my problem. I sighed, "I can't...I just can't think of any..." I muttered. I slumped on the bench until I was looking directly above, "What to do?" I pondered. Just then a familiar voice called out to me, "You seem rather exhausted, Xander. Want some lemonade?" Richard Weldin asked. I immediately sat up, "What are you doing here, sir?" I asked. "Why you ask? Well, I'm buying some snacks since it's break time." he said.

"Oh, I forgot about that..." I said. Chief Weldin just laughed, "You really are an airhead, aren't you?" he said. "Haha, you know me. My mind tends to wander off sometimes..." I replied, nonchalantly. "Hmm? Is something the matter, Xander?" he asked. I sighed, "Nothing really..." I muttered. He sat down next to me, "Really? Your basically an open book, Xander. It's clear as day that you seem troubled. Now, tell me what it is." he said.

"Well, do you still remember the girl I brought with me yesterday?" I asked. "Oh! Now that you mention it, she's not with you today." Weldin said. "She was with me today but I kind of pissed her off and now she's gone." I told him. "Gone as in disappeared or gone as in ran away?" he asked. "The latter is more appropriate. I said something again without thinking and now this happened." I replied. "I understand that she currently ran away but why are you so hooked up on finding her immediately?" he asked. "Well, I can't say much but she is a very important person." I told him.

Chief just stared at me, "Is it something related to your uncle?" he asked sternly. I nodded, "It is and I don't want to bother him with my mistake. Therefore, I need to fix this myself." I told him. He smiled and patted my head, "Well, why don't you leave it to me then?" he asked. I pushed his hand off, "Aren't you busy enough? I might just inconvenience you and the others." I said. He chuckled, "Come on, don't be like that. Remember that it's our job to maintain the order in this town. Searching for someone is part of maintaining the order, right?" he stated as he stood up. I smiled, "I guess it is. In that case, I'll take your offer." I said. He nodded and threw me a bottle of lemonade, "I suggest you quench your thirst before we make a dash for HQ." he said. I took his other offer and drank my fill.

* * *

With that, the two of us ran straight for headquarters. A few minutes later, we came bursting through the entrance of HQ, startling everyone nearby. Chief Weldin paid no heed to it and went straight to his office. He immediately grabbed his M.I.C (Micro Invoice Communicator) and began contacting somebody. He didn't really say much but he told them to get here pronto.

"So who did you call?" I asked. "Come on, you've known them for quite a while now. Have you forgotten the people in charge of situations like this? Chief Weldin asked me. "Oh! You mean them, right?" I asked. He nodded, "That's right..." he muttered. Someone then knocked on the door, "Excuse me, Sir! We'll be coming in now." The voice said before opening the door. "They're the perfect people for the job." He said. _"I can't believe I forgot about the Stream Scouts." I thought._

Entering the room was the said group of people that can help me out. The Stream Scouts is one of the several squadrons we have here in Wellspring, they are a group of agile and nimble people that are tasked with scouting the perimeter of the town, patrolling the streets and alleyways, as well as finding lost items and people too. Nevertheless, they are trained professionals and know what they are doing.

"Squad Leader Michael, reporting in. To what may we be needed for, Chief Weldin?" he asked, saluting. "Tell me, Michael. How many of your men are one stand by?" Chief asked. "This is everyone on stand by." he said, pointing out this behind him. "Will this be enough, Xander?" Chief asked me. "5 people, huh..." I muttered. Michael looked over to me, "Oh! If it isn't, Xander. Didn't notice you there, pal. Are you the one in need of assistance?" he joked, patting my back.

"Ain't gonna lie to you, Michael. I'm in need of some help." I told him. Michael looked surprised, "I was right? Okay then...never thought you'd need my help. Anyway, what kind of trouble did you get yourself into that you need a Scout to help?" he asked. "I need help finding someone." I told him. "Oh? They lost or something?" he asked. "Not exactly..." I replied. "Mind explaining so we can grasp the situation here?" he asked.

I nodded and began telling Michael what happened and who to find. "It seems you really messed up big time..." he said. I sighed, "I sure did." I muttered. "Cheer up! We'll find her and you'll definitely get your chance to apologize." he reassured, patting my back. "Thanks a lot, Michael." I thanked him. He smiled, "Just treat me some time and we'll call it even." he joked. I nodded, "Sure thing, I'll remember that." I said. Again he was surprised, "I was only joking. You don't need to take everything seriously." he said. "I'll keep that in mind." I said.

"We got all the information we need, sir! Ready to deploy all units on standby. Waiting for your permission." Michael told Chief Weldin. Chief nodded, "Permission granted. You may begin your search." Chief ordered. The scouts saluted before leaving the room, "They are really fast!" I exclaimed. "They aren't called Scouts for nothing." Chief said before seating down on his chair.

I saluted, "Thank you for lending me some help, Chief Weldin!" I thanked him. "No need to. It's part of my job anyway." he said. "I guess I should be going now. It would quicken the search if I were to join in." I said. Before leaving, Chief handed me some kind of communicator. "Use that to communicate with the other scouts." he said. I looked at the device in my hand, "What is this? And how do I use it." I asked. "It's what they call a Communication earpiece. It's basically like my M.I.C but it works over longer distances and can connect with others earpieces through some kind of mana something energy wave..." he explained.

I blinked, "Okay...so how do I use it?" I asked. "You just press the button on the side of the earpiece and it should connect with the others." Chief Weldin explained. So I pressed what seemed to be a button on the side of the device, "Now what? Do I put it on?" I asked for confirmation. Chief nodded, "Indeed. Once you do so, you'll be able to talk with the others." he explained.

I attached the earpiece to my left ear and soon began hearing voices of who I assume to be Michael and the others. "Oh wow! This is amazing! I can hear their conversation." I exclaimed. "Hello? Michael, are you there?" I asked. "Woah! Xander is that you? I guess Chief gave you an earpiece too." Michael said. "Yeah, he said it'll help with the search." I said. "It most definitely will. If we find anything we'll be sure to let you know." Michael said.

"This thing is amazing, Chief! With this, patrols and reports can circulate easily around town. When did you get your hands on this?" I asked. "It was delivered here a few days ago. I was about to issue this to everyone next week but I had the scouts test it out first." Chief explained. "Whoever made this must be a genius!" I exclaimed. "I heard it was made by a Manatechnologists your age in the Kingdom of Stanton. Though they do say he has a sharp tongue and is a bit eccentric." he explained.

Then I snapped out of my fascination of the device and returned to the current situation. I shook my head, "Never mind that! I need to find, Cupa." I blurted out. "Be careful and good luck out there." Chief Weldin said. I nodded, "Thanks, Chief. I'll be going now. I'll also send a report later!" I said before leaving the room. And so I once again begin my search for the runaway princess.

* * *

**(People of the Land: Michael Gelona is the leader of the Stream Scouts, one of the several squadrons Wellspring town has. He is a professional at his job and never has failed in his missions. He is also an outgoing guy who loves parties and celebrations. He has short, slightly brown and messy hair, golden-brown eyes, and no facial hair. He has a built physique and is fair-skinned. He typically wears a leather jacket over a plain shirt paired with jeans and either sneaker or running shoes.)**

* * *

My search begins at Town Square next to HQ. The town square is the most spacious place in the neighborhood where both the plaza and park are located. It is a perfect place to go to for recreational activities, picnics, programs, or when you want some alone time. I brought her with me here yesterday so there's a chance she might be here.

So I started looking around and asking people if they have seen a Creeper humob around the place. I kept searching the area but to no avail. Sadly, no one has seen a humob around either. It was already 3:00 pm, I only had two hours to spare. Even with the scouts' help there is still a lot of ground to cover. There are a few other districts in town where she could have gone to. First, there's the Center District or the Town Square, the Northern District or the Noble Estate, Southern District or the Common Grounds, the Western District or the Bussiness District, and lastly the Eastern District or the Temple Sanctuary.

_"I know for a fact that she couldn't have wandered off into the Northern District of town since there are gates separating it from the rest, plus it's heavily guarded. I also don't think she wandered into the Temple grounds either, I know for a fact the temple does not accept humobs. That just leaves the center, western and southern districts. Since I just checked the center, I guess I'll search south then recheck the business district." I thought._

* * *

With that in mind, I immediately headed straight for the south. "There's a lot of side streets and houses in that area, she could be wandering or hiding there!" I thought. My destination wasn't far so I managed to arrive there quickly. "Okay, time to begin asking..." I muttered, looking around. From behind a familiar voice called out to me, "Xander! It seems you're here too." Michael called out.

I turn towards him, "So you're looking around here too?" I asked. He nodded, "Yep, same as you." Michael agreed. "I'm guessing you already know but we have more scouts looking around currently. Those that just came back from patrol joined in the search too. It won't take long now for us to find her." He told me. I sighed, "I heard. That's reassuring but the clock is still ticking. We have only have less than two hours left." I said. He punched my arm, "Then we better get going if you want to find her sooner." He said before dashing away. _"I could never run like that..." I thought._

After Michael left, I went back to my search and began asking around again. I tried my best to run around the neighborhood faster with my "Rapid Flow" skill_. "At this rate, I'm going to run out of mana and stamina..." I thought, dreadfully._ Covering as much ground as I could, I search every street and corner with the best of my abilities but it ended in vain.

I soon met up with Michael and other scouts in the area, "We've searched every inch of this place and asked a lot of people and still wouldn't find her... This is tougher than I thought." Michael said. "It's already 4:00 pm...have you got other reports from town?" I asked. He shook his head, "Sadly, not a single one, yet. But we still have time, let's try retracing our steps." he suggested. I nodded, "Good idea! Let's go!" I declared.

* * *

We left the south district and went to the west district to recheck the area. As soon as we arrived, Michael began giving orders to everyone. He first sent the others to look in the further stretches of the area while we scan the ones nearer. "This way if anything comes up, we'd have shorter travel time." Michael explained. "Smart thinking!" I complicated him. He smiled, "Of course! Now let's get going!" he boasted and sped off.

Like what I had done earlier, I asked around and searched every nook and cranny. Again I was unlucky, I couldn't find her and it was getting darker. My vision is blurry, my body is sweaty, I am having difficulty breathing, my legs are shaking and my stomach is rumbling. I am deadbeat tired and dizzy, I began feeling faint, and all of a sudden my legs gave in. With that, I leaned towards a wall to rest as my eyes began to close. "We...her...she's at...center..." a voice buzzed in my ear. _"I guess I'm hearing things now..." I thought, wearily._

I slowly began losing consciousness until a familiar voice called out to me. "Xander! What happened to you?!" Michael called out. I couldn't answer from all the exhaustion. He looked at me, checked my vitals, temperature, and heart rate. "Hang in there, Xander! I got just the thing for you..." he said while rummaging through his satchel. He then opened my mouth and stuck something in as fluid came rushing through. "Drink it, Xander. It will make you feel better" he ordered. I then began regaining consciousness, strength, and some stamina after drinking the fluid.

I stood right back up the moment I could as a bottle fell to the ground. "What was in that bottle anyway?" I asked, wiping my mouth. "It was a vitality/rejuvenation potion. It will instantly help you recover when you are tired." Micheal explained. "Oh yeah! I forgot about that... Anyway, find something?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! We found her! The humob you we're looking for, she was spotted right now at the plaza!" Michael told me. I then remembered the buzzy voice I heard, _"That must have been the communicator." I thought. _Then I snapped out of my daze, "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" I declared, bolting away. "Try not to hurt yourself in a hurry..." He joked, tagging behind me.

* * *

It didn't take too long for us to arrive at the plaza. Surrounding the area were scouts that we're keeping an eye on her. When one of them noticed the two of us, they immediately came forth, "Sir! We found her purchasing some food and drinks when we called you." the scout explained. "Where is she now?" Michael asked. "She is currently underneath the bridge, sir. She has moved since then." the scout added, pointing towards the bridge. Michael nodded, "Thank you. We'll handle it from here." he said.

Michael then ordered the scouts to head home or return to work. He just let some stay behind for safety measures. He looked at me and I nodded back, "Let's go..." I said. Michael followed behind me as we approached the bridge. As we got closer, I could definitely tell someone has been here since there were footprints in the ground and some scattered trash. I took a deep breath and peered under the bridge. And there I saw a familiar figure curled up with her face buried into her knees.

As soon as I saw her, I wanted to rush to her side and apologize but I was afraid. I was afraid she wouldn't forgive me for what I did. I was trembling at the thought of it because I dislike the thought of people hating me. So right now, despite my efforts I couldn't even approach her. Just then Michael smacked me back to reality, "You'll be fine. I know you will." he reassured me.

So I inhaled once more and stepped beneath the bridge where she was curled under. I looked at her for a second before speaking, "Hey..." I greeted, weakly. Cupa lifted her head and looked at me, "Oh. It's you..." she grumbled. Then there was a moment of silence. "How should I say this?" I wondered. She sighed, "I'm guessing you came to apologize, right?" she muttered.

I nodded, "I...yes, I came to apologize." I said. _"Come on, Xander! Just apologize already!" I thought._ I took another deep breath and began apologizing. "I know that I may have gone too far with what I said...earlier. It was rude of me to push my own...beliefs and ideals onto you. I assumed that your problem could be resolved the same way I would, but instead it produced an opposite reaction. I ended up hurting you more than you already have. I guess...I didn't think things through properly, right?" I paused to breathe.

Cupa didn't reply, she just stayed silent all the while with her face buried in her knees. "It seems she's reluctant to hear my apology. But what's more important right now is getting her home, even if what awaits her is not to her liking. I just need to get her into a mood where she'll listen to me at least. Even if she doesn't forgive me, I need to atone for what I have done." I pondered.

Cupa was still silent and avoiding eye contact with me. "Mind if I sit near you?" I asked. "Whatever..." she replied. "I guess I'll take that as a yes." I said. I sighed, _"At least she's listening." I thought._ "Look, it's fine if you can't bring yourself to forgive me but..." I paused. "At least let me help you return home." I said.

Cupa tilted her head towards me, "Home? That place is nothing more than a cage that prevents me from fulfilling my promise..." she retorted. "I suppose that your Father is the main reason you won't go back and not just your sudden marriage." I said. She fell silent again, but this time she's making eye contact. "I assume that's a yes. If so, why not try talking it out with him?" I suggested.

"Hmph! Ever since Mom died, he only ever listened to himself. He always makes decisions for me without my approval. He rarely listens to what I want. He presumes that what he thinks is best for me. And that I should just leave everything to him." Cupa blurted out suddenly. After ranting, she buried her face into her knees again. "I see..." was all I could say.

* * *

_"Talk about serious Daddy issues..." I thought._ But now I basically know what's going on with her. "Are those the reasons why you ran away?" I asked. "Partly..." Cupa replied. "Partly? So what's the real reason you left?" I asked. She sighed, "Same reason as to why I ran away from you..." she muttered. This time I was the one who fell silent. "So he...ridiculed your promise to your Mom?" I muttered.

She sat up and nodded, "He said 'This is exactly why your Mom is gone. She kept doing what she wanted despite my warnings, just like you. Your following in her footsteps and it's worrying me. So please, listen to your old man and forget about that stupid promise of yours. It's just a promise, you don't actually need to fulfill it'. That was when I snapped and yelled at him. I then sprinted towards my room and locked it." she explained

"Then you ran away afterward..." I added. Cupa nodded, "That pretty much sums it up, yeah..." she agreed. Upon hearing more of her story I kind of felt bad for her now. "Do you hate him?" I asked. "Who?" she replied. "Your Dad, do you hate him?" I asked. She went quiet for a while before answering, "I...I don't hate him. I just got fed up with him. When he told me I was about to get married to 'that' guy, my fuse lit up. And when he insulted both Mom and her promise, I exploded...hypothetically." she explained.

"Then how about this, does your Dad hate you or your Mom?" I asked. She fell silent once more before answering, "N-no...he doesn't hate either of us. I know for a fact he does love both us. I mean, I still remember the days when Mom was still alive. Those were...happy days." she paused as a tear rolled out of her eye. "Huh?" she mumbled while wiping off the tear.

"Haha, am I...crying? Right now, seriously?" Cupa muttered as tears begin to form. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Okay? Of course I'm not!" she started, suddenly standing up. "My Mom died, my Dad became paranoid and overprotective of me, I couldn't enjoy the things I liked, I was about to get married to someone I don't know...let alone like, I ran away from home due to my own selfishness, and I caused trouble for the people who helped me." she ranted with tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

I was stunned by her sudden outburst of emotions but it made me think. "It seems she's aware of her Dad's motive and her own selfishness as well. She also feels bad about causing trouble for us. But why does she still press forward?" I wondered. All the while, she stood up while crying...not muttering a single word. Her tears kept rolling down and gently falling onto the ground.

Seeing Cupa cry made me pity her, _"She's been holding back all these emotions that have been accumulated for so long, yet she couldn't express it up until now." I thought. _"Maybe I could comfort her...but how?" I wondered. As I rattled my brain for an answer, a memory popped up...one that I'm not familiar with.

Upon remembering, I reached to Cupa and placed my hand on her shoulder. She looked at me, "Seriously, what is up with you?" she asked. I flashed a genuine smile, "Let it all out, let all your pent up emotions spill out and fall to the ground. You did well to endure the years of pain and sadness." I said as I embraced her, whole-heartedly. "Y-you think this is enough to..." she paused.

She fell silent for a second, then she gripped my clothes with trembling hands and began sobbing more than she was a while ago. I stroked her head as she let loose her tears onto my shirt, "You can ease up now. You can cry all you want until you feel better." I muttered. _"Ahh...my shirt is soaking all her tears. Oh well, it ain't so bad anyway. I'll keep this up until she feels better." I thought._

We stood together in each others embrace for a while. All the while Cupa kept crying, it lasted for about a minute or so. So I continued stroking her head until she calmed down, and soon enough she did. "You can let go of me now..." she muttered. And so, I let go of her. "Feel any better now?" I asked. She looked away, "Y-yeah...I feel better now... T-thanks for the hug, it somehow felt b-better than a normal hug." she said, blushing.

Those words were music to my ears, it made me smile genuinely again. "Thanks! And I'm glad you feel better now." I said. Then it was quiet once more until Cupa shook her head and slapped herself. It surprised me, "W-what are you doing?!" I exclaimed. As if nothing happened she smiled, "Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked. I stood there suddenly confused, "What are you talking about?" I asked.

Cupa chuckled, "Don't tell me you forgot the whole reason you here?" she said. Then it hit me, "Wait...what time is it?!" I exclaimed, opening my inventory to check the time. I sighed, "It's 4:30 pm..." I said, feeling relieved. She chuckled once more, "What is it this time?" I asked. "I still can't get used to your inventory clock, hahaha!" she said, laughing.

"Okay, you had your laugh. Let's get going already." I told her. Cupa smiled, "Sure thing!" she agreed, walking on ahead. _"Well, I'm glad she's back to her usual self. She's better off like this." I thought._ Then she stopped walking in front of me, "What's wrong?" I asked. She turned around, "Consider this...a thank you for what you've done for me." she said.

I tilted my head, "A thank you? What do you-" I paused as Cupa jumped and gave me a hug this time. She latched onto me with her arms behind my neck and her legs around my waist. I lost balance and fell from the impact of it. I landed with a thud, "Oww...that hurt. Didn't know you topple me over." I groaned, rubbing my ass. She paused then smiled, "Sorry about that~" she apologized. I sighed, "You don't seem sorry but I'll accept the apology." I said.

"Now will you please get off me? We can't go towards our destination like this." I said. "Sure thing!" Cupa agreed as she got off me. I then dusted my clothes to make it look a bit tidier. "Let's get going, shall we?" I asked. She nodded, "Of course!" she agreed. Michael was waiting for the both of us outside, he greeted both us. I gave the quick summary to him for his report, while Cupa apologized to them for the trouble she caused them before we left.

* * *

Hence, both of us headed for the Mayor's house where my uncle was waiting for us. The trip wasn't too far since we were right at the center of town, we just needed to go north. Soon enough the gates were within sight, "Look! That's the place were going to." I told her. "Wow! It's freaking huge!" Cupa exclaimed. I chuckled, "Well, it is a mansion that serves as a home and workplace for the Mayor." I explained.

"Then, let's race! Loser treats the other to some food!" Cupa declared. I blinked, "Wait, what?!" I exclaimed. "3...2...1...Go!" she announced, speeding up. "Hey! Hold on! I didn't agree to this!" I retorted, chasing after her. With that, we arrived at the gates faster and exhausted. "Yay! I won. Now you got to treat me to some food later, 'kay?" she stated while jumping for joy. "I didn't...agree...to this. But...I'll think...about it." I replied, gasping for air.

"Just agree to it already." Cupa ordered. "Umm...do you...have business here?" the guard asked. "We...would like to enter. We have an...appointment with...the Mayor." I said, gasping. The guard then recognizes me, "Xander? Is that you?" he asked. "Yep, it's me alright. How was today, Gerald?" I asked. "Pretty good. Anyway, do you have a permit?" he asked. I grabbed the letter from my inventory and gave it to him. He read the letter then nodded, "Ohh! This seems important. I'll open the door for you." he said, opening the 8ft tall door.

"Thanks man!" I said. "No problem." Gerald replied. He then noticed Cupa following behind me, "Welcome to the Wellspring Town Hall and Mayor's estate, Princes Cupa!" he greeted. She just smiled and awkwardly bowed, "T-thank you, have a nice day!" she responded. "You don't seem used to this despite being a princess and all." I teased. She elbowed me by the stomach, "I was never used to it anyway. It makes me feel uncomfortable. It would be better if they just called me by my name." she ranted. _"Then it'd be awkward for your subjects instead..." I thought._

"If so, then how'd you like me to refer to you then?" I asked. "Just call me Cupa. It's much better." she told me. "Wouldn't it sound disrespectful of me to you?" I asked. She pinched my arm, "Nah! Were friends anyway, so it shouldn't be like that." she explained. "I see..." I muttered. "She raised a brow, "It sounds like you don't believe me. Do you not consider me as a friend?" she asked.

I smiled, "I dunno..." I joke. "What?!" Cupa exclaimed. And all the while we were walking to the Mayor's house, she was fuming at me...though she didn't seem angry at all, it was more like she was having fun yelling at me. It didn't take too long for us to arrive, so I knocked on the door. From the inside a familiar voice answered, "Coming!" it replied.

Then I looked at Cupa and suddenly felt kind of light-hearted, "Honestly..." I said. She looked at me without a puzzled look, "Honestly, what?" she asked. I smiled, "Never would I thought to have a friend like you." I told her. She smirked, "Guess you couldn't deny the fact that we are friends." she said. The door then burst open with a very cheery lady on the other side, "Xander! It's good to see you." Mella announced. I was about to reply when suddenly my entire body went limp and then everything went black.

* * *

**Author's Note: That's it for now! I hope you enjoyed the story. If you have anything to say about it, don't be afraid to leave a comment. I accept all forms of criticism, opinions, and compliments. I hope you all have a wonderful day. Stay safe during this difficult times. Thank you and God bless! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Just wanting to say thanks for the continuous support as always. I appreciate it a whole lot so I hope you continue to enjoy this story.**

**Chapter 6: Some Small Talk**

* * *

_Memories of past in the town I called home, it soon shall be left when I begin to roam. Beyond the borders of simple comfort, I bring with me items I just had sort. Alongside companions I met just recent, together we travel since we were just sent. With one goal in mind I traverse the landscape, to bring back the princess to her home estate. Though on this journey I begin to wonder, what lies for me beyond yonder._

* * *

_Due to my exhaustion, I remember that I collapsed before entering the Mayor's house. I couldn't see around me so I slowly opened my eyes. Upon opening them, the first thing I saw was a vast blue sea and the clear blue sky. I blinked twice and rubbed my eyes, making sure that what I'm seeing is true. Looking around, I noticed that I was in someone's bedroom. It seems that I was staring out their window._

_Inside the room, there was a comfy looking bed with lots of pillows, an oak cabinet, an oak study table, an oak nightstand, a nice carpet on the floor, and a peculiar-looking banner. The banner was blue, it had a shield in the middle with a clover insignia on it, and two birds on both sides of the shield._

_I walked around the room some more to inspect it thoroughly. Inside the nightstand, we're several papers, notebooks, pencils, and scissors. The cabinet contained, clothes of course, and a uniquely carved wooden sword for sparring. On the study table was a book, I picked it up and read its title, "Paladin's Handbook" it said._

_It sounded familiar and yet it doesn't. I didn't really have time to read it so I put it down. With nothing else in the room to search, I decided to exit the room. And so, I slowly opened the door and peered over the side. Beyond the door was just a simple hallway that any home would have. As stealthily as possible, I traverse the hall to the right._

_As I slowly walked, I noticed some paintings on the wall which were definitely home decorations. Just up ahead was a room with an open door, so I decided to investigate it. I peered inside, the room was fully furnished with a couch, two chairs, a table, and a fireplace. It seemed that this was the living room or guest room, just then I remembered the other dream I had._

_This room looked exactly like the last one, so it seems that this was another dream. I sighed knowing that I sneaked around for nothing. I then heard footsteps heading this way and immediately hid behind the couch. As soon as I did, a woman, probably around the age of 40, entered the room and sat on the couch._

_She then sighed, "I know you're there! Put your hands up where I can see them!" she called out. Forgetting the fact that this is a dream, I stood up and raised my hand only to realize it was not me she was referring to but someone else. I then heard giggling just outside the room, "Come on in now." she said. I looked at the doorway as a chubby little boy came running into the room, he had his arms up and a big smile on his face._

_"You can put them down. Now come over here." the woman said. The little guy ran closer to her and hugged her leg like it was a big pillow. She chuckled, "You sure love hugging people." she said, smiling. She then picked him up and placed him on her lap. When the little guy sat on her lap, he immediately turned around and hugged her again. "No matter how tired I get, every time you hug me can't help but feel recharged already." she said, hugging him back. "I love you, Mom!" the kid declared._

_I couldn't help but smile from what I saw, who wouldn't?! It looked so adorable and sweet. Perhaps I'm having this dream because of Cupa's current parental issue. Something that I never experienced since I have no parents... While watching, I soon felt I was regaining consciousness as the dream began to fade. The woman then smiled at her child, "I love you too..." she said before everything faded away._

Then I opened my eyes and saw a familiar-looking ceiling. I noticed that I was laying down on a bed, a girly one to be precise, as two familiar faces lay beside me on each side. I slowly got up and rubbed my eyes, "How long was I out?" I yawned. I looked around and saw that I was definitely in Mella's room. I sighed, _"I guess it can't be helped. She is quite the worrywart but I appreciate it. She really is like a big sister to me." I thought._

* * *

Then I felt the need to drink, my throat was as dry as a desert. I looked if there was anything I could drink and on the table next to me I saw a pitcher of water. So I grabbed it and poured myself a glass of cold, refreshing water and drank to my fill. After doing so, I put the pitcher and glass back on the table.

For a while, I sat quietly on the bed as I try recalling what I had dreamt about. _"The dream I had felt so real, almost like it was a memory of mine. But it couldn't be a memory since I don't even recognize anyone that looks like them, let alone the place I was in. Though for a dream to be of that quality, I'm pretty lucky to have experienced it." I thought._

As I continue to ponder, I didn't notice that someone was waking up. "Xander! You're finally awake!" Mella exclaimed joyfully. Her voice startled me out of my monologue, "H-hey Mella... I guess you're awake as well, huh." I said, still recovering from the shock. "I was worried sick about you!" she announced, suddenly hugging me. "Y-yeah, I'm fine so you can stop hugging me. It's kind of hard to breathe, you know?" I told her.

Despite me telling her off she continued hugging me. I sighed, "Okay fine, I'm sorry I worried you." I apologized, hugging her back. This delighted her so much that she hugged me tighter, "O-okay...I think...that's...enough..." I said, tapping her arm to let go. She then realized that she was suffocating me and let go, "S-sorry about that..." she apologized. I coughed, "It's fine. I'm used to your hugs, kinda." I replied.

We both let out an awkward laugh as another familiar person woke up. I saw her lift her head and look at us with drowsy eyes, "Hey there! Glad to see you're doing fine, Cupa." I said. She then rubbed her eyes and took another look at me before realizing I was now awake, "Xander! You're finally awake!" she exclaimed, lunging towards me delightfully. _"Aww man, here we go again..." I thought, awaiting my next strangulation._

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Cupa announced, hugging me as well. And then I went through the same process of almost choking to death. So after being strangled a second time, I gasped for air the moment she let go. I coughed, _"Who knew girls had this much hug strength!" I thought._

_"Now that both of them are awake and have done their deed. I think it's time I asked them what's going on..." I thought._ I mean seriously, I'm surprised that these two got along together just fine. "So, would both of you tell me what happened?" I asked. "Sure thing! Let's see, first, you fainted in front of the door, then we dragged you into the infirmary while waiting for you to be treated both Mella and I began chatting with each other, then we both got along and shared stories of you, then when you were done being treated we had you brought to Mella's room, then we watched you sleep until we both fell asleep. Does that answer everything?" Cupa explained, really fast

Just hearing her explain gave me trouble breathing. I took a deep breath first, "First of all, what?!" I exclaimed. "Was that too fast for you?" Cupa asked. I nodded, "Pretty much, I nearly couldn't understand a thing." I replied. "Let me explain it to you, Cupa." Mella suggested. "Sure thing! Go ahead, Mella!" Cupa agreed, giving her a thumbs up. "So it's your turn?" I asked her. Mella nodded, "You see, Xander. There really was nothing important you missed. We just watched over you while you slept, that's all." she explained.

I sighed, _"That sounds even worse than the first explanation. But I at least understood it." I thought._ "So what did you talk about while I was out?" I asked. Cupa giggled, "Mostly about you." she said. "What about me exactly?" I asked. "Just some stuff..." Mella replied, smiling. _"Oh boy! Probably some dumb and embarrassing stuff I did when we were young." I thought, rather worried._ I scratched the back of my head, _"Well, I can't do anything else. I might as well just brace myself for it." I thought._

Then I remember what my uncle said in the letter, "What about the meeting?!" I blurted out. "We haven't done it yet..." Cupa said. "Huh? Why?" I asked. "Well, your uncle and my dad decided that they can with until you woke up." Mella explained. "Really? What for?" I asked. "They didn't say." Mella replied. I sighed, "Well if that's what they want..." I said.

Then my stomach suddenly growled, loud enough for the two of them to hear. Mella giggled, "Looks like your pretty hungry, Xander." she said. I chuckled, "Yeah, I am quite famished." I said. "I'm also pretty hungry, Mella." Cupa said as her stomach growled as well. "Don't worry, dinner should be soon ready." Mella reassured both of us. She looked over at the wall clock, "It should be ready in five minutes." she said.

I then looked at the clock and saw that it was already 6:55 pm. "I was out for almost two hours?!" I blurted, surprising both of them. "Yeah, you were sleeping pretty soundly." Cupa said. "We thought you went into a coma or something. Luckily, it was just mild fatigue. The doctor said you were just asleep and that you would wake up soon after they gave you a 'Full Potion'." Mella explained.

* * *

And so, after continuously listening to both girls sharing stories about each other and occasionally about me, it was soon time to eat. So I got out of bed by myself, proceeding to turn down Mella's offer to assist me since it's a bit embarrassing. We were about to leave the room when Uncle Alazar came in. To his surprise I was already awake, "Didn't think you'd wake up sooner." he said. "Well think again." I replied. He chuckled, "Good to see you awake, kiddo." he said.

"So why did you come here?" I asked. "Well, I was just about to invite these two young ladies to dinner. I guess it'll be two young ladies and a virgin guy." Uncle joked. I sighed, "Very funny..." I muttered. The two girls laughed at my uncles' joke making me feel embarrassed once more. "Let's just go, already. My stomach can't take it anymore." I said, walking on ahead.

"Hey! Don't leave us behind. Talk about no appreciation for the people who watched you in your sleep." Cupa declared. "Why would I appreciate someone watching me in my sleep?" I said, continuing to walk away. "Honestly..." she huffed. "It's fine, Cupa. He may seem like that but Xander appreciates it a lot. He's just rather shy to express his emotions." Mella explained.

Uncle Alazar chuckled, "Yep, he is a full-fledged Tsundere." he said. "What's that mean?" Cupa asked. "A Tsundere is a person who hides their innermost feelings and refuses to accept it." Mella explained. "Oh! So Xander is a Tsundere!" Cupa declared. "No, I'm not!" I denied, getting further away. "I suggest we get going." Uncle proposed. Both girls nodded and they began walking after me.

With the teasing out of the way, we soon arrived at the dining room where dinner was being served. There were some maids on stand by in the room in case something is needed. The room was decorated nicely with plants, paintings, and a few statues. The table itself is beautiful and the chairs looked very comfortable. And of course, the plate and utensils were arranged neatly and orderly. _"Wow...it looks even better than the last time I was here." I thought._

"Ooh! This set-up almost looks like the one I have back home." Cupa said. "Really?! How delightful!" Mella stated. _"Rich people..." I thought_. I looked over to my uncle who just stood there without the interest of the room whatsoever. "I guess stuff like this no longer surprises him. Being an S-Class Adventurer must really be something." I admired. We were then accompanied by some maids to our seats where we waited for one more person to arrive.

* * *

In the meantime, we were served some mushroom soup and some complimentary drinks as we wait. And man, do I love me some mushroom soup. "He looks so contented, I've never seen him like this." Cupa said while watching me sip my soup. "Xander gets these kinds of looks when he eats his favorite meals. I've seen him make this face many times." Mella explained cheerfully. "Is that so?" Cupa asked. "Yup. The first time he had mushroom soup, let me tell ya, he wouldn't stop asking me for it. This guy had me on a soup diet for a week." Uncle said.

Cupa chuckled, _"It seems that he's a real soup fanatic." she said while looking at me. "Damn right I am!" I thought._ So I continued to enjoy my soup while they continued chatting. My uncle on the other hand was enjoying a glass of fine wine, typical Uncle Alazar. And soon enough, the last person we were waiting for finally arrived.

He entered the room as energetic as ever, "How is y'all doing? Sorry fer being a lil' late." Mayor Espring greeted. "Hey Bobby! What took you so long?" Uncle Alazar asked. The Mayor waltz happily to his chair located at the head of the table. "Oh you know, the usual paperwork is a grueling job." he said. "I used to be able to finish it pretty quickly. Am I losing my touch?" he added. Mella giggled, "That's because you're getting older, Father." she joked.

"Nonsense!" Mayor Espring refuted, jumping onto his chair. Uncle Alazar and Cupa, even the maids, applauded him. "You see? I'm in perfect condition." he declared. Mella took a sip from her teacup, "You say that. Yet, you hurt your own back the other day while picking up a pen." she told him. "How did you-! I remember locking my door." he said. "Looks like you're getting forgetful as well, my poor Father." she said, taking another sip of tea.

No matter how much Mayor Espring denied the fact that he's aging, his daughter would remind him of something that proved his getting old. "How nostalgic this conversation sounds..." I thought, taking a sip of tea as well. Cupa then leaned over to me, "This seems like a fun family." she whispered. I nodded, "It is. They've been doing this for over five years now." I replied. "For real?!" she asked. "It started when the Mayor entered his 60 years of age." I replied, taking another sip of tea.

The skit soon died down when the main course was finally served. And so, I was finally able to enjoy a full course dinner with little noise. There was just some small talk about food and such topics. Soon enough, dinner came to an end and all of us were stuffed and delighted. "So, how was tonight's dinner?" Mayor Espring asked us. "I have to admit. I haven't had a meal this good in a long while." I complimented.

Mayor Espring smiled, "That's good to hear. How about you, Princess Cupa?" he asked. She belched, "It was AMAZING! This taste entirely different from the food I've had before." she stated happily. "I'd give it a 9/10!" she added. "Oho! Almost a perfect score. I'm glad you enjoyed it, Princess." Mayor Espring said. He then looked at my uncle who just gave him an okay sign.

* * *

Looking at the contented look on our faces he got up from his seat, "It was certainly a wonderful dinner to be shared with you all." Mayor Espring said. "But now, I believe it's time we discussed more important matters." he added. Uncle Alazar nodded, "It certainly is. So let's not waste time and head on over to the office." he said. "Would you be so kind as to lead us there, Mayor?" he asked. "Sure thing. Follow me, everyone." Mayor Espring announced, ushering us to follow him.

So all of us got off our chairs and followed Mayor Espring out of the room and into his office. When we arrived, he had us sit anywhere we wanted before the meeting started. He sat behind his desk and had a serious tone when he began talking to us. "Okay then. We shall now begin. Is everyone ready?" he asked. We all nodded, "Good. So let's start at the beginning of it all." he said.

Mayor Espring then brought out several filed reports from his desk and begun, "Just to make sure. Remember all these reports are classified and should not be disclosed to the general public. I trust none of this information will leave the room. What occurs in here, stays in here. Understood?" he explained. "You can count on us!" Cupa agreed. He chuckled, "Thank you for your cooperation, Princess." he thanked.

Mayor Espring cleared his throat, "To start things off, we've had two interesting incidents that have occurred these past few days. We'll tackle the first incident regarding my daughter's attackers. According to Xanders' report, the incident began before Mella entered the family estate. It was said here that an arrow landed in front of Xander and Mella which created a unique space that only the suspects could enter. Within this space, they fought off the suspects and managed to defeat them. In the end, they were all captured and interrogated by the town guards." he explained.

"Currently, we have them in custody. And they have given a significant amount of information. This information I have already sent to the capital via a special invoice." Mayor Espring added. "So..." Uncle Alazar paused, grabbing a flask from his coat. "What did you manage to squeeze out of them, Bobby?" he asked, drinking from his flask afterward.

Mayor Espring sighed, "It's as I feared. It seems knowledge about her powers leaked out somehow. Now she's being pursued by those with evil intentions." he said. Cupa raised her hand, "I'm rather curious about this power Mella has. Just what is it?" she asked. "Let's just say that she has the power to change one's destiny." he said. "No way! That sounds amazing! How come you never told me this, Mella?!" she exclaimed.

"Well, it ain't something I should be telling anyone." Mella explained. "Oh! Good point." Cupa agreed. Mayor Espring coughed, "Anyway, we learned that they were an infamous gang of thieves in the slumps of the capital. They were hired by someone who bested them in a one versus all situations. According to the leader, they were paid a huge sum of money and even had a reward waiting for them upon completing the given task. So they accepted the persons offer without delay." he explained.

"So this person managed to overpower an infamous gang of thieves singlehandedly and decided to hire them to do his work. Why didn't he just do it himself?" Cupa asked. "Typical villains. They use others to do the dirty work for them when they can just do it themselves." I said. Mayor Espring nodded, "In the end, they were just pawns to be used and discarded afterward." he said.

"In short, people are after my daughter and wish to exploit her power. Which leads me to this conclusion..." Mayor Espring explained. "What is it? Need me to accompany her to Ysanctia?" Uncle Alazar guessed. "Bingo! Ye guessed right, Alazar!" the mayor exclaimed. "Of course I'm right. And I'll be glad to accompany your daughter. Leave it to me!" my uncle declared. "Thanks as always, partner!" Mayor Espring said.

* * *

"Well, that's one down. We've got another one to discuss." Mayor Epsring said, looking at Cupa. "And it concerns the young princess over here." he said. "I almost forgot about that..." She muttered. "I guess you could say this one is the most interesting issue yet." he said. "Really? Is it that interesting?" she joked. The mayor nodded, "It is! Especially since we're dealing with royalty here." he said.

"Let's see here, what was written in Xanders' report..." Mayor Espring said, scanning the document he had. "I'm pretty sure it explains everything you ought to know about my encounter with Cupa." I told him. "It sure does... Quite interesting as well." he said. "What does it say, Mr. Mayor? Does it say anything about me?" Cupa asked. "It actually says a lot about you right to the dot. Personality, combat style, outfit, and even physique. It's almost as if Xander examined you thoroughly." Mayor Espring said.

"Really? Oh my, how lewd of you Xander!" Cupa said, blushing. "It's not lewd, it's work. There were no motives behind it." I asserted. "Really?" Mella asked, giving me an envious look. "Yes, really. I'm not that kind of guy." I said. "I know that but..." she muttered. I groaned, "Look at what you did, Mayor!" I exclaimed. Mayor Espring gave me a confused look, "I don't know what yer talking about..." he replied, flipping through the report.

I sighed, "Please tell me you're almost done reading." I said. Mayor Espring closed the report, "Okay then! Now that I'm done reading, let's continue shall we?" he asked. We nodded, "Now in this incident that concerns the princess, we have an unknown element mixed in. I'm aware that Princess Cupa ran away from home due to some family issues. And it is our duty to escort her back home safely. But what concerns me more is this rip in space that she spoke off." he said.

"Mind if you tell us about this thing that brought you here?" Mayor Espring asked her. Cupa nodded, "I'll be glad to!" she exclaimed. "Okay. So as Mr. Mayor said, I ran away from home. I just planned to hide in some corner of the Kingdom but that didn't go as planned. As you can see, it didn't work since I am nowhere." she said.

"The thing that mysteriously transported me here was some kind of portal or hole in the air. It was black in color and it seemed to be sucking in the air from the surrounding area. It fascinated me so I threw a rock at it to see what would happen, nothing. So I took step closer nut when I did the portal suddenly sucked me in. The next thing I realized was that I was in another place since everything looked different from before. And soon enough I encountered Xander." Cupa explained.

"More like I found her beating up some bandits." I corrected. "It was there fault for attacking a bunch of traders..." Cupa asserted. "Interesting... In all my years as an adventurer, I have never heard of this." Mayor Espring remarked. "Right? I said the same thing the first time I heard her say it." Uncle Alazar said. "Even the S-Class Adventurer, Alazar Nightfall doesn't know! Very interesting indeed." the mayor said.

"So! Other than the portal thingy, we have to accompany the Princess back home." Mayor Espring said. "Thanks, Mr. Mayor! I'll be in your care." Cupa said. "No problem! It's my job to make sure you are escorted back home safe and sound." he said. "So who's going to help get home?" she asked. "Don't worry, Princess! The one's who'll escort you are trustworthy and strong people." he explained. "Really?! Sounds exciting!" she exclaimed.

"Oh it is! Especially since one of them is Xander himself." Mayor Espring announced. "What?!" Cupa and I exclaimed. "That's so great! I get to travel with a friend!" she stated happily. "Are you serious, Mayor Espring?! What about my job? Who'll take my post?" I asked. "Don't ya worry 'bout that, sonny! I got that all covered up." he said. "Okay but why me?" I asked. "It would be much better if one of the Princess escorts is someone she trusts, right?" he said. I sighed, "You do have a point." I agreed.

"I also hired a high ranking A-Class adventurer to join you so you won't have to worry much." Mayor Espring reassured me. _"He really thought this through, didn't he?" I thought._ "Isn't this exciting?!" Cupa asked me. "Well, I guess so. I mean I never really traveled far. This is basically my first time." I explained. "Your first time? Don't worry! I'll be sure to teach you a lot of things." she said, clinging to me happily. Again, there was a jealous Mella in the vicinity.

"Now that's been settled, all I need to worry now is that portal..." Mayor Espring said. "Don't worry, Bobby. I already sent an invoice to the Ender King. I'm currently waiting for a reply before heading there." Uncle Alazar said. "Always thinking ahead, Alazar. Impressive as always." the mayor complimented him. Uncle chuckled, "I try not to overdo it..." he bragged.

Mayor Espring coughed, "Other than the mysterious portal that brought the Princess here and the mysterious person who wanted my daughter, we have no more issues to discuss." he announced. "So is that everything we needed to know?" I asked. "Why yes! This was just merely a small recap of what occurred in the previous chapters." he stated. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Oops! Never mind what I said. It's just a...slip of my tongue." he said.

"C'mon, Father. You know it's bad manners to break the fourth wall. You might scare the readers." Mella scolded him. "The what?" I asked. "Sorry 'bout that, readers. I'll be careful next time." Mayor Espring apologized. "There you go again!" she exclaimed. "Sorry..." He apologized once more. _"Sometimes I don't know what's wrong with this family..." I thought._

"What about the preparations?" I asked, ignoring the odd conversation. Mayor Espring chuckled, "Ye don't have to worry 'bout that. It's all been taken care of." he said. "Really? Well, that's good to hear. At least we won't be in a panic preparing for the trip." I said. "That's right, Xander! You won't need to prepare anything at all. Everything you'll need for the trip has been properly handled and organized already." he said.

"Already?! When did you even start?" I asked. "I had done two days ago." Mayor Espring said. "You're quite the early bird, aren't you?" I said. He chuckled, "Stop it, you're flattering me." he said. "I guess all we have to do is pack some of our own things and we're good to go." I said. He nodded, "Yup! That's what both Mella and the Princess have to do." he said. "Wait a second, are you implying I have something else to do?" I asked.

Mayor Espring smiled, "Don't worry about it! Trust me, it'll be something worth your while." he said. "Okay then... So, what is it?" I asked. "Meet me by the front door tomorrow at 5:00 am." he said. "What?! Why?" I asked. He chuckled, "Think of it as a little surprise. Anyway, I need to check on something so ill be right back." he said, exiting the room. I felt uneasy, usually, when someone I know plans a surprise it ends up badly.

I looked over to my uncle, "Uncle Alazar, do you know what he's implying?" I asked. He just looked at me and shrugged, "Don't know what he's talking about, kiddo." he said. I asked Mella next, "Sorry, Xander. This time I have no idea what Father is up to." she said, smiling. Then I looked at Cupa who seemed eager for me to ask her. I sighed and went with the flow, "Do you know what the Mayor's planning, Cupa?" I asked. She smiled, "Nope! I have no clue." she said. I chuckled at her response, I guess she just wanted in on the conversation.

* * *

Mayor Espring soon came waltzing right back into the room with a smile. "Did something good happen, Father?" Mella asked. "You could say that. But anyway, I think it's 'bout time we all have a good night's sleep." he said. Uncle Alazar yawned, "Good timing, Bobby. I'm about to fall asleep while standing here." he joked. "Don't fret my friend for I have prepared your sleeping quarters." he said.

Mayor Espring then signaled his maids outside to accompany us to our rooms. Along the way, my uncle was guided up on the second floor. It seems his room is on another level from ours. Anyway, it didn't take long for us to arrive at Mella's room. I looked around, "Excuse me! Where will I be sleeping?" I asked the maid the brought us here. "It seems you'll be residing in Lady Mella's sleeping quarters along with Princess Cupa." she explained.

I facepalmed, "Was this what you told your Father, Mella?" I asked. "Well, I did ask Cupa if she wanted to join before telling Father about it." she explained. I looked at Cupa, "So you agreed to this?" I asked. Cupa nodded, "Of course! I wouldn't want to miss put on a sleepover, now would I?" she said. I sighed, "Oh boy..." I muttered. Both of them went on inside first before pulling me in.

The "sleepover" was nice, I guess. Mella changed into her pajamas and had Cupa change into some as well which made look a little cute. Of course, they did this in the changing room and not in front of me. Anyway, I didn't bother with the girls much since they were having a girls talk. It would be rude of me to join them. Plus, there really wasn't anything for me in it so I decided too much on some of Mella's snacks she keeps in her study desk. Why do I know? Trade secret.

And so I watched them do things like braid their hair, paint their nails, share secrets, and look at photo albums all the while I eat some chips. Soon enough, after two hours of they finally fell asleep. So I washed my hand first before approaching them quietly. I took way some stuff they used on the bed like combs and make-up. I carefully cover both of them with a blanket so they won't get cold. And then I closed the lights and went to sleep on the couch.

* * *

I woke up the next day at around 4:45 am, just before the anointed time I would meet Mayor Espring. The girls were still sound asleep so I excused myself out of the room quietly. I walked down the hallway and saw the mayor waiting for me by the front door. "Good morning, Mayor Espring!" I greeted him. He turned around, "Good morning to you too, Xander! Glad to see you on time." he said.

"So, what is it you wanted me to do that you had to keep a secret from me?" I asked. He chuckled, "It would be better to show ye instead of words. C'mon follow me." he said. So we both exited the mansion and left the estate. The streets were still empty and the sky was a bit dark but you slowly see the sun rising on the horizon.

We both passed by the plaza and headed into the business district. Some shops we're getting ready to open up while others were still closed. As we walked by, those who saw us greeted us 'Good morning!' and we did the same. The mayor then entered an alleyway and kept on walking. The place looked dark and sketchy but I was with the mayor so I didn't have to worry much. I do trust him to some extent so I know he ain't leading somewhere dangerous.

* * *

Soon enough, we stopped in front of a shop with a beer mug on an anvil for a sign. "Isn't this a blacksmith?" I asked. He nodded, "Why yes it is. And what awaits you inside will surely make you leap for joy." he said. "Really now?" I asked, getting a bit excited. "Oh you will. Go ahead and open the door." he said. "Okay then." I said, opening the door.

As I opened the door and peered inside, I was greeted by a brawny old man with a big mustache and a warm smile. "Greetings friend! You must be Xander, right?" he asked. I nodded, "Y-yes I am, sir." I replied. "Don't be so stiff, friend. I don't bite, well unless you're made of pie then I will but I won't." he said, laughing afterward. _"He's quite the jolly man." I thought._

"Anyway, where is Bobby?" he asked. "I'm right here, buddy!" Mayor Espring said while sitting next to a counter. "Mind if you prepare us something warm, buddy?" he asked. "Sure thing! Give me a sec. Friend, do take a seat while you wait." the man said. "O-okay..." I said, sitting next to the mayor. Then I noticed numerous alcohol bottles on a shelf, several tables, a jukebox, and other things you see in a bar. "Wasn't this a blacksmith?" I asked him. The mayor chuckled, "It is." he said. "Then why-" I paused.

"Sorry for the wait, friends! Here have some nice warm coco milk." the man said., handing us the warm drink. "Thanks!" Mayor Espring said. "T-thank you, Mister." I said. "Call me Ferlornn." he said. "Okay, Ferlornn. Thanks for the drink." I said. He chuckled, "Good, good! Enjoy your drink. Ring the bell when you're done, okay?" he said. "Sure thing! Ye can get back to work now. We'll call ye out later." the mayor said as Ferlornn entered the back.

"Umm... Mayor Espring, would you mind-" I was cut off. "Not now, sonny! Enjoy your drink first, then we'll talk." Mayor Espring said, taking a sip from his cup. "If you insist..." I muttered. So I decided to take a sip, it tasted great! The milk blended perfectly with the cacao making it rich and creamy, the sugar in it compensates for the cacaos lack of sweetness, and the warmth just made everything better. Without realizing I had finished my drink, I let out a satisfied sigh.

"Seems like ye enjoyed it." Mayor Espring said, ringing the bell. "That I can't deny..." I said happily. "It seems you have finished the drink. How was it, friend?" Ferlornn asked me? "It was great! Never have I had I drink this good." I said. He chuckled, "Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it." he said. "I sure did!" I exclaimed. "Anyway, I think it's 'bout time ye showed us in, buddy." the mayor said. "Show us in? Where?" I asked.

Ferlornn smiled, "Why to my workshop of course!" he said, entering through the door behind him. "Follow me, sonny!" Mayor Espring said as he got off his chair. I nodded and followed him beyond the counter and we passed through the same door as Ferlornn. On the other side was not something a normal bar would have. Definitely, a bar wouldn't have a workshop in it. The workshop was also fully furnished, it was complete with lots of gears, materials, and supplies for smithing.

"Woah! This is pretty amazing!" I announced. "Right? This shop isn't just your regular workshop. Ferlornn here isn't just your regular blacksmith, he also specializes in brewing and bartending. So with both skills, he made this shop that serves you wonderful beverages while he makes or repairs your tools and weapons." Mayor Espring explained to me.

"C'mon, Bobby. Don't go bringing up stories like that. It's embarrassing." Ferlornn said, holding something in hand. "Why not? They have to know the owner as well." Mayor Espring said. "Here you go, friend." Ferlornn said, handing me something. He placed a glowing ore in my hand, it took me a while to recognize what it was and what was the surprise. "Are you serious?!" I asked both of them, excitedly upon realizing what the ore was.

They both nodded, "We thought you might need a replacement since yours looked all beaten up." Mayor Espring said. "Bobby told me all about you, friend. He said it was time you were given something to help you grow. Even your uncle, he wanted you to have this." Ferlornn told me. "Wait, Uncle Alazar wanted me to have this?" I asked.

Ferlornn nodded, "Yes, he recovered this from certain ruin. He thought that I'd be best to hand it to you when you mature and become stronger. And yesterday, he handed me this so I can give it to you." he explained. "You mean this Manasteel ore is mine to use?!" I exclaimed. "Yep! It's all yours, sonny! Use it and make yer self a mighty fine Manasteel sword." Mayor Espring said.

* * *

**Author's Note: That's it for now! I hope you enjoyed the story. If you have anything to say about it, don't be afraid to leave a comment. I accept all forms of criticism, opinions, compliments, and memes. Seriously, I would greatly appreciate it if you guys said something. Anyway, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Stay safe during this difficult times. Thank you and God bless! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

**As usual, I would like to thank my readers for the continuous support you've given me. I would also like to thank ErisFootWorshipper for the review. It really got me going! Thanks a lot! With that, I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

**Chapter 7: The Journey Begins**

* * *

_Kept safe long ago by one brave fore,_

_Given to the young one a manasteel ore._

_Forged from the stone his blade soon rises,_

_It won't take long before it slices and dices._

_With sword in hand and a smile on his face,_

_The young warrior left in a quick and jolly pace._

_Back to the start is where he met his companion,_

_A trustworthy guy who's a trickster-like demon._

_Ignoring the attitude that he had just seen,_

_Since he's first, the exciting journey begins._

* * *

In my hands, I held what people call a Manasteel ore, a material used to forge what they call a "Personalized Weapons". These weapons are one of a kind and can't be bought anywhere else. They are called that because the metal tends to alter itself when being forged. Not only does it alter itself to better suit it's wielder's style, but it also grants itself one unique enchantment based on the user's personality. Truly a personalized weapon.

The only way for one to get such a weapon is for them to find the ore itself and forge it with their own hands. Sadly, it ain't that easy finding a manasteel ore. It's so rare that when one is found it is immediately put up for auction. You could say one ore can build you a small castle and you'll still have enough to spend afterward. So why did my Uncle bother giving this to me...

With that thought in mind I became curious, "May I ask something?" I asked the two elders. "Go ahead, sonny. What is it you want to ask us?" Mayor Espring asked me.

"I don't mean to be rude but why did you give me such a priceless ore? Wouldn't this be better off given to someone more worthy of it, as my uncle perhaps?" I asked.

Both elders looked at each other and smiled warmly. Ferlornn chuckled, "So that's what ruined your jolly mood." he said, looking at his friend. "Mind if I tell him why?" he asked. Mayor Espring just nodded in agreement. "Listen, Xander. I'm sure you already know this but when you were little,you're uncle found you in the forest near Gateway Mountain Range in one of his missions, right?" he said.

I nodded, "Yeah, he said I was badly injured and unconscious. When he found me, he told me that my head was bleeding pretty badly. He also told me that he wasn't sure how I got there, why I was there, and if I had a guardian with me." I said, remembering my uncle telling 8 years old me this story. Ferlornn nodded, "Indeed, finding you there was a big mystery to us since no one lived in that area. But there you were..." he paused.

"Anyway, when he found you he quickly abandoned his mission and brought you to Wellspring and have you treated. But you weren't the only thing he found." Ferlornn said. He coughed, "Next to your unconscious body was a satchel with your name on it. Your uncle didn't have time to inspect it so he just grabbed it along with you." he added.

"Wait, don't tell me that the ore was inside the bag next to me?" I asked. Ferlornn nodded, "It was and for some reason, your hand never let go of it, even after you lost consciousness." he said. "Are you saying that...this ore was mine?!" I exclaimed. He nodded, "It was found inside a bag with your name on it." he said.

"But wait, couldn't it have also meant that I stole it, right?" I asked, beginning to panic a bit. Mayor Espring chuckled, "Sonny if you stole that ore from let's say an auction. You would have been killed on the spot. In the first place, ye didn't seem like the kind to steal something anyway." he said. He then chuckled, "You won't be able to steal one anyway. Not with that round body and clumsy steps of yers! They'd see you the moment you decide to take it." he joked.

I chuckled at the thought of it, "I guess you're right." I said. "So why give it to me now?" I asked. "Well back when he found you. You were very weak, you had no magical affinity, you barely had any mana, and you were physically weak. Even if he wanted to give it back, what's a child to do with an ore anyway." Ferlorrn explained. "Good point..." I muttered. "Plus, when you awoke back then. You could barely remember anything besides your name and age. Handing it to you would just put you in an odd situation." he added.

"Simply put, now was the best time to return it to you. Why? It's because you can now handle things on your own. You've matured and grown stronger from what you were before." Ferlorrn said. "I see. Well, if that's the case then I won't disappoint him. I'll make him regret his decision!" I announced. "That's the spirit!" he exclaimed.

"Now that the uncertainties been resolved. I think it's time ye help Xander here forge his weapon, buddy." Mayor Espring said. "Of course! That's why I'm here, right?" Ferlornn said gleefully. "I guess I better get going now." the mayor said. "Wait, aren't you staying?" I asked. "I'd love to do so, sonny. But I still have things to finish." he explained. "Don't worry though. Ferlornn here will take good care of ya. He'll help you forge your own blade." he added.

He then left me with Ferlornn, a master blacksmith and brewer. So I guess it was time to get down and dirty, from what I heard forging a weapon is way more difficult and time-consuming than using "Creation Magic". This due to the fact that the magic can only craft you simple tools and materials, as well as basic magical items. It can only do so much which is why the time-consuming process is still used. Real skills can't be replaced simply by magic you know.

Anyhow, I was first given a short lecture about forging, some tips and tricks to remember, the dangers that accompany it, and of course the safety precautions and guidelines when doing so. After that, I was then handed some safety gear and was told to change into it. So I equipped myself with the gears I was given. These were some safety glasses, gloves, protective footwear, and non-synthetic clothing. And now that the preparations were finished, it was time to do some work. Armed with the basic knowledge of forging, I begin my task.

The process wasn't that easy as you would think it is. It is actually strenuous work, no wonder those in these lines of work are buff to the bone. Let me tell you, I had to use a heavy hammer to continuously pound the metal and remove impurities. I had to do it over and over and over again for several hours. Not to mention that it was really hot in the workshop with all the molten iron and burning coal and all.

I also had to fold the metal several times in order to increase its durability. Ferlornn said that this process was called Damascus steel pattern welding or something. It sounded interesting but he didn't have time to explain much of it. Actually, when he was briefing me it only took an hour or so for him to explain the basics, at least I understood it. He said that the quicker his briefing goes, the more time I have to better my sword.

Normally, one can forge a sword in 1-3 days at most. But I managed to finish mine in eight hours or so. Why? Well, I am using a magical ore that basically forges itself so of course it'd be done quicker than your average sword. In fact, as I was forging my sword I could feel the metal absorbing some of my mana. Every time I strike it, the metal slowly changes its shape. So by the time I was done striking it, I had a completed blade in front of me. When I was done, Ferlornn gave me a smile and thumbs up as a sign of approval for the good work I've done.

So he took the completed blade and inspected it, after the inspection, he put the blade down and nodded. "Quite the interesting blade you have there, friend. It looks rather familiar to me like I've seen it somewhere before." Ferlornn said. "Really?" I asked. "Perhaps I did. Sadly, I don't remember much detail." he said. "That's a downer..." I muttered.

He then patted me on the back with a force that could almost kill, almost. "Never mind. I'll tell you when I remember. But for now, we'll have to make the hilt of your sword. You can't have a sword without a hilt, now can you?" he said. I chuckled, "I guess not." I said. With that, Ferlornn began sketching some designs and weighing some wood to see what'll go beat with the blade.

* * *

After much planning, he finally found the right one and began working on it. I looked over at the sketch and saw that the hilt was quite long, it was in order to counterbalance the length and weight of the blade. The hilt would be made of hardwood and wrapped around with some cloth to improve the grip. A crossguard was also added to protect my hand, of course. Then I saw I question mark at the end of the hilt which piqued my curiosity.

"Ferlornn, why is there a question mark here?" I asked, pointing at the sketch. "That one? Well, it's for the design of course." he said. "Design?" I asked. "Yes, the design! Since your hilt is rather long, it would look rather dull to have just plain old' hardwood on a sword, right?" he said. Then I imagined my sword with just a plain-looking hilt, "I guess you're right, it does look a bit boring." I said.

"See? Anyway, I was supposed to ask you about that later but since you found out, I might as well ask what you want." Ferlornn said. "So? What do you want for your hilt design?" he asked. "Could you give a few minutes? I need to think about it first." I said. "It's fine. Just tell me what it'll be when your done thinking. In the meantime, I'll be making the hilt as is." he said.

So, there I sat behind the craftsman himself while I thought long and hard for the design that should go on my hilt. _"It needs to look cool. Perhaps, something eye-catching? Or maybe something simple? This is rather difficult... Who knew picking a design for a hilt would be more difficult than forging the blade." I thought._ As Ferlornn continuously craft the hilt, I sat quietly in a corner continuously thinking of a design.

Eventually, Ferlornn had already finished most of the hilt and was just waiting for me to tell him the design. "You done thinking, friend? The hilt is finished, all that left is the design." he said. "I'm sorry but I'm not that decisive when it comes to things like this..." I apologized. He chuckled, "Friend, you don't have to be. A design is just a design, nothing more nothing less. It won't actually help you in battle but..." he paused. "But what?" I asked.

"But it somehow improves your morale, allows people to distinguish you in a way, and lastly it is an expression of yourself. So just be yourself, don't act like your someone else, and by doing so you'll get an idea." he told me. "Okay, I think I'll just do that." I said. With that thought, an image came to mind and I told him what it was. Ferlornn nodded in approval and continued making the hilt.

It didn't take too long for him to finish the hilt. Next, he attached the crossguard and hilt to the sword and sheathed it. He then wrapped the entire sword in cloth and handed it to me. "Why did you wrap the entire thing in cloth?" I asked. "It's for the big reveal, friend." Ferlornn said. "Couldn't I just bring it with me normally?" I asked again. "It adds suspense and excitement for the audience." he said.

I stared at the burrito sword in my hands and shrugged, "Oh well, there's no harm in doing it." I said. "That's the spirit! Nothing beats a good sword unveiling." Ferlornn said. "Now that you have your sword, I'll give you a little something. So wait here, okay?" he added before leaving the room.

While he was away, I couldn't help but keep stroking my sword in hand. It feels great to have forged your own sword, it almost feels like a part of you when you touch it. I can also feel quite excited just looking at the wrapped weapon, makes me wonder how it would look all together under the sun. I may have forged the blade and designed the hilt but I haven't seen the finished product since Ferlornn was the one that attached the hilt for me. I did tell him that I'd do it but he insisted that he should.

Anyway, the mustached craftsman came back grinning ear to ear. "Why the big smile?" I asked. "Just happy to see you happy. Also, you can have this." Ferlornn said, handing me an enchanted book. "An enchantment?" I asked. "Yes, but not just any enchantment." he said, ushering me to read the title. "Let's see, it says...'Mending'?!" I exclaimed, looking at him in shock.

"Isn't this a rare and rather expensive enchantment?! I-I couldn't afford to take this. I-It's just too much. You already gave me the sword, so let's call it quits." I said. Ferlornn laughed, "No need to be alarmed, consider this a farewell gift from the Mayor and I." he said. "But giving me something like this, ain't it a bit too much?" I asked. He shook his head, "It ain't much for me and the Mayor. Just take it. You'll be needing it more than others would." he explained. "Believe me. I know." he said.

I sighed, "Well if you insist then I guess I'll take it. Thank you." I said. "You're welcome! Put that book to good use when you get back." Ferlornn said. He then looked at the clock on the wall, "Well what do you know, it's already 4:30 pm. I suggest you get going now." he added. I looked to the clock as well, "You are right! I better get going then. Thanks for everything, Ferlornn. I'll be sure to come back here soon." I told him before leaving the shop.

As I exited the shop, Ferlornn came out of his shop and waved goodbye. "Take care out there, friend!" he called out. I nodded, "I'll do my best!" I replied and left the vicinity of the shop. With my new sword in hand, I strapped it onto my back with a satisfied smile and headed back.

* * *

**(People of the Land: Ferlornn Gristle is the jolly owner of "Brewsmith", a humble yet comfortable workshop bar where adventurers and the like could relax, drink, and have their weapons fixed all at the same time. He uses to be an adventurer in his youth and would often team up with Alazar Nightfall aka "Rugged Rogue". He used to be called the "Ale Forger", mainly because of his love for forging and brewing at the same time. The old-timer is still rather jolly and upbeat, he also is very kind and warm to those around him and loves to smile a lot. Though he doesn't look much different from his younger days as of now he is bald, has a large mustache, muscles all around, and red striped tattoos on his upper body. He typically wears a pair of protective goggles and a red bandana on his head, no shirt, non-synthetic pants, and a pair of boots.)**

* * *

On my way back, I decided to stop by 'Baker's Pride' and purchase some delicious cookies. Mrs. Ericson usually brings out freshly baked cookies around this time. It'd be a sweet treat to give to the girls, I bet they'd be delighted. And so I stopped by the shop and was greeted by the same familiar lady who does the baking.

"If it isn't Xander?! I haven't seen you in like 3 days. I thought something might have happened to you." Mrs. Ericson said. "Good afternoon to you too, Mrs. Ericson." I greeted. "Where were you these past few days?" she asked, rather worried. "Well, it's been rather busy. Somethings came up, then another one exploded out of nowhere, then there was a misstep, and now I'm preparing for a journey." I explained.

"Slow down, young man! I could barely understand what you just said. You should really get rid of the bad habit of yours." Mrs. Ericson scolded me. "Sorry about that. Anyway, what I was trying to say was that a lot of things came up and I was pretty busy." I repeated. "Okay. Wasn't there another thing you said?" she asked. "Oh yeah! I also said that I'm leaving town tomorrow." I said.

The last line surprised Mrs. Ericson, "Really?!" she asked. I nodded, "Yes, I was assigned to escort someone important. Sorry, but I can't say any more." I said. "Well this is certainly surprising. I thought you didn't like traveling? What made you accept this request?" she asked. I sighed, "The person I'm escorting said she wanted me to accompany her. And of course, I can decline her since it's one of my obligations to serve and protect." I explained.

She raised an eyebrow, "Did I hear the word 'she'?" she asked. I nodded, "Yes. Yes, you did..." I replied. "And this 'she' wanted 'you' to escort her?" she asked again. I nodded, "Yes, she did want me to escort her back." I replied. "Did this person somehow got attached to you?" she asked. I nodded, "Yes, she did." I replied. She giggled, "Are you starting to see my point here?" she asked me.

I sighed, "Why do you always try to prove this point to me?" I asked. "Because I want you to understand that looks are not what defines a person but character." she said. "Can we stop with this, Mrs. Ericson? I'm a little in a hurry." I said. She sighed, "Okay. But I will say this again, just because you're fatter than an average male doesn't mean a girl won't like you. Remember there are plenty of fish in the ocean, Xander." she said.

"Sure there are..." I muttered. "I'm just saying that this could be your chance. Seriously, why are you negative about this stuff?" she asked. "I don't know. I guess I just am." I replied. She sighed, "Anyway, what will you buying?" she asked. I coughed, "I'll have three bags of your cookies." I said. "Three? You usually just buy one..." she said.

"I know what you're thinking. They're just gifts to be given, no big deal." I said. She smiled, "You act all bitter around love, and yet here you are buying something for a lady. How sweet..." she said. "Just put the cookies in the bag, please." I said. And so, Mrs. Ericson began packing the cookies. She then handed me four bags of cookies after I paid for the three.

I blinked, "Ain't this one more from what I asked for?" I asked her. She smiled, "I'll give that to you for free." she said. "W-why?" I asked. "Let's just say it's a gift for telling me something good today." she explained. I sighed, "Well, I do appreciate the extra package. Thanks." I told her. "No problem, Xander. Just make sure you get back here safely after your job, okay?" she said. I smiled then nodded, "I will. Thanks a lot." I said, before exiting the shop. "Take care, young man!" she said as I left.

I sighed, _"She's like that auntie who loves to listen to juicy gossip. Or even a mother that would bother you over a teeny crush on a girl. Even still, I do appreciate her kindness." I thought._ Now that I had purchased enough cookies, the only thing left to do is head back. So I tucked away the cookies in my inventory and began walking.

* * *

It didn't take long for me to catch a glimpse of the big, metal gate from afar. And when I did, I quickened my pace. As I came closer, I noticed a male figure standing next to the post. It looked like he was talking to guard on duty. When I finally arrived at the gate, I immediately noticed the guy's weapon which he had on his back. He seemed to notice me staring at it, "You interested in my weapon or something?" he asked.

The man looked rather intimidating since he stood taller than me. I gulped, "N-not really. I mean, I guess but not really..." I replied nervously. "Excuse me? Is your tongue-tied in a knot or what? Cause' I couldn't understand a thing you just said." he declared. As of now, he's full attention was now on me and I didn't feel good about it. "I-I was just wondering what it is called, that's all." I said.

"Well, what do you think it's called?" he asked me instead. I gazed at his weapon, it looked like a spear which had an axe and a hammer attached to it. With those weapons in mind, I took a guess. "Is it a spear-axe?" I answered. He looked at me for a while before bursting with laughter. "A spear-axe?! That's one of the funniest names I heard people call it yet." he exclaimed.

"I-I see. So I guess I was wrong?" I asked. "Ding-ding! You're absolutely right about being wrong! It's called a pole-axe for crying out loud. They taught this in school, right?" he said. I shook my head, "I guess? I could barely remember much..." I explained. "Do you have a brain of a goldfish? Or a bird? C'mon pal, this is basic stuff." he told me. I scratched the back of my head, "Sorry but I really have short-term memory." I apologized.

"If you say so. Just try not to embarrass yourself, pal." he said. "I'll try my best." I replied. He then turned his attention back to the guard, "So? Where were we again?" he asked. _"Seriously?! What's this guy's deal? It's not my fault I have short-term memory. I could have answered right if I had more time to think anyway. Oh well... He may be annoying but at least he ain't bad. Who knows, that may just how he is. Wait a second, why is he here in the first place?"_ I thought.

"Sir, I'm sorry but you can only enter from 8:00 am to 5:00 pm. It's what the rules say." the guard explained. "Listen here, buddy. I am an A-Class Adventurer that was hired by the Mayor himself, I got the request to prove to. He told me to wait for someone named Xander Crux first and if he doesn't arrive by 5:00 pm, I can head on in. I don't know why should wait for him but for Notch's sake I don't know who he I and what does he look like." the tall one explained. Upon hearing that, I gulped. _"Is this the person Mayor Espring hired to accompany us?" I thought._

"E-excuse me?" I said. "What is it? Need something from me, pal?" he asked. "I-I think I may know who you're looking for." I said. "Really?! That'd be great! I could really use some help here, pal. So who is this person?" he asked. I shakily lifted my index finger and pointed it at myself, "I-I am Xander Crux. P-pleasure to meet you." I greeted him nervously.

He looked at me for a while, "Huh." he said. "Well that's mighty convenient." he added. "What...do you mean?" I asked. "What else? All I'm saying is that it's convenient that you're here. I thought I had to barge in on the estate myself." he explained. I blinked twice, _"He was planning to break-in?! Good thing I arrive just in time." I thought._

"Well, I'm glad you didn't." I said. "Good thing you arrived, no?" he said. "Yeah I do. Though I'm sorry for arriving late. Mayor Espring didn't tell me anything about this so I had no idea." I explained. "Damn, old-timer..." he muttered. "Pardon?" I asked. "It was nothing, don't mind what I just said." he said. "Anyway, since your here. I can come along with you, right?" he asked. I nodded, "If that's what the Mayor said, then yes." I replied.

He sighed, "Finally, I can head on in." he said. "Oh! But before we go in. Just show the guard your Adventurer License first, then sign the entry form, and your good to go." I told him. "Okay then." he said before facing the guard. "You heard him, right?" he asked. The guard just nodded and followed the right protocol. Afterward, the guard handed him the signed form and allowed him in. "Thanks, buddy." he said, patting the guard on the back before facing me.

"You done?" I asked. "What does it look like? Of course, I'm done. Now let's head inside." he said. "Sure thing." I said. The guard then opened the gate and we walked in. It was quiet as we walked towards the mansion, no one said nothing, it was quiet. That's because I couldn't think of anything to say, I wasn't good in situations like this. So in a brilliant moment of word association, I asked, "Care to have some cookies?" while handing him the extra bag I got.

He looked at me, rather surprised as if judging my entire existence. _"F*ck!" I thought_. He shrugged, "Ehh, why not?" he said, grabbing the bag. "I was kinda starving back there anyway." he said, popping a cookie in his mouth. I then watched him continuously eat the cookies, "Hey! These are pretty good, where'd you get these?" he asked.

"Finally! A conversation topic." I thought. "I bought them from 'Baker's Pride'. They sell good quality pastries and such. I recommend you try visiting them some time." I said. "Hmm...sound interesting. Perhaps, I will some other time." he said. "Anyway, pastries aside. I still don't know your name, yet." I said. "You haven't? I assumed you saw my name on my license." he said.

"Why would you assume something like that?" I asked. "Dunno. Just thought you would..." he said, eating another cookie. "So? What's your name?" I asked. He then stopped and leaned on a nearby streetlight, "Donovan. Chrome Donovan." he said. "Why'd you have to lean on a streetlight, Chrome?" I asked. "Nothing really. Just something I wanted to do." he said, continuing to walk.

"Okay... So you're an A-Class adventurer, right?" I asked. He nodded, "Yup!" he replied. "Do you have also have a title?" I asked. He nodded again, "Yup!" he replied. "Can you tell me what it is?" I asked. There was a moment of silence before he answered, "Nope." he replied. "Huh? Why?" I asked. "It's just a title. Why bother..." he replied. "Isn't a title what distinguishes you from others? Plus, it makes you sound really cool too." I said.

Chrome sighed, "Look, pal. In truth, I really don't care about my title or ranking. It's just a label others put on you. If you're a real adventurer, title or rankings shouldn't matter." he explained. _"Woah! He sounds so wise!" I thought. _"Then again, you aren't an adventurer so I understand if you aren't the sharpest tool in the shed." he added. _"And annoying at the same time..." I thought._

* * *

Soon enough we arrived at the mansion where we were greeted by a familiar old man by the front door. "Took ye long enough to arrive. Thought you'd never come." Mayor Espring said. "I could have arrived earlier if you hadn't told me to wait for this guy." Chrome said, pointing at me. "Or perhaps if you could advise the guard outside to let me in even after visiting hours." he added. The old man chuckled, "Sorry bout' that, sonny. I forgot to tell the guard on duty." he said.

I could see Chrome's visible frustration toward the mayor. _"I can feel your pain, Chrome." I thought._ He then took a deep breath and to calm down. "You also didn't tell me about him. I could have arrived earlier if you've said so." I said. " I forgot about that too." the mayor said. This time I was the one who took a deep breath.

"Now, now. I know you both are tired and a little annoyed..." Mayor Espring paused. _"Glad that you're aware of it." I thought._ "But I'll make it up to you with a nice, delicious dinner. How does that sound?" he asked. "That sounds fine, I guess..." Chrome and I both said. We looked at each other in utter shock. The mayor chuckled, "Synchronization aside, let's head inside for some food." he said, opening the door.

"Follow me, boys!" Mayor Espring said, ushering us to follow him. Both of us followed him through the hall and into the dining room where some cheerful ladies were happily chatting to pass the time. Both of them noticed us enter, "Welcome back, Xander!" Mella greeted cheerfully. "Hey Xander! Come sit over here!" Cupa said, patting the seat next to her.

I sighed, "Why did they only greet me?" I muttered. Then I looked at Chrome who had a cheeky grin on his face like he had something in mind. "You seem to quite popular with the ladies, Xander." Chrome joked while nudging me. "I am not. This is mainly a misunderstanding." I explained. "Mmmhmmm...lies. I've seen this kind of thing before..." he said. "Y-you have?" I asked. "What do you think? Anyway, it's better that we take our seats." he said. I sighed, "This is why..." I muttered. Both of us then took our seats, and I sat 'across' from trouble.

Mayor Espring coughed, "Ladies, you seem to have forgotten to our guest here. I apologize for that, Mr. Donovan." he said. "It's fine. Also, we can skip the pleasantries. So just call me Chrome." he said. Mella, who just realized her rudeness stood up and bowed, "S-sorry for my rudeness. I didn't mean to do it." she apologized. "Woah! I said it's fine. No need to apologize." Chrome said.

Chrome then noticed Cupa staring at him, "Is there a problem?" he asked. "Are you an adventurer?" she asked. "Yup! Fully licensed and all." he said. "Wow! That's sounds amazing!" she exclaimed. "You even look like one too! That's so cool!" she exclaimed happily. "I don't look like one, I am one." he said. "Oh this is great! I've always wanted to talk to a professional adventurer! I have so many questions to ask." she said.

"You can ask me later. Food comes first." Chrome said. "Sure thing! I'll talk to you after we eat. This is exciting!" Cupa exclaimed. "Why do I feel rather irritated from their conversation?" I wondered. Chrome must have noticed my 'slight' and for no reason irritation, "Don't worry, pal. I don't plan on making any moves. No need to be jealous." he whispered to me. "Jealous? Over what? There's nothing to be jealous about in the first place." I said. He smirked, "Whatever helps you sleep at night, pal." he said.

* * *

Setting that aside, the food finally arrives and we are served a delicious meal once again. For the appetizer, we were served a 'Rosemary Garlic Bread with Herb Dip'. It was delicious, but I think Chrome found it more delicious than I did. Why? It's because he asked if he could have more of it. Though he didn't stop there, he even asked for the recipe. It's like he's a garlic bread fanatic. At least I got to see a different side of Chrome.

Then we were served a lovely 'Chicken Stew with Potatoes and Beetroots'. It was also tasty. The chicken was very tender, the potatoes and beetroot were soft, and the broth was savory. I can feel my exhaustion dispersing justly eating it. And for last comes the dessert which the girls are excited about. We were served a slice of 'Sweetberry Pie' which was fresh out of the oven. It smelled heavenly, it was warm to the core. The crust was just right, it wasn't too sweet, just the way I like it.

With dinner finally over, it was time to refresh ourselves. The mayor had prepared Chrome's sleeping quarters so he won't have to worry about waiting outside the gate again. Also, I was given my own room this time, I guess this is for the best. Finally, the mayor told me that my uncle will be arriving tomorrow and that our departure will be at sunrise. The girls then left on their own while Chrome was escorted to his room. Everyone had already left except for me and the Mayor.

* * *

"By the way, Mayor Espring." I called out. "What is it, Xander?" he asked. "Can I borrow the Enchanting Room?" I asked. "Sure thing, just don't stay up too late. You got a big day ahead of you tomorrow." he said. I nodded, "I know. It won't take long." I said. He smiled then handed me the key to the room, "Be careful out there tomorrow, Xander." he warned me.

I look at him with a bothered look, "Why do you say that? Is there something I need to worry about?" I asked. He stared out the window, "Not really. I'm sure his forces won't target you. I...just have a bad feeling." I said. "His forces? Who are you talking about?" I asked again. "Pay no heed to what I just said. It's just some old man's rambling." he explained. "Just hand me the key tomorrow morning. If you don't, then I'd have to break down the door the next time I use the room." he joked before leaving the room.

I stood there for a while, thinking of what he just said. "His forces won't target you..." I repeated his words. "Could he be pertaining to rebel forces outside the kingdom? If so, then I do think I won't have to worry much about it. But why do I feel...scared?" I wondered. I then slapped myself to get a hold of things, "No time to worry about an old man's ramblings, I guess..." I muttered before exiting the room.

* * *

With those thoughts set aside, I hurried to the 'Enchanting Room' to get things over. It didn't take long for me to arrive before I huge carved door. So I inserted the key into the hole and unlocks the room. Inside were numerous amounts of books placed in shelves, there we're anvils in several corners of the room, the place was fully furnished and decorated, and the enchanting table was placed in the center of the room. The place also had somewhat of a second floor where potion brewing was done.

After taking a tiny tour around the room, I approached the nearest anvil and pulled out both my sword and 'Mending' book. I placed my burrito sword on the anvil and began enchanting it with the help of the book. I read out the book's first sentence which activated the entire enchantment spell.

The runes written on it began to glow and float into the air. The ancient writings circled around my sword and then engraved itself onto the blade. Sadly, I couldn't see it since it was still wrapped like a burrito. Nevertheless, I could tell the enchantment was done when the book in my hand disappeared.

* * *

With that done, I exited the room and locked it, of course. Now I had only one thing left to do...give the cookies to the girl. If I didn't, they'd probably get mad at me. So I walked towards their room and knocked. "Who is it?" an energetic voice asked. "It's me, Xander. Can you let me in? I need to give you two something before I go to bed." I said.

The door then unlocked, revealing Cupa in a new pair of pajamas that fit her. I gazed at it for a while without realizing it. "You seem interested in my pajamas~" she teasingly said. I shook my head, "W-well, I am kind of sleepy so I seemed to have been lost in thought." I said, amazingly dodging the topic. She pouted upon hearing my response, "So why did you come here if your sleepy?" she asked.

I took out two bags of cookie and gave it to her, "I was supposed to give both of you this." I said. This surprised her, "Cookies?! Oh wow! These look good! Can't wait to try them!" she exclaimed happily, almost forgetting her bad mood. "That's all I really had to do. See you tomorrow morning." I said, walking away. But before I could get far I sighed and looked back, "Those pajamas look good on you." I said before leaving.

I would feel bad if I didn't compliment her despite not wanting to, so I did before leaving. I hope that'll make her sleep well tonight. With that, I decided to take a quick bath and sleep, I do have an early start tomorrow. When I was done bathing I immediately went to bed and fell asleep the moment my head touched the pillow.

* * *

_Suddenly, I awoke to the sound of screaming and the scent of burning. I realized I was standing in the middle of a burning town, it didn't seem like it was a natural cause. Around me, I saw men and women fighting strange creatures as others helped evacuate the young ones. Then from the sky, something came falling down with tremendous force causing a cloud of dust to arise._

_When the dust cloud dispersed, it revealed a battered woman in armor. She was badly injured and was having trouble breathing yet she held her sword tightly. We then pointed at something in the sky. My attention diverted to it and I saw a man with glowing white eyes staring down at her. He was floating and wielded a diamond pickaxe._

_"Leave us! Or you'll suffer the consequences!" the woman declared. The man was silent, instead of answering he threw his pickaxe at the woman with much force that she was pushed back by it, leaving a trail on the ground. "Mom!" I called out and ran towards the woman without realizing it. "It seems I have no control of this body." I thought._

_The man then turned his attention to me. His gaze sent shivers down my spine and made me sweat. He recalled his pickaxe and this time he threw it at me. I almost got hit but the woman picked me up and dashed away somewhere safe. "Remember what we talked about, right?" she asked. I nodded, "Get the bag with my name and run." I said, patting the bag I didn't realize was on me._

_"Good! Now get as far away here as possible. I'll have someone search for you afterward." she ordered. "B-but what about you?" I asked. "Don't worry about me. Just run and survive. I'm sure we'll meet again." she said. The woman then looked back as a strong presence approached. "GO! NOW!" she declared. I nodded and ran as fast as I could. From afar, I saw a bright light appear before disappearing into the night. I felt tears in my eyes but I wiped them off immediately._

_I kept running and couldn't stop, this body refuses to do so. I then felt a presence but not as strong as the last one stalking me. It wasn't just one but a lot, I tried to stand and fight but this body refuses and continues to run. Soon enough, there was no more ground to run. Before I was a steep cliff, I could feel those things getting closer. I hesitated for a while but when I caught a glimpse of what was stalking me, I jumped with no hesitation._

* * *

After that, I jumped out of bed. I was perspiring heavily, even the pillow was drenched in a cold sweat. My clothes were also sweaty and I was gasping for air. It took a while for me to calm down. When I finally did, I tried recollecting what I had just dreamt about. It wasn't like those vague dreams from before since I could remember more details now. "Town, burning, woman, floating man, strange creatures, bright light..." I muttered everything I could remember.

For a while, I sat in bed trying as much as possible to remember every little detail of the dream. "It just gets weirder and weirder every time..." I muttered. But the more I think of it, the more I seem to forget what it was about. I smacked the table next to me in frustration and sighed heavily. I shook my head, "I'll think about some other time. I still have something important to do." I muttered, getting out of bed.

And so, I took a refreshing bath after the sweaty dream and change into some clothes I found in a bag with my name on it. "They probably went shopping..." I muttered. With everything ready, I slung my sword over my back and went out. Outside the mansion, I saw Cupa, Mella, Chrome, Mayor Espring, and Ferlornn waiting for me. The sun was still not out.

"Good morning, Xander!" Mella greeted me. "Hey, Xander! Did you sleep well?" Cupa greeted as well. "Took you long enough, sleeping chubby!" Chrome joked. "Good to see ye in tip-top shape, sonny!" Mayor Espring said. "I came to see you off, friend!" Ferlornn said. "Good morning to all of you too!" I greeted. I noticed Uncle Alazar wasn't around yet, I guess he's late.

"Where's my uncle?" I asked. "He'll be here a bit later." Mayor Espring said. "Huh? Why? I thought we were to set out at the same time?" I asked. "Well, he had something to take care of a bit. So we had to adjust our schedule." he explained. "So you're saying, our group will be going on ahead?" I asked. He nodded, "Yup! The three of you will be going first." he said.

"Well, that's a bit unexpected..." I muttered. "It is but it does happen." Mayor Espring said. "So...how do we get going? Do we walk?" Cupa asked. "Goodness no! If we were to walk I wouldn't have accepted this job offer." Chrome stated. Ferlornn chuckled, "Not to worry, friends! Your ride is Parker outside. Follow me and you shall see what a beauty she is!" he said.

"That's what most us to refer to a wonderful looking ride." Chrome explained to Cupa which she responded with an 'O'. Anyway, we followed Ferlornn out of the estate, and parked outside was a two, huge carriages. Cupa looked at it with awe and ran toward it for a closer look. Chrome response was just a whistle while I just stared at it for a while.

"Ain't this a bit too big?" I asked, pointing the carriage. "There's no such things as too big or too grand when dealing with a princess, Xander." Mayor Espring said. Ferlorrn and Mella both nodded in agreement. "I guess you're right..." I said. "This looks like a new model." Chrome said. "You've got a good eye! It is a new model!" Ferlornn said excitedly.

He then began explaining to us it's perks. He said that it is made of reinforced wood, making it sturdier than others. It has a rather large storage capacity located at the back. Apparently, it can hold up to eight people inside. The seats are comfortable and soft plus you can pull the wood beneath to turn the chairs into beds. This is way, traveling can be easier, safer, and comfortable.

"Truly a marvel!" Ferlornn added at the end. "I wish we had this back in my day..." Mayor Espring muttered, inspecting the carriage. "I can't wait to sleep in mine, I get it'll be good!" Mella exclaimed happily. "I don't really get it but it sounds cool so I like it!" Cupa declared boldly. I sighed, "Quite impressive." I said while Chrome clapped.

"Anyway I think it's time we head out, don't you think?" I asked the mayor. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that." he said. "Hey Cupa! It's time we say our goodbyes." I said. "We're leaving already?" she asked. I nodded, "Yeah! So hurry up." I said. With that Cupa got off the carriage and ran towards Mella to hug her as well as Mayor Espring. Chrome walked toward the carriage and got into the driver's seat.

I did the same thing, I gave the two elderly men a hug and thanked them for everything. Then I gave Mella a hug as well which she returned with a tighter hug. After she let go of me, I gasped for air. Ferlornn then approached me, "Friend! Why not show us that new sword of yours before leaving?" he asked me.

I nodded and unraveled the cloth of my sword. Underneath the cloth was a wonderful looking leather sheath. I grabbed the hilt of my sword which was carved to look like an eagle head, the crossguard has some simple geometric patterns carved into it, thanks to Ferlornn. Then with much anticipation, I pulled out the blade and held it high. And as if on queue, the sun rose over the horizon, it's light selecting off the sword.

The sword looked beautiful as sun rays reflected on its gray, metal surface. All in all, the blade was 'double-tipped' or 'dual-tipped' with one sharpened edge, it's crossguard is engraved with geometric patterns, and its hilt is carved in the shape of an early head. As I held it in my hand, I began glowing a purple hue.

"It's beginning to enchant itself. You'll soon have a personalized enchantment on your sword." Ferlornn explained excitedly. In my hand, the purple hue began to glimmer brightly then later fade away. "So what does it say, friend?!" he asked. The old muscular man is acting like a child on a Christmas morning over an enchantment, quite hilarious actually.

I chuckled and checked what it was, " Plunder Shred?" I said aloud. There was a moment of silence before someone busted out laughing, it was Chrome. "What's so funny?" I asked him. He wiped a tear off his eye, "It's because it says plunder! It literally means you get to steal something from an enemy. It probably works when you hit someone." he explained. "So what about it is funny?" I asked. "What's funny? You sound more like a thief than bodyguard now!" he exclaimed before laughing again.

I then heard Mella and Mayor Espring chuckle, "Seems like the sword knows your love of money, Xander." Mella said. "Damn right that sword is!" Mayor Espring added. Seeing three people laughing over my enchantment kinda annoys me, "What's wrong about saving hard-earned money? Every coin counts, don't you know that?!" I defended myself. Upon hearing my defense, they laughed even more. I sighed, _"I give up..." I thought, waiting for them to finish._

* * *

A minute later, they finished laughing. I put away my sword and got on the driver's seat with Chrome who was the one driving for now, by driving I meant guiding the horses. Cupa was already inside the carriage, exploring the inner mechanisms of it, so he signaled the horses to get going by moving the lead they had on them. The carriage began moving and we're on our way out of town.

But before we got too far I heard Mella call out, "Be careful out there, Xander!" she said. I looked back, "I will! So you do the same!" I replied, turning to face the front again. Soon after I bid farewell, we arrived at the northern gates and exited the town.

Before me lies a road I haven't traversed. I now journey beyond the walls of my home with my companions I met not too long ago. On this carriage, I face the path in front of me with a smile on my face. The sun shines brightly over the horizon as my first ever journey begins.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So that concludes this chapter! The journey has finally begun, so expect to see new characters, places, and shenanigans from now on. I also do try to insert some references from games, anime, and from my personal life into the story for fun. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and if you did please leave a review for me to read. It can be anything from jokes, opinions, suggestions, or straight up criticism. I appreciate all of it since it grants me motivation. With that said, I hope you have a wonderful day/night! Thank you as always! Take care and God bless! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

**Hello again, everyone! How are you all? I hope you're all doing great! Listen, I added perspectives in this to story as you might see later when you read it. I thought it might be nice to show what the others are thinking about certain events/situations they're in. Also, thanks for the review ayannamichaelie! I hope you all continue to read my story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Tip: If you don't see a change in perspectives, it means that it still hasn't changed. ^_^**

**Chapter 8: Wonderful Traveling Experience**

* * *

_Now beyond the place he called home,_

_The young warrior begins to roam._

_Setting afoot in a whole new realm,_

_His knowledge of things is like an empty helm._

_Joking a lot and telling some stories,_

_His adventurer friend whose been to many territories._

_While in the back a curious princess listens to it all,_

_Chatting and laughing are what she did overall._

_The warrior just sighed, listened and remarked,_

_As a new friendship began to spark._

_Honestly speaking the last line may sound cheesy,_

_But it's the truth, I'm not joking seriously!_

* * *

**Narrator's Perspective:**

As the party of three now embark on their journey, one of them couldn't help but wonder what will transpire during their travels. The rather chubby individual who has no such experience what's so ever during trips like this, sits awkwardly silent next to his companion, Chrome. He wonders what he should do during long trips like this.

Xander then peers over the back of the carriage, to only see an empty trail they passed over and green vegetation growing on the side of the road. There was no sign of his home town anymore, not even the wall could be seen. He then returns his attention to the front, again. He sighs, "We have been on the road for over 30 minutes now. Why did I bother even looking back?" he thought, sadly.

Chrome notices his chubby companions' blank expression, suggesting that he is either bored or feeling homesick. He smiles and strikes up a friendly conversation, "First time traveling, Xander?" he asked. " Too far off places? Yes." Xander answered. "I only ever left town when I visit my uncle." he added.

"Your uncle? Ain't he an S-Class adventurer?" Chrome asked. "Yeah, he is. Quite the laid back kind of one too." Xander explained. The thinner one of them chuckled, "Seems like your stuck with another one." he said. Xander looked at him, "What do you mean?" he asked. "What I mean is that I'm like your uncle. I don't worry much about things and I don't hassle myself as much as others would do." Chrome explained.

Hearing this, Xander couldn't help but smile. "That sounds more like a carefree person to me." he retorted. "Really? They seem the same to me." Chrome indicated. Xander paused to think before giving his companion a reply. "I guess you're right. They seem pretty similar." he said. Chrome smirked, "See? What'd I tell you?" he said.

"How about you?" Chrome asked. The chubby one tilted his head, "What do you mean?" he asked. "I'm asking if your the same as well." Chrome said. "Well... I'm a bit different, I guess." Xander replied. His companion raised an eyebrow, "Oh? How so?" he asked. "Unlike my uncle, I don't drink or like getting drunk. Second, I'm almost never late for appointments or meetings. Third, I'm socially awkward. And last, I'm not cool or attractive." the chubby one enumerated.

Chrome whistled, "Wow! Talk about low self-esteem." he thought. "This the first time I've heard someone put themselves down like that." he said. "Aren't you being hard on yourself?" he asked. Xander shook his head, "Nah, I'm just speaking the truth here. I've come to accept it anyway." he explained. "Give yourself a little more credit, pal." Chrome suggested.

"What's there to give?" Xander asked. The thinner one sighed, _"He's definitely got some issues regarding himself..." he thought._ "Why don't we set aside the edgy stuff for now, okay?" he said. "Anything else, edgelord?" he asked. Xander paused to think again, "There are only two things that I got from uncle..." he said. "Do tell..." Chrome said.

"Well, I was influenced by his laziness so despite being an early bird, I also tend to be a sloth at times. And the other one is me being a heavy drinker." Xander said. "I thought you said you're not an alcoholic?!" Chrome asked. "I'm not!" the chubby one replied. "Then why did you say you're a heavy drinker then?" Chrome asked. "You're contradicting yourself for crying out loud!" he exclaimed.

"What I meant was that I tend to drink a lot of liquid. I do drink the same dosage of liquid as he does to alcohol." Xander explained. Upon hearing the explanation, Chrome sighed. "You could have described that differently earlier. It would have saved us the time, you know?" he said. "Sorry for my terrible choice of words." Xander apologized. "It's fine. Just don't do it again. You might cause a misunderstanding next time." Chrome said.

Xander smiled, "Thanks. I'll keep that mind." he said. Then he leaned on the carriage behind him, "You know. You may seem intimidating at first but I guess everyone has a good side to them." he added. Chrome chuckled, "A lot of people say that about me. You ain't the first one." he said. "Let's get along, shall we?" Xander asked, extending out his hand. Chrome smirked, "I would be glad to..." he replied, shaking his hand.

And so they both shook hands as a sign of their companionship. Although Chrome suddenly let go of Xander's hand. "Why'd you let go so suddenly?" Xander asked, looking confused. Chrome shuddered, "Didn't know you have sweaty hands..." he said. "I gotta wash my hands soon." he added. "C'mon it wasn't that bad." Xander retorted.

"You don't think it is but I think it is. Who knows what kind of viruses are wriggling around on your sweaty palm." Chrome declared. "Aren't you going a bit too far?" the chubby one asked. "Too far? Pal, I'm right next to you. There isn't something as too far between us." Chrome joked. This response got a slight giggle from the inside of the carriage. "Looks someone found that funny..." he added.

"Seriously, I washed my hands." Xander told his companion. "Like 30 minutes ago." Chrome said. "I don't know even know if you're infected by the Coronavirus." he added. "The what virus?" Xander asked. "Remember this, readers! Always wash your hands for at least 20 seconds after going out or touching something. It's best that we avoid physical contact as much as possible for now. Let's help each other out to prevent spreading the virus, shall we?" Chrome announced into thin air.

Xander gave him a confused look, "What are you talking about? Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm perfectly fine. I just wanted to recite something I heard. Don't mind it." Chrome replied. "I'll do just that." the chubby said. "To sum things up, you're hands are sweaty." Chrome stated. Xander sighed after hearing his companions' full-on rant about his sweaty hands and just couldn't believe it. _"I guess I shouldn't bring up that topic or shake his hand from now on." Xander thought._

"But don't worry, Xander. Your entirety is fine with me, honestly, I couldn't care less about it. It's only just your sweaty hands I dislike." Chrome explained. "Thanks for reassuring me..." the chubby one replied. "No problem!" Chrome said. "Oh! Since we're already on the topic..." he added. "Care to say anything you dislike about me?" he asked.

"Do you want me to?" Xander asked. "Go ahead. I don't mind." Chrome replied. "Are you sure you won't get mad?" Xander asked again. Chrome sighed, "If you ask me again, I WILL get mad." he said. "Okay then..." the chubby one replied. Although it took a solid minute for him to think more than the one thing could think of. " It seems like you're really thinking long and hard about it. You must have a lot to say." Chrome said.

Xander shook his head, "Nah. I can't really think of any other reason to dislike you, besides one." he said. This made Chrome curious, "Oh? You only have one reason." he said. Xander nodded, "Yeah, I can't think of anything else. But I don't think I should say it. I may sound rather...rude." he said. "Just spit it out already. Let me hear it." Chrome declared. "You're annoying." the chubby one said.

Chrome blinked twice upon hearing it, "Excuse me? What did you say? he asked. "I said that you're annoying. That's honestly the only thing I dislike about you. I guess you're mad, right?" Xander asked. "But that doesn't mean you're a bad person. You're just annoying...at times." he added, to make up for what he said earlier. There was a moment of silence before Chrome cracked up. Xander was once again confused at his companions' response.

"Did I say something funny?" Xander asked, looking quite confused. "You sure did! You're the first one to actually say it straight to my face." Chrome explained. "So what's so funny about that?" the cubby one asked. "Listen well, Xander. I only ever hear that from other people when they talk behind my back. When I ask them about it they don't confess despite knowing that I know about what they know." Chrome said.

Xander looked even more confused, "Okay?" he replied. Chrome smiled, "You aren't really the brightest tool in the shed huh. What I'm trying to say is that you're honest with your opinion of me. Others don't do that." he said. "Well, you did ask me. It would be bad if I made up something which wasn't true." Xander explained. "You're quite the honest person, aren't you?" Chrome asked. "I guess?" Xander replied.

Chrome took a deep breath and sighed, "It's finally over!" Chrome suddenly announced. "What is? I'm still confused about why you wanted me to tell you those things." Xander said. "Let's just say it's something I do every time I'm paired with someone." Chrome explained. With even more confusion shoved into his head, Xander gave up and decided to not think about it anymore. Chrome, on the other hand, focused his attention on the road once more.

* * *

**(People of the Land: Chrome Donovan is a Rank 1, A-Class adventurer well-known all throughout the land. He's called "Undead Ashes" or "Undead Ash" due to his undead-like body and his weapon's enchantment that allows him to burn things. He also has a canine familiar that aids him in battle in case things get disastrous. The young adventurer is known for being some sort of a trickster and a tease to people. Other adventurers tend to avoid him due to his personality but many come to him because he's a meticulous worker that always gets the job done. Nevertheless, he's still a trustworthy and kind person who helps people in his own way. He's a good-looking teen with brown skin, a slightly muscular body, black hair, and eyes. He typically was black-framed glasses, a gray long coat over a black tank top, it is paired with some jeans and rubber shoes.)**

* * *

**Chrome's Perspective:**

_"At least I know I can trust him. I'm glad I do this every time I'm paired with someone. It really helps me judge how much I can trust a person." I thought._

You see, trusting someone ain't so easy because you never know when they'll turn their backs on you. So I've developed a way for me to judge someone's credibility.

Whenever I'm paired with someone, I would talk to them and ask questions, kinda like an interview of some sort. But this interview helps me determine whether what they're saying is true or not and if their hiding something. After talking to them for a while, I begin to assess them with the information I have gathered from them, in my mind of course.

And then I decide if I should trust them fully, partially, or ignore them. This method I have used for so long has helped me in several situations. One example was during a quest I accepted in the capital. It was quite similar to this one although at that time I was hired as a bodyguard to deliver some things.

One of the escorts seemed sketchy to me so I did what I had to do. I kept an eye on him, talked to him, read his body language, and beat the sh*t out of him and his friends when they ambushed us. Though it was no longer an ambush to me. In short, I was right all along. How do I accomplish this gimmick of mine? Let's just say I have a certain skill that helps me a lot.

* * *

Anyway, after finishing my monologue a certain someone inside the carriage called out to us guys upfront. The princess opened up the window next to us, "Mind if I say something?" Cupa asked. Both of us nodded, "Sure thing, princess. Go ahead." I said. "Call me Cupa, okay? Also, it seems that we're being chased by a couple of people." she said.

I gave the lead to Xander, "Hold this for me." I told him. I then peered over the side of the carriage and as I did an arrow flew right by me. I then saw several horseback riders armed with bows and arrows running after us. They were shooting our carriage with a lot of arrows, it's was literally raining arrows. One even landed near my crotch, "Do those f*ckers have Infinity bows on them or what?!" I exclaimed, rather annoyed.

"Xander kindly speed up!" I told him. He willingly did as he was told and the horses began galloping faster. I peered over the side again to check and another arrow flew by me, grazing the face my mother gave. "That's it! I'm teaching these hooligans a lesson." I declared, jumping onto the roof of the carriage. I quickly called forth my weapon as it flew into my hands.

"Woah! How did you do that?" Xander asked me, looking amazed. "I'll explain later! For now, focus on the road and keep the carriage steady and balanced as possible. My chubby companion nodded in agreement. "What about me? What do I do?" Cupa asked from the open window. "Stay inside the carriage! We don't want you getting hurt." Xander replied as he closed the window.

I could tell Cupa was pouting but this was no time for a childish tantrum. I have several horseback riding mofos shooting arrows at me that I have to deal with. As quickly as I could, I threw my pole-axe at one of the riders. It didn't hit the guy but it did hit the horse, _"One down!" I thought._ I quickly recalled my weapon from the fallen horse and this time the handle hit the back of another rider which made him faint

The guy fell off his horse as it collided with another rider causing both of them to crash. _"Ooh! A two in one, I like it!" I thought._ There were still a bunch of riders after us so I angled myself properly, "Hit em' hard, Oxymoron!" I shouted, hurling my weapon at them. It struck the guy to the left with much force that it knocked him off his horse, it then ricochets of his armor and pierced through the arm of a nearby rider, and grazed the neck of the horse next to it.

It caused the pierced rider to let go of his horses' lead as he screamed in agony. Without a steady grip, the guy lost his balance and fell off his horse. While the horse that got grazed panicked stopped in its tracks and threw off its rider. I whistled in response to what I saw, "Oh baby a triple!" I announced, recalling my weapon once more.

With six riders down, thanks to yours truly, only a few remained. "That was amazing, Chrome!" Xander cheered. "There's more where that came from!" I stated, preparing for another throw my weapon again at some unfortunate fools. Then I noticed that the remaining riders stopped shooting at us. _"I've seen this before. Those f*ckers are plotting something, aren't they?!" I thought._

"They're up to something, Xander. I suggest you speed up, again." I told him. "Roger that." he replied. I then pulled out some binoculars from my inventory to see what they're up to. And when I did see what they were up to, I wished I wasn't a part of it. "Yup, that's definitely dynamite strapped to an arrow." I said. "What did you say just say?!" Xander asked. And as he did, the riders launched there next wave of arrows.

"EVASIVE MANEUVERS!" I yelled. Xander understood it and began driving the carriage like a madman. He made the horses go from left to right and right to left which shook the carriage a lot. I was struggling to hold onto the roof for dear life_. "I do NOT want to die like this!" I thought._ Then again, Xander's crazy driving manages to keep us safe, not a single arrow hit us.

From afar I noticed an intersection on the road and signboards. I grabbed my binoculars and tried to read what was on the sign. The left sign pointed towards the closest village while the other one to the right pointed towards an abandoned mine. "Xander! Go left at the intersection!" I told him. "Why?!" he asked. "Because it's what the sign said! So don't argue with me at a time like this." I exclaimed. "Okay, okay..." he said as we turned left.

As we turned left, the riders stopped shooting us and shot straight up. I wondered what it was until it exploded and lit up the sky for a while. _"Was that a flare signal? Are they calling for back-up?!" I thought._ "Was that a flare?!" Xander exclaimed. I nodded, "Indeed it is. We better find a way to shake them off." I suggested. "How though?" Xander asked. "Maybe if you stop talking and start thinking, you might think of something." I told him.

I began racking my brain for something as much as I could until I could think of something. Then I remembered something or someone that could help our situation. So I got off the roof, went back to the driver's seat, and opened the window next to it.

"Cupa we need your help!" I said which piqued the interests of the princess. "Ooh! Finally, I get to do something!" she announced, excitedly.

"So? What do I do?" Cupa asked, excitedly. "The plan is simple. I want you to block the path behind us." I said. She tilted her head, "How?" she asked. "Just use your explosion magic on some trees." I explained. She then understood what I meant, "Okay, I got it! Just leave it to me!" she declared. "We're counting on you." I said before closing the window.

From the window, I could see Cupa opening up the window on the rear and placing her hands outside. I couldn't hear what she was saying but she let loose two explosive blasts with both hands that knocked several trees down, blocking the rider's path. She then closed the window and looked at me with a smile. I gave her a thumbs up for a good job she did. Then I turned to face the road again.

"Are we in the clear now?" Xander asked. I nodded, "Yup! Thanks to Cupa, those riders won't be able to follow us now." I replied. Xander sighed, "Thank goodness." he said. I also took a deep breath and wiped off some sweat. That encounter was a wild ride, literally. "At least I can relax and take it easy now." or so I thought.

* * *

After the encounter with the riders, things were peaceful for a short while until we reached the end of the path, which I would like to say that there shouldn't be one! We came to a halt when the path stopped in front of an abandoned mine. Xander and I stared at what was before us. "I thought you said this path led to the nearby village?" Xander asked. "Well, that's what I thought until I saw this..." I replied, processing why this happened.

Then I recalled the riders' strange motives. _"Hold on a second! First, the riders kept firing arrows at us that missed. Second, they made us speed up by launching explosive shots at us. Third, we arrived at an abandoned mine when the sign pointed towards a village. Sugar honey iced tea!" I thought._

"It's a trap!" I exclaimed. And right on cue, bandits and pillagers emerged from the mines and the brush around us. Even the riders from before caught up and joined the grand entrance. "Be ready for a fight, Xander." I told him. He nodded in agreement, "I know. You think we can handle them?" he asked. "If we add Cupa to our numbers then we can handle them easily." I said.

"I'd be best if we prevent her from fighting." Xander suggested. I sighed, "If so then it should take a while." I said. As if on cue, again, a ravager strolled out of the woods. _"Just great..." I thought._ "With the ravager around, it'd be pretty difficult." I said. "Guess we just have to do it." Xander said.

The whole while we were talking, the one's who cornered us didn't even move an inch to attack us. Both of us were still sitting in front of the carriage and didn't even do anything_. "I'm guessing that they're waiting for their boss to show up." I thought. _Once again, I was right, their leader came walking out of the mines with a smug look on his face.

"Welcome, travelers! We were expecting you to arrive." their leader announced. "Stay in the carriage, okay?" Xander whispered to Cupa. Both of us then got off, "What is it that you want?" I asked. "Quite the straight forward person, you are. I like it!" he said. "Just say it already so we can get this over with." I said. "If you insist, then we'll be taking everything you have including the little boy inside the carriage." he said.

From inside the carriage, I could hear someone getting angry. "Oh boy... There goes my plan." Xander said. "Look at the bright side. We at least have more firepower now, right?" I said. Cupa then stormed out of the carriage, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LITTLE BOY?!" she exclaimed, fiercely. Seeing her rage, several goons stepped back a little. "Ooh, feisty... Let me rephrase. We'll be taking the little girl as well." he said.

_"That's gotta be the cherry on top." I thought._ "Sorry but we won't be handing you anything." Xander said. "Prepare yourselves for an ass whopping if you get any closer!" I exclaimed. Their leader looked at his goons, signaling them to attack. They came at us from all directions, "So it begins..." I muttered, cracking my knuckles.

* * *

**Xander's Perspective:**

So let me get this straight, we were chased by a bunch of hooligan riders for several minutes, dodge a lot of explosive arrows, destroyed/blocked the only path we had, only for us to be surrounded by the enemy in the end. Talk about my lucky day...

With those thoughts floating around in my head, the leader of the criminal group ordered his lackeys to attack us. They came running at us from all directions while some stayed behind to provide support. As they came closer, I heard Chrome cracked his knuckles with a smug grin on his face. "So it begins..." he said.

With his weapon in hand, Chrome waited for the lackeys to get close enough, only for him to sweep them all in one go before dashing into the backline. Cupa, on the other, didn't wait for them to get close. The moment they charged towards her, she went in with an explosive blast as she punched the gut of the person in front of her. Sending him and those behind him flying into a tree.

While the other two attacked aggressively, I decided to take a moment to think with my 'Guardian's Bubble' active. I also put one over the carriage to protect from further damage. As I stood unharmed in my bubble, my attackers kept poking the bubble with their weapons but we're doing no such damage. _"Okay! Xander this is your first fight outside of town. There is no back-up and you are outnumbered. Chrome and Cupa are both beating up a lot of enemies as of now but they won't last too long." I thought._

I then scanned the perimeter as quickly as I could. The exit was blocked by a huge ravaged that hasn't attacked yet, the leader is located by the front entrance of the mine and has yet to move, mele fighters are everywhere, and the archers are somewhere in the trees or the nearby brush. I sighed after looking around.

As I finished, all the nearby melee fighters jumped at once onto my bubble which caused it to explode. It sent several compressed water spikes flying around the vicinity which either killed or paralyzed some enemies. I then activated my 'Keen Sense' and paired it with 'Rapid Flow' to maximize the number of enemies I strike.

Using my newly forged sword, I cut through all my enemies like it was nothing. _"Wow! This sword cuts amazingly even without sharpness!" I thought, delightfully._ My attack took out at least seven at once. Chrome and Cupa were holding their ground pretty well.

As I continued to hack and slash those around me, I could see Chrome dashing through the forest while throwing his weapon. As he did, I could see enemies falling off the trees. "Did someone call an exterminator? Because this place is crawling with pests!" he announced. Cupa was doing great too. She kept pummeling her enemies to the ground, sending them flying, and just simply annihilating them. All of that with a little bit explosions mixed in every now and then.

In the midst of battle, I realized something, "Why do I have a bag of gold in my inventory?" I wondered. I quickly cast another 'Guardian's Bubble' around me to take a closer look. Looking into my inventory, there really was a bag of coin in there with five gold coins and seven silver coins. The bag had a label attached to it that said 'Spoils of War'. _"Hold on! Spoils of War?! Does that mean I got this during a fight?" I thought._

* * *

Looking around, I was in the middle of a battle. "Is this the work of my enchantment?" I wondered. The bubble then popped, "I guess I'll have the find it out." I said. As we fought, the number of enemies begin to dwindle quite quickly. But I can clearly see both my companion's stamina diminishing, the same goes for me. So I cast my protective spell, "Chrome! Cupa! Get in here, quick!" I called out to them.

Both of them heard me and headed straight for the bubble. They dove right into it, both landing next to me. Now within the safety of the bubble, we all caught our breath. "Those were a lot of enemies!" Cupa mentioned. Chrome nodded in agreement, "There sure are..." he muttered. "At least we managed to bring their numbers down by a landslide..." I said. Both of them nodded and sat on the floor.

"How long 'till this thing pops?" Chrome asked. "In a minute it will..." I replied. "I guess that's enough time..." he said. "What about you, Cupa?" I asked. "Think you can make another one?" she asked, gasping for air. "Yeah, I could. I'll create another on after this pops. It should give you two more minutes to rest." I explained. She smiled, "Thanks! I didn't expect this fight to last long." she muttered.

"Well we never expected to have this much enemies in the first place." I said. Chrome then stood up and took a deep breath, "I've rested plenty. I'm now ready." he said. I nodded, "It should pop with this next barrage of attacks." I said. The criminals pierced the bubble and exploded like I said it would.

Chrome and I both head into front lines, beating up the remaining enemies. Cupa, on the other hand, continued to rest inside the bubble_. "It was her first time fighting this long..." I thought as I looked at her._ Soon enough, the number of foes left could now be counted with your fingers and toes. Looking at their boss, he seemed really irritated.

My companion noticed this and proceeded to taunt him. "Don't like what you're seeing? Guess you shouldn't have messed with us, Mr. Boss Guy!" Chrome provoked him. Their boss's irritated face then turned into a smug one instead, "Ha! Think again! I still have a ravager left-" he paused as the ravager began approaching us. He then pulled out his weapon, a longsword, and pointed at us, "And of course, there's me you have to deal with." he announced.

"You may have bested my men. But you won't outdo me in a fight!l he declared, charging at along with his lackeys. Both of us took a stead stance and waited for them to strike. Their leader came at us at full force and took a heavy swing at us. We dodged his first attack which caused the ground beneath us to shatter from the blow. "What the?!" I exclaimed in shock.

Their leader grinned and swung right at me. I managed to block it but the blow was strong enough to send me flying into my bubble. As I was sent flying, I could see Chrome single-handedly fighting at least 15 people at once. Five goons attacked him at the same time but he managed to block it with his weapon. After blocking, he quickly put distance between him and his attackers.

Cupa then caught me in mid-flight, "Gotcha, Xander!" she said. "Thanks! You fully recovered yet?" I asked. She nodded, "Ready to pummel some baddies!" she stated. Then a shadow appeared behind us, both of us looked back and saw the ravager ready to attack. It then charged right at us, so we both got out of its way. The bubble busted right onto its face, wounding it a lot but the things didn't seem fazed at all.

"That's going to be a problem..." I muttered, looking at the behemoth sized monster. "Hey fatso! Don't forget about me?" the leader declared as he swung at me again. I quickly turned around and blocked it, but this time it pushed away. "Xander!" Cupa shouted. "I'm fine! You should worry about yourself a little more!" I said while resisting the force my enemy is pushing against me.

Cupa then realized what I said and turned to face her opponent, the Ravager. "Hey there, big guy!" she said. The ravager grunted then charged towards her, as it ran straight for her she performed an explosive jump over the beast and landed on it's back. She then left my field of vision along with the ravager while holding onto it's big, brawny head.

"Looks like it's just you and me now." I said. Their leader smirked, "I believe so. Let's say we end this quickly, shall we?" he suggested. I nodded, "I couldn't agree more with you." I replied. After exchanging words, both of us distanced ourselves from each other before clashing once more. This time around, I cast 'Rapid Flow' which allowed me to compete with my enemy's power. _"He took me by surprise with his raw strength but it won't happen again." I thought._

* * *

We continued to clash with one another, exchanging blow after blow. You could say it was a stalemate at this point, or so I thought. My enemy might be not taking much damage, the same goes for me, but I'm running out of stamina and mana. Continuously casting and using 'Rapid Flow' is draining me of my mana and stamina at the same time.

I couldn't even use my defensive spell to take a breather. Every time I would try to cast it, he would stop me either by charging towards me or breaking the ground beneath me. _"Damn it! He's not giving me time to recover." I thought._ He then charged at me again, the sound of metal clashing could clearly be heard. "Are you getting tired perhaps? Your attacks are getting sloppy, you know." he mocked me before kicking me in the guts.

I then crashed into the wall of the mine, the impact from the kick, and the wall slam made me spit out some blood. _"Just what is this strength? He even has enough power to send me flying with a kick!"_ _I thought while leaning on the wall behind me._ My vision was starting to blur but I could still see him approaching me, menacingly.

I don't know if his kick or the wall slam got me but I was slowly losing consciousness. Soon enough, he was in front of me with his blade in hand. He chuckled first before using the tip of his sword to lift my chin up. I made eye contact with him and so did he. He seemed amused, "Good job struggling this long!" he said while clapping. "You did well to entertain me. Sadly, it looks like this the end for you. After I kill you, your companions will be next. And your loot will be ours." he said.

He then lifted his sword above his head, "Any last words?" he asked. I couldn't muster to say anything, all I could do at this point is cough out blood. So to annoy him, I spat on his shoe as a response to his question. He glared at me, "I see... Don't worry, I'll make this quick for you." he said.

I closed my eyes before his blade could hit me and just when I thought I was a goner, I heard the sword strike something metallic. I opened my eyes and saw that it was Chrome's weapon that blocked the blade. The pole-axe was pierced into the wall, blocking the blade's path entirely.

The goon boss looked towards his right side where the weapon came from and saw Chrome waving at him. Twenty of his men were piled up like a bunch of garbage, they were either dead or unconscious. For a short while, the enemy was distracted which gave an opening for someone to strike. Behind the goon boss, Cupa rushed towards him and kicked his head the other way around which sent him flying toward the right and into a tree.

"Xander! Are you okay?" Cupa asked with a worried look on her face. I felt so relieved that I wasn't dead yet that I flashed her a genuine smile. _"Looks like luck is on my side..." I thought._ Seeing this, she calmed down a little. Chrome then came next, "You look terrible!" he exclaimed, looking at me from head to toe. _"What a helpful thing you just said, my friend." I sarcastically thought._

"Hey! Tell me how many fingers am I holding up?" Chrome asked while making a peace sign. I raised my finger and copied the same thing he did. He sighed, "Looks like he'll be okay." he said. "Really? He looks pretty bad." Cupa said. "Didn't he always look like that?" he joked. _"Seriously?! Is this the time for jokes?" I thought._ "Chrome! Now is not the time for jokes. Xander looks pretty beat up compared to us." she said.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. Here, throw this onto the ground." Chrome said, pulling out a bottle from his inventory and giving it to Cupa. "What is it?" she asked while inspecting the bottle. "It's a splash potion of healing. It'll help us recover. Do it quickly while the boss guy is still unconscious." he told her. She nodded and threw the potion onto the ground. Immediately, I began feeling better and so did the other two. The wounds we're healing, our bruises are disappearing, and my stamina is returning.

"Feel any better, Xander?" Chrome asked. I nodded, "Much better than a while ago." I replied. Cupa then gave me a hug, "Oh thank Notch you're better! I thought you were gonna die!" she said. I chuckled, "Well, I almost did. But thanks to both of you, I'm still alive." I said. Upon hearing this, she hugged me even tighter.

* * *

Chrome then coughed, "I hate to break the moment and all but we still have to deal with him and that..." he said, pointing at the now conscious leader and the grunting ravager. I tapped Cupa to let go so I can stand up. She understood it and let go, facing her attention towards the enemy. "So what's the plan?" She asked.

"I'm not entirely sure but I think we need to deal with that ravager first. Anyone got an idea on how to beat that?" I asked. "I think I know how..." Chrome said. "Really? Mind explaining it to us?" I asked. "I need you to cast your protective spell on me first. Then I need you to distract both our enemies as well." he explained. "What are you going to do while inside the bubble?" I asked.

Chrome sighed, "Just do it! We don't have much time." he said. I said, "Okay then..." as I cast 'Guardian's Bubble' on him. Right on cue, the goon boss was back on his feet and charged with at us along with the ravager. Cupa quickly took the beast's attention by firing an explosive shot at it. Meanwhile, I was dealing with the boss, again.

"Looks like you're back on your feet." he said. "I could say the same to you." I replied. "This time I'll finish you off quickly!" he declared. "We'll see about that!" I retorted. While Cupa and I clashed with our respective opponents, Chrome was doing his part inside the bubble.

"I call forth the power of the pack that braves the harsh and desolate tundra of the north. Come to me, my trusty familiar!" Chrome chanted as a summoning circle appeared beneath him. He then bit his finger, enough for blood to frizzle down his hand and onto the circle. "Spirit Beast, unleash!" he announced as the circle glimmered brightly.

As soon as he said those words, the circle emitted a blinding light that sent weak shockwaves all around. The light caught the attention of both enemies and allies as well. The bubble then popped as something emerged from the circle beneath him. And when the light faded, standing next to Chrome on all fours was a canine-like creature, the size of a ravager, with white fur all around.

It's white, furry head turned to face its master who just stroked it gently. "Good to see you, Zoey!" Chrome said to the beast. It barked in response to his greeting and wagged its tailed delightfully. As the canine wagged its tail, it produced a strong gust of wind behind it. The wind was strong enough to knock a few trees down and send some unconscious bodies/corpses flying.

It then nuzzled against Chrome but he pushed his canine companion's head away. It whimpered as he did so, "Not now, Zoey! I need you to first take out the ravager for me, then we can play." he said, pointing at the enemy. Zoey, Chrome's canine familiar, stopped whimpering and turned to face her opponent.

Zoey glared at the beast then growled at it, revealing a full row of razor-sharp teeth. Her expression turned fierce and she lunged at her target. The ravager charged towards its canine opponent in response to her attack. As the ravager came close, she landed on top and jumped behind it. Using the beast as a springboard, she sent it flying into a tree with much force and less effort. "Great work, Zoey!" Chrome praised her.

"Finish it off, Zoey!" Chrome ordered her. Zoey barked, acknowledging his command, and lunged again towards her enemy. The quivering ravager tried it's best to get up and counter-attack but alas it couldn't. It dropped down on its side as the massive canine bit its neck, crushing it in the process. The beast has been subjugated by the powerful canine as it sat proudly next to its dead victim.

After seeing what Chrome's familiar could do, I turn to face my opponent as well. "Looks like your little ravager won't be much of a problem now." I said. The goon boss glared at me and attacked without saying a thing. With the ravager preoccupied, the three of us can now focus our attack on a particular person.

* * *

**Narrator's Perspective:**

The final battle is now approaching a conclusion, with the ravager killed by Chrome's familiar, our three protagonists corner the enemy boss. "Sh*t!" the boss exclaimed in the situation he's in. "Give up now! We've got you surrounded and your trump card is dead. There's nothing left for you to do." Xander told him.

The boss slowly backed away from the three people who managed to overpower his entire faction. He then bumped into a wall, with nowhere left to go, he reached for something inside his coat. "Don't try anything funny if you still want to live." Chrome said, pointing his weapon at him.

Suddenly, their enemy started laughing hysterically as he slams his sword to the ground with all his might. His attack sent the three flying a few meters away, giving him enough time to pull out a potion and drink it. Zoey caught her Master and his companions with her side. "Stop!" Xander ordered but it was too late. Their enemy had finished drinking the potion and stood motionless for a while.

The three got off the massive canine and slowly approached the motionless enemy. Before they got close, he disappeared which shocked them. "Where did he go?" Cupa asked while looking around. "I don't know..." Xander replied. "Be careful! He's still here somewhere. Be on your guard!" Chrome warned. The three of them formed a circle to watch each other's back.

But just as Chrome warned them, the missing enemy appeared behind them and impaled Chrome with his blade. Chrome screamed in agonizing pain as the blade pierced through his chest. Xander and Cupa turned to face their companion in terror as the enemy laughed in delight.

"Chrome!" Xander and Cupa screamed. "Wow! I never knew this potion could do this to me! Seems like it could do wonders for everyone if she were to produce more of these..." he said. "She? Produce more? What are you talking about?!" Xander exclaimed furiously. He turned to face him, "Nothing important for you to know! Even if I did tell you about the 'Effect Amplifier' you wouldn't understand it. So to do you a favor, I'll finish all of you off." he said.

With a grin on his face, he raised Chrome even higher causing him to scream even more. "I guess I'll start off with this one!" he declared, slamming Chrome into the ground. "Chrome!" Xander yelled as he ran towards him. "You'll have your turn soon. So just wait." he said. A gust of wind he produced by swinging his other arm sent Xander flying backward. "Xander!" Cupa shouted as she ran after him.

With a delighted look on his face, he announced, "Such power! I have to report this to her! The experiment was a success!" all the while he stood on Chrome's dead body...or so he thought. For a split second, he was distracted by his delight, giving Chrome an opening to thrust his weapon into his foe's chest. Blood drizzled down on Chrome as he lifted his enemy upwards.

"How...are you...alive?!" his opponent asked while coughing up blood. "I thought...you were...dead?!" he added. "Technically speaking, I'm undead." Chrome replied as he took out the sword from his chest. "That's going to leave a mark." he added. Both of his companions saw this and couldn't believe what they're seeing. "He's alive!" Both of them shouted.

"I got you good didn't I?" Chrome said, looking at his shocked companions. "How was my acting?" he asked. "Mind explaining to us what just happened?" Xander asked. "Later! I need to get rid of this guy first." he said, raising his opponent high. Chrome smiled, "How does it feel being skewered?" he asked. His enemy could only glare at him while Chrome mocked him. "Karma really does come back!" He added.

With his enemy raised in the air, his weapon glowed a faint red and suddenly he was set ablaze. For a very short while he quivered in pain before becoming motionless, this time for good. The fire immediately faded after he died. "Anyone care for a fool on a stick? It costs only a copper coin." Chrome asked his companions. Cupa chuckled at his statement but Xander could only sigh and fall on his knees.

Now that all their attackers have been defeated, the three of them can finally take a break. Chrome pulled out the burnt boss from his weapon and yeeted it onto the pile of corpses. All of them sat on the ground and rested for a while as the forest wind cooled them off. Zoey curled up next to her master as they all relaxed for the time being. _"It's finally over..." Xander thought._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**As usual, thanks for reading my story. If you liked this chapter, do leave a review for me to read. Your reviews help motivate me a lot to continue writing. It can ****be anything from jokes, opinions, suggestions, or straight up criticism. I appreciate it all so don't be shy to leave some reviews. ****With that said, I hope you have a wonderful day/night! Thank you as always! Take care and God bless! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **

**Hello again! If you're reading this then you have definitely clicked on this new chapter. If so, then I thank you for doing so. Please continue supporting the story. With that, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**C****hapter 9: A Quick Refresh**

* * *

_After battling a myriad of foes,_

_The team of three became tired and weary._

_Resting on the ground as time goes,_

_Their legs are stiff and their breathing heavy._

_With their strength now back but somehow weak,_

_They depart for the nearest village they know._

_Now leaving the den of bandits and freaks,_

_Their enemies have reaped what they sow._

_It didn't take long for them to arrive,_

_At their supposed stopover._

_Where they came to unwind after they survived,_

_The dangerous bandit encounter._

* * *

**Cupa's Perspective:**

Never would I have thought to fight that many enemies at once. I may be experienced to fight multiple opponents during my combat training back at home but this fight went overboard. Although I'm glad we managed to beat everyone, I guess it was thanks to both Chrome and Xander. Oh! And Chrome's canine friend as well.

But something's been bugging for a while now. During the fight, the boss dude was incredibly strong that he managed to overpower Xander easily. Perhaps he was actually stronger than him but the strength he displayed was simply inhuman. And then after he drank some kind of potion or energy drink, his power level went over 9000!

Anyway, those were the thoughts that drifted into my mind while the three of us were resting on Chrome's fluffy friend. All of us were exhausted from the fight so we decided to take a quick breather and regain some of our strength. As everyone rested, I decided to bring up the topic I had in mind.

"Hey guys? Mind if I ask something?" I asked. "Go ahead!" Chrome said. "Sure thing." Xander said. "Do you know why that boss dude became insanely strong?" I asked. "I'm not entirely sure but I think it had so something to do with that 'Effect Amplifier' he had..." Xander replied. "What about you, Chrome?" I asked him. He shrugged, "Beats me... It probably was that potion he drank for all I care." he replied.

"So what did he call it again? An Infect Umpire?" I asked. "It was an 'Effect Amplifier' that he drank." Xander corrected me. "Ooh... So what does it do?" I asked. "I'm not entirely sure but I guess it amplifies effects." he explained. "No sh*t, Sherlock. It's in the name itself." Chrome commented.

Xander sighed, "Anyway, from the name itself I guess it's safe to say it works when someone has an effect on them." he said. "Effect? Like from potions?" I asked, remembering the brewing room back at home. He nodded, "Exactly, so let's say if someone had 'Strength 2' on them, it would probably make it stronger." he explained. "How strong?" I asked. "Maybe it'll increase it by one making it a 'Strenght 3' effect or maybe even double." he explained.

I then realized something from Xander had just said. I stood up suddenly, "Maybe that's why he was so strong!" I exclaimed. "What do you mean?" Xander asked, looking confused. "I've figured it out! He had previously drunk a 'Strength' potion before the fight. Making him strong. Then when he drank the amplifier thingy, he became even stronger." I explained, excitedly.

"I never thought of that." Xander said, understanding what I said. "See? No wonder you were having trouble!" I exclaimed. "I guess...you're right. It does make sense why he was so strong." he agreed, looking shocked. I giggled, "Looks I solved our little mystery!" I exclaimed, proudly. I then heard Chrome clapping, "Well done, Princess! Seems like you're the better detective." Chrome complimented.

I took a proud stance from his compliment, "It was nothing!" I boasted. "Looks like I underestimated you." Xander said. His phrase caught my attention so I turned to face him. "Could you repeat what you just said?" I asked. "Ummm...looks like I underestimated you." he repeated. "What do you mean by that, Xander?" I asked.

It seems like he realized what he said since he looked away. "Don't you avoid eye contact with me!" I declared as I knelt next to him. I grabbed his puffy cheeks and made him face me, "Look at me and tell me what you meant." I ordered. Xander tried resisting but it seems he was way more tired than I was. So he gave up and stared right back at me. "Good! Now tell me what you meant by that." I said.

Xander sighed, "I thought that..." he paused. "That? Go on, continue." I told him. "That..." he paused once more. "That? What?" I asked. He took a deep breath, "That you weren't that smart..." he said. Just as I guessed, he thought I wasn't smart. The jokes on him then.

"You thought I was an idiot, didn't you?" I asked him sternly. "I didn't mean it like that! I just thought you weren't the sharpest tool in the shed, that's all." Xander explained. "So you did take me for an idiot!" I exclaimed. "N-no! Like I said I didn't mean it like that!" he said. I let go of him and returned to my sitting position, "Whatever!" I exclaimed, closing my eyes.

Seriously, he thought of me as some idiot! I can't believe he'd done this. I'm so mad at me right now! Is what I want to portray in front of him. In all honesty, I don't mind people calling me dumb because I know to myself that I'm average. Plus, I kind of look like a typical muscle head woman just like my mom. So, I don't mind at all.

So why am I doing this? Why am I acting that I'm mad? It's because in times like this men would normally apologize and say that they'll do a favor. And if he does, I'll make him buy me some snacks in the next town we go to. At least, that's what the book I read once said. But if he just apologizes, I plan to forgive him anyway. I wasn't exactly that furious with him. Seeing his reactions is just priceless, you see.

Now with my eyes closed and pretending to be mad, I quietly wait for someone's apology. It took almost a minute before he said something, I thought that he might not say anything at all. "H-hey, Cupa? Are you mad at me?" Xander asked. "Not really..." I replied, turning away from him. "You look like you are..." he said. "What made you say that?" I asked.

He then went silent again, "Look I'm sorry about what I said earlier." he apologized. "Uh-huh." I responded, nonchalantly. "I know I can say...some mean to others without meaning it that way but..." he paused. "But I'm really sorry if I hurt your feelings...again." he added. I remained silent for a while to see if he'd say anything else. And after waiting for another minute, he didn't say anything.

I sighed, sat back up, and turned to face him. I looked at him in the eye and saw a glimmer of hope in it, hoping that I would forgive him. I sighed once more, "Okay, I'll forgive you. But promise that you'll be more careful next time." I told him. "Also remember to think before you speak and whom you speak to. I'm still a girl you know." I added.

He nodded several times, "I-I will." he said. I sighed, _"Looks like it didn't work..." I thought._ He suddenly stood up, "I'll be right back!" he announced and ran behind the giant canine. "Seems like you're plan didn't work..." Chrome said. What he said startled mecausing me to step back a little.

He then looked at me with a grin, "You're next line will be P-plan?! What are you talking about?" he said. "P-plan?! What are you talking about?" I asked. "I knew you were planning to make Xander go down the 'I'll do you a favor' route. Am I right?" he asked. I gulped, "I-I don't know what you're talking about..." I replied.

He raised his eyebrow, "Oh? Well, even if you don't confess. This doesn't really concern me." he said. I sighed at his remark, _"He is way too aware of things. It's like he's reading my mind." I thought._ "I am in a way." he said. "What?!" I exclaimed. "What?" he asked. Both of us stared at each other for a while before Chrome looked away with a grin. "Just so you know, I'm not easily tricked." he said before closing his eyes once more and resting in his dog.

I sighed and dropped onto the white fur behind me to rest once more. "I'm back! Did I miss anything?" Xander asked, finally returning. "Nothing really... What have you been up to?" Chrome asked. "I just went to inspect the mine. There really wasn't anything in it besides old weapons and beer bottles." Xander said. "Sad... I was planning to loot the place too." Chrome said.

"Anyway, I suggest we get going now. I'd be best if we arrived at the nearby village before sunset." Xander said. "Good idea! I don't really want a follow up to what just happened." Chrome agreed. With that, I immediately got up and walked close to the protected carriage. "Hey Xander, can you get rid of this now?" I asked. "Oh! Yeah, I forgot about that. Sorry..." he said, dispersing the bubble.

As I got into the carriage, I noticed the numerous dead bodies lying around the area. "Shouldn't we at least bury the corpses?" I asked both my companions. They looked at each other, "I guess we could." Chrome said. "But how? We need to at least dig a deep hole or multiple holes to bury all of them." Xander said. "I believe you're forgetting about Zoey." Chrome said as he patted his dog.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that too." Xander said. "I guess we better go grab the bodies." he added. "You go first. I'll follow." Chrome said. Xander nodded and began grabbing the nearby bodies. "I need you to dig a deep hole, Zoey. At least 15 feet deep." Chrome ordered his canine companion. The massive dog barked as I sign of approval and began digging a hole.

"Can I help?" I asked, hoping that they would allow me to assist them. "You best rest inside the carriage, Cupa." Xander said. "I'm with Xander. You should leave this to us." Chrome said. I frowned, "But I wanted to help you..." I said. "Having you aid us in battle was unexpected but you were a big enough help. We would appreciate it if you were to leave stuff like this to us instead." Xander said.

Hearing him say that made me smile a bit. "Well, if you insist. I guess I'll just wait here." I said. "Thank you for understanding." Xander said. _"He said that I was helpful! He said it! I'm so glad he said it! I feel appreciated!" I happily thought._ "It feels good..." I muttered, laying down onto the soft chairs. Without realizing it, I dozed off.

* * *

**Xander's Perspective:**

So after looking around the mine that contained nothing but thrash and junk, it was time to depart for the nearest village. At least, that was the plan at first, until Cupa suggested we bury the dead bodies. And as of now, that's what Chrome and I are doing. We grab the bodies and toss them into the hole Zoey had dug and then bury them afterward.

Honestly, I don't mind burying the bodies. It's just really time-consuming and tiring. Why? Because there are a lot of dead bodies. Carrying back and forth all those corpses to one hole is really tiring, you know. Nevertheless, we had to do it and after several minutes all the bodies were in one giant hole.

Chrome then gave Zoey the command to bury them all. With an energetic bark, she filled the hole up with dirt, effortlessly. Now that was done, we can finally get back on track, literally. As I head back to the carriage, I happen to see that Cupa had fallen asleep on the seats. She was so close to falling off the seat that I had to do something. If there's one thing I know, sleep is important and must not be disturbed.

So I entered the carriage and pulled the bottom part of the seat out. Now with the bottom part out, the inside now looks like a big bed. Cupa suddenly rolls across the bed and stops on the other side. _"Good thing I pulled it out..." I thought upon closing the carriage door._

"How sweet of you!" Chrome teased me. I sighed, "It would be rude not to take care of her." I explained. I then turned around and to my surprise saw a furry, white puppy in Chrome's arms being fed dog treats. "What do you got there?" I asked. "Dog treats. Want some?" Chrome replied. "I wasn't talking about the dog treats. I'm talking about that thing you have in your arms." I said, pointing at the little creature.

Chrome gasped at my statement, "How dare you call Zoey a thing?!" he exclaimed, throwing a dog treat at my face. The treat broke apart as it but my face at full force. "Ow! What was that for?!" I asked. "That's for calling my daughter a thing." he explained. I blinked, "Pardon me? Did you say your daughter?" I asked.

Chrome nodded, "Why of course! I treat Zoey like my own daughter. If you hurt her, I hurt you." he explained. Again I blinked, "Did you say, Zoey?" I asked. "Why yes! I did say that." he answered. "The same Zoey that looked like the Ravager?" I asked. He scowled at me, "What do you mean by 'looked like the Ravager'?" he asked. "I was talking about size comparison." I explained.

"Ah! If so, then yes." Chrome said, his face lightening up. "So you're telling me that this tiny fluff of fur in your arms was that same massive canine with insane powers?" I asked. He nodded, "Bingo! You got it." he said. "How did something that massive become this small?" I asked. "Magic. Is that a good enough explanation. I don't really want to explain something complicated." Chrome said.

"Fair enough." I said. "Anyway, why bother making her this small?" I asked. "It makes it easier to carry her." Chrome replied. "No, that's not what I meant." I said. "Then what did you mean?" he asked. "What I'm trying to say is why bother carrying her when you can just make her return to where she came from?" I said. "Oh!" he remarked.

"It's fun having her around. I just feel so relaxed when I'm with her." Chrome explained. "Really?" I asked. He nodded, "Indeed. Want to hold her?" he asked. "Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded once more, "Just don't hurt her. That's the only requirement." he told me. "Well, if you insist. Just so you know, I've never had a pet before." I said. Chrome smiled, "You'll be fine. As long as she or I don't consider you hostile nothing bad will happen to you." he explained.

"Okay then... I'll take on your offer then." I said. Chrome then handed over the fluffy canine to me. _"She looks like a Japanese Spitz..." I thought while holding Zoey in my hands._ I carried the fuzzball in my arms like a baby as it looked at me with puppy dog eyes. It's was mouth wide open like an overly joyous smile it's tongue hanged from the side. It's fluffy and warm body felt so good to hold as if washing away my exhaustion. It then licked my cheeks and brought me back to reality.

I looked over to Chrome who was grinning from ear to ear. "You seem to be having fun." he said. "W-well I have to admit that it felt good to hold her." I said. "Uh-huh... Why not try putting her down?" he suggested. "Putting her down? Like on the ground?" I asked. "No on the water." he said sarcastically. So I put the dog down on the ground.

Zoey turned around to face me then rolled over, exposing her belly. "What is she doing?" I asked. "My daughters telling you to scratch her belly." Chrome said. "Kindly rephrase that, please. It sounds wrong." I told him. "No." he immediately replied. "Fine. So I just scratch her?" I asked.

Chrome nodded, so I reached out my hand and scratched the dog's belly. Looking at her, she looks satisfied as I scratched her warm belly. "Good. Now to finish things off, give her this." Chrome told me as he handed me a dog treat. He placed it on my hand and held it in front of Zoey. She looked at it and began panting with her tongue out.

"Eat this." I said, lowering my hand enough for her to reach the treat. Zoey came close, took a bite of the treat, and curled up next to me. Chrome began clapping, "Congratulations! You have now successfully befriended, Zoey." he proudly said. "Did I do all of this just to make me befriend your dog?" I asked. He nodded, "Why yes! Do you have any complaints?" he asked. I shook my head, "Not really." I replied.

* * *

With that event out of the way, I told Chrome that it was high time we got back on the road. He nodded in agreement and called Zoey to come to him. The tiny canine ran towards him and jumped on his shoulder, resting on my like some kind bed. I chuckled, seeing a cute little dog resting on the shoulder of someone like Chrome really gives off a different vibe.

Anyway, I got back onto the front seat where I was last time and saw Chrome walking towards some scattered bodies. I was about to ask him what he was up to until he pulled out a rope from his inventory and began tying up the remaining bandits with it. Then he placed a sign in front of them before running back to the carriage.

"What did you put on the sign?" I asked. "Nothing much... Just a warning." Chrome said. I shrugged, "Okay. Well, let's go then." I said as the carriage headed out of the clearing and back on the road.

We passed by the same route from before and still saw some remnants of the chase. The trees that Cupa shot down were pushed aside, making it easier for us to head back on the main road. It didn't take long before we arrived at the intersection again. This time we took a look at the signboards.

"Those mofos switched the signs! No wonder we got bamboozled and dragged into that mess of a fight!" Chrome announced. "The old switcheroo I guess..." I muttered. "Let's changed this back." I added. Chrome agreed to fix the signs, he'd be in charge of the mine sign while I'll be the one doing the other. In a matter of minutes, we had finished what we were doing.

Both signs were now pointed towards their correct locations. Nothing really changed about the sign I fixed, it still had the same thing written on it. I just wrote, "Right road leads to the village." underneath the original writings. Chrome, on the other hand, completely changed the sign. He wrote, "Abandoned Mineshaft. Beware of Bandit Bonobos! DON'T GO TO THE LEFT ROAD!" and completely covered the old writings.

Chrome looked proud while looking at his work of art, I guess. After that, we headed down the path we were supposed to pass through. As we passed through the quiet path, I looked up in the sky and noticed that the sun was still shining in the east. It was still morning and the three of are already exhausted.

The long, enduring fight I was in apparently wasn't that long at all. It probably only lasted 30 minutes or less. I sighed from the thought of it all. _"How did things end up like this?" I wondered while the carriage pressed onward._ At one point I turn to look at my companions, all of them were napping soundly.

Cupa slept comfortably inside the carriage, Chrome was sleep sitting next to me, and Zoey was sleeping on Chrome's shoulder. You could say that Zoey served as Chrome's pillow while Chrome served as Zoey's bed. I, on the other hand, was wide awake despite being the most exhausted of the three. I sighed, _"I guess we should rest at the upcoming village instead of making a pit stop. It would be bad if we were to encounter another problem while we're all exhausted..." I thought._

* * *

After almost half an hour, we arrived at the village. Unlike towns, they stretched inwards from the roadside. These villages serve as a pit stop for travelers to either refresh or reset. The villages also serve as nearby homes for town guards who work at nearby outposts as well as farmers who work in the open fields. Although, you still have to pay a toll fee to enter.

So, I handed the guards the fee and entered the village. It was a simple yet quiet place to live in. The place had several wooden houses, some were small while some were tall. It also had some rentable stables, an eatery, a workshop, and a decent inn. The village was like a small, profitable town. _"I didn't expect it to be like this, not one bit." I thought as we pass through the village entrance._

Upon entering, my first agenda was to have the horses rest in the stables. So I had to locate the stables which weren't that of a big deal. I mean, the place is rather small so it is easily spotted. It didn't take long for me to have the horses rest in the stables. Apparently, if you have a carriage the staff will advise you to leave it with them so they can have it parked in the building next to them. How convenient!

Before I left it with the staff, I woke Chrome up as well as Cupa. Chrome had no problem waking up but Cupa was a bit different. I had to shake her several times before she could properly open her eyes. When she got up, you could still see that she was drowsy so I had to hold her so she wouldn't fall over and sleep again.

Chrome asked what had occurred and I told him what the staff had said to me. He agreed to leave it to the staff and so we both signed a paper that proves our carriage is in their care. We then took our stuff with us and stored it into our inventories, except for Cupa.

* * *

After that, we walked our way to the inn and have ourselves checked in. We got two rooms, one that had two beds and the other had one. The rooms we got were also next to each other, just in case. It was decided that Cupa would sleep in her own room, a lady does need her privacy. And that Chrome and I would share a room, separate beds of course.

Once we got hold of the keys, the three of us headed up into our respective rooms. Chrome entered our room first and then shut the door behind him. _"Looks like someone's in a hurry to sleep." I thought as I unlocked Cupa's room._ After unlocking the door, I head inside with the sleepy princess clinging onto me and gently laid her down on the bed. I covered her up before locking up and exiting the room.

With Cupa fast asleep, I head back to our room to take a nap as well. At least, that's what I hoped to happen. Turns out Chrome locked the door when he closed it, locking me out. I knocked on the door several times to try and wake him up, but it didn't work. I sighed and grabbed the key in my pocket, it was Cupa's room key. _"Just my luck..." I thought as I re-entered her room._

I gently opened the door so I don't wake her up and locked it again. Cupa seemed to be sleeping soundly so I quietly walked passed her and onto the sofa. I laid down onto the soft couch and fell asleep as well.

Next thing I knew, I was being shaken wildly by an energized humob princess. "Wake up, Xander! It's almost time for dinner! C'mon wake up! I'm starving!" Cupa declared, continuously shaking me. "Okay I get it. So stop shaking me already." I said, getting up. "Took you long enough." she said. I stared at her and was about to make a retort but decided not to. I just sighed, "Let me just wash my face." I told her, entering the bathroom.

"I'll give you 5 minutes!" Cupa announced. "Sure." I nonchalantly replied before closing the door. After less than five minutes, I came back out feeling refreshed. "You look less grumpy now." she said. "Do I really?" I asked. She nodded, "Yup! You look much better now." she said. "Thanks. I guess." I replied before walking towards the door.

Cupa then followed me as we exited the room. Chrome was waiting for us outside the room with a cheeky smile. "No." I told him. "What did I say?" he asked. "Nothing. I just said no." I replied, locking the door. "Let's just head to the down already. I'm starving." I told them. Both of them nodded and the three of us went down.

You see the inn has it's own eatery that serves it's lodgers free meals a day depending on their stay. Although, the free meals are worth one plate for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Good thing the plate is jam-packed with food.

Needless to say, the three of us enjoyed a nice, fulfilling dinner at the inn's eatery. After filling ourselves with food, all that's left for us to do is to go back to our respective rooms and sleep. The night was peaceful and quiet...or so I believed until morning came.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks again for reading the story, I very much appreciate it. ****If you liked this chapter, do leave a review for me to read. Your reviews help motivate me a lot to continue writing. It can ****be anything from jokes, opinions, suggestions, or straight up criticism. ****With that said, I hope you have a wonderful day/night! Thank you as always! Take care and God bless! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

****Author's Note:****

****Hello everyone! I'm here to announced that I'll be taking a week or two off from writing when I post this. I'll be just resting for a while so I can get back to full energy. That's all I have to say. Please continue supporting the story. With that, I hope you enjoy this chapter****

**Chapter 10: Someone's Brewing Trouble**

* * *

_Deep within the murky swamp,_

_Where foliage rises and the ground is damp._

_An evil plan is being prepared,_

_When it is through men will be scared._

_In order to stop the plan from commencing,_

_Several guards are now advancing._

_They march bravely towards the location,_

_Where their foe has been mentioned._

_Following through with them is our known group,_

_Worried about the wounded troops._

_They now traverse across the marshland,_

_To subdue their for hand in hand._

* * *

**Xander's Perspective:**

Waking up the next morning, I couldn't help but feel energized. It felt good to be at full power once more since yesterday's encounter was extremely exhausting. Before I got out of bed, I did a little bit of stretching to get my blood flowing. After doing so, I got out of bed and was about to wake Chrome up until something caught my attention.

Outside the inn, I could see several injured guards walking towards, possibly the town infirmary. With them came a damaged and almost broken Iron Golem, it was staggering to keep itself up as it passed by the inn. Soon enough, they were out of sight.

Seeing that group passed by, made me wonder what happened to them. As a fellow guard, I felt unease just seeing them walk by. At first, I thought that they were just fending off mobs but seeing an Iron Golem is...a different issue. Usually, when an Iron Golem enters the fray, it means that the enemy is no joke.

And seeing how much that golem is dented, I could only imagine what kind of threat they're dealing with. But as much as I'd like to help them, I currently have a task to accomplish. Now as I turn away from the window, I saw Chrome standing by the window next to him as well. It seems he woke up without me noticing.

He noticed me looking at him and said, "Piques your interests, doesn't it?" as he held Zoey in his arms. "Didn't notice you were awake already." I said. He chuckled, "Why wouldn't it be? The sound of metal clanking is hard to ignore, you know." he said.

"I'm guessing you saw that too?" I asked. He turned to face the window, "Indeed, I have." he said. "Have you any thoughts about it?" I asked. "Perhaps, something formidable is the cause..." he suggested. "You think so too, huh." I said. "Well, it ain't easy beating down a golem in the first place." he said. I nodded, "I know. I've tried taking one down." I said.

He looked at me with interest, "And?" he asked. "I had to stay in the infirmary for 3 days." I said. There was a moment of silence before Chrome burst out laughing, "What made you decide that was a good idea?" he asked. I sighed, "I sometimes ask myself that." I replied, making him laugh even more.

It didn't take long for Chrome to calm down and return to the previous topic. "So what do you plan to do?" he asked. I sat back down on the bed, "I plan to complete my given task. What else?" I said. He raised his eyebrow, "Is that so?" he asked. I nodded, "Yes. I plan to complete this task no matter what. An order is an order." I explained.

Chrome sighed, "You won't get far if your mindset is like that." he said. "What do you mean by that?" I asked him. He shrugged, "Beats me. Figure it out yourself." he said. "You won't learn anything that way." he added. "Okay then..." I muttered. He then stood up, "Anyway, I think it's best we eat breakfast first." he suggested.

As soon as he said it, my stomach growled like a hungry beast. "I agree. It would be a shame to not avail the free meals this inn provides." I said, standing up as well. With that, both of us exited the room. "Wait! Shouldn't we wake Cupa up? It would be rude to eat without her." I said. Chrome grinned and said, "Suit yourself. Go wake up you're sleeping beauty. I'll save a spot for us while you're at it." as he went down the stairs.

I asked, "What are you implying this time?" but he didn't answer. I sighed and knocked on Cupa's door several times, like Chrome, she didn't reply. "Hey Cupa! It's morning already." I called. Still no answer. "Don't you want to eat breakfast?" I asked. Then I heard a thud from the inside like something dropped on the floor, followed by the sound of scrambling feet, and then the door opened.

"Good morning, Xander!" Cupa happily greeted. I looked at her, she was clearly sweating a bit and panting slightly. "You don't look so well." I told her. She tilted her head, "What do you mean?" she asked, acting ignorantly. I sighed, "Never mind. Let's just get some breakfast first." I said. She nodded, "Sure thing!" she agreed.

Both of us then went downstairs into the inn's eatery where Chrome and Zoey were waiting for us. "Took you long enough. I thought you've fallen asleep as well." Chrome joked. "That's unlikely to happen to me." I said. He shrugged, "You never know." he said. "Yeah, Xander! You should always expect the unexpected." Cupa told me.

I sighed, "Let's just get some food already. I'm starving." I said, walking towards the food counter. Chrome and Cupa then followed after me to get their meal of the day. My breakfast was bacon and eggs with a side of toast, Cupa's breakfast was a stack of pancakes with an awful lot of syrup, Chrome's food was a small basket of garlic bread, and Zoey ate a bowl of kibble. It was an uneventful breakfast so to say.

After eating breakfast, the three of us decided to take a look around the village and see what else is there to find. We also agreed to meet up at the inn at 10:00 am afterward. With those being said, we split up...in a way. Chrome went his separate way while I accompanied Cupa to wherever she wants to go to. Although, there ain't much to go to in the first place. In short, Chrome went along and I'm with Cupa. A princess needs a bodyguard, you know.

* * *

**Chrome's Perspective:**

So by the time Xander finished his monologue, I was already going about doing business. What kind of business, you ask? Well, it involves the village elder. You see, my curiosity got hold of me this morning so I just had to find answers. And what better person to ask than the village elder himself. Luckily, I know the old geezer, actually, I know a lot of old geezers.

Anyway, I was currently talking with the village elder in his house about what I saw this morning. "So you came to ask me about what you saw this morning?" he asked. I nodded, "Yup! That's the reason, old man." I said. "I thought I told you to call me Marlon, Mr. Donovan." he said. "I don't recall you telling me that. Must be old age messing up your memories, old man." I said.

Old Man Marlon groaned, "If I were younger, I'd teach you manners, you know." he told me. "Lucky for me that you're old, right old man?" I said. He sighed, "You never change do you?" he said. "Why of course! I like my current self, thank you very much." I declared.

He sighed once more, "Anyway, you wanted to know what is going on, right?" he asked. "That is what I told you." I said. "Well, I'm sure you already know this but the village has a hidden spring." he said. I nodded, "Yeah, I know. The one that has extremely pure water, right?" I said. He nodded, "That's the one." he agreed.

"So what does this have to do with a bunch of bruised guards and a dented Iron Golem?" I asked. "Calm down. I'm getting there." he said. "The spring is only to known to a few people, like you and Mayor Espring. But for some reason, someone else knew about it..." he added. "That doesn't sound good." I said. "Not at all." he agreed.

"So how did you know that they know that you know about the spring?" I asked. The old man paused to process what I said before answering. "They sent me a letter." he said. "What did it say?" I asked. "It said that they knew about the spring and that they will destroy the village if we were to not hand it over." he explained.

"That's ridiculous, old man!" I exclaimed. "Right? These people are probably going to use its pure water for something evil, I know it." he said. "No, what I mean is that, how are you going to hand over a spring when it's in the ground?" I pointed out. The old man sighed, "Not literally, Chrome." he said. "Oh. I thought you were planning to excavate the entire thing and give it to them." I joked.

"That's ridiculous." Marlon said. "Right? Told you so." I said. "What I meant was that your idea is ridiculous. If we were to excavate it then there will be no spring left." he said. "I know. I know." I told him. "Then why say that?" he asked, looking a bit annoyed. "I thought I might lighten the mood." I explained myself. He sighed, "You're going to end up giving more white hair." he said.

I looked at his receding hairline, "I think you need to worry more about your hair than its color." I said. "Look. Are you going to listen to my story or not?" he asked, looking like he's had enough. "Of course I will! That's why I came to you in the first place." I told him. He sighed, "Where was I? Oh yeah..." he said.

"They said they were going to destroy this village. And so I contacted the Mayor and he sent some guards to protect the village immediately." Marlon explained. "Were those the guards sent by the Mayor?" I asked. "Those that you saw are the ones he sent yesterday. The first one we're brought to the town infirmary." he replied.

"The town infirmary? They must have been pretty beaten up to be sent there." I said. He nodded, "They were. The enemies they fought were pretty tough they said." he said. "Why? What weapons we're they using or what kind of people they were?" I asked. He shook his head, "They weren't using weapons and neither were they people. What attacked us the first night we're mobs." he explained.

"Mobs? A coordinated attack by mobs? Are you sure?" I asked, trying to process what I just heard. Marlon nodded, "It's true! I saw it in the watchtower. The mobs we're acting like a well-trained army." he exclaimed. "So what happened afterward?" I asked. "The guards were able to fend them off but they sustained major injuries while defending the village." he said.

"And so after reporting this, Mayor Espring dispatched more guards and an iron golem as well." I guessed. Marlon nodded, "As usual, you're on point. Those guards and that golem have been defending this village for the past three days. But as you can see, they aren't looking so good." he said. I nodded, "Yeah, they looked like they went through one hell of a night." I agreed.

And so our conversation continued for at least an hour, Zoey even fell asleep through it. Nevertheless, I got all the information I needed and all of it was very, very, very, did I say very? Very intriguing to say the least. With our conversation now over, it was time for me to leave.

"Thanks for the information, old man. I appreciate it very much." I told him while getting up. "What do you plan to do with all that info?" he asked. "Dunno. I guess you could say I was just curious." I said. He sighed, "I know that's not the case. Whatever it is you're planning to do. Promise me you won't be rash, okay? He said.

I smiled and nodded, "I'll do my best, old man. So you do the same." I told him before leaving the room. I heard him say, "Don't worry, I will." as the door closed behind me. "Now I know what's going on." I muttered as I exited Old Man Marlon's house.

With all the information I got, I went to the tavern to think.

At the tavern, I sat by the countertop and ordered a glass of juice and a plate of garlic bread. Lucky me for me that they serve the food of the gods. This tavern has good taste, I'll give them a good rating if I could. So after taking a bite of some delectable garlic bread, I stopped to think.

* * *

**Narrator's Perspective:**

After an hour or so, everyone met once more at the inn. They then decided to eat first at the village diner before they pick up their carriage and leave. Again, it was an uneventful lunch. And after eating, they went to pick up the carriage and their horses at stables.

It didn't take them long to get back their carriage and horses, all they did was pay the fee and their food to go. As simple as that, they now had their carriage again and it was time they hit the road once more. And so, they left the village at around 11:00 am, fully recovered and energized.

This time Chrome was the one driving the carriage while Xander sat quietly by his side. Cupa, on the other hand, was playing with Zoey inside the carriage. The princess had wanted to play with the adorable thing since breakfast but could not do so. But now that they're traveling, she can play all she wants with the fluffy furball. Chrome even gave her some treats to give to Zoey.

Chrome was quiet all throughout the trip, making Xander rather worried and paranoid all at the same time. "Are you okay?" he asked. "No, I'm not okay. I'm Chrome." he replied. The chubby one sighed at his response, "I guess I was worrying over nothing." he said. With that, things went back to being quiet and peaceful.

* * *

After an hour and a half, presumably 12:30 pm, it began raining harshly. So the group decided to take shelter from it all under a nearby tree. The rain kept on pouring with no signs of stopping. Hoping for it to stop, they waited under the tree. But as time passed by, the weather got worse.

Chrome and Xander have to put on their raincoats just so they don't get too wet. "This is some strong rain, don't you think so too, Chrome?" Xander asked. His companion nodded and said, "It is." all the while spacing out. But Chrome soon snapped out of it when another came flying past them.

Both guys looked towards its origin and saw several skeletons locked on to them. The arrows then flew from the quivers and at the two men. Luckily, they were able to dodge all of them by jumping off the front seat. They then took cover behind the carriage. Cupa saw what had happened and opened the window on the side of the carriage.

"What's happening?" Cupa asked them. "Mob attack. I forgot that we were near a dark oak forest." Xander replied, drawing out his sword. Zoey then jumped out of the window and on to her master's lap. "Mind taking out some skeletons for us, girl?" Chrome asked. His canine companion barked in approval. "I'm fighting too." Xander announced.

"Be my guests, buddy." Chrome said. "Can I fight too?" Cupa asked. The chubby warrior shook his head, "The answer is no. I'm not letting you fight in unnecessary battles." he said. "Boo!" she complained. "Keep watch over her, okay Chrome?" Xander told him. He nodded, "Sure. Why not?" he replied as his companions entered the fray.

With that, Xander and Zoey entered the forest to clear up the nearby mobs. Meanwhile, Chrome kept watching over the carriage and the princess. "Just when I thought I'd get to do something..." Cupa sulked. Chrome noticed the princess's discomfort, "Do you really want to fight that badly?" he asked her.

"Well, not that badly. I just wanted to help lessen the burden on your shoulders." Cupa explained. "Burden? Do you think you're one?" Chrome asked. "Kinda, I guess. But that's not the point! My point is that I don't want you to see me like a princess that needs to be protected. I can fight on my own, you know!" she stated.

Chrome chuckled, "I know you can. I've seen you kick bandit butt, you're good at it." he complimented her. "Thanks, I appreciate it. But Xander doesn't see me that way." she said. "I'm sure he does." Chrome said. "Then why?" she asked. "Probably, because he doesn't want you getting hurt. I mean we are bringing you back home, right?" he said.

Cupa nodded, "I know that too but..." she muttered. Chrome smiled, "Don't worry too much about it. He knows you are strong but you are still a princess." he said. "Let the guy be your knight in shining armor. Not many guys get to show off to a princess, you know." he added.

"Show off?" Cupa asked. Chrome nodded, "Yup, show off. That may be one of the reasons he's doing this. Xander wants to fulfill his duty and show off at the same time, hitting two birds with one stone if you may say." he explained. "What about you? Have you shown off to a princess before? she asked. Chrome shrugged, "Not really. It was more like the princess was showing off instead." he said.

This piqued Cupa's interest, "Oh? Who was it?" she asked. Chrome chuckled, "That's classified information. Although I do remember her being quite the tsundere. Makes me laugh every time I remember her." he said. Cupa smiled, "You seem to have a fond memory of her." she teased. "Well, I was fond of teasing her. That's for sure." he said. "But this is where we end the topic. Those two will soon be arriving." he added. "Aww..." Cupa whined.

Soon enough, Xander and Zoey came back unscathed. "Took you long enough, Xander." Chrome said. "Also good job, Zoey! Come here!" he added as his furry friend shrunk and leaped into his arms. "So I get the complaint and the dog doesn't?" Xander asked. "Why yes! I don't have the heart to discourage my own daughter. But for you, I do." Chrome said. The chubby one sighed, "Talk about bias." he muttered.

"Anyway, we've managed to clear out the mobs. Also, the downpour subsided so it'd be best if we get going." Xander suggested. Chrome looked up, "Oh yeah! I didn't notice that it stopped." he said. "Well, it still looks like it'll rain again so we better cover as much ground as possible." Xander said. "Sure thing." Chrome agreed.

* * *

And so, they continued their way down the path. Only for them to see a couple of wounded guards lying by the roadside. Upon seeing this, Xander immediately pulled over to check if they were okay, which they were not. Chrome and Cupa got off the carriage and accompanied Xander.

Chrome then saw the conditions of the guards and quickly handed Xander a splash potion of healing. Xander used immediately and soon enough the guard's wounds slowly healed. Cupa handed the guards some water to drink since she thought they looked thirsty. And she was right, the guards quickly gulped down the beverage they were given and exhaled.

"What happened here?" Xander asked the guards. "We were headed to the swamp with the others when..." the first guard paused. "When a group of mobs ambushed us!" the next one added. "It was unthinkable! They were wearing armor, all of them!" the other one exclaimed.

"So where are the others?" Xander asked. "They're probably heading towards the swamp still." they said. "I thought you were ambushed?" I asked. "We were!" one of the guards stated. "But we offered to hold the mobs off for the others to press onward." another added. "That was very courageous of you." Xander commended them for it.

As Xander talked with the guards, a lot of thought was going in and out of Chrome's mind. _"They must be part of the unit dispatched by the mayor. Old man Marlon was indeed right. It seems like the person who initiated the attacks on the village must be in the swamp." Chrome thought._

_"But to be ambushed so quickly when the swamp is still a bit far. The enemy must be really cautious. I have a bad feeling about this..." Chrome thought._ "For now, we have to get you to back to your group." Chrome said. "Yeah, I'd be better if they were with the other guards." Xander agreed. "C'mon in the carriage. We'll help reunite with your team." he added.

The guards entered the carriage, it sped off directly towards the swamp. And as they drew nearer to their destination, the weather soon began to worsen. The rain began to pour heavily while the wind blew strongly. Soon enough, they arrived at their destination.

Xander parked the carriage on the roadside and tied the horses under a nearby tree. The guards as well as Chrome and Xander got off the carriage. There also seemed to be some kind of struggle in the area. "It looks like it already has begun..." one of the guards said.

"What has begun?" Xander asked. "The Subjugation of Baba Naga, the Cauldron Witch." a guard said. "Subjugation? Are you serious?" he asked. The guards nodded, "Some Stream Scouts were dispatched to investigate the recent attacks on the nearby village. One of them came back with a report about a witch conjuring mobs and brewing potions inside the swamp." the guard explained.

"And so after investigating for a few days. The scouts have identified who she was which is why we were dispatched to subdue her immediately." another guard added. "But if it's just one witch, why bother sending a huge task force." Xander asked. Chrome butted it and said. "That's because she's not just any witch. She's a powerful practitioner of the dark arts. She's wanted by many kingdoms for the many crimes she committed but is yet to be captured. But the most terrifying part about her is the fact that she serves the bane of all Minecraftians, Herobrine."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks you so much for reading this chapter. ****If you liked it, don't be shy to leave a review. Your reviews help motivate me a lot to continue writing. It can ****be anything from jokes, opinions, suggestions, or straight up criticism. ****With that said, I hope you have a wonderful day/night! Thank you as always! Take care and God bless! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone! I'm back from my two week vacation and I'm ready to write some more chapters. I would like to thank ayannamichaeli and DC Chroma for posting a review last chapter. I really appreciate it! Also, I replaced the poems with something else instead, you'll find it at the end of the chapter. With that, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 11: The Cauldron Witch**

* * *

**Xander's Perspective:**

Upon hearing the guards' explanation of the current situation, my heart began to race. For some reason, I felt scared and it was not like the other times. As a guard, it is our duty to protect others from the dangers of the world. But as humans, we too are afraid of what's to come. And yet, we still do our job for the sake of others.

I too am the same because I too am human. But unlike the mobs and criminals, I faced, just hearing her name made me shiver. The same goes for the name, Herobrine. Just hearing those names is enough for me to chicken out. But, I can't just simply run away, that would be an embarrassment to my uncle.

I had to think whether or not I should help, but the dread I am feeling was hindering me of my decision. Oddly enough, I had the feeling that I should help them no matter what. Then, I snapped out of it when Chrome spoke up, "Seems like you people could use some help. I really don't think a few guards are enough to beat one of Herobrine's lackeys."

"Right, Xander?" Chrome asked as he looked right at me. "Y-yeah. You could use all the help you can get." I stammered. "What's wrong, Xander? You don't sound confident at all." Chrome pointed out. "I-it's nothing. I was just thinking, that's all." I replied. He stares at me first before turning to face the guards, "Give me a while. I'll need to prepare." he said.

I sighed, I needed to shake this feeling off of me since it's wearing me down. I already agreed to join them in subduing the enemy out of peer pressure but I still was not ready. My hands were shaking from the thought of encountering the witch and fighting her. I had to stop so I went behind the carriage and smacked myself to calm down. It failed.

I looked down, my hands were still trembling, not only that but my breathing was getting uneven, I could also feel my heart racing, I was definitely scared, but why? Why was I so afraid? This was my first time experiencing such emotion. I looked at my trembling hands and slowly tried to curl it into a fist but I couldn't do so.

I reopened it once more, hoping that I could close it properly again. But when I did, two hands gently grasped mine. This surprised me and so I looked up to see a familiar face smiling at me. It was Cupa, she must have noticed me struggling by the side of the carriage.

"You're going to be okay." Cupa reassured me as she grasped both my hands. "W-what are you talking about?" I asked, trying to hide the fact I was scared. "I'm not entirely sure but you looked like you needed some help." she said. "Well, I don't know about that..." I muttered.

"What are you talking about? You looked like you were about to faint. I couldn't just sit pretty while you're struggling to even stand." Cupa stated. "You could tell?" I asked. She nodded, "Who wouldn't? Your knees were literally shaking!" she exclaimed, looking at my knees, "Yup! They still are!" she confirmed her statement.

"I guess there's no hiding it then..." I muttered. "Hey... Want to tell me what's wrong?" Cupa asked me. "I don't know... I'm not entirely sure the reason. It might just sound weird to you." I told her while stretching the back of my head. She held my hands tighter, "Doesn't matter! Just spit it out! I did the same to you so you do the same to me." she declared.

I chuckled at her remark, "I beg you rephrase that, princess." I told her. Cupa paused to think for a while and then gave an awkward smile upon realizing what she had just said. "Oops! I worded that wrong." she confessed. "You sure did but..." I paused, "That slight giggle you made me do kinda helped." I continued.

"Really? Then that's good to hear." Cupa said, "Though there's still one more thing I have to do that will definitely make you feel better!" she added. "What is it?" I asked. She then smiled and leaped towards me, wrapping her arms around me, as her body pressed against mine. At that moment, I felt a surge of emotions that helped comfort me.

And when the sense of dread left me, I snapped back to reality. Cupa was still hugging me tightly, I presume she's enjoying the softness of my fat. Which I should say is high quality. Anyway, I now felt better than a few moments ago so I tapped Cupa on her shoulder, indicating her to let go.

"Give me one more minute. It's been a while since the last time you hugged me." Cupa explained. I smiled and allowed her to hug me for another minute. When it was time, I tapped her again, this time she let go. Looking at her, she looks a bit brighter than before, I guess hugs can do wonders as well.

"So? Do you feel better now?" Cupa asked. I nodded, "I certainly feel a lot better. Thanks." I told her. She grinned happily, "No problem! It's the least I can do for you." she explained. "What do you mean?" I asked. "You did hug me back when I was an emotional mess. So I figured it would be my turn to return the favor!" she stated. "Oh! That time. You really didn't have to return the favor." I said.

"But I did and it made you feel better! So it was worth returning it." Cupa said, smiling. I sighed happily, "I guess you're right..." I agreed. "I never knew hugging could feel this good. Maybe I should hug you more often?" she thought aloud. I chuckled, "Maybe you should." I replied without thinking things through.

* * *

At that moment, I realized what I had just said. I looked at Cupa who was clearly staring at me with sparkling, "W-what?" I asked, nervously. "Did you just give me permission to hug you?!" she asked, excitedly. "N-no, w-wait! I can explain-!" I replied. She placed her index finger on my lips, "No explanations needed. I understand how you feel." she said. "Y-you do?" I asked. She nodded with a smile, "Yup! You just wanted a hug buddy!" she exclaimed.

Just when I thought things were getting dicey, for once in my life I was saved from this kind of situation. How? Well, Chrome started calling out for me. "Xander! It's about time we left!" he announced. "Left? Where are you guys going?" Cupa asked me. "We're out to burn a witch." Chrome nonchalantly replied.

This piqued Cupa's attention whatsoever, again. "Oh! That sounds like fun! Can I come?" she asked. "I don't know about that. You better asked you're guardian first." Chrome told her as he pointed at me. With glimmering like the stars, she looked at me, expectingly. I sighed, "I'm sorry but you know my answer..." I apologized. She puffed out her cheeks, "Party pooper!" she declared.

"Oof!" Chrome commented. "Call me what you want, I won't allow you to accompany us into dangerous territory. Especially this time around." I sternly told her. "C'mon! Chrome persuade him so I can tag along!" she ordered Chrome. "Sorry, princess. But I'm with Xander on this one. The risk is way higher than before." he explained.

It looked like Cupa still wanted to argue and tag along but ended up giving in. She sighed, "It looks like both of you disapprove of me tagging along." she muttered. "Can't be helped, you are still a princess. If you were to be injured badly it would mean big trouble for us." I explained. "Not to mention that you could be held hostage by Herobrine's associate, that would cause a major crisis." Chrome added. Her eyes suddenly widened, "You do have a point..." she agreed.

Suddenly, a loud blast was heard from inside the swamp. The three of us rushed to the side where the guards were waiting. "What was that?!" I asked. "It seems like an explosion was set off." one of them replied. "That must be the Commander!" another one stated. "They must be fighting already! We better go help them quickly!" the next one exclaimed.

Chrome and I looked at each other and nodded, understanding the situation. "It's high time we go! The sooner we get there, the better." I said aloud, "Cupa we want you to stay here. Understand?" I told her. She nodded, "I know. You better come back safely." she told me. I nodded, "Don't worry, we will. Chrome has Zoey protect Cupa while we're gone." I told him. He nodded, "Sure thing, boss." he said.

Chrome then placed his tiny canine friend on Cupa's shoulder, "Protect her no matter what, okay?" he ordered Zoey. The tiny canine barked in agreement as he petted her, "Good girl!" he complimented. "Well then, we'll be leaving now. If worse comes to worst don't hesitate to fight back, Cupa." I told her. She nodded and gave a thumbs-up, "Zoey and I can both hold our round pretty well so don't you worry about us!" she exclaimed. I smiled, "We'll be back soon so hang in there, Cupa." I told her before we ran into the dense marsh.

* * *

**Narrator's Perspective:**

With Cupa staying behind along with Zoey, her protector, Chrome, Xander and the rest of the guards headed deep into the swamp. On their way, scattered bodies and undead corpses littered the bog around them. Obviously, a fight had occurred within the area, and judging from the surrounding damage, the group could tell it didn't occur too long.

They continued to venture deeper into the wetland and as they did, the once drizzle of rain turns into a downpour. Accompanied by thunder and lightning, the weather grew restless. Heavy winds shook the leaves of the trees and the sky turned dark as if it was night. This caused hostile mobs to spawn nearby and attack them.

It would have taken a while to beat several mobs but with Chrome and Xander, it was a walk in the park, or should it be swamp? Nevertheless, the group swept right to pass the mobs and arrived just in time at the battleground. Numerous guards were currently fighting hordes of mobs, the guards who saw this immediately ran into the fight to help their comrades.

The two travelers looked at the current scenario and decided to help lessen the guards' burden while they went to look for the real threat. From their spot, Chrome spotted to his left, a guard pinned down by a zombie and was struggling to break free. So our trusty adventurer launched 'Oxymoron' at the mob and told Xander to take the right side. Understanding his initiative, Xander nodded and went the other way.

With that being said and done, Chrome was currently weaving through the battlefield, knocking down zombie and skeletons aside as he made way towards the fallen guard. Upon arriving, he handed the guard a potion and yoinked his weapon out of the zombies' corpse.

As soon as he did, several zombies came charging at him from all angles. He told the guard to get down as he attacked, "Crescent Sweep!" he shouted as he executed his foes in one fell swoop. Looking at the fully recovered guard, he handed him several potions and told him to use those on his buddies. The guard nodded and immediately ran towards his companions. With that, Chrome continued his way forward, beating down all that opposed him.

On the other hand, Xander was doing the same thing. Continuously dashing around, he decapitates his foes swiftly while gaining a little extra from each it kills. _"I may need to sell all of this later..." he thought while looking at his slowly packing inventory._ Other than killing the hostile mobs, he would activate his 'Guardian's Bubble' on the wounded and tired, giving them time to recover.

Both guys were slowly making there way past the hordes of enemies all the while easing the guards' burdens. With things going smoothly, it didn't take long for them to arrive at the main event. Before them stood a decent-looking shack that looked like it was being used. But the witch nor the group leader was nearby, taking this chance to inspect the place, they let themselves in.

* * *

Inside the shack, we're shelves lined with books related to magic and brewing. Barrels that contained brewing ingredients like nether warts, ghast tears, blaze powder, spider eyes, and sugar. There were cupboards full of empty potion bottles, water bottles, and potions of different variations. And to finish things off, a huge cauldron was in the center of it all.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary on the inside, no one was home as well. Taking this opportunity, Chrome gathered all the potions that could help the guards and discarded those that would hurt them. Xander questioned his companions' actions, "Don't worry! We're just confiscating the possessions the criminal has. Think of it as a certain kind of retribution." Chrome explained.

Seeing that Chrome has a point and that he can't be stopped, either way, Xander decided to browse through the dozens of bookshelves while his companion loots the place. One by one he read the titles of the books that are still readable: Brewing 101, The Wonders of Warts, Spell Casting for Dummies, and Master the Dark Arts by William Spookspere.

The chubby warrior blinked upon reading those titles and wondered whether they were really dealing with a threat. Continuing to skim the titles, he had noticed that the previous books we're for beginners while the complicated ones were on a different shelf. _"Is she perhaps training other witches?!" he thought. _That's when he noticed a candlelit table with an open book.

He approached the said table and saw that the book was actually a journal, an unfinished one that is, as it seems to the person who was in the middle of writing it had to stop. Curiosity kicked in as he reached out and grabbed the journal. He then skimmed through the pages and saw that it contained dozens of information. Immediately, he stashed it into his inventory for safekeeping.

As he did, Chrome had just finished looting the place and was about ready to head on out. So both of them exited the shack without anything exciting happening to them. Outside, several guards have just arrived at their current location. Several of them were tired while most of them were injured. With a proud smirk, he looked at Xander and said, "I told you so~."

* * *

Xander could just sigh as his companion hurriedly approached the guards and handed them the potions he 'confiscated' for them to use. The chubby warrior then followed Chrome so he can help apply first aid to those injured, all the while thinking something felt odd. It didn't take long for the other guards to catch up with the rest of the group. So in just a few minutes, the entire battalion was in tip-top shape once more.

With the orders given out to them by their leader, the entire group surrounded the witch hut, allowing nothing to enter or exit the area. But something was definitely odd about the current predicament since there was no sign nor sound of a battle occurring near the area. The other guards were getting worried about the whereabouts of their leader, but they swore that they saw him fighting Baba Naga.

Despite their distress and doubt, they maintained their formation as they were told. Chrome and Xander, on the other hand, didn't like how things were and decided to do something about it.

"But how are we supposed to do this? I couldn't possibly do anything here." Xander confessed. "What about that Keen Sense ability thing you have? Can't that help?" Chrome asked. The chubby one shook his head, "Sorry but that's not how it works. It only helps increase my reaction time and reflexes." he explained. "Useless!" his companion joked. "What? Are you not the same?" Xander asked. Chrome smirked, "Nope! I, on the other hand, have something up my sleeve." he stated.

Not wanting to deal with a purposeless argument, Xander sighed and allowed his friend to his thing. Cracking his knuckles he announced, "Watch and learn, cherry boy! and placed his hand on the ground. _"Energy Perception." he thought._ To Xander, it looked like his companion was simply touching the ground, but to Chrome, it changed his perception of the world, literally.

Think of it like Infrared vision, Chrome could see the different types of energy the flowed in and out of the area, whether it was visible or not. Now as he looked around, he noticed a massive amount of magical energy floating right above them. Judging from the looks of it, the magic being used is a field spell. Meaning that it will remain active for as long as its anchor remains undisturbed. An anchor refers to an object/item where the spell is connected to.

Seeing all of this, Chrome now understands why there was no sign of battle in the area. Looking to where the spell is anchored to, he then deactivated his ability and walked towards a wooden slab near the hut. "Did you find something, detective?" Xander asked. Chrome smiled, "Indeed I have, Watson!" he replied.

Xander then approached his companion and looked at what he was looking at. "A wooden...slab?" he asked. Chrome nodded, "Indeed! A wooden slab." he agreed. "What do we do with it? Do we return the slab or something?" the chubby one asked. "Nope!" Chrome refuted, slashing the slap in half, "We burn it!" he added, flicking his finger which caused the slab to be set ablaze until all that was left of it was ashes.

And when the fire dispersed, the air around them rumbled as Chrome announced, "Everyone! Be on your guard. The real fight is about to begin!" as soon as he said that, a cloud of black mist emerged from above. The mist swirled around violently for a few seconds before it slowly vanished, revealing two people inside of it. And when the mist had vanished entirely, both figures dropped down.

* * *

One dropped close to the guards while the other on the roof of the hut. Quickly, the two warriors approached the guards and saw that the one that had dropped near them was the squad leader, recognizable by his badge of honor. The man looked pretty beat-up, he had bruises, cuts, and wounds everywhere, and yet he stood firmly.

"Commander Reynold Sherfield!" the guards call out in shock. "YES! I AM!" he proudly replied. "Reynold Sherfield? Wait! Do they mean-?!" Xander exclaimed. "What? Do you know the guy?" Chrome asked. "Yeah, I do. I've worked with him on several occasions. So, I know him quite a bit." the chubby one replied. "Good for you." the thinner one said. Xander nodded, "Indeed! It is good for us. Reynold is an exceptional fighter, say the least." he explained.

Reynold then turned his attention to the other two who weren't part of his squadron. "May I asked who might you two gentlemen be?" the commander asked them. "This scary looking guy is Chrome, a top A-Rank adventurer. As for me, I'm not sure if you remember but it is I, Xander." he pointed out. Squinting his eyes, he looked carefully at him before smiling. "Well, if it isn't Xanderino. What are you doing here?" he asked.

And so Xander explained to him what had happened during his absence as quickly and simply as possible while Reynold did the same. Understanding the situation, Commander Reynold nodded and instigated an order to his men. "Everyone, listen up! I want half of the troops out of the swamp as soon as possible while the rest remain with me. Those who will be leaving are tasked to protect the carriage that belongs to these gentlemen. Go!" Reynold announced.

Immediately, half the guards left the perimeter and we're on their way out. But before all of them could leave, a black mist emerged in between them, blocking their way. Seeing this, the commander immediately looked towards the hut and saw that Baba Naga was floating in mid-air. "I won't be allowing anyone else to leave this place. Allowing you to live is unforgivable! Nuisance such as yourselves will only hinder Lord Herobrine's plans!" she furiously exclaimed.

With that, she cast another field spell which was bigger than the last, trapping all but those who were out of her range. "I thought you knocked her out?!" Chrome asked. "That's what I thought as well..." Reynold replied worriedly. "Everyone! Stand your ground and be ready!" he added quickly. "This doesn't look good..." Xander muttered as he watched the black mist swirl violently around all of them.

"I was sure that I hit your vitals! How are you still conscious?!" Reynold asked. Baba Naga cackled like the witch she was, "Did you honestly think that hitting my vitals was enough to knock me out? Think again!" she exclaimed. "Although, I'll admit that you stood your ground pretty well. Sadly, you won't be standing on it any longer since you'll be ten feet under!" she added before chanting once more.

"Shoot her down!" The commander ordered. All of the troops pulled out their bows and began letting loose a barrage of arrows, an attack that was completely blocked by a barrier that surrounded their target. Baba Naga cackled as she watched their arrows bounce off. Chrome joined in and hurled his weapon at the old hag, managing to crack her barrier in one throw.

This, however, didn't stop Baba Naga from casting her spell. The old hag didn't even bother fighting back and just kept mending the damages inflicted upon her barrier. Soon enough, dozens of skeletal horses arose from the ground and were struck by lightning, turning them into skeleton riders. Holding their formation, the guards steeled their resolve for the upcoming battle.

With one last cackle, Baba Naga declared, "This swamp shall be your resting place, impudent fools!" before pulling out of her sleeve a potion and chugging it down. She then threw away the bottle and suddenly the air around her felt different. Worried about that potion she drank, Chrome activated 'Energy Perception' and saw that the magical energy and mana reserve inside the old lady has been amplified.

"This doesn't look good..." Chrome muttered. "Why? What is it?" Reynold asked Chrome. "I'm seeing huge amounts of magical energy emanating from her. And it doesn't look like it's stopping any time soon..." he replied. "But how?! Her mana reserve should have been dry by now!" the commander exclaimed, looking distressed.

Xander all throughout the process, couldn't even move his muscles, the sight of Baba Naga sent shivers down his spine. Not just because she looks hideous, but because his instinct is screaming out for him to run. The only thing that's preventing him from doing so is the fact that he'll be a major embarrassment to his uncle and as a guard, if he flees as well as his resolve to protect his hometown from danger.

With those conflicting feelings welling up inside of him, all his body could do is stay put. However, despite this, Xander is still keeping a cool head and thinking of what's happening. Knowing that they'll end up fighting her, he steeled his resolve just like the rest of the guards. _"Haven't I seen this before?" he thought_. With Baba Naga's power growing stronger after drinking a potion, the only thing that popped in Xander's head was the bandit boss.

_"Wait... Don't tell me that-?!" Xander thought._ Realizing what their enemy might have drunk, Xander looked worried as their enemies increased in numbers. To make matters worse, Baba Naga threw several splash potions at her undead army. With all her preparations complete, she took the initiative and attacked first.

* * *

The skeleton riders charged forward, swiftly and violently. The guards, on the other hand, marched forward in a cool and calm manner, waiting for the riders to approach them first. And when they did, the guards blocked the riders attacked and tripped their horses, some of them manage to avoid tripping while the others stumbled to the ground. With that, the battle properly began.

Skeleton archers fired arrows from the backline, the riders kept moving around and attacking unsuspecting guards, while the melee fighters fought in the front line. The undead army was fighting in a coordinated manner like that of the living. Surely, it made things harder, but not impossible to conquer. With those thoughts in the minds of the guards, they continued to fight the undead army with all their might. They are putting all their trust to the three men who can stand a chance against a magical fiend.

Looking at the battlefield, Baba Naga looked amused by their efforts. "I'm assuming this will be a three on one fight, is it not?" she asked her opponents. "What made you say that, old lady?" Chrome asked back. With that last phrase, all hell broke loose as the witch fired off several energy balls at them.

The impact from her attack caused a small explosion that sent the guards and her undead army flying backward. A cloud of dust covered the blast zone as Baba Naga cackled from delight upon seeing the power she could muster. "It seems like this potion I've perfected can really access a person's untapped power. And when I get my hands on that spring, who knows how potent this potion will end up becoming." she muttered. Imagining the fact, she cackled again, "Utter fools! Hellbent's knowledge of brewing is the best in the world!" she proudly declared.

* * *

Suddenly, shards of compressed water went flying out of the mist and towards Baba Naga. Not being able to react in time, several shards managed to scrape past her while the rest was blocked by a barrier. "Would you stop bragging already? It's quite sad seeing an old lady brag so much. Have you heard yourself brag?" Chrome mocked her.

It didn't take long for the mist to clear up and reveal that the three didn't have a single scratch on them. "That was a nice move, Xander!" Reynold complimented him. "Thanks." he replied. "Thanks to that move of yours, most of your undead army has been wiped out." Chrome pointed out.

Baba Naga looks around and saw that what Chrome said was true, most of her undead underlings have been taken down. "Looks like I was worried over nothing!" Chrome stated. Planning to cast another conjuring spell, she formed a quick barrier that was suddenly shattered by a pole-ax flying at Mach speed.

It was then followed by a barrage of punches coming from the commander himself. However, she managed to block every single blow but was slowly being pushed backed by the force of each punch. At the end of the barrage, Reynold performed a powerful dropkick that knocked the old hag down to the ground.

She immediately got up and was about to fly back up when Xander came rushing in to slash her before she could put up another barrier. His blade cut right through her but then she vanished into thin air. "W-where did she go?" Xander exclaimed as he looked around. He then felt a strong presence behind him and quickly activated his own barrier. Behind him, a strong blast of magical energy struck his barrier but for some reason, it didn't shatter.

When the attack stopped, Xander realized that his water-based barrier was now made of a thick layer of ice. _"She froze it?!" Xander thought._ "You didn't think that you'll get me twice with the same move, did you now?" Baba Naga said as she approached him. "Xander!" Both Chrome and Reynold cried out. "Well, that's one down. Two more to go." she muttered before firing another barrage of attacks at the remaining two.

Both of them dodge it but it put distance between them and Xander. From behind, some undead warriors attacked them, giving time for Baba Naga to render Xander immobile. "I hope you like nightmares~" the witch chimed as she cast a spell on the trapped individual. Instantly, Xander fell into a deep slumber inside his frozen prison. With Xander incapacitated, the witch now left him to be consumed by his fears, "Time to finish what I started..." she said so as she flew towards the two remaining threats.

* * *

**Xander's Travel Journal:**

**Entry #1**

So from now on, I'll be recording everything that has occurred during my travels. This journal that was given to me in the past by my Mella, I shall put it to good use. Although, honestly speaking I still have no idea what actually put in here. Should I record everything down to smallest detail, or perhaps just my view of things, maybe my what I feel? I don't know... I've never really written anything. Well, not until this day, that is.

Now let's see... This was my first time to go on a mission beyond borders. Seriously, I never like leaving the sanctuary of my home. I'm a homebody at heart and I don't like traveling a lot so what can I say? But, it is my duty as a guard to do what I'm told. I'm basically a guy with no initiative at all, I tend to not too much without any given orders. My uncle says that I need to loosen up and that this why he didn't want to become a guard. Too much work he says.

I can understand that but it's not much different from being an adventurer. Sure you get higher pays when taking up quest and such but it's not a steady job. Being a guard on the other hand was gives you a steady job with decent pay plus you get your own pension when you get old and healthcare privileges.

Anyway, I'm writing this at the inn I'm currently staying at. I was given the tasked to escort Princess Cupa Mishal of the Creeper Kingdom back to her homeland with the help of a Top tier A-ranked adventurer, Chrome Donovan. It's going to be a long and tiring journey for me, but I plan to accomplish it no matter what.

So as for what happened today, I can't say that it was a good experience. I mean seriously! We had just begun our journey and we were already attacked by a group of bandits! To make matters worse, I nearly died as well! It seems that this proves me having the worst luck whatsoever. Oh, how I wished things would have gone smoothly instead. I'm hoping that tomorrow will be better and that I don't have to fight another life-threatening battle.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**As usual, I would like to thank those who read my stories, your views and especially reviews mean a lot to me. I hope you continue to support the story until the end. And don't forget to leave a review if you liked the story since those are what really get me going. ****It can ****be anything from jokes, opinions, suggestions, or straight up criticism. ****With that said, I hope you have a wonderful day/night! Thank you as always! Take care and God bless! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another new chapter! Sorry for the late upload though... I got a bit sick for 3 days so I couldn't finish it. But here I am now, I'm feeling better and the chapter is here. With that, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 12: A Partial Awakening**

* * *

**Cupa's Perspective:**

With Chrome and Xander gone, I was left in the carriage with Zoey, an adorable and fluffy guard dog. The two of us were peacefully sitting inside the carriage since we had nothing else better to do. It was raining heavily outside, almost as if there was a storm. I stared out the window while stroking Zoey's soft fur, wondering how the guys are doing.

The weather was seriously crazy outside, yet from the inside of the carriage, I felt at ease. Yet, I also felt uneasy, knowing that my friends are still fighting some dangerous enemy without me. Soon, my eyes began drooping and without realizing it, I dozed off. However, my nap didn't last long due to Zoey's sudden face licking. She continued licking my face until I woke up. And when I did, my face was covered in saliva.

I picked her up and looked her in the eye, "What was that for?" I asked while wiping off the saliva. Then I heard a knock on the carriage door and when I looked to see who it was, to my surprise I saw several armed men. Immediately, I thought that I was in danger but Zoey wasn't snarling at them so I guess she's deemed them friendly.

So, with a bit of hesitation, I opened the door, "May I help you?" I asked. They looked at me, "Is this the carriage owned by Mr. Chrome and Sir Xander?" one of them asked. I nodded, "It is, yes." I replied. It was quiet until one of them spoke once more, "We were tasked to protect this carriage at most by Commander Reynold of the Rapids Assault Group. May we know who you are?" they asked. "I-I am Cupa Mishal. I'm a companion of both Xander and Chrome." I told them.

"Pleasure to make you acquaintance, Ms. Cupa." they said before taking formation, under the rain. Seeing this, I felt bad for them so I decided to offer them a tarp so they can at least cover themselves from the rain. "No need. But thank you for your concern." one of them said. _"Are all guards like this?" I wondered._

For a while, I stared at them while they guarded the carriage. Then an idea struck me, "Hey? Mind if I ask something?" I asked the closest guard. "Sure thing." he replied. "Do you know what's going on in there?" I asked, pointing towards the swamp. "Well, a battle is currently undergoing there. We were part of the task force sent to subdue Baba Naga but halfway through our Commander ordered half of us to leave and protect this carriage, as well as the entrance to the swamp. However, we were separated." he said.

"Separated? What do you mean?" I asked. "Our group was separated by a field spell created by the enemy. We were originally more than this but our enemy got us good. As of now, our companions and Commander are trapped inside of that field spell. All we can do now is follow our given orders and hope for the best." he explained.

"Wait! If your companion and Commander are trapped in there, then that means Xander and Chrome are trapped in there as well!" I worriedly exclaimed. "Yes, that is the case." he said. Upon hearing his story, I immediately got worried since my friends had no way of escaping. My uneasiness was spot on, I knew I was right.

Without a second thought, I blurted out, "I'm going to help them out!" which startled the guards. "But Ms. Cupa! You can't go! It's dangerous in there!" one them explained. "Who cares! I eat danger for breakfast! Plus, my friends are in danger so I have to help!" I declared. As if on cue, Zoey jumps out of the carriage and turns into her beast-like form and bark at me. "Great timing, Zoey!" I commended her before jumping onto her back. "High ho, Zoey! Away!" I exclaimed before the huge canine ran past the guards. _"Don't worry, guys! Help is on the way!" I thought as we dashed through the marshland._

* * *

**Chrome's Perspective:**

Things aren't looking good, not one bit. At first, it looked like things were going in our favor, that is, until Xander got trapped in a frozen prison and put to sleep. Seriously, just how bad is this guy's luck? I honestly wonder. However, there is no time for that. Why? Well, it's because I'm in the middle of the fight. I shouldn't be really doing a monologue right now. So let me just redirect my attention to the fight and not Xander's bad luck.

So, where we're we again? Oh yeah! Xander, my chubby companion has been incapacitated, forcing yours truly and the commander to fight a magical old lady with a terrible wart problem. As of now, the old lady has focused on both of us now and plans to destroy us all. How wonderful! No really, truly amazing!

Baba Naga flew towards both of us and directed a bolt of lightning at us, hoping that we get paralyzed and incapacitated like Xander. "Too bad, old lady! Your attack wasn't the least bit shocking." I taunted her. She then looked at me, so I stared right back at her. "What? Just so you know I'm not into old farts like you." I said. Quickly, she sent several spears of water at me.

I managed to dodge her attack to annoy and provoke her even more. "Seriously, old lady?! 'Water' you waiting for? Didn't you say that you were supposed to kill us?" I said. "I guess I'll have to shut your mouth first, arrogant one!" she declared. _"Now that her attentions on me, Commander Reynold can now help out his soldiers deal with the undead. This would have been easier if Xander wasn't put to sleep." I thought._

* * *

So, for a while, I kept dodging attacks from the old coot while annoying her so much that her hair might fall off. Not that she has much anyway. Nevertheless, I also fought back. When I see a chance to throw my weapon at her, I would do so. The majority of my attacks we're blocked but some that managed to get through did some significant damage. If it weren't raining, I would have sent this old lady to the infirmary already.

After a few more backflips, side steps, and insults, Commander Reynold called out to me, "Chrome! We've cleared every single one of them!" he announced. "That was fast!" was what I was supposed to say. Sadly, the old hag used my few distracted seconds to launch several wind blades at me. The majority of the blades only wounded my body, from head to toe, while two of them cut right through my left arm and my right leg.

I lost my balance and my limbs so I fell hard on the ground. "Ow!" I exclaimed as I rubbed my behind with he only available arm I have. Baba Naga cackled, "This is what you get for insulting me! Now there's no way for you to fight back." she declared. Out of nowhere, Reynold appeared and delivered a powerful punch to the witch's face, sending her flying across.

With the old lady the temporarily gone, the commander sprinted towards me. "Chrome! Are you okay?" he worriedly asked. "Yeah I am! You could even say that I'm 'all right'." I joked. "This isn't a time to be joking! You are gravely wounded! You could even die!" he exclaimed. "Nah. 'Tis just a flesh wound!" I explained. "No, it's not! You're bleeding excessively." he said.

I sighed, "Stop being melodramatic and go grab my limbs will ya?" I told him. The commander looked at me confusingly, "Okay? But why?" he asked. "Just do it. The quicker you get those the better." I said. Still looking confused, he got up, grabbed my limbs, and brought it to me. "Okay. Mind putting my leg where it was. I'll put my arm back on my own." I told him.

Without questioning me, he placed my severed leg where it used to be while I attached my arm. And like magic, my limbs have now been reattached. I stood up and did some stretching, checking to see if they are still functioning properly. "How?!" Reynold suddenly exclaimed. "It's simple really. I'm just immortal." I explained. "How?" he asked. "Got accidentally struck by a curse. Didn't die. Crazy Thursday." I explained once more.

The commander blinked as if trying to process what I had just said. I patted him on the back, "Don't think too much about it. For now, think about what we should do with that." I said, pointing at the mean-looking witch flying towards us. "R-right!" he agreed before taking a stance. Baba Naga flew straight at us before rising above us, "I've had just enough of all of you! Time to get serious!" she declared.

* * *

Once again, Commander Reynold ordered his men to fire another barrage of arrows at her. Obviously, I joined in to help. But to our surprise, she dodged our attacks instead. The old day was flying all over the place at high speeds. "Holy sh*t! It's a high-speed grandma!" I exclaimed as I watched her go around. Then I saw another bottle drop from above. _"Did she drink another potion? Just how many bottles does she have? And where does she even keep those?" I wondered._

"I'll make this as slow and painful for you two!" Baba Naga declared. "But first I'll have to get rid of other nuisances." she added while looking at the guards. "Essence Drainer!" she announced. Suddenly, all the guards were trapped inside a magical cylinder as one by one they fell unconscious inside. Looking at this, Commander Reynold screamed, "NOOOOO!" as he punched the ground.

The wench cackled in delight, "Just so you know. Your soldiers are in a life-threatening situation. That spell will continuously drain them of their very life essence. But don't worry it will consume their mana first, then their strength and stamina, until all that's left to drain is their life." she explained in a joyous manner.

"Release them at once!" The commander ordered. "And if I don't?" she asked. He then spat in her general direction, "Then I'll make sure you suffer more than my soldiers did!" he declared before jumping towards her. Commander Reynold began letting loose a flurry of punches, one after another in quick succession. He was slowly pushing Baba Naga back with his attack yet his enemy continued watching him calmly.

_"She's definitely planning something!" I thought._ And just as I thought, the moment the barrier broke, she quickly fired a powerful energy beam straight at Reynold. Luckily, he managed to block it with his metal arm guards but it still managed to send him flying into the ground. Seeing this, it was my turn to enter the fray.

I dashed towards her and threw my weapon at full force, only to have it deflected by floating magical swords. One knocked it off its course while the others went straight for me. I managed to jump over them but it doesn't look like she'll be stopping anytime soon. So this time I jumped towards her and let out my own onslaught of attacks if Reynold's attack was just punching, mine had a little more kick into it.

* * *

Again, she blocked my barrage of attacks but I manage to break her barrier, quickly I recalled my weapon and pierced her with it. For a second, I thought I got her since my strike was aimed for the heart but it didn't look like that. Baba Naga managed to move away a little at the last second, which helped her a whole lot. I have to admit, she got me in the first half.

Anyway, seeing that I managed to pierce through her right arm, almost cutting off in fact, I tried withdrawing but she didn't allow me too. She grabbed my wrist and held me up in the air, she glared at me with rage-filled eyes. But damn! Does she go to the gym or something? 'Cause her grip is as strong as a Koala! "You really are the most annoying, aren't you?!" she announced. "Can't deny that one. A lot of people do call me that." I agreed.

"Aren't you rather calm?" she asked. "I've been told to keep a cool head at all times." I explained. "Well, I wonder if you can stay indifferent when I do this!" she exclaimed as electricity flowed out of her hands, electrocuting my one lone arm. This surprised her when she saw that she was only holding up my arm that had a wonderful middle finger displayed for her. When she the gift I left for her, she immediately threw it down.

"Hey! That's not what you do when you're given a gift!" I exclaimed. "DIE!" she declared. _"She looks pissed! Was my gift really that bad?" I wondered, all the while dodging her attacks._ With her distracted, Reynold grabbed her by the neck and threw themselves to the ground which created a dust cloud. "I think should have said watch out, watch out..." I muttered.

From within the dust cloud, Commander Reynold came out and ran to my side. And on cue, Baba Naga flew out of it. "So what's the plan?" Reynold asked. "What else? We beat her up until she' black and blue." I replied. "Can't argue with that..." he agreed. Although looking at our enemy, she looks more beat up than us. I seriously wonder how she is still able to fight us in that condition.

And just I was thinking if she could still fight, the old coot pulled out ANOTHER potion and drunk it, which healed her up and put her back up to fighting form. "Just great..." I muttered before the next wave of magical attacks came. _"Where is back-up when you need it?" I wondered._

* * *

**Narrator's Perspective:**

With Baba Naga fully recovered, it looks like Chrome and Commander Reynold are in a tight situation. Unlike the witch, one of them has no means of recovery whatsoever. Chrome didn't have any more potions left for them to use since it was given to the guards, knowing that they might need it. Their position wasn't looking any better by the second.

"I wished Zoey was here..." Chrome muttered, thinking of his dog. "Who's that?" Reynold asked. "My daughter... She could definitely help us." he said. "Sadly, she's back at the carriage." the canine owner added. Their enemy noticed that they were distracted for a moment and cast a quick binding spell.

From the ground up, roots burst from beneath the two men and ensuring them, rendering them immobile for a while. Taking this chance, Baba Naga formed her hands into a sphere while chanting a powerful spell. Slowly, the gap in between her hands filled up with magical energy until it was the size of a cannonball. The moment the chanting was completed, she pointed her sphere of magic towards her ensnared victims.

Commander Reynold struggled to break free from the roots holding him but couldn't do so. Chrome, on the other hand, didn't bother doing so since he knew he couldn't get out and that he won't die anyway. With the spell pointed at them, Baba Naga could only grin with delight, "This the end for both of you!" she declared. From outside of the field spell, Chrome felt a familiar presence waiting to get in. With a smile, Chrome disagreed, "I beg to differ on that." he said.

With those words, a powerful howl burst through the field spell as both Zoey and Cupa came changing in. Shifting her attention towards the sudden intrusion of a dog riding girl, she fired the spell at the intruders instead. The massive canine howled at her general direction, rendering her spell useless, as well as those in effect. That being said, Baba Naga lost her ability to levitate and the barrier protecting her shattered.

Cupa then jumped off her trusty canine companion and yelled, "Bang Punch!" before delivering an explosive punch to her opponents' face, sending her target flying in the opposite direction of her attack. The creeper humob landed safely on the ground that would earn her a perfect mark in a competition while Zoey landed next to her master and bit off the roots ensnaring him.

"Zoey! My precious daughter! You came to save me!" Chrome happily announced while hugging his canine companion. "Wait! That's Zoey? I thought you said she was your daughter." Reynold asked. "She is!" Chrome insisted. "Okay... So, mind helping me out of this?" he asked. "Oh! Almost forgot about that. Zoey, sweetie, help him out, will ya?" Chrome asked his precious daughter. The enormous canine barked in approval and gnawed him out of the roots. "Woo! That feels better!" The Commander exclaims as he cracked a few bones of his.

* * *

Now that back-up has arrived in the nick of time, fighting a witch won't be a problem anymore. "Impossible! I can't believe this! How are you able to break through a field spell without destroying the anchor?!" Baba Naga wailed furiously as she approached her opponents. "Why would we tell you? Figure it out yourself, old lady!" Chrome announced, enraging her even more. "Also remember when I said Zoey could help us, Commander?" I asked him. He nodded, "Well, let me tell you something good! We are going to win!" he exclaimed.

"Ridiculous! Absolutely ridiculous!" Baba Naga exclaimed before firing yet another barrage of magical spells. Immediately, the trusty canine howled at the witch's attacks and it all vanished into thin air, like last time her spells we're rendered useless and she came crashing down once more. The commander looked delighted after witnessing the power of the white-haired hound called Zoey.

"It's our turn to be on the offensive!" Chrome declared as she cracked his knuckles. "Let us get this over with and done." Reynold added. "Yeah! What they said!" Cupa added passionately. Without warning, Baba Naga shot a powerful blast of energy towards her annoying enemies, with hopes of executing them all at once. Sadly, the three of them dodged it and split up.

Their plan was to circle their only enemy while launching attacks one after another, giving the witch no time to cast spells or dodge their attacks. Although, Cupa has no idea of this plan and just decided to copy what they were doing. Also, Zoey would only use her magic canceling howl when Baba Naga would try to attack, other than that she just ran around beside her master.

* * *

The first to attack was the commander, he jumped off the ground with enough force to shatter it and winded a powerful left hook directed at her abdomen, "Gut Destroyer!" he yelled. Baba Naga defended herself with her usual barrier, she managed to block it but the moment she got separated from Reynold, the trusty canine howled. The barrier disappeared, so Cupa took the initiative and tackled her in the same spot with enough explosive power to disorient her enemy and send them flying towards Chrome's direction.

"Now what should I do?" Chrome muttered his target grew closer. Baba Naga was just a few inches away from him when he pulled his weapon out of nowhere and swung it like a baseball bat at his opponent, sending her flying upwards. Chrome hovered his hand above his eyes and squinted, "That's a home run, right?" he muttered.

"Time to finish this!" Reynold exclaimed as he caught Baba Naga by her arm in mid-flight. "Guess not..." Chrome muttered, sadly. "Tectonic Break!" he cried out as he threw the witch straight into the ground before delivering the final blow, which was a full-powered full-body press that shattered the ground around them entirely, even Xander's icy cage.

When the ground stabilized, Chrome and Cupa went to check on what had become of their enemy, has she perhaps become a pancake or piece of paper was their question. And as they came closer, what stood or sat before them was a tuckered out commander and an unconscious witch right next to him.

"Did we win?" asked Cupa. "See for yourself." the Commander said as he pointed at the unconscious body next to him. "Is she dead?" the creeper humob asked. Chrome pulled out his weapon and used it as poking stick to check if the witch is dead, "Nah. She's still alive but unconscious." he said. "Then I guess we'd better wake-up the other guards and have her cuffed up." he added.

Commander Reynold nodded, "I believe we should do that. I do hope that my troops are still fine after all that." he said while getting back up. Chrome helped him up and even acted as a support to help him walk. "I'm glad that it's all over. One more fight and I think I'll die." the commander joked. "Well it's over so just rest easy." Chrome suggested. He sighed, "I think I will. Thanks." he agreed. "Zoey. Guard the body, okay?" the canine owner asked. With a bark of approval, the enormous canine sat next to the body like told.

"By the way... Where's Xander?" Cupa asked. "Well... He was struck by some sleep-inducing spell during the battle. So he's probably asleep somewhere on the ground. He should be waking up by now since the caster of the spell herself is dead." Chrome explained. "Feel free to get him. He should still be over there." he added while pointing at Xander's likely location. "Oh! Okay then!" she stated before running off.

* * *

"That just leaves us with your troops. Come on, Commander Reynold. Let's see how they're doing." Chrome said. The commander smiled, "I know..." he muttered. The two had a bit of trouble getting to them due to the unstable terrain that the commander had created himself. They did manage to get there, only to see something they didn't expect to see.

"Is this a joke?" Chrome muttered. "Impossible! But how?!" the commander exclaimed. Before them were the commanders' troops but they were still trapped inside their magical prison. Their faces we're turning pale and their breathing was looking weak, they were dying. From afar, Cupa's voice was calling out to them, "Guys! I found Xander's body!" she announced while carrying the big fellow on her back.

_"How is she able to carry that amount of blubber on her back?" Chrome wondered._ The creeper humob arrived stopped near them and gently placed Xander on the ground. The three of them looked at the 190 pounds of flesh sleeping before them. Cupa squatted next to the sleeping body, "Shouldn't he be awake like you said?" she asked while poking some fat. _"It feels like his burning up..." she thought._

Chrome scratched his head, "Well, he should be! Even them! They should be awake and fine right now!" he exclaimed. "If this keeps up... What'll happen to them?" Reynold muttered. Suddenly, everything felt different for them, it was like their bodies were getting heavy. Slowly yet surely, the weight they felt brought them to their knees, it didn't take long before their face was touching the ground.

"What's...happening?" Reynold asked. "I have no...clue." Chrome replied. "This isn't...funny!" Cupa exclaimed as she tried getting up. Then a familiar yet sinister cackle was heard as Baba Naga appeared before them, completely unscathed. "It's useless! You don't have the power to defy gravity!" she declared.

"You! How are...you still...alive?!" Commander Reynold screamed with rage. "How? Simple. It's because what you were fighting was simply a body double of mine. I spent all this time watching you fight all out with a clone that only had half my power. It was amusing so to say." Baba Naga said. "When?!" The commander added. "During my high-speed flight was when." She explained. "If what you're saying true...then why didn't we see you?!" Reynold asked. With a delighted smirk, she said, "I drank an invisibility potion, my dear." and flew upwards.

"Now that my spell has taken effect on you all, there won't be any chance that you can escape from this attack!" Baba Naga declared before chanting. Soon the air around them turned dense and heavy, breathing became a difficulty, and a dark wind could be seen swirling around the vicinity. The witch continued her chant, and as she did, the wind began to attach and accumulate around her arms, until it looked like both her arms we're a swirling mass of dark matter.

* * *

With her arms now taking a ghastly and ominous form, she looked down upon her opponents and grinned. "Dark Wind Hurricane!" she announced. The witch lifted both her arms into the air and the dark wind increased in size and whirled violently. Spreading her arms out, she positioned her enemies in between her malevolent whirlwind and pressed it against her opponents, completely crushing them as the wind shredded them apart. All the while, Baba Naga cackled in a maniacal manner until the winds subsided.

The winds managed to rile up a thick dust cloud in the process that would soon disperse. And when it did, a small liquid-based barrier was revealed to be protecting them as they looked unharmed. This surprised Baba Naga, especially when the barrier exploded, launching spears of compressed water at her. Due to shock, she was only able to block a few spears. The others flew right through her, only hitting her extremities and no vitals but still damaging her slightly.

She retreated a few meters away to get a glimpse of what just happened. As quick as she could, the witch scanned her surroundings and saw who she thought was already dead to be alive and walking towards her. To make matters worse for her, it seems this individual has some particles floating out of him, an indication that there are status effects active.

"Impossible! How are you still alive?!" the dreaded witch asked. With a smile, that individual decided to imitate the words of his opponent, "How? Simple. It's because you let your guard down after thinking I'd from your nightmare spell. Too bad! I had way worse dreams than that cheeky spell of yours!" he announced. His opponent clicked her tongue and looked so irritated that her face might end up even more horrid than before.

The three people who were brought lying on the ground looked up and saw who it was. Chrome smiled, "Took you long enough, scrub. Did you have a nice dream, Xander?" he asked. "Nah. It was more like a nightmare. Although, I did get something out of it." Xander said. "Oh really? Mind telling me?" he asked. The chubby one shook his head, "Not now, Chrome. I first need to deal with her..." he said.

Both Reynold and Cupa could only look at Xander, they were surprised, to say the least. Although to Reynold whose known Xander a longer time, something about him seems...different. Needless to say, he was glad that he's alright. Cupa, on the other hand, was just really glad to see him.

Baba Naga calmed herself down and regained her composure, _"It's just one person. My spell is still in effect against those three, including that anti-magic mutt. This for Lord Herobrine's success!" she thought._ With that thought set in her mind, she let out another cackle, "You don't scare me! I'm far stronger than you! This battle is over once I'm done with you!" she declared.

"I beg to differ..." Xander said before assuming a battle stance. His stance was low, his left knee was bent forward while the other bent to the side, his left arm was stretched out and bent a little to the right with his hand in front of his chest, while his right hand reached behind him and held the hilt of his blade firmly. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, "Rapidflow and Slash, Form 1: Stream!" he announced.

* * *

As quick as a flowing river, Xander dashed towards his opponent as water encased him during his approach. Instead of straight-up blocking, Baba Naga fired a blast of magical energy, thinking that she could stop him, but the flowing water negated her attack. Due to her mistake, Xander managed to get within range attack. The water crashed into her barrier and when his sword made contact with it and, it shattered.

Xander's blade cut through the barrier and through Baba Naga's right arm, completely amputating her. After her arm was cut off, she writhed in pain and came crashing down. The chubby one had severely damaged his opponent and approached her slowly. "Give up. I don't want to hurt you any longer." he pleaded. The witch glared daggers at him, "I'd rather die! My purpose is to serve and fulfill the desire of my Lord, nothing more nothing less!" she declared.

"I guess...it's time I restrain you." Xander said. Baba Naga cackled which startled Xander, making him step back. The moment he did, the witch fired a strong gust of wind at him, sending him flying towards Chrome and the others. She quickly flew up and into her hut. Xander went to chase after her but the ground shook which stopped him in his tracks. A massive hole, the hue of purple appeared beneath the hut and swallowed it up. But before it did, Baba Naga stood by her window, MENACINGLY, as she glared at Xander. "The next time we meet... I'll be sure to kill you!" she declared before the entire hut vanished beneath the ground.

When Baba Naga had left, all her spells lost its effect due to her being out of range. Chrome, Cupa, and Commander Reynold were able to move again. The imprisoned troops were free but we're still unconscious. And the field spell had vanished, revealing several worried men beyond it. They ran towards there comrades and reassured their safety. The rain has stopped pouring and the sun glimmered brightly. It was over for now. So the three went towards Xander but before they could, he dropped face-first into the ground, the man had fallen unconscious.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks once again for reading my story! I hope you continue supporting it. ****And don't forget to leave a review if you liked the story since those are what really get me going. ****It can ****be anything from jokes, opinions, suggestions, or straight up criticism. ****With that said, I hope you have a wonderful day/night! Thank you as always! Take care and God bless! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone! Here's another new chapter for you all to read. I really had fun making this one. So I hope you will too. With that, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 13: My Slight Recovery**

* * *

**Xander's Perspective:**

After the battle, I was very much aware that I had fainted. Why wouldn't I? The moment I woke up, I immediately felt a surge of pain coursing through me. And it wasn't due to the damage I've sustained earlier in battle, not that I've suffered much since I was knocked out. The pain I felt after waking up was unbearable! It felt like my limbs we're being torn apart slowly.

Other than the intense body pain I felt, it didn't compare to splitting headache I had as well. It felt so bad, so bad! That made me want to smash my head into a wall to get rid of it. Sadly, that would only make matters worse for me. And to top things off, I felt like I was burning. It seems that my body temperature had risen to certain degree as well.

Looking at it now, it felt like the symptoms of a regular flu, yet it wasn't. Why? It's due to the fact that despite the pain my body was going through, it felt better to move around. Normally, symptoms like this would prevent you from moving but mine didn't. The more I moved around the less pain my body felt.

Needless to say, I had to move around, it was like this pain I was feeling was telling me to get going. And at that time, the best way for me to move around was to fight the witch that got me good. So I already knew what I had to do. Fight the witch, beat her, and feel better. Basically, it was hitting two birds with one stone.

Now then, when I saw Baba Naga had pinned down my companions and was ready to shred them to pieces, at the right moment I cast my usual defensive spell, "Guardian's Bubble" over them. That moment, I felt my head lighten and the fever went down, it seems that casting spells might help me out as well.

With the way things are, it was like this pain was telling to fight instead of just moving around. I wasn't sure with what I was thinking, but I felt it was the supposed thing to do. So after the attacks was complete, my bubble erupted as always after it has been struck, but to my surprise, instead of water shards it turned into spears. _"Did its recoil effect get enhanced?!" I thought._

_Then an idea crossed my mind, "Maybe I should try it out? It did feel like my spell got stronger, and right now, after seeing that, I can feel a surge of power." I thought._ That's what led me to use one of the forms of my "Rapidflow and Slash" technique. I was previously trying to improve it but just couldn't do so, I didn't have enough strength back then, but now it felt...different.

And so, when I fought Baba Naga, I was able to apply its first form: Stream. It worked wonderfully and I was able to beat her and win. Sadly, she was able to escape. And when everything was over, I fainted from exhaustion. The pain had left me that time, it seems my body was struggling to keep up and when it was able to relax, it collapsed.

As of now, I have regained consciousness inside of the carriage. The light of the moon entered through the window and illuminated what was inside, it seems it was night already. I looked around and saw no one near me, well, that is if you didn't consider Zoey sleeping on top of you, in her tiny form as someone. _I wondered, "Where are those two?" as I looked out the window to see only a campfire._

I took off the blanket that was covering me, this woke up the sleeping dog as she looked at me with still sleepy eyes. "Sorry for waking you up, Zoey." I apologized. The tiny canine yawned at my general direction, hopped of me, and slept on the other side of carriage bed. My next course of action was to head out, it felt a bit cramped inside the carriage, honestly speaking.

So without a second to spare, I exited the carriage and sat by the tree next to the campfire. It was a quiet night, the sky was clear and the moon glimmered beautifully in the night sky, all I could hear was the gentle crackling of the camfire and the pleasant breeze that brushed through the tree leaves. The environment made me recall what had happened when I was knocked out by Baba Naga's spell.

* * *

_Honestly speaking, I wasn't sure what had occurred in that dream...or should I say nightmare? You see, after I was put to sleep, I immediately woke up in some other place, a forest in fact, and I thought that I was just transported somewhere. The place was dark and creepy, it wasn't like a swamp though, more like it resembled a dark oak forest at night, nevertheless, it was dark._

_Although, it wasn't pitch black, little lights fluttered around the area which slightly illuminated the place. I could see a bit thanks to those lights so I decided to make my way through the forest. Everywhere I went, the little lights were present, it was like they were guiding me through the forest. I kept walking for a while, but it honestly felt like I have been doing for several hours already. It felt like I was lost, very lost._

_My legs numbed, so I decided to take a break and sat down by a tree. I slowly caught my breath and regained some strength back. "A little more rest wouldn't hurt, right?" I wondered as I looked up. The sky was also dark, no a single star was visible, no moon either. "Weird." is what I thought. "Why aren't there any celestial bodies?" I wondered. "How will I get out of here?" I thought as well._

_Just then, a little light hovered above me, I was about to look away since it's light hurt my eyes, but then a voice whispered to me, "Xander..." it said. I looked around and saw no one in sight, I began to wonder if I was imagining things or that I was going insane, the latter being an exaggeration. I think._

_When I closed my eyes to think things through, I heard it again, "This way..." it whispered to me. My eyes opened immediately and in front of me, everything looked different. How? Well, let's just say at first the tiny lights were scattered around aimlessly. But now, they were aligned properly, as if acting like a guide. The accumulation of those little lights formed a path in the dark forest I was lost in._

_I stood up and decided to follow the path laid in front of me. Now as I passed through the well-lit path, for some reason, I began remembering recent events. It was an...rather odd, "Why would I be remembering this now of all times?" I wondered. As I continued walking down the path, the memories I began recalling were bringing me back to my days as a child._

_Those memories kept flowing into my head for while, but it soon stopped. The influx ended when along the path, a huge gate emerged at it's end. I was at a dead-end, I tried my best to push it open, but alas, it didn't budge a bit. I stepped back a little to get a better view of the gate, it was definitely huge, lightly decorated with golden embroidery._

_"What is this gate doing here?" I muttered. Then out of nowhere, the same voice I've been hearing answered my question, "It serves as a mental barrier..." it said. "A mental barrier? What does that mean?" I asked. "It means that your mind has chosen to detach this memory from you." the voice explained. "Memory? Wait, where am I anyway?" I turned to ask the voice._

_To my surprise, there was an adult woman standing before me. She looked she was around her late 40's, she had blonde hair, fair skin, and she wore a simple green shirt and brown pants that were paired with leather boots. "W-who are you?" I asked. The woman just smiled at me before walking towards the gate, completely ignoring my question. She placed her hand on it, "This are your lost memories. They lie beyond this gate." she said._

_"Lost memories? Hold on! Where are we anyway?" I asked. "This...is your Dreamscape World." she replied. "Dreamscape World? What is that?" I asked, looking even more confused. "This world only exists in ones' mind. You could say it's a physical manifestation of your subconscious and conscious thoughts as well your memories." she explained._

_Managing to grasp a little of the information she told me, I tried putting the pieces together. "In other words, I am inside my own head, conscious and aware of what's going on. Unlike that of a dream..." I said. The woman clapped, "As expected of you, you're quick to pick up." she said._

_"Just barely though. So what's this lost memory you're talking about?" I asked. "I'm sure you're aware that you had amnesia, right?" she asked. I nodded, "Of course! Uncle Alazar explained it to me when I was young." I replied. "Good. You see, the memories which you've had before having amnesia is behind that gate. It's the mental barrier your subconscious mind has put up for you." she explained._

_"If what you're saying is true, then why would my brain do that?" I asked. "It's probably to prevent you from remembering a strenuous and unforgiving event that had occurred to you." she explained. "I see..." is all I could say. "This brings us to the main event. If I may ask, would you like your memories back?" she asked._

_Her words piqued my curiosity, "Is that even possible?" I asked. The woman smile warmly at me, "Only if you desire to, but don't worry I won't force you. It is your own memories at stake." she said. "Give me a while to think this through." I told her. She nodded, "Go ahead. However, I must warn you. This might be your only chance to regain ALL your memories back." she said._

_Hearing this, put even more pressure on my decision. I wasn't entirely sure if I wanted my old memories back, plus I haven't entirely trusted her yet. But this past few days, I have been dreaming of places, people, and events that I haven't seen before. Those dreams felt so distant, and yet it felt warm. "Could those dreams be linked to my previous memories?" I thought._

_I was indeed curious about my past before meeting everyone at Wellspring Town. In the end, I decided to retrieve my old memories back. "Lady! I have decided to regain my previous memories." I told her. Her faced looked like it brightened up, yet all she did was smile, "I see. Then, close your eyes and hold out your hand." she said._

_I did as I was told, so when I held out my hands, I felt something warm as placed on it. The warm sensation I felt on my hands made me open my eyes. In my hands was like the previous lights I've seen before I arrived here but this one was bigger than those lights, it was the size of a coconut, and it probably isn't a shining coconut as well._

_However, when I looked up, the woman was gone. "Heed my warning, if this process isn't completed or is disrupted, you will be only able to recall the memories you have successfully gathered. Obtaining the other pieces will prove difficult the next time you try." her voice echoed before it vanishes into the darkness._

_"So I only got one chance to smoothly regain all my thoughts? Sounds cliche, actually. No matter, it's not like something bad will occur to me." I muttered as I walked closer to the gate. Now when I turned to face the gate, the light grew brighter and suddenly it floated upwards. It then stopped in front of a small gap within the gate and embedded itself into it._

_The light began to shine stronger, it's glow then radiated into the surrounding metal designs that were all over the gate. The light continued to spread all throughout the gate until the entire things was glowing brightly. Then I reached out and touch the gate, it clicked and slowly it opened up. As it did, one by one, my memories I had no recollection of came flooding in._

_It seems like as the gate opened up, more memories came rushing inside my head. I slowly began to remember who I actually was, my mothers' face, my hometown, what kind of person I was back then, you know the necessary details first. As the pieces of my past slowly came together, finally, I felt something was being completed in me. I was almost whole once more, the emptiness behind my warm demeanor was filling up._

_Everything was looking brighter for me until...it kicked in. What I meant by that was the spell Baba Naga used on me. Suddenly, I felt a surge of negativity welling up inside of me, then I realized that the gate was losing its glow and was slowly closing again. As the gate closed, I felt a sudden need to keep it open._

_"Not like this! Not like this!" I cried out, desperately trying to prevent the gate from closing. I kept yelling, "NO!NO!NO!" over and over again. Using all the force I had, I kept pushing the gate back open, doing my best to keep it open, preventing it from closing, why as I now clinging ever so tightly to the memories I never once knew I had._

_The process was not yet complete, I only managed to salvage a few pieces of the past. If I fail to keep this going, the remainder of what was left might no longer be salvaged. Then...the gate closed, its light faded first before it vanished entirely. Just when I finally felt warm, felt happy, and felt whole was when things had to end up this way. "Why did things had to end up this way!" I wailed, furiously. "Just how unfortunate can one person be?!" I shouted._

* * *

_I dropped to my knees, "This is so unfair..." I sobbed quietly. "Just a little bit and I could have been whole again...just a little more..." I muttered sadly. Before I realized it, the bright lights around me vanished, as well as the forest. It was like telling me that everything around me, including myself will soon vanish. Disappear into the abyss of nothingness, as a cold, hard, husk of what I once was._

_"Yes...give in...Disappointment! Failure! Weak! You belong...nowhere..." a combination of voices whispered to me. "You have nothing...there is no one left...they are dead...All your fault...no strength at all...pathetic!" they continued to say. I covered my ears, doing my best not to listen to the voices. "Give up! Give in! Lose hope! Despair! Weaken!" they shouted loudly._

_The voices kept growing stronger by the second. It was unbearable to listen to, my head pounded with each word they say, my chest feels heavier with each whisper I hear, and my body weakens from each insult they say. All of those put together made curl into a ball out of desperation. "Futile! Weak! Pathetic! Miserable! Depressing! Coward!" the voices kept saying._

_The barrage of negativity was overwhelming me but the second, I didn't want to give up, I didn't want to give in, but I had no strength left to fight. When you are given the chance at hope, then someone takes that chance away from you, one can't help feel the weight of despair looming over their shoulders. That is what I felt at that time, it didn't take long before my body gave out._

_When it did and I could not move no longer, the voices stopped, they stopped and yet I had no strength enough for me to get up. So I had no choice but to remain motionless and weak. For a few second, nothing happened, everything was quiet. But after that, I felt the ground shake, then another, and another, the ground kept shaking. "An earthquake? No, it can't be?" I thought. Soon enough, I denied the thought that it was an earthquake._

_To me, it felt like they were footsteps of something big and heavy. Just as I thought of it, I felt the ground shake, once after another. No doubt about it, they were footsteps. And with each step, I could feel a strong presence coming from behind me, it was getting closer. I was scared, why wouldn't I be? I couldn't move a muscle when something terrifying is approaching me._

_It didn't take long for the tremors to stop since the presence was clearly standing behind me. I couldn't see it, but I could feel that it was there. Then, what felt like a huge hand picked my entire body up. A cold sweat dripped down as I felt the creatures breath. As if to brighten up the place, columns of blue flare appeared and formed a circle._

_As it illuminated the surrounding area, the light gave me a good glimpse of the creature holding me tight. And let me tell you something, it's looks made me scream at the top of my lungs. Before me was an octupus-headed creature, that had the body of an alligator, scales and all, its arms were that of a gorilla with the claws of lion, on its back were bat wings that were proportionate to its size, its octopus head had eyes like a spider and long tusk like an elephant, lastly, it was bipedal and as huge as a wyvern. To sum it all up, the thing was an abomination of a creature, it was UGLY._

_Anyway, the thing held me tightly with its left hand as it positioned me in front of it's face, enough for me to smell its breath directly. Not the greatest thing, let me tell you. It looked at me for a while before opening its enormous multi-toothed mouth. The sight of it terrified me, yet I didn't move or struggle to break free. Why? Well, it's because those voices still had an effect on me._

_Then, the creature slowly moved its hand into its mouth so it could swallow me whole. I sighed deeply, "Was this is it? Is this the end for me?" I thought. Honestly, I didn't want to die like this. It's just that I couldn't even move a single muscle, my body was completely paralized. This was it._

_Or so I thought. Just before the creature tossed me into its mouth, I heard the same voice from before, her voice echoed in my head. "Misfortune hasn't befallen you. In fact, one would that you are indeed lucky." she said. Those words had triggered a memory, it was one with my mother. She was lecturing me in it, "You may think you are unfortunate but in reality you are a lucky boy. Very lucky!" she said, smiling warmly at me._

_All of a sudden, I felt a surge of power out of nowhere, it was like those lines had triggered something in me. Just as I felt power surge in me, the creature had tossed me into its mouth. Now with this new found strength surging through me, I was not going to allows this beast to swallow me. Not now, not ever._

_So I grabbed my sword and sliced a whole through its neck, enough for me to fit through. I landed behind the creature, naturally, and assumed my stance. The beast screamed in pain from its throat being slit open. It turned around and glared at me once again, rage seething through its spider eyes. With a second to spare, it lunged at me and attempted to crush me with its body._

_I jumped into the air before it landed on the ground and took a deep breath, "Rapidflow and Slash, Form 2: Waterfall!" I announced, lifting my sword above my head. The force of gravity made me come crashing down, water formed around my blade as it delivered a heavy overhead slash to my enemy. The beast wailed in pain as its entire body began to crumble. As the creatures body, began to crumble into nothing, so did everything around me. Afterwards, I had woken up from my slumber. You know the rest that happened after I woke up._

* * *

Remembering all that had occurred to me in the past hours just made me sigh with relief, "I'm glad the fight is over but..." I trailed off. "But what do I do now I know most of my childhood?" I muttered, looking at the sky once more. Everything was so peaceful, it was making me fell drowsy. Soon enough, my eyes felt heavy and I began yawning. "I'll think about it tomorrow..." I muttered. And without realizing it, I had fallen asleep.

The next thing I knew was morning had come. The early morning breeze felt refreshing, especially when paired with the harmonous chirping of birds, the warm rays of sunlight, and the soft blanket covering me up. _"Wait. A soft blanket?" I thought._ That's when I realized that there was some weight pressed up against my left side. A weight that was quite soft and warm.

I turned to face my left side and saw what or who that weight belonged to. And when I saw who was pressing up against me, I sighed. "It's just Cupa." I muttered calmly. For some reason, I didn't panic at all. In fact, it felt nice that I was being leaned upon, it makes me feel...reliable, in a way. Nevertheless, in the back of my mind I had to move away, such behavior shouldn't be done with a princess.

So with those thoughts in mind, I scooted away from her, slowly and carefully so I don't wake her up. Thankfully, I managed to move away without disturbing her and am finally able to stretch. And so I went on with my daily routine of stretches to get my blood flowing and my body going.

By the time I had finish stretching, I looked back at Cupa and saw that she was slowly waking up. So I decided to sit on one of the tree stumps by the campfire while I wait for her to properly wake up. The drowsy princess looked to her right side then turned away before scratching her eyes, as if to clear what ever is blurring her vision. Then she looked that way again before her eyes widened.

"Huh?!" Cupa exclaimed worriedly as she jumped straight up. "Where'd he go?! Xander was just right here last night!" she exclaimed while looking around. Then when she looked behind her, she saw me calmly watching her. I chuckled, "You seem to be quite energetic this morning, Cupa." I told her. Her cheeks then puffed out, "Why didn't you say anything?! I was worried, you know!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry about that. I just didn't want to disturb your beauty sleep." I said. "It would have been a shame to wake you up. You looked so relaxed when you're sleeping." I added. Suddenly, she came close and hugged me. This course of action surprised me, "Umm... What's this about?" I asked. "I thought we lost you there..." she said while hugging me tightly.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She let go of the hug, "After you fainted in battle, you were burning hot, don't you know?" she told me. "Your skin looked really pale, your body was burning up, and your breathing was weak. It was like you were dying..." she added. Hearing those words, what had happened to me after the battle, it surprised me. "Was it that serious?" I asked.

Cupa nodded, "It was. We didn't know what was going on with you. Even if we were to take you to the village, we weren't sure if you'd make it." she said. "I didn't think that I was in some dire situation." I said. "You were. Luckily, one of the guards had picked a recovery potion near Baba Naga's hut and brought it to you. If it weren't for that potion, you might have..." she trailed off.

The look on Cupa's face clearly said she was worried, well, who wouldn't be? In that situation where it looked like I was about die, anyone would have been worried. I guess I can't blame her. Perhaps, she did that so she could keep a close eye on me. Well, I guess I need to thank her for this. Also, just how many times have I already been knocking on death's door since I left...

"Well, sorry about worrying you. I didn't mean to cause trouble for everyone. But things still turned out alright, so it should be fine." I told her. She still didn't look convinced that everything is alright. I sighed and this time I was the one that hugged her, "Look, I'm sorry for worrying you but I'm fine now. There's nothing to worry about anymore." I said.

"I thought I was going to lose a friend. The thought of it...scared me." she muttered. Hearing this, I pulled away from her. "That's nice of you, Cupa. However, I suggest you don't remain to attached to me. I am but just a simple towns guard escorting you home. And when you're back, we might not be able to see each other again." I told her.

She clenched her fist, "Even so! Even if you're a simple towns guard! I was worried, okay?!" she exclaimed, tears starting well up. She was about to cry and that's the last thing I want to see a girl do in front of me. "Okay, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. It's fine if you're worried about me." I told her. "If it makes you feel better, how about I make a promise to you?" I asked.

"A promise? What kind?" Cupa asked as she wiped off her tears. "A promise that I won't worry you again? How about it?" I suggested. Her face brightened up a bit and she nodded, "Okay then. Promise that." she said. "Then as for your part, promise me you won't be rash and worry me as well." I said. She paused to think for a while before extending out he pinky finger, "Okay. Let's pinky promise for it." she said.

I made awkward smile, "Sure thing..." I said. _"A pinky promise? Is she a 10 or something?" I wondered. _The thought of it made me chuckle, "What's so funny?" Cupa asked. I shook my head, "Nothing. It's just that I intend to accomplish my task to the bitter end. Therefore, dying is not an option." I said. "Anyway, promise me that you won't worry me, okay?" she said. "I will. So do your part as well." I told her. She nodded, "With that, the promise is complete. No breaking it, okay?" she told me. "Sure thing." I replied.

And so, a minimal crisis has been averted and now I can do my morning business. I told her that I had to go and she nodded, "Be back soon!" Cupa said. "I will. Also I need to find Chrome." I told her before entering the forest. When I was finally out of sight, I hid behind a tree and let loose. "Ahh~ That feels great..." I muttered.

* * *

And after that, I decided to go looking for Chrome which wasn't much of a task. "You finish?" he asked from out of nowhere. He then came out from behind nearby tree. I squinted my eyes just to be sure it was him, and it was. But for no reason at all, I jumped back in shock and fell on my butt.

This reaction made Chrome laugh, "What was that just now? What kind of reaction was that?!" he exclaimed while laughing. I stood up and dusted myself, "I have no idea why that scared me. For crying out loud! I knew it was you." I replied. This made him laugh even more, "Are you paranoid or something?!" he asked. "Dunno. I have no clue actually." I confessed.

Soon enough, he stopped laughing and walked up to me before patting me on the back. "So, you feeling better now? You're condition yesterday was pretty bad, you know." Chrome told me. "I'm aware of that. Cupa did explain it to me." I said. "What about the guards and Commander Reynold?" I asked. "They were fine. After you were treated and stabilized, they gathered all the evidence they could grab and left for town." Chrome explained.

I sighed, "Thank goodness they're fine." I said. "Yeah, they were. In fact, there condition was way better than yours. Seriously, what happened to you?" my companion asked. I then remembered what had occurred in the Dreamscape World, my memories, the monster, and my origin. I shook my head, "I'm not sure. Probably, it was the side effect of Baba Naga's spell." I told him.

* * *

**(People of the Land: Commander Reynold Sherfield is the leader of the Rapid Assault Team. A task force that focuses mainly on subjugating criminals and slaying mobs. The commander used to be an adventurer but was recruited one day by Chief Weldin. He was known to be a fierce fist fighter that no one wanted to mess with. He is a calm and jolly guy that everyone loves being around with, he loves to spice things up and have fun. However, when it comes to his job, he takes it seriously despite how he acts. If things get to tough, he'll let his troops escape first before him so that they have better chance of survival. This are one of the many things why people like him so much. Commander Reynold is a dark skinned individual, his hair is color black and lightly shaved, he has no facial hair, and is ripped from head to toe. He typically wears white tank top paired with pants/shorts of his choice, he doesn't wear socks and prefers sandals over boots and shoes. However, during work he does wear his complete uniform, armor and all. His weapon of are couple of brass knuckles.)**

* * *

I wasn't sure if telling him what had occurred to me would he helpful. It might just confuse him. So for now, I have decided to keep it to myself until I fully understand what is going on. Chrome stared at me for a while, as if he was studying me, "What about that fancy new move you displayed? Was that I side effect as well?" he asked. I shook my head again, "It was more like a combat spell that I've been previously working on. I was having difficulty using it before but for some reason during that battle, I was able to use it." I replied.

"How come though?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. "Maybe it was the adrenaline rush?" I suggested. He stared at me one more time, "Perhaps it was." he said. Silence followed after, both of us just stared at each other for a while. "Anyway! I'm glad that you're okay." he said out of nowhere which slightly startled me.

"Y-yeah, me too. It's good that I recovered, I still have a task to accomplish." I said. Chrome chuckled, "That or you really wanted to spend more time with the princess." he said. "Not really." I told him. A cheeky smirk then appeared on his face, "Oh? Even after having an intimate moment together and making a pinky promise to each other? Poor Cupa, being falsely led around by such a heartbreaker." he said.

My sweat dropped, "You saw that?" I asked. He patted me on the back, "My friend, I know all and see all. Such juicy events like that cannot hide from me." he explained. I sighed, my cheeks being a bit flushed, "Then why didn't you reveal yourself. I would have not gone searching for you if you'd show yourself." I told him. "If I did, then I wouldn't have gotten that priceless reaction from you earlier." he said. "I guess you have a point..." I agreed.

"I also didn't want to bother you and your alone time with Cupa. I'm not one to interrupt rudely." Chrome added. "Look, it's not like that, okay? There's is no intimate relationship between us. I'm just treating her kindly and being protective of her. It is my job after all." I explained.

Chrome smiled and walked back towards the carriage, "That's what you say but I bet your heart is saying something else. Quit being a Tsundere, I already know of one, don't be the next." he announced. "I'm not a Tsundere! And my heart isn't saying anything." I said as I walked after him. "Oh! So your an Edgelord now?" he asked. I sighed, "Will you shut up?" I asked. "Never!" he announced.

And so I chased after him back to the carriage where Cupa was waiting for us both. She sat by a newly lit campfire with some fish being grilled already. "Where have you been you two? The fish is about to be burnt already. Hurry up!" she called out to us. Then the scent of cooked salmon filled my nostrils, it made my stomach rumble loudly, enough for the two to hear.

"What was that?! A monster?" Chrome joked as he frantically looked around. "Looks like you're really hungry. Take a seat already, will ya?" Cupa told me as she patted the seat next to her. "Do I really have to?" I asked her. She then looked at me with puppy dog eyes, "Do you not want to?" she asked.

Chrome chuckled and sat across the campfire and took his piece of the fire, "Good luck with that, Xander." he said before taking a bite of the fish. I looked at Cupa who was still looking at me with expectation. I gave in, "Okay fine. You win." I conceded and sat next to her. "Here you go!" she happily said as she handed me a grilled salmon on a stick.

I gladly accepted the fish and took a good whiff of it before eating. We sat and ate for a few minutes before departing. Our next destination was the northern town of Tilden, a land of vast, flat, and fertile soil. It is known to be Akricul's biggest producer and exporter of crops. Our trip had started around 8:00 am after we ate and judging by the distance. We'd arrive there after 5-6 1/2 days, almost a week you'd say. And so, our trip once again began.

* * *

**Xander's Travel Journal:**

**Entry #2**

Where do I begin? There was so much that had occurred in one day that I have no idea where to start. But I guess I should start from the beginning to make this journal clear as day. Although, if I were to explain everything it might fill out a lot of pages so I'll just write down the important ones. Okay then, here we go.

So, to start things off, we had a witch encounter. One event led to another and we ended up fighting the magical old lady alongside Commander Reynold Sherfield of the Rapid Assault Team. However, the witch known as Baba Naga was no ordinary foe, she is known to be Herobrine's associate. One of the leaders who govern the Hellbent Society, an organization that worships and follows Herobrine's wishes.

At first, it looked like we were winning. However, she managed to pull a fast one and had me incapacitated for a while. And during my absence, it made things a bit more difficult for both Chrome and Reynold. I was told that somewhere during the battle, Cupa had entered the fray and fought alongside them as well. This boosted their chance of defeating her.

Now during all this mayhem, I was still trapped in the Dreamscape World. I wasn't entirely sure what was happening but this where I got some of my memories back, fought a nightmare beast, and awoken with a strange amount of power. So by the time I awoke, the enemy had my companions pinned down and so I took the initiative and pulled a fast on her instead.

The results were somehow good, the crew was saved, the witch had her arm cut, and everyone was alive. Although, the bad news was that Baba Naga had escaped and I faint afterward. No the best results but it's better than nothing actually. So to sum things up, we vanquished the enemy and I gained pieces of my past. Now I have something to do during long trips, try and remember every little bit of memory I had.

**Entry #3**

Okay, okay, okay... I really don't know if I should right this down but I think I should. It was something interesting that had happened the other night so I guess I should. Well, it's not like someone's going to end up reading this. It'll be fine, right? I think. I hope. Things should be okay.

So I guess I'll begin this story a day after the witch incident. You see, I woke up in the middle of the night and got out of my sleeping bag. Chrome and I have decided to sleep outside the carriage and not inside. Why? Well, its because Cupa sleep inside. Accompanying a princess is one thing but sleeping with one is an entirely different story.

The blanket incident isn't considered so I'm fine. Anyway, I woke up with the feeling that my bladder might explode anytime. So without a moments notice, I ran into the nearby forest and relieved myself behind some trees. Now this where it happened, I was about to make my way back to camp when I heard some rustling in the distance.

It was then followed by a loud splash that didn't sound to far off. It could be some mobs lurking around the area, I guess one of them fell into the water. Luckily, I had brought my sword with me in case things like this happen. I have learned from my past mistakes. Anyhow, I decided to go investigate what could have made that splash. I wasn't entirely sure what it was.

So I approached the source of the sound as stealthily as possible. Soon enough, I came across a small lake. _I thought, "Could this be where the sound came from?" and peered from the side of a nearby tree, I couldn't see a thing. _The clouds had just covered the moon that moment so it was pretty dark. All I could make out was a silhouette of something moving in the water.

I continued to quietly observe the figure as it swam slowly across the water. Then the moon came out of the clouds, illuminating the water beneath it and revealing the culprit behind the sound. Upon seeing what the silhouette was, I sighed and sheathed my sword. "It was just a turtle... I was worried over nothing." I said, gazing at the illuminated lake.

"At least I was able to see something worth remembering..." I muttered. Just then, I saw a disturbance in the water just a few feet away from me. I quickly unsheathed my weapon and pointed at the bubbling water. "I guess there was really something here." I , the water erupted as a human-like figure emerged from it.

My eyes widened so much from what I saw that an owl would be ashamed. Wondering what I saw? You probably now already. Yup, it was Cupa. For crying out loud what was she doing there?! "That felt great! Who knew that a midnight dip would be so refreshing?" she happily exclaimed. Luckily, her back was facing me so I had time to hide behind the brush near me. Sadly, I made a lot of noise.

She then turned around, "Is someone there?" she asked. I remained quiet and held my breath for a while. What I was doing felt like I was peeping. Which for your information, I was not doing! I just happened to catch a glimpse of her smooth-looking back, that's all. It was just the back so all is good...right?

A-anyway, it seems she didn't notice me at all. "Must've been my imagination. I guess better get going now. If Xander finds out about this, I think he might be mad." Cupa said. Then from what I heard, it seems she was getting out of the water already. Soon I heard the resulting of clothes, so I assumed she was getting dressed. Finally!

"Then again, he might actually be delighted that I told him I was bathing." Cupa said. She chuckled, "I wonder how his reaction would be..." she said before walking away. When the coast was clear, I quickly left the area and heard straight to camp.

It didn't take long for me to get back. So I checked up on Cupa and saw that she was already sleeping. I sighed afterwards and went back to sleep. The idea was easier said than done. I can't help but feel guilty, honestly.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you once again everyone for reading this chapter! Please continue to support the story. ****And don't forget to leave a review if you liked the story since those are what really get me going. ****It can ****be anything from jokes, opinions, suggestions, or straight up criticism. ****With that said, I hope you have a wonderful day/night! Thank you as always! Take care and God bless! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone! Here's a new chapter for you to read. I know that I have been idle for a while so I wish to apologize for that. However, it might be like that for a while since I have classes starting this October. I won't be able to post as much as I could unlike before but I do hope you still stay tuned for my updates. With that, I hope you still continue supporting this story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14: Town of Fields**

* * *

**Chrome's Perspective:**

"What a beautiful day~" I hummed happily. The sun was shining brightly through the tree line as we passed through the forest we were in. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like this, I can't help but feel very relaxed. Which is exactly why I decided to lay down on the roof of the carriage.

The spot was the perfect place to relax on. Cool wind continuously blows past me while the sun lightly shines above me, a wonderful combination that can make fall asleep in no time. Believe me, it does. Nothing beats peaceful times like this.

However, I guarantee it won't always be like this. Perhaps you could say that uneventful days like this are the calm before the storm. Why do I say such things? Well, it's because I've been through this kind of thing for as long as I've been an adventurer. And let me tell you if you've got enough experience as I do, sometimes you can tell what'll happen next.

It's not like I have the power to see the future, more like things begin to look predictable to you. Anyway, it's been almost a week since our last encounter with that old hag. Ever since then, nothing but the occasional mob attacks would occur, nothing more, nothing less. Which was was honestly good for us, less hassle to deal with.

So yeah, it's been a week and it seems we are nearing our destination. Judging from the surroundings, it won't take long before we arrive at Tilden. The route to Tilden from Wellspring is surrounded by dense forests. We have passed by the swamp already and after that was the dark oak forest which we currently are in. After that, miles and miles of flat landscape shall emerge once we exit the forest.

* * *

"Chrome? You still up there?" Xander called out to me. "Why yes I am, good sir." I replied, still laying down. "It seems there is a clearing up ahead, could that be the exit?" he asked. I sat up immediately and looked to see what he was talking about. And surely, he was right! Up ahead was the way out of the forest and we went through it.

Finally, we were out and the sight before us was quite a spectacle to see. I've seen it several times but it never gets old. Not sure what I'm talking about? Well then, allow me to elaborate. You see, Tilden is known as the biggest producer of crops in the entire Kingdom of Akricul, as well as in the entire land.

And immense crop production requires vast open fields for plantation. Therefore, the place has also been called the Town of Fields. Surely a spectacle to see don't you agree? You don't often get to see miles and miles of open fields that are made specifically for plantation. In the first place, they are the only town in the land that has these amounts of the fertile landscape to plant to anyway.

But that's enough explaining, for now, it's time I enjoy the sight for myself once more. Just then I heard a window open and saw Cupa's head peek out from it. "Wow! It looks so beautiful!" she exclaimed excitedly. I chuckled, "First time here at Tilden, little missy?" I asked her. "Yup! I've never seen a place as open as this one!" she replied. "Then burn your eyes into the scenery and make sure you never forget it." I suggested. She nodded and continued to stare at the green landscape.

_Seeing someone see a wonder is truly fun, "I wonder if Xander has been here before?" I thought._ So I crawled up front and got into the driver's seat where Xander was. "Hey Xander. Have you ever been to Tilden before?" I asked. "No. Not really. But I have read some articles about it..." he paused and looked around, "I'm glad that I got to see this place for myself." he added.

"You look rather happy." I teased him. "You could say that. I can't help but love open fields and meadows. Seeing such smooth looking landscape makes me feel at ease." Xander said. I smiled, "So you're into plains?" I asked. "Yeah, I guess." he answered. Hearing his response made me chuckle, "I see then. I guess it was destined to be." I told him.

Xander gave me a confused look, "What do you mean?" he asked. "Nothing~" I hummed. He sighed, "Whatever." he muttered. I gave him a good pat on the back before climbing back up on the roof. _"It seems that he unconsciously likes flat girls. I guess this is what you might call fate." I thought._

* * *

Anyway, for almost an hour we continuously passed by large plantations of potatoes, carrots, wheat, and the like. We also saw several pastures filled with cows and sheep that peacefully fed on the large quantity of grass. Of course, there were some houses in the area that probably belonged to the owners and caretakers of the fields. And after the seemingly endless serenity of the open fields came the bustle of a busy town.

Soon enough we arrived at Tilden, we managed to get by the gate without any problems and made our way to the stables. It's a good thing that I decided to sit up front or else we might have gotten into a little bit of trouble. Anyway, unlike the simple and tranquil sight of a farmland, the complex and busy state of the town can really be a major surprise, especially to those who aren't too familiar with the place.

I chuckled upon seeing the reaction of my two companions, "Didn't expect things to be like this, didn't you?" I asked them. Both of them nodded in sync which made me crack up even more. "I mean. You really wouldn't expect to see such a busy town when you pass through such a peaceful landscape." Xander said.

"I didn't expect to see this many people around. It's almost like there's no space to breathe!" Cupa exclaimed. I leaned back onto my chair comfortably, "Well what would you expect? It's also a merchants town, you know. This place has merchants from all over the land going in and out. There are also a lot of business establishments here and there." I explained.

"That sounds amazing! Hey Xander! Can we go shopping later?" Cupa asked the chubby individual. Xander sighed, "Fine. It's not like I can stop you." he said. The creeper humobs eyes brightened, "Yay! We're going shopping!" she happily exclaimed. "You've grown soft. Did you plan a date or something perhaps?" I asked Xander. "It's not like that. I just made a promise to myself to treat her to something nice when we get here." he explained.

I raised a brow to him, "Whatever helps you sleep at night." I said. "I'll hug you later as a thank you." Cupa told Xander. "How sweet~" I hummed. Xander didn't say anything back, seems like he has nothing to say in his defense. His troubled and slightly embarrassed face is truly fun to see, I would have teased him more but I'll give the guy a break. After all, he'll be needing a clear head if he's planning on taking the princess out on a date. Quite a bold move of him, I'm impressed.

* * *

Moving on to the next topic, we have arrived at the stables and are currently having our horses taken in and our carriage registered. Afterward, we went and looked for a good inn for us to stay. We are going to be here for three days so we might as well find a good one. The search didn't take too long though, with my expertise I was able to snuff out a great place to stay in.

So without a second to spare we rented ourselves some rooms. And thanks to my amazing bartering skills, we were able to rent two rooms for three days for the price of two gold coins. Believe me, if it wasn't for my skills we would have paid four gold coins instead of two. And if your curious what the inn's name is, it's "The Comfort Zone".

The place looked really comfortable let me tell you that. They had a wonderful and cozy common area where you can sit and relax near the fireplace. Their bistro was really clean and the food smelled amazing, they even serve garlic bread which is a pass in my book. The baths were huge and neat. Lastly, the rooms were fully furnished and had very, very, very, did I say very? Very soft beds. Truly one's comfort zone.

So after finally seeing the entire inn, we decided to do what we wanted to do. As usual, Xander made us a schedule so we know when to meet-up again. Anyway, it seems Xander was serious about taking Cupa out to sightsee, although to me it sounded like he was taking her on a date. And so they left the inn and went out, together. Leaving me and my precious daughter to do who knows what.

"So tired..." I muttered. Xander and Cupa had already left on their date so I decided to take a break instead. It has been a while since I have slept on a bed so I'm taking my leisure time to do so. Zoey was doing the same thing next to me, she was curled into a ball and laid comfortably on the bed. I smiled and stroked her fluffy fur until I too fell asleep.

* * *

Later in the afternoon is when I woke up. Zoey was licking my face mercilessly, covering it in a thick layer of saliva. I picked her up and placed her next to me before I sat up and wiped my face. "You really like to do that, don't you?" I told her. She just sat and tilted her head in response to what I said. "Don't you act like you don't know what you did?" I told her. Her eyes then drooped and she gave the puppy dog eyes. "And don't give me that look, young lady! You know it doesn't work on me." I said.

My daughter then jumped off the bed, walked towards the door, and began scratching repeatedly. "So you want to go out? Sure thing." I said. So I got out of bed, did a little stretching, and exited the room. Zoey followed after me and we walked out of the building together.

The two of us began walking around town, sightseeing, window shopping, snacking, basically doing what we want. We both stopped to rest at the local park and sat on an available bench. The street lights then flickered open, illuminating the place up. I looked up and saw that the sky was getting darker and that few stars have emerged. "I wonder what those two are up to..." I muttered.

The afternoon wind began to blow gently pass us, Zoey decided to curl up next to me and take a quick nap. It was surely relaxing to be just chilling in the park around dusk. I closed my eyes for a while but ended up falling asleep again. By the time I woke up, the sky was completely dark yet the stars have fully emerged from hiding. "What a starry night." I muttered.

"Wait... Night? Sh*t! I'm supposed to meet up with those two at the inn." I exclaimed, quickly standing up just to immediately sit back down. "Is what I'm supposed to say but I could care less..." I muttered. I looked around and the park was completely empty, the place looked kind of spooky? Or was it mystical? Nevertheless, I was alone in a quiet place.

Zoey was still curled up next to me, sleeping. So I decided to let her be for a little while longer. Just then the wind blew pretty strongly and a gray-colored hat dropped in front of me. "What do we have here?" I said while picking it up. "Must have been blown off its owners head after that strong gust of wind." I muttered while inspecting the hat.

The hat was definitely gray and had a skeleton face in front of it for a design, "Must have belonged to a humob." I muttered, "I mean only humobs wear clothes that determine what mob they originated from." I added. I decided to hold on to it so I can hand it offers to the town halls lost and found section. But just as I was about to stash it in my inventory, a female voice caught my attention.

"My hat!" she exclaimed, very excitedly, "You caught it! I'm so relieved." she added. The girl then ran towards me until we were only a few feet apart. She had silver hair, fair skin, a slender body, and was well endowed. A smile appeared on my face when I was able to see her completion. I greatly appreciate your-" she paused and looked at me. "Pardon me for my question but have we met before?" she asked.

I tilted my head in response to her question, "Have we?" I returned the question with a smile. "Don't return the question! It's bad manners to ask someone a question after they asked you a question." she told me. I chuckled, "Oh dear me! I'm so sorry for my rudeness, princess." I told her.

Her eyes suddenly widened as if she had uncovered the mystery of the universe. "YOU!" she exclaimed, "How come I didn't recognize you sooner?!" she added. I chuckled once more, "Maybe you should get your eyes checked, princess." I suggested. She glared at me, "For your information, Mr. Donovan. I have perfect eyesight and memory." she boasted.

"Then why didn't you recognize me?" I asked. "That's!" she paused, "Different." she added after a few seconds of silence. I ended up laughing my ass off again which made her flustered. I then placed her hat back on her head, "How cute." I told her. "Take your hands off me! It's unruly of you to do that." she stated, crossing her arms. "My bad." I apologized, "How about I treat you to dinner as an apology?" I asked her.

She glared at me, "I rather not. I have no idea what goes on in your tiny, little brain. Who knows what you're planning?!" she replied. After that, her stomach growled like a hungry tiger. There was a moment of pause before she spoke once more. "Don't get any funny ideas! I'm not that hungry. My belly is just being rebellious." she explained.

I raised a brow towards her, "Oh really? So I guess you wouldn't mind if I ate a wonderful, tender, juicy, grilled steak with savory sauce by myself, now would you?" I said aloud. Hearing this, her stomach growled even more which made her face red as an apple. I chuckled upon hearing it, "So? Care to join me? It will be my treat." I told her.

She hesitated for a while but ended up accepting my offer, "F-fine! Just this once, okay?!" she told me. I smiled and held out my hand, "Then would you mind if I held your hand and escorted you there?" I asked her. Her face burned bright red first before she stomped on ahead, "I'm fine walking by myself. Let's just go already." she insisted. I chuckled, "You're as lively as ever, Stella!" I said. With those words, she looked at me and turned away with a "Hmph!" and continued walking. _"Truly a Tsundere~," I thought as I quickly caught up and showed her the way._

* * *

**(People of the Land: Stella Aracia is a princess of the Undead Kingdom of Lycoris. Other than that, she is known to be a skilled archer and a great adventurer. Like Chrome, she is a popular A-Class adventurer and was nicknamed the Deathsight Archer. She is said to be a strong-willed lady with steadfast confidence which makes her a wonderful ally to have. She is respectful, kind, and generous to those who treat her kindly. However, to those who do the opposite, she treats them coldly and in some cases like trash. Although, there is one person where she exhibits a tsundere personality to. Moving on, this young lady has long, silver-colored hair which is tied into a neat ponytail. Her eyes are also of the same color. She has fair skin, a curvaceous body, and an eye-catching chest. As an adventurer, she normally wears a grey colored hat that has a skeleton face design, she wears a gray, short-sleeved, turtleneck parka over a black, tank top and gray shorts. She also wears a pair of black gloves, gray leggings, and black shoes. Her weapons of choice are, of course, a bow and arrow.)**

* * *

Fast forward a few minutes later and we arrived at one of my favorite restaurants in the entire town of Tilden, "Polaris Palette". Stella stopped in front of the shop and took a good look at its exterior. She turned to me and raised an eyebrow, "I presume this is the restaurant you speak of?" She asked me. I smiled, "Why yes, your highness! This is truly an exquisite place to dine." I replied.

"Drop the act already, Mr. Donovan. I find it rather insulting that you address me in such tone." Stella told me. "Oh? Well, apologize then. So you wouldn't mind if I casually talk to you?" I asked. "Please do. You sound better and more believable when you speak in that barbaric tone of yours." She said. "Does that mean you like me better like this?" I asked with a hint of mischievousness. The princess turned away, "However, it doesn't change the fact that you are a terrible human being." She explained.

"Oh dear me! If I was such a terrible human being then I wouldn't be treating you to such fine dining." I said, "Perhaps, I should reconsider the offer instead." I added. Stella didn't say anything but it seemed like she was having an inner struggle. I couldn't help but grin, it is really fun teasing her. Then just as she was about to speak I cut her off.

"Jokes aside. I do intend to speak to you formally. I have...several things to verify." I told her seriously. She looked at me, "I see. Shall we go in then?" Stella asked. I nodded, "Sure thing. After you, princess." I said, gesturing her to walk in first. She paid no heed to it and went inside as I followed through.

The interior of the restaurant was decorated beautifully and furnished nicely. Numerous tables were neatly furnished with utensils and condiments. Other than the decorations and furniture, the restaurant prides itself on its unique way of lighting the makes the place seem bright and dim at the same time. Lastly, there was a stage at the back end of the place where a bunch of musicians would play instrumental music. It gave off a calm and relaxing atmosphere to dine in.

I've seen this place several times so it looked the same as always to me. However, it seems Stella was mesmerized by the place, I can't blame her, I was to at first. You could say that she was star struck by it. I smiled, "First time here?" I asked. She responded only with a singular nod. I chuckled and took her by the wrist which surprised her. "C'mon. I'll lead you through." I told her. She didn't protest.

We then walked toward the receptionist where we were asked how many people wished to dine in. I replied, "Table for two, please." And the receptionist led us to our table, we were then given the menu and were told to call us were ready to order. When the receptionist left, Stella opened up the menu and began scanning for tasty eats. I did the same thing but in a less, how should I put this, frantic way.

After a few minutes, we had our orders taken and were asked to wait. We were then asked what appetizer shall we have. Stella asked for a Caesar Salad while I asked for some soup paired with heaven's bounty, Garlic Bread. Yes, my friends, I chose this place because it has exceptional, top of the line, marvelous, mouth-watering, addicting, high-quality garlic bread. And no, I am not over exaggerating.

Sooner than later, we were served our appetizers. I took a good whiff of the soup before taking a sip and it was delightful, but not as delightful as the garlic bread. I savored every bite of the wonderful delicacy. I was then snapped back to reality when Stella spoke. "So? Are you just going to continue eating? Or do you have plans to talk?" She asked with a fork full of salad.

I swallowed what was in my mouth and replied, "Sure thing. If that's what you want." before putting down my spoon. "Good. Now get to it." Stella ordered. I leaned back on my chair and sighed, "Way to order around someone. However, I suppose I should get to it." I said. "First things first. Is it still in your possession?" I asked. Stella nodded, "It is. We've got it under tight security and complicated protective spells." she replied.

"Good. I presume you received a report a few days ago. Am I right?" I asked. Stella took out a tiny envelope from her satchel and presented it to me. "I've read the contents already. I don't like where this is going." she muttered. "Neither do I. Nevertheless, we have to do it. The others are busy with different matters concerning this. So it's just you and I on this one." I said.

"Just the two of us?" Stella asked. "Indeed. Why? Is there a problem?" I asked. For a moment her eyes looked gloomy but it faded as quickly as it showed. She shook her head, "Nothing really. Just thinking that this is such a hassle." she said. I raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? Okay then." I said. However, I have my suspicions that she's hiding something.

"Anyway, we are to make our way to the capital city of the Kingdom of Stanton, Iden." Stella told me. I nodded, "Lucky me. It seems our mission and my escort will be passing there." I said. Her eyes widened, "Wait! You're currently on an escort mission?!" she exclaimed. "Why yes. It just so happens that I am on one." I said.

Stella's facepalmed, "Then why-?!" she exclaimed. I cut her off, "Why did I choose to take on this other mission? Ever heard of hitting two birds with one stone?" I said. "You do know this could hinder the operation, right?" she asked. I shook my head, "It wouldn't. Trust me. The ones I'm escorting could prove to be formidable allies." I told her. "Also, this escort mission is as important as the one we're about to do." I added.

"Really now?" Stella asked. I nodded, "It is. After we finish eating, why not tag along with me and see for yourself? You might find this quite surprising." I suggested. She stared at me for a while, trying to understand my intentions. She then sighed, "I presume this isn't one of your pranks or jokes?" she asked. I smiled, "Of course not. I would never." I reassured her.

Stella nodded, "Good! Because if you were..." she paused. "I'll fire an arrow straight into your heart." she added menacingly. Her threat would have been terrifying if it weren't me she was threatening. I chuckled, "Awww~ How sweet of you." I told her. She sighed and dropped her stare, "Let's eat for now. All this talk is making me hungry." she said. I nodded, "I agree. Also, our food should be here any minute. I suggest we finish our appetizers first. I wouldn't want to have this garlic bread go to waste." I said. She chuckled, "You're as weird as ever..." she muttered.

As I said previously, our food did arrive as I expected. It was a delightful meal, to be honest. I'm going to skip the part where we are our meal just so your readers won't start drooling. Seriously, it was one amazing meal. All I would say is that their special steak is divine.

Anyway, moving on from the talk about food. By the time we exited the restaurant, it was already pretty late. The street lights were all on, most stores were now close, and only a few people walked the streets. "So? What now?" I asked my tsundere companion. "I'll be heading back to the inn I'm staying at." Stella replied. "Really? I guess I'll tag along with you." I told her. "Huh? Why?" she asked. "It's common sense for a gentleman to accompany a fair lady at night." I explained. "You're no gentleman." she said. "Do you want to find out?" I joked. Her face turned red before she stomped away and said, "Tag along with if you must. But NO funny business! or else..." as I followed her.

* * *

The entire time we were walking, no words were said. It was just a quiet little walk beneath the moonlit sky. Some people might have said that sounded romantic but let me tell you something, it wasn't. Why? Well, there was nothing romantic about walking alongside a girl that had a menacing aura surrounding her. Don't even get me started on her death threats. I'm serious. Do not dare her, I got an arrow to the knee the last time I did. Nevertheless, Stella is a nice girl, she just finds it hard to open up to others.

With that being said, I accompanied her back to the inn she was talking about. About several minutes of walking later, she stopped and said, "This is where I'll be staying the night." before facing me. I stopped walking as well and looked at the establishment and was I surprised. "Thanks for accompanying me and treating me to dinner, I guess. Well, I guess I'll turn in now." she said as she walked towards the entrance.

"Hold it, Stella." I said. She stopped walking and looked at me, "What is it now?" she asked. With a smile, I asked her, "Are you sure this is where you're staying?" as I approached her. "Huh? The inn's name is 'The Comfort Zone'. Why do you ask?" she asked me? I then placed my hand on her shoulder, "Because this is also the place where I'm checked in." I told her. And then Stella made the funniest shocked expression I've ever seen.

* * *

**Cupa's Perspective: **

It was a cold, early morning when I woke up. The sun shone through the windows and straight into my eyes, the main reason why I got up. Seriously, ever experience someone shining a light on your face when you still sleeping? It will wake you up. Thanks to that, I could no longer sleep anymore and had to get out of bed.

I groggily got out of bed feeling a little bit pissed that I couldn't sleep any longer than I could. After that, I went and cleaned myself up before putting on my usual attire. And by the time I was ready, I felt oddly good. I guess washing your face in the morning helps get rid of sleepiness and irritation as well.

Anyway, I was pretty much ready to head on out and explore the town once more when I remembered something. The thing that I remembered was nicely placed on my bedside table, it was a necklace with a clover-shaped, silver pendant attached to it. I gently took it and put it on before checking how it looks in front of a mirror.

The pendant dangled around my neck as it reflected a bit of light from the sun. I smiled happily and touched it. _"To think Xander would go out of his way to buy this for me. How nice of him." I happily thought._ Coincidentally, I heard a knock on my door as Xander called out to me. "Cupa! Are you up already? It's time for breakfast." he said. I chuckled, "Yes, I am! Give me a few~" I hummed.

True to my word, I was out of my room after a few seconds. Xander greeted me with a "Good morning!" and so did I. Both of us then headed cafeteria downstairs where a surprise was waiting right for me. Of course, at that time I didn't know about it. "So? Did Chrome arrive last night?" I asked. He sighed, "He did. However, he arrived very late." he said.

"At least he arrived safe and sound, right?" I asked. Xander nodded, "Yup. He even looked like he had a blast. Seriously where did he go to last night? When he entered the room, he had this delighted look on his face. Almost like he accomplished something amazing. Anyhow, he woke up the same time as me this morning and asked me to bring you along for breakfast. I don't know why but I was planning to do that anyway..." he ranted. "In other words, you're glad he's back, right?" I asked. He let out an exasperated sigh and nodded. I smiled, "Good! Now let's get some food in our tummies!" I exclaimed.

We then arrived at the cafeteria, grabbed ourselves each a platter, and some food. This was my first morning here at the inn and let me tell you that the food choices here are immense. It's almost like a mini buffet, almost. They do limit you to two servings per meal but it's fine.

Anyway, the two of us filled up our platter with as much food as we can before finding a place to sit. We scanned the room for a place to sit until Xander nudged me, "Let's sit over there." he suggested. I looked over to the table he was talking about and saw Chrome sitting there. I nodded, "Sure thing." I agreed. So we walked towards where Chrome was seated and joined him for breakfast.

"Glad you two could make it. I thought I might finish my food before both of you got here." Chrome told us. The two of us placed our platters on the table and then we took a seat. "You could go back for another serving, right?" Xander asked. "I'm not like you, you know." he replied. "Are you saying I'm a glutton?" Xander asked. Chrome just shrugged and took a spoonful of mashed potato into his mouth.

"Shall we eat then?" Xander asked me. I nodded, "Yup! I'm pretty much starving." I told him. Now as I was about to take a bite out of the juicy bacon I had chosen, I noticed that there was another platter full of food next to Chrome. I guessed Xander didn't notice but I sure did. Out of curiosity, I asked, "Chrome? Is that yours?" as I pointed the platter next to him.

Chrome looked at me and smiled, "Oh! I forgot to tell you that we're sharing this table with someone." he said. "Oh? Is it someone you know?" Xander asked. "You could say that..." he replied. "This sounds exciting!" I stated. "Oh it is~" he hummed. "You look like you're enjoying yourself..." I told him. "Am I now? Well, I guess you could say that." he replied. "Why is that?" Xander asked. "Just you wait. I'm sure Cupa will be surprised and so will she..." Chrome said.

"So it's a she? Might I speculate that this person you speak of is also an adventurer?" Xander guessed. Chrome nodded, "Yup. She'll be back soon." he said. As if on cue, someone arrived at our table, someone I was very surprised to see. "I assume you didn't touch my food?" Stella asked. "Of course not! That would mean an indirect kiss. And for a lady such as yourself, that would be...how should I phrase this? Very lewd of me." Chrome replied.

"You are-" Stella was supposed to say until she noticed me staring at her. "Cupa? Is that you?" she asked. I quickly stood up and gave her a big hug, "You're damn right it's me!" I said as my face pressed onto her chest. It is quite soft if you mad lads are wondering. "It's been so long since I last saw you!" I happily exclaimed. "C-Cupa?! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I knew you were going to ask that. Wasn't I right? Weren't you surprised?" Chrome said. Stella looked away, "I guess you were..." she muttered. "Anyway, you two should take a seat if details are to be properly explained." he stated. And so, Stella and I both took our seats together. However, I was still pretty excited to see her, I mean it's been quite a while since I saw a familiar face. I couldn't stop smiling.

Stella must have noticed me gazing at her, "You seem to be in a good mood, Cupa." she said. "Of course I am! I haven't seen you in ages! I'm glad that you haven't changed much." I told her. She smiled, "I'm flattered to hear that from a friend." she said. "Also..." I paused. "Also what?" she asked. "You're boobs are as soft as ever." I added. Her face then turned red, "Cupa! What are you saying?!" she exclaimed.

Stella turned to face Chrome, "Please tell me you didn't hear that?!" she asked him. "Huh? Hear what? The fact that your boobs are soft? Wasn't that obvious?" he replied nonchalantly. Her face then turned bright red as she began to punch Chrome...unsuccessfully. _"Her reaction is so priceless, typical Stella." I thought._

I turned to face Xander who didn't seem to bother about the conversation. "You seem uninterested." I said. "Not really. What you said was surely intriguing to most guys, but not me." he said, continuously eating his meal. So by the time Stella calmed down, Xander had finished his meal and I supposed we were ready to start talking.

"Okay. I guess I'll start first. Hello, I am Chrome Donovan. Nice to meet you." he said. "Are we really doing introductions?" Stella asked. "Nah! Not really. I was just joking." he said. "Really? I thought we were actually doing it." I said. "I even thought of a little speech to do." I added. "Maybe some other time, Cupa." Xander told me. I pouted, "Fine." I said.

"Anyway, I guess the only ones that don't know each other are Stella and Xander so... Xander, this is Stella, a fellow A-Class adventurer, and a real-life tsundere." Chrome said. "Inserting your own opinion is rude, you know." Stella told him. Chrome just looked at her then continued, "Stella, this is Xander, a top-tier guard of Wellspring Town and is Cupa's knight in shining armor." he said.

Hearing that made me blush a bit, "It's nothing like that..." I muttered. "Chrome. I've told you before. It's just part of my job. Nothing more, nothing less." Xander said sternly. Hearing Xander say that made me feel a bit sad. I looked at Xander then at Stella, "Like Xander said. It's nothing like that." I told her. She didn't say anything but raise her eyebrow.

* * *

Now after the simple introductions, Chrome and Xander went and explained things to Stella. All the details from the start-up 'till now. "Wait. Why are we telling this to her?" I asked. "It's because I'll be accompanying you back home." Stella told me. "Huh? Why? This isn't something you were told to do." I asked. "Indeed, it is not. I decided to do this." she said.

"I just finished up a quest. I currently have nothing else to do so when I met Chrome and saw you today. I decided that I shall tag along with you. It is...for the best." Stella explained. "I see...for the best. It would be rude of me to decline you anyway. So let's enjoy this journey home together." I said as gleefully as I could. "A-anyway! Let's continue, shall we?" I asked. Everyone nodded and our discussion continued. However, I did wish it hadn't begun in the first place.

I mean, it was a discussion regarding my return home, which I still didn't like. Nevertheless, it was the only option left for me to do. The only option I know that could change my fate. So after the little meeting, Chrome went back to his room, Stella had to check up on her horse in the stables, and Xander...he stayed behind. I'm glad he did.

"Still don't like the idea of home, right?" Xander asked. I gave him a cold smile, "It's not like I have a choice. Running away just means I'm avoiding the problem and... I don't want that. I'm prepared to face it head-on." I told him. "How though? When we arrive, I'm pretty sure your dad won't make the same mistake of allowing you to escape." he said. I clenched my fist, "There is one other option. However, it ain't going to be pretty." I muttered.

"It certainly doesn't look pretty." Xander said. I looked at him, "What do you mean by that?" I asked. He placed a hand on my head, "That grim look on your face says it all." he replied. "Care to tell me your plan?" he added. I shook my head, "This I have to do myself. I appreciate your help but this is a personal matter now. I wasn't thinking much back then..." I said. "Neither do you now." he joked. I punched him lightly on the arm, "And what does that mean?" I asked. His answer was just a chuckle.

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have considered this option. So, thank you, and sorry." I told him. Xander smiled warmly at me, "I'm glad you found your conviction." he said. I looked at him, his smile was as warm as his words but his eyes seemed cold to me. I stood up and spread my arms wide open, "Hug?" I asked with a smile. He sighed, "Sure. Why not? It's not like I can stop you..." he replied, accepting my embrace. At that moment, I truly felt warm.

* * *

Afterward, we decided to head to town, again. Time to explore once again, that is after Xander does his business. "So what shop are we looking for, Xander?" I asked him as we walk through the busy streets of Tilden. "I'm looking for a place where I can sell some of the strings that I got from killing spiders. I managed to sell all of the rotten flesh and bones yesterday so we're pretty much stacked." he explained.

"If we're pretty stacked already, why bother selling those?" I asked. "Why shouldn't I? I'd be a waste not to. Plus, spider silk sells for a lot, don't you know?" Xander replied. "No, I don't know. Couldn't you just hold onto it instead?" I asked. "Nah. I don't really like it when my inventory is super full." he replied. "Anyway, I think I'll go look over there. Stay right here, okay?" he added before approaching a nearby bulletin board.

"Seriously, why is he so persistent on getting money?" I muttered while watching him do his thing. A couple of minutes later, he came back with the information he needed. "Let's go!" Xander told me. I then followed him through the busy crowd and we soon arrived at a local tailoring store.

The place was lively and busy, people were going in and out of the shop. "Wow!" was all I could muster to say. Unlike the shops I've been to back at home, this one looked rather modest and simple, something I liked a lot. I never really appreciated wearing those frilly dresses and tight outfits, I feel very restrained in them. So seeing this was nice. Although, the shop was still a two-story building.

From the outside of the building, I could see some tailors working through the window of the second floor. I'm guessing that's where the manual labor goes. Following through, both of us entered the building. Inside, there was a modest number of clothes on display, some for boys, some for girls. Xander approaches one of the women behind the desk and asked how was in charge of buying materials.

The one he talked to told him to wait for a while and so he did. And while he did that, I went to check some of the clothes on display. You see, I've never been to a shop like this on my own, so I guess it wouldn't be surprising for me to be startled by one of the sales clerks talking to me. Seriously, they surprised me.

"May I help you, miss?" a sales lady asked me. I'm not gonna lie, I kind of panicked a little before I could answer. "I...u-ummm, well- D-do you have any hoodies?" I asked. Despite my wonderful manner of speech, she smiled and replied "We do have some. Follow me and I'll show our assortment of hoodies." before walking away. I followed her and was showed a variety of hoodies, ones that I have not yet seen.

So for the time being while Xander was busy, I decided to try out some of the ones that caught my attention. I tried on numerous kinds, short-sleeved, long-sleeved, sleeveless, thin-layered, thick layered, detachable hoods, and an onesie. I also tried wearing a different outfit that I found nice yet it was expensive. Time must have flown by really fast because when I was done changing, Xander called out to me.

I told him to wait for a while as I have decided to buy one of the sleeveless hoods I tried on. The sales clerk accompanied me to the register with my hoodie of choice in hand. I handed the clerk at the register the item and paid. The clerk then put the hoodie in a paper bag and gave it to me along with the change. I then walked to where Xander was.

* * *

"What did you buy?" Xander asked me. I smiled, "Something I found nice to wear." I told him. "Is that so? And here I thought you were going to buy everything you wore." he said. I looked at him in shock, "You were watching?!" I exclaimed, feeling a bit embarrassed. He then looked away, "Well, I was getting a bit bored and happen to catch a glimpse of you dressing up. You looked like you were having fun so..." he explained before trailing off.

Suddenly, I felt extremely embarrassed. I can't believe someone saw me like that, I mean it's true that I was having fun since I wasn't really able to experience something like that. It would have been less embarrassing if someone else saw me, but it was Xander of all people! Thinking about it made me feel even more embarrassed. "Pervert..." were the only words that left my mouth.

"W-wait! That's not it okay? There were no malicious thoughts whatsoever in my head when I was looking at you. I swear!" Xander pledged. Seeing his reaction made me laugh, "Why are you in such a panic?" I asked. "Huh? What do you mean?" he asked. "Are you really afraid of being called a pervert?" I asked him. He let out a small laugh, "Well, I...you see... It's not like that." he replied.

Suddenly, all my embarrassment disappeared it was replaced with a fit of laughter. Xander who was confused soon gave in and sighed. Afterward, we continued our tour of the town. "Just to make it clear. I really didn't think anything wrongly of you when I said I was staring at you." he reassured me. I chuckled, "I get it already. You're not a pervert. You were just simply admiring me, right?" I told him. He sighed out of relief, "I guess that's what you would call it. Admiring you was the term." he agreed. "I guess it couldn't be helped..." I chimed happily as we continued our stroll.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you once again everyone for reading this chapter! Please continue to support the story. ****And don't forget to leave a review if you liked the story since those are what really get me going. ****It can ****be anything from jokes, opinions, suggestions, or straight up criticism. ****With that said, I hope you have a wonderful day/night! Thank you as always! Take care and God bless! :)**


End file.
